The Loud House: La Transición
by Kalock
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE "The Loud House: El Comic". Lincoln, siendo ahora un joven adulto de 25 años, vuelve a la casa Loud durante las vacaciones de verano, las cuales tendrá que pasar a solas junto a cuatro de sus diez hermanas, quienes le harán vivir más de una aventura durante su estadía en el lugar. ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO
1. Chapter 1

**The Loud House: La Transición**

**Nota: Cada vez que vean un símbolo como este "(1)", o con cualquier otro número, el mismo indica el uso de una referencia que será explicada a profundidad al final del relato.**

**Royal Woods: Calles de la ciudad.**

Esta será una continuación directa de la historia de "The Loud House: El Cómic", en la cual, debido a una serie de varios motivos y situaciones, seis de las hermanas de Lincoln acaban teniendo sexo con este. En este relato nos tocará entonces ver la forma en que se dieron las cosas para que el albino terminase compartiendo la cama con las otras cuatro muchachas restantes.

Lincoln Loud, hecho ahora un joven adulto de unos veinticinco años de edad, que cursaba el que sería el último año de su carrera universitaria, se encontraba ahora mismo en un taxi de camino a la casa que una vez hubo compartido con sus padres y sus diez hermanas. La razón de su visita era principalmente por la nostalgia que tenía hacia su antiguo hogar; al cual había jurado visitar alguna vez durante las dos semanas de vacaciones de verano que tenía cada año; pero a la vez, también se debía en mayor medida a una situación que había surgido de forma imprevista.

Resulta que, en el hogar donde actualmente solo quedaban cinco de las chicas Loud; puesto que todas aquellas que superaban en edad al albino hubieron acabado sus respectivos estudios y carreras y terminaron por "Dejar el nido", por así decirlo, para así labrarse una vida propia fuera del núcleo familiar. Entre dichas chicas se hallaban Lucy, de veintidós años de edad, conocida dentro de los círculos de los poetas y poetizas semi-profesionales bajo el nombre de "La Sombra Albina", un seudónimo que se ganó debido a sus poemas más famosos y profundos, los cuales siempre hacían referencia a los "Blancos y Negros" de la vida y el cómo estos eran capaces de coexistir y armonizar de manera hermosa o lúgubre sin que uno siquiera se diera cuenta; Lana, de veinte años, quien estaba a punto de recibir su título de mecánica profesional y trabajaba como una pasante en los circuitos de carrera de autos, trabajando directamente para el equipo de mecánicos de Bobbie Fletcher, su ídolo femenino de la infancia, con quien había formado un gran vínculo y relación personal luego de que ambos se conocieran en un cierto incidente en un día nevado; Lola Loud, también de veinte años, una estudiante de modelaje, campeona de mínimo unos ciento cincuenta concursos y certámenes de belleza, la cual, con el fin de hacer algo de dinero y principalmente no perder relación con su querida hermana gemela, se las había arreglado para trabajar medio tiempo como promotora de las carreras de autos, participando activamente con el equipo publicitario de Bobbie Fletcher, en el cual se había ganado la fama de ser la mejor y más reconocida por el público; Lisa, de dieciocho años, trabajando en casa como una científica investigadora independiente, poseedora ya de numerosos títulos de diversas ramas científicas que iban desde la ingeniería hasta medicina experimental, todos ellos conseguidos a muy temprana edad y en un período de tiempo simplemente inverosímil; y finalmente Lily, de quince años, quien era simplemente una estudiante de secundaria que demostraba una gran versatilidad y un sinfín de gustos hacía clubes escolares y otras actividades, las cuales siempre le daban algo de qué hablar con cualquiera y la convertía en una de las chicas más simpáticas de su escuela, aun cuando realmente no llegase a destacar notablemente en alguna de las cosas en las que hacía. Y por supuesto, no podrían faltar los dos padres de la familia, Rita y Lynn Sr., quienes todavía se encargaban de mantener a la gran mayoría de ellos y esperaban ansiosos por la llegada de una ocasión en la cual pudieran reunirse con el resto de sus hijos, así sea para navidad o acción de gracias.

En fin, volviendo a la "Situación" antes mencionada, el caso era que sus padres le habían dicho al albino que ellos y la mayor de sus hermanas menores habían ganado unos boletos a un crucero de lujo, luego de que Lucy ganase un concurso de poemas para el periódico "Great Lakes City Times", el cual además le daría la ocasión a la gótica de presentarse como una de las estrellas invitadas a entretener a la audiencia del barco durante las noches, una oferta simplemente imperdible. Sin embargo, estaba el tema de "¿A quién dejar a cargo de la casa mientras ellos no estaban?". Lola y Lana quedaban descartadas por el hecho de que ninguna de las dos sería capaz de aceptar a la otra como una figura de autoridad, Lisa no podía ejercer el puesto por una larga lista de razones y experimentos peligrosos que había intentado llevar adelante a lo largo de toda su vida, y Lily, bueno, era una adolescente, así que dejarla a cargo era un "No" definitivo. Fue por ello que, ante la desesperación y precariedad del momento, los padres Loud recurrieron al que desde siempre había sido su comodín para estas situaciones, su querido y confiable hijo Lincoln.

_-"…te prometo que te traeremos algo lindo de recuerdo a nuestra vuelta por hacernos este favor, querido. Avísanos cuando llegues a casa._"- Dijo en su mente Lincoln, al momento de darle una re-leída al mensaje de texto que le habían enviado sus padres, poco antes de comenzar a escribir una respuesta al mismo al ver que el vehículo que lo llevaba ya estaba a una o dos calles de distancia de la casa. -_Cielos, estar aquí realmente me trae muy buenos recuerdos. En ese árbol fue donde Lynn y yo hacíamos el intercambio de ropa, para que ella me cubriera en el equipo de fútbol americano __**(1)**__, en esa casa fue donde Luan y yo realizamos una fiesta infantil __**(2)**__, ¡Oh! Y ese lugar, es donde los chicos y yo…_\- Comenzó a divagar el muchacho, mientras pegaba el rostro contra el vidrio y dejaba fluir sus memorias sobre las aventuras vividas por él y sus hermanas, al menos hasta que el conductor del taxi le dedicó unas palabras que lo sacaron de su viaje a la nostalgia.

-Muy bien, chico, ya casi estamos llegando. Y no quiero ser grosero ni nada, pero preferiría que ya vayas buscando el dinero para pagarme antes de llegar al lugar. Tengo un horario apretado y no tengo tiempo que perder, ¿Entiendes?- Comentó el hombre velludo y mayor tras el volante, mientras le dedicaba una breve mirada al albino con el espejo retrovisor y golpeaba ligeramente su taxímetro para así indicarle a este cuanto le debía.

-Oh, sí. No hay problema.- Respondió Lincoln, al momento de sacar su billetera del bolsillo y sacar de esta una cantidad de dinero que cubriera el costo del viaje desde la estación de autobuses en la que había llegado, el cual le pareció un poco exagerado. -_Esa cantidad me parece un poco excesiva, pero ni modo, no quiero buscar problemas con…_\- Estaba comentando él, poco antes de examinar con mayor detalle a su chófer, a la vez que finalmente sacaba un billete de cincuenta dólares de su billetera. -Espera un segundo…¿Flip? ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó el muchacho, al ver una enorme similitud entre el hombre que conducía y el antiguo encargado de la estación de servicio de su barrio, destacando principalmente el bigote de este último y su peculiar forma de hablar.

-Umm…n-no. Creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien, chico. Ese "Flip" del que hablas murió hace años luego de que su máquina de malteadas explotará, casualmente después de que un inspector de seguridad renuente a los sobornos dijera que iba a clausurarlo por "Razones sanitarias".- Respondió el hombre, notándose sumamente enojado al relatar la historia y haciendo un gran énfasis con sus dedos al momento de hacer las comillas, cosa que solo sirvió para acrecentar las sospechas de Lincoln. -Yo soy su primo, Trip. A quién él dejo todos sus bienes materiales en su testamento.- Comentó él, dándole así otra razón a Lincoln para sospechar de él, ya que, siendo alguien que conocía bien a Flip, él sabía que el hombre no era alguien que le dejaría algo a alguien más, ni siquiera muerto. Sin embargo, lo que acabo de despejar sus dudas fue el siguiente comentario que el doliente "Primo" de Flip había hecho sobre este último. -¡Dios tenga en la gloria a mi primo! Él fue un GRAN hombre de negocios, además de carismático, inteligente y muy, MUY apuesto. A él le debo el poder haber abierto mi propia agencia de taxis con el dinero del seguro de su tienda.-

Y con eso, las dudas de Lincoln habían quedado del todo despejadas, cosa que, lejos de motivarlo a recriminar o acusar de su fraude al hombre, simplemente lo llenó de alegría al ver que el mismo seguía bien aún luego de tantos años.

-Vamos, Flip, no finjas conmigo. Soy yo, Lincoln Loud. ¿Me recuerdas? Yo y mi amigo Clyde trabajamos para ti una temporada **(3)**.- Insistió el peliblanco, en un intento de crear una charla con el primer rostro conocido con el que se había cruzado en su regreso a casa.

-¿El chico de los Loud? Vaya, hace mucho que no te veía.- Comentó el hombre mayor, posiblemente en un breve arrebato de nostalgia al ver al ahora mayor muchacho de pelo albino que, junto con sus otras diez hermanas, habían protagonizado varios momentos interesantes dentro de su vida. No obstante, dicho arrebato duró poco, ya que luego de ello, "Trip" recuperó la compostura y recordó el hecho de que él nunca antes había visto al joven adulto larguirucho, con tres pelillos de barba, vestido con una camisa de mangas largas naranja y Jeans que se encontraba ahora en su vehículo. -¡E-es decir…! F-Flip tal vez me haya contado una o dos cosas de ti, chico. Créeme, ¡Realmente me encantaría charlar, pero…!- Dijo entonces él, al momento de detener de golpe el taxi, revelando así que, durante su charla, ellos ya habían llegado a los pies del antiguo hogar de Lincoln. -Ya llegamos a tu destino.-Inmediatamente después, "Trip" estiró la mano para tomar el billete de cincuenta y, acto seguido, presionar un botón en su panel que hizo que una de las puertas de atrás se abriera, momentos antes de que el lado opuesto de dicha puerta del asiento trasero se elevase y obligará a Lincoln a deslizarse fuera del vehículo, y tras ello, la parte del maletero también se abrió por cuenta propia y pasó a expulsar todas las pertenencias del chico sobre el piso de la calle, haciendo así que tanto el pasajero como sus cosas abandonasen el taxi en menos de un segundo. Acto seguido, la puerta y el maletero se cerraron y amoldaron a su estado natural, poco antes de que el conductor arrancase el taxi con una bocanada de humo de su radiador y dijese, al asomar el brazo por la ventana… -¡Gracias por viajar por la línea de taxis "Trip Express" **(4)**, nuestro lema "Viajes rápidos, abonados sólo con cambio justo y sin devolver la diferencia"!- Vociferó él, mientras se alejaba, dando así a entender que no le daría a su recién despachado pasajero la diferencia de dinero que le correspondía al descontar el precio del viaje de los cincuenta dólares con los cuales este último le había pagado.

Lincoln, mientras observaba como el hombre se iba, se levantó del suelo, se sacudió y acomodo la ropa y recogió sus cosas del suelo antes de decir…

-Tch. Tch. Tch. Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.- A la vez que movía su cabeza de lado a lado para así expresar su falta de impresión ante la actitud timadora y truculenta de Flip. Acto seguido, el albino volteo su cabeza hacia un lado, encontrándose así con una visión que le lleno el corazón de añoranza por el pasado, llevándolo a esbozar una deslumbrante sonrisa. -Pero, hay veces en lo que eso es algo bueno.- Suspiro él, luego de fijar la mirada en la casa donde había crecido, y en la cual viviría y compartiría vivencias con sus hermanas menores nuevamente por las siguientes dos semanas. -¡Dios! ¡Qué recuerdos! Si estas paredes hablaran, sin duda tendrían mil historias por contar.- Se dijo a sí mismo un nostálgico Lincoln, mientras repasaba internamente varias vivencias de su pasado, tanto buenas como malas, poco antes de ser golpeado con otra serie de recuerdos que, a diferencia de los anteriores, le hizo abrir los ojos y exclamar mentalmente… -Aunque pensándolo bien…e-es bueno que no lo hagan. Jeje.- Dijo él, a la vez que los numerosos recuerdos de las cosas que había hecho a espaldas de todos con más de la mitad de sus hermanas se hacían presentes en su cabeza, haciendo que se sonrojara y agradeciese por lo bajo el hecho de que ni él ni las chicas hayan sido descubiertos alguna vez por los demás miembros de la casa.

Y con eso dicho, Lincoln marchó en dirección a la puerta principal, sin poder dejar de apreciar en todo momento los elementos de la casa que aún permanecían inalterados desde su última visita a la misma.

**Royal Woods. Casa de los Loud. Entrada principal. Exterior.**

Finalmente, él llegó al recibidor de la puerta, dejó algunas de sus maletas más pesadas en el piso y golpeó con fuerza la entrada, esperando así a que alguno de los habitantes de la misma le recibiese y permitiese pasar. Y, durante ese breve momento de espera, él se debatió quién de todas las chicas sería la primera en recibirlo, siendo la pequeña y siempre entusiasta Lily su mejor opción, más sin embargo, y tras una segunda ronda de golpes a la entrada luego de ver que nadie viniese, Lincoln vio como del otro lado de la puerta aparecía una muchacha que encabezaba el fondo de su improvisada lista, y a la cual no esperaba ver ni bien llegará.

-Oh, saludos, unidad fraternal masculina, conocida coloquialmente como Lincoln. Tu regreso a nuestro lugar de gesta y desarrollo madurativo es un hecho que ha de celebrarse ampliamente por mí y todos los otros habitantes actuales de la misma, debido a tu ausencia de este en los últimos años.- Declaró una joven de cabello castaño medianamente largo y complexión física algo delgada, la cual vestía una alargada bata de laboratorio que apenas dejaba ver parte de sus pantalones de tela color bordó y sus zapatos de trabajo café, los cuales, junto con el par de guantes protectores y las gafas de seguridad que traía, le daban a la muchacha la apariencia de una verdadera científica.

-Hola, Lis. También me alegro mucho de verte y volver a casa luego de tanto tiempo.- Contestó Lincoln, quién, gracias a varios años de interacción con su prodigiosa hermana menor, tenía la facilidad de analizar y simplificar las palabras técnicas y algo frías con las cuales ella se comunicaba cuando no sabía exactamente cómo expresar sus sentimientos. -Es…raro que tú hallas sido la que me recibiese. Por lo general, tú siempre estás ocupada con algo a esta hora de la tarde, ¿No?- Comentó él, recordando que Lisa, más allá de trabajar de forma independiente, tenía una estricta política de trabajo que, en la mayoría de las veces, la llevaba a encerrarse y aislarse de todos la mayor parte del día, con contadas ocasiones en la que se reunía a comer, descansaba o realizaba actividades con alguno o todos los miembros restantes de su familia.

-Y lo estoy. Pero debido a la inesperada ausencia del resto de los ocupantes de esta vivienda, me he visto obligada a deponer mi atención de mi tema de estudio actual con el fin de realizar una actividad tan mundana como abrir la puerta.- Respondió la muchacha, sin poder ocultar un cierto aire de molestia ante lo que ella llamaría "Un despropósito total de sus capacidades".

Viendo eso, Lincoln se rasco ligeramente la cabeza, forzó una risilla y esbozó un "Lo siento" antes de preguntar de forma instintiva…

-Y, ¿En qué estás trabajando ahora?-

-Oh, me alegra que preguntes, hermano. Verás, con la ayuda de mis conocimientos en química, he estado trabajando en un suero que, de tener éxito, sería capaz de penetrar directamente en la psiquis humana y permitirle a este la capacidad de regular y dosificar adecuadamente las sustancias encargadas de lo que se denomina "El estado de ánimo", haciendo posible eliminar ataques de ira o mitigar adecuadamente el dolor de una pérdida, e incluso…- Estaba anunciando ella con gran entusiasmo y orgullo, revelando así los detalles y aplicaciones que tendría dicha invención, a la que Lincoln describiría en palabras simples como "Un Regulador de Emociones". Sin embargo, cuando Lisa se hubo encontrado a la mitad de su explicación, tanto ella como el chico, aun parado del lado exterior de la puerta, oyeron claramente provenir del segundo piso de la casa el sonido de una alarma sonando, seguido del ruido de una especie de lanzallamas, al cual luego le precedió una serie de extintores y finalmente un silencio absoluto posterior al sonido de una alarma que duró solo dos segundos y parecía indicar la finalización de algún procedimiento ya establecido.

Confundido por ello, el albino únicamente se quedó mirando en silencio hacia las escaleras y posteriormente al rostro de Lisa, una vez que esta última dejase de contemplar el origen de los sonidos y volviese a voltear su cabeza en la dirección de su hermano, llevándose de inmediato dos dedos al puente de su nariz para así dar a entender su molestia.

-Emm, Lisa…¿Qué fue eso?- Se aventuró a preguntar el chico, para así sacarse la duda de qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido y a qué se debía el estado actual de su hermana.

-"Eso", Lincoln, es el sonido de una delicada y compleja fórmula química siendo sometida al protocolo de descontaminación de mi laboratorio.- Informó ella, visiblemente desanimada debido a ese contratiempo. -Muy probablemente debido a que se volvió inestable mientras tú y yo entablábamos esta conversación.- Acotó además, haciendo sentir inmediatamente muy mal a Lincoln, por ser un causante indirecto de dicho hecho.

-Yo…l-lo siento, Lis.- Se apresuró a disculparse el muchacho, a quien la culpa se le presentó casi de forma inmediata en el rostro, llevándolo a encogerse de hombros, doblar con pena las cejas y arrugar los labios, todo con el fin de compartir la tristeza de su hermana por la pérdida de su más reciente proyecto.

Ante eso, la castaña retiró sus dos dedos del puente de sus ojos, debajo de sus tan característicos lentes, dio un fuerte suspiro y dijo…

-Está bien. No es una gran pérdida. Un período de tiempo de un día es todo lo que necesito para recobrar mis avances hasta la fecha. Así que no te preocupes por eso, hermano.- Comentó finalmente ella, procurando así deshacerse de la culpabilidad de Lincoln ante dicho asunto, hecho que se vio reflejado debido a su siguiente frase. -Además, ya me urgía la necesidad de tomarme un descanso. Pasa y acompáñame en el comedor, prepararé una taza de café para ambos.- Dijo la castaña, antes de finalmente hacerse a un lado y permitirle a su hermano el ingreso a la casa.

**Royal Woods. Casa de los Loud. Entrada principal. Interior.**

-S-sí. Gracias, Lis. Un café estaría muy bien.- Comentó Lincoln, a la hora de recoger sus maletas del piso y entrar de una vez por todas a la residencia. -Por cierto, a todo esto, ¿A dónde es que fueron las demás? No es por darme aires, pero esperaba verlas a todas aquí para recibirme.- Preguntó el albino, tras dejar su equipaje junto a las escaleras de la casa, y voltearse para ver en la dirección de Lisa.

-Y estoy segura de que así habría sido.- Respondió Lisa, convencida de que sus otras hermanas sin duda habrían estado sumamente emocionadas con la llegada de su querido hermano mayor. -Pero desgraciadamente, debido a una inesperada serie de eventos, las otras tres integrantes que no ha salido de viaje actualmente se encuentran en actividades que las mantendrán lejos de casa hasta altas horas de la noche, e incluso hasta la mañana siguiente.- Informó entonces la castaña, a la vez que cerraba la puerta de la entrada e inclinaba la cabeza para que el reflejo de sus lentes impidiese ver la intención de sus ojos.

-¡E-espera! ¿Eso quiere decir que…?- Intentó preguntar un ahora nervioso albino, poco después de enderezar la espalda y observar como la puerta por la que había entrado se cerraba tras de sí, marcándole la sentencia de un muy mal augurio que solo se confirmó con la siguiente frase de su hermana.

-Si. Eso quiere decir que tú y yo pasaremos…- Comenzó a decir Lisa, al momento de echarle el seguro a la puerta, guardar la llave en uno de los bolsillos internos de su bata y voltearse para decir… -Un tiempo de calidad entre hermanos.- A la vez que una sonrisa, similar a la de un malicioso gato con un juguete nuevo, se hacía presente en el rostro de la científica que más de una vez lo había usado al chico, y a otros tantos miembros de su familia, como conejillo de indias humanos, siempre que sabía que no había autoridades de peso que la detuviesen. -Así que…¿Vamos por ese café?- Preguntó entonces, manteniendo esa misma sonrisa, a la vez que le indicaba a su hermano el camino hacia el comedor.

-C-Claro. Yo…voy detrás de ti, Lis.- Respondió Lincoln, quien, al saber que pasaría quién-sabe cuántas horas a solas con la científica, decidió aumentar abruptamente su nivel de precaución, ya que no quería terminar como parte de alguno de los infinitos experimentos que la chica tenía listos para probar en este tipo de situaciones. -_Ok, Lincoln. ¡Esta NO es tu primera vez en este tipo de situación! Solo…¡Recuerda las reglas! ¡Ojos atentos, no darle la espalda y sobretodo…! ¡CUIDADO CON TODO LO QUE ELLA TE OFREZCA PARA COMER O BEBER!_\- Se dijo internamente el muchacho, mientras hacía memoria de todas las reglas de seguridad que él había descubierto para tratar con Lisa, a través de años y años de convivencia con esta última.

…

Estando ambos ahora en el comedor, Lisa procuró tener una buena y entretenida charla con su querido y recién llegado hermano mayor, en la cual abarcó temas tan ajenos y diversos como los numerosos proyectos que había realizado, como de cosas más recientes y de un mayor interés para el chico, como lo serían las razones por las cuales sus hermanas iban a estar fuera de la casa ese día. En el caso de las gemelas, ambas habían sido llamadas por sus respectivos trabajos, ya que ese día se daría lugar a una carrera especial que serviría para marcar el inicio de la temporada de verano, un evento tan grande, tan longevo y exigente que fácilmente mantendría a ambas muchachas fuera de la casa y enfrascadas en un desfile lleno de trozos de caucho de las ruedas, humo fruto de los numerosos tubos de escape, y un sinfín de vitoreos de fanáticos de todas las edades. Y en cuanto a Lily, ella directamente nunca hubo vuelto de la escuela tras haber ido a ella a la mañana, pero la razón era que ya de ante mano había hecho planes para ir a hacer su tarea y, posteriormente, quedarse a pasar la tarde y participar en una pijamada de dos en la casa de una de sus amigas.

La castaña le había hecho saber estos dos hechos al albino mientras ella degustaba gustosamente de su taza de café, mientras observaba como Lincoln le demostraba un efusivo nivel de interés, el cual le servía como excusa para no beber de la bebida, muy seguramente adulterada, que él tenía ahora entre sus manos. Sin embargo, escuchando dicha explicación por parte de su hermana, el chico, sonriente y animado en el exterior, no pudo evitar ser iluminado por una idea luego de oír las más que oportunas razones por las cuales él y la poco escrupulosa científica se habían quedado solos en la casa.

-_Hubiese dado cualquier cosa…¡LO QUE SEA!…con tal de haberme enterado de esto ANTES de entrar a la casa._\- Se quejó mentalmente el albino, sin poder desprenderse de la sospecha de que las tres chicas habían ocupado su agenda adrede, con el fin de no permanecer en casa tras la salida de sus padres, y regresar a la misma únicamente luego de que su hermano mayor hubiese llegado. -_En serio, ¿Ninguna de las tres pudo enviarme aunque sea UN mensaje? Ahora mismo podría estar en una cafetería, tranquilo, esperando a que todas ellas volvieran. Y no aquí, con temor de darle un solo sorbo a…_\- Estaba reprochándole él internamente a sus hermanas, a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada de desconfianza a la taza ya tibia de café entre sus manos, un acto que, si bien fue breve, no pasó desapercibido por la perspicaz y penetrante mirada de su hermana, la genio.

-¿Existe algún tipo de disconformidad con tu bebida, Lincoln?- Preguntó Lisa, luego de caer en cuenta de que, desde su regreso de la cocina, el chico frente a ella no había tomado ni un sorbo de la bebida que ella le había preparado.

-¿¡Q-que!? ¡C-claro que no, Lis! ¡E-es solo que…! ¡T-tú sabes, estaba esperando que se enfríe para…! Para…- Se apresuró a responder él, mientras buscaba un pretexto por el cual justificarse que no sea "Tengo miedo de que me envenenes", el cual finalmente acabó por llegarle. -¡P-porque hoy quisiera beber algo de café helado! ¡Si! ¡Eso! ¡H-hoy hace calor, así que estaba esperando que esto se enfríe para así pedirte algo de hielo!- Declaró finalmente el albino, quien no pudo evitar arreglarse el cuello de la camisa numerosas veces y sudar la gota gorda por la ansiedad que sentía ante esta situación.

Lisa le dedicó entonces a su hermano una breve pero intensa mirada, en la cual arrugó ligeramente la cara y entrecerró los ojos, provocando que otra gruesa gota de sudor se deslizase por un costado del rostro impasible, expectante y sonriente del albino.

-Mmm…ya veo. Observando tu nivel actual de sudoración, sin duda algo "Refrescante" sería de mayor ayuda para tu organismo.- Dijo finalmente la joven científica, poco antes de recibir un efusivo "¿¡V-verdad que sí!?" por parte de su hermano, el cual la motivo a ponerse nuevamente de pie y decir… -Iré a la cocina a buscar el hielo y un vaso que se adecue de manera más efectiva al formato de bebida que has elegido. Volveré enseguida.- Antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer tras el umbral que dividía el comedor del cuarto antes mencionado.

-T-tomate tu tiempo. Jejeje.- Acotó Lincoln, mientras cerraba los ojos y saludaba con su mano a la castaña, hasta que esta finalmente hubiese desaparecido de su línea de visión. Acto seguido, el abrió los ojos y estiró la cabeza chequeando el perímetro, para así luego incorporarse a su silla, tomar nuevamente su taza de café e, inmediatamente después, introducir la punta de uno de sus dedos en ella y batir ligeramente el contenido de la misma por espacio de unos segundos. -_Me alegro mucho de traer conmigo este esmalte "Detector de drogas" que descubrí gracias a Lori._\- Se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho, mientras un fugaz recuerdo de su hermana mayor, instruyendo a Leni y a todas las menores que ella acerca de la existencia y uso de dicho maquillaje especial; originalmente pensado para detectar tragos adulterados ofrecidos por extraños en fiestas con el fin de evitar violaciones por parte de estos últimos; el cual no solo acabó por servir a su propósito original, sino que además evitó que ellas y Lincoln acabasen cayendo presa de uno de los experimentos de Lisa. -_Ahora…veamos si esto es seguro._\- Comentó en su mente el chico, a la hora de retirar su dedo de la bebida y observar si la única uña que él llegó a pintar, en el breve período de tiempo que quedó a solas mientras Lisa preparaba los cafés, cambiaba de color ante la presencia de algún químico extraño.

No obstante, los segundos pasaron y para sorpresa y fortuna del albino, ningún cambio destacable se había hecho presente en la pintura especial que cubría su uña, razón por la cual, el parpadeó repetidamente debido a la impresión e incredulidad de dicho hecho, el cual le llevó a levantar la taza, por vez primera, llevar la misma a la altura de su nariz, olfatearla un poco para así darle un último chequeo a la misma y, finalmente, llevársela a los labios y probar un poco de la misma, todavía con ligeras dudas en su cabeza. Los segundos pasaron y, luego de saborear, degustar y tragar un pequeño volumen del líquido dentro de su boca, el muchacho declaró…

-Vaya, esto esta…muy bueno, me pregunto qué clase de café habrá…¡Auch!- Gritó él, quien, en medio de su soliloquio acerca del sabor de la bebida, fue sorprendido por un dolor en el cuello propio de, lo que pensó, fue el piquete de una abeja o algo parecido. Más sin embargo, al momento de llevar su mano hasta el origen de este, Lincoln se encontró con que, lo que sea que lo hubiese "Picado" poseía dos plumas, con las cuales reducir la resistencia al viento y volar con mayor facilidad. Reconociendo rápidamente de que se trataba dicho objeto, el albino giro la cabeza en la dirección en la que se hallaba el agujero que guiaba hacia la sala de estar, en el cual se encontraba Lisa, asomando parte de su cuerpo por uno de los costados de este y sosteniendo en sus manos algo que él llamaría una "Cerbatana de alta tecnología". Dicha visión y la repentina sensación de somnolencia que le llegó hizo que Lincoln mirase hacia el frente y dijese… -Oh. Debí…haberlo…imagina…- Antes de que sus párpados se cerrasen y él cayese presa de un sueño de una obvia naturaleza anestésica.

Una vez el muchacho se hubo dormido, Lisa, aun con su peculiar cerbatana en la mano, se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano, le quito el dardo de su cuello con sumo cuidado y sacó del interior de uno de los bolsillos de su bata, un vaso alargado y alto, con numerosos cubos de hielo en su interior, en el cual procedió a verter el contenido de la taza sin terminar de Lincoln. Y, tras haber presentado la peculiar bebida que el ahora durmiente chico le había pedido y darle a esta un ligero sorbo, Lisa exclamó, con toda la calma del mundo…

-¡Haa! Tenías razón, Linc. Hoy es un muy buen día para un café helado.-

…

**Royal Woods. Casa de los Loud. Laboratorio Secundario de Lisa.**

Paso algo de tiempo, no se sabe exactamente cuánto, antes de que Lincoln finalmente recobrase la consciencia. Cuando el albino hubo abierto los ojos, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue el hecho de que, durante su siesta involuntaria, él había sido transportado hasta un cuarto extraño que, si bien le daba la impresión de parecerle familiar, este último no acababa de encajar en algún lugar al que él haya estado antes. En dicho lugar, se podían apreciar toda clase de cosas de índole científica, tales como computadoras, servidores físicos, mesas de trabajo con partes mecánicas, y otras tantas cosas que Lincoln no pudo alcanzar a distinguir desde la posición en la que se encontraba, ósea, recostado en lo que bien podría ser la cama más dura e incómoda del mundo o una mesa de trabajo.

-_C…carajo. Y ahora…¿Dónde…es…?_\- Trató de preguntarse internamente él, a la vez que intentó incorporarse sobre el lugar en el que reposaba, únicamente para darse cuenta de que estaba firmemente amarrado de los tobillos y las muñecas, impidiéndole así cualquier tipo de posibilidad de despegar otra cosa que no fuese su torso del sitio en el cual había sido colocado. Sin embargo, y aun cuando este hecho de por sí ya era motivo de incertidumbre, lo que acabo por llamarle más la atención al chico fue otra cosa de la cual no tuvo tapujos en comentar a continuación. -¡LISA! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ EN ALGUNA PARTE! ¡ME PUEDES DECIR DÓNDE ESTOY Y PORQUE CARAJOS ESTOY ATADO Y DESNUDO!- Vociferó un molesto Lincoln, mientras sentía como una ligera correntada de aire fresco circulaba casualmente por la parte baja de su entrepierna, chocándose directamente contra sus bolas y refrescando una gran parte de su, en ese momento, inerte pero notablemente dotado miembro viril, el cual reposaba plácidamente sobre los testículos del muchacho.

Fue tras haber exclamado esa frase a modo de queja, que poco después la peculiar superficie en la que reposaba y era sujeto el chico comenzó a moverse, no solo girando un total de ciento ochenta grados sobre su base, sino también reclinando hacia el frente la rígida plancha semi-acolchada en la que Lincoln se hallaba firmemente amarrado, haciendo así que, poco a poco, la cabeza de este último se elevase hasta que la mesa se hubo inclinado lo suficiente como para considerar que el chico sobre ella se encontraba prácticamente parado.

Una vez incorporado y tras haber dado media vuelta con respecto a su posición inicial, el albino se encontró finalmente cara a cara con dos cosas; siendo la primera de ellas una gran serie de televisores antiguos, distribuidos de manera cuidadosa para así formar un cuadrado de cuatro por cuatro, que, debido a su cercanía del mismo, abarcaba gran parte de su campo de visión; y la segunda de ellas, y para él, la más importante en ese momento, con la chica castaña de lentes responsable de haberlo traído ahí en primer lugar, la cual, en ese momento, se encontraba sentada y parecía estar tecleando una serie de notas con una tableta electrónica que ungía a modo de anotador en sus manos.

-Es grato ver que hayas recobrado finalmente el conocimiento, hermano.- Dijo de forma despreocupada la muchacha, al momento de hacer un clic sobre la pantalla de su dispositivo y, luego de hacer una breve comparación, comentar… -Tal vez te alegre saber que, dentro de todo el núcleo familiar en el cual he sido capaz de suministrar este anestésico, tú has demostrado poseer, de forma simultánea, el mayor tiempo de oposición y el menor tiempo de recuperación ante los efectos del mismo. Así que, felicidades por ello. Tú nunca dejas de sorprenderme cada vez que te uso como sujeto de pruebas.- Terminó de decir ella, solo para luego levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con la mirada de un más que irritado Lincoln, el cual parecía decirle a gritos "No. Me. Importa. ¡SOLO SUELTAME!". Notando eso, Lisa decidió aclararse la garganta y desviar la conversación hacia otra dirección. -Ahora bien, con respecto a las preguntas que habías hecho con anterioridad, actualmente te encuentras en mi segundo laboratorio de investigación, ya que el primero todavía sigue en obras luego de la descontaminación de hoy a la mañana. El mismo se haya ubicado en lo que una vez fue el cuarto de un par de nuestras dos hermanas mayores, más precisamente hablando, de las que compartían la característica de tener el cabello castaño.- Informó ella, haciendo obvia referencia a Luna y Luan, quienes desde siempre habían poseído un cuarto que, en palabras de Lisa, se encontraba estratégicamente ubicado en una posición idónea para así transitar por el pasillo del segundo piso, el baño y las escaleras hacia abajo, algo que, según sus cálculos, le ahorraría a una genio como ella varias horas que luego podría emplear en trabajo.

-_Así que mamá y papá finalmente cedieron a eso. Lástima por Lola y Lana._\- Acotó en su cabeza el albino, tras recordar que, en sus últimos días antes de partir a la universidad, la chica genio y las gemelas se habían disputado acaloradamente la ocupación de aquel cuarto dejado atrás por sus hermanas, con el cual, finalmente ellas podrían reclamar su derecho de ser las últimas en tener un cuarto propio.

-Y…en cuanto a tu estado actual de desnudez, la razón tras ello es algo más "Compleja". Pero, en resumen, es algo necesario con el fin de acabar con una investigación que llevó a cabo desde hace algunos años.- Declaró finalmente Lisa, dando así una respuesta a la segunda pregunta dicha por el albino, quien de inmediato palideció ante el terrible sentimiento que esa explicación le causaba.

-¿Una…investigación? ¿D-de qué tipo?- Se aventuró a preguntar Lincoln, mientras sentía como su mal presagio solo iba acrecentándose más y más.

Ante dicho comentario, Lisa sonrió ligeramente antes de ponerse de pie y marchar en la dirección del albino, terminando finalmente justo al lado de este antes de responder.

-¡Me alegro que hayas preguntado! Verás, Linc, a lo largo de los años, y gracias a una serie de cámaras y micrófonos cuidadosamente escondidos y distribuidos a lo largo de toda la propiedad y en algunas de las pertenencias de nuestras hermanas, yo he sido capaz de "Documentar" ciertos momentos en los cuales tuvieron lugar ciertos actos que, a todas luces, serían mal vistos por la sociedad común, pero que, a mis ojos, tienen un gran potencial como materia de estudio.- Contestó de manera tranquila ella, mientras que, muy por el contrario, Lincoln temblaba de miedo en antelación a lo que parecía estar insinuándole su hermana. -Así que ahora, ¡Maravilla tus ojos con lo que tal vez sea el registro mejor realizado hasta la fecha de una verdadera, consentida y constante relación sexual incesto-fraternal!- Declaró ella, al abrazarse ligeramente al cuello de Lincoln con el brazo con el cual sujetaba su tableta, mientras que con el otro se dedicaba a hacer maromas y apuntar hacia los televisores frente a ella, con el fin de anticiparse al momento en el cual presionó un botón en el dispositivo de su mano opuesta para así encender de forma simultánea las pantallas y revelarle a su hermano el sinfín de películas que ella había recolectado con el pasar de los años.

Y así fue como, de un segundo para otro, la enteridad del campo visual del albino fue llenada por toda clase de videos protagonizados por él y sus hermanas, en medio de lo que, desde siempre, había pensado que se trataban de unos momentos íntimos y privados, de los cuales, en su enorme mayoría, no existiría registro alguno. Pero al ver tan enorme cantidad de los mismos, grabados a veces desde un ángulo y distancia alejado, y otras ya de lleno desde el punto de vista de él o de sus hermanas; sumado al hecho de tener una sinfonía compuesta de una infinidad de jadeos y/o comentarios sexys; causó en el joven no solo una reacción de miedo ante lo que su poco escrupulosa hermana tuviera planeado hacer con ellos, sino también una inevitable sensación de excitación al atestiguar tal bello compilado de sus hazañas sexuales con el paso de los años.

-Entonces…¿Tienes algo que comentar con respecto a esto, hermano?- Preguntó una serena Lisa, tras haberse separado ligeramente del cuerpo del chico, con el fin de darle una "Mejor mirada" a este mientras hablaba, por no decir, atestiguar cómo la masculinidad del aun impactado muchacho crecía y se endurecía, ya sea por miedo o simple y llana excitación por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-_Oh. Por. ¡DIOS!_\- Vociferó en su cabeza Lincoln, quién en ese momento, y debido a la anonadante naturaleza de la situación, tenía los dos ojos abiertos como platos y había hecho caso omiso a lo que sea que la castaña hubiera intentado decirle, ya que él estaba convencido que la razón detrás de esta revelación no era otra más que la de chantajearlo. -_E-esto es…¡Malo! ¡Muy, MUY malo! ¡Con esto, Lisa literalmente nos tiene a todos a su merced para hacer lo que ELLA desee! ¡N-nuestra vida se acabó y todo por culpa mía y de esta…! ¡Esta…! ¡COSA!_\- Continuó monologando él, al momento de desprender por un segundo su vista de las comprometedoras y lascivas imágenes enfrente suyo, para así darle una mirada a su, en ese momento endurecida polla, y recibir un nuevo comentario de Lisa, al cual nuevamente ignoró en pos de seguir adelante con su rabieta interna. _-¡Quién sabe lo que irá a pedirme ahora! Pero algo es seguro, ¡Ella seguro me usará ahora como un conejillo de indias humano y…!_\- Siguió maldiciendo y pataleando mentalmente el chico, poco antes de escuchar una frase por parte de su hermana que logró penetrar finalmente en su ensimismada y caótica cabeza, haciéndole perder de inmediato el hilo que había mantenido hasta ahora.

-Muy bien, con eso creo tener ya todo lo que necesito. Eres libre de irte ahora, Lincoln.- Comentó de forma tranquila la muchacha, mientras parecía estar tomando notas de algo, impidiendo así que ella pudiera dirigirle la mirada a su hermano mientras hablaba.

Al oír eso, la reacción del albino fue primeramente la de un pequeño "¿Ah?" en señal de confusión, el cual, rápidamente se vio opacado por la aún más sorpresiva reacción que él tuvo al momento de ser liberado de sus ataduras con un simple "Clic" dado en la tableta de su hermana, quien luego le reafirmó…

-Lo que oíste. Eres libre de irte. Te agradezco por suministrarme los datos finales para mi investigación.-

Sobra decir que, la segunda vez que esas palabras, técnicamente liberadoras, hicieron eco en la mente de Lincoln, estas hubieron tenido un mayor impacto en él, provocando que su accionar fuese mucho más desbocado e intenso en esta ocasión.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡L-LO DICES EN SERIO!?- Preguntó él, todavía incrédulo de poder salir de lo que parecía ser una apremiante situación con tal facilidad.

-Como dije, ya tengo lo que quería, así que no veo razones para seguir reteniéndote. ¿Es que acaso tú tienes problemas con eso?- Cuestionó Lisa, demostrando un ligero interés por el hecho de que Lincoln desconfiase tanto de su afirmación.

-¡Espera! ¡R-retrocedamos un poco! ¿¡Ok!? ¿¡Quieres decir que tú me anestesiaste, me trajiste hasta aquí, me amarraste y me enseñaste toda esa colección de videos comprometedores, solo para ver mi reacción y luego dejarme ir sin más!? ¿¡No vas a chantajearme para que haga o deje que me hagas algo con tal de evitar que hagas algo malo con esa colección que tienes!?- Insistió el albino, buscando clarificar cualquier posible malentendido que hubiera, con el fin de no arrepentirse luego por haberse ido sin una mayor explicación.

Ante esa afirmación por parte de su hermano mayor, Lisa levantó una ceja con interés y no tuvo tapujo alguno en responder…

-¿Realmente crees que YO haría algo así?- Preguntó ella, dándole luego una pequeña pausa al albino para pensar en ello. -Pfft. Por favor, Lincoln. Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que yo no recurriría a esa clase de artimañas infantiles con el fin de obtener lo que quiero. Yo soy más del tipo que consigue lo que desea por sus propios métodos, así que, depender de algo tan retrógrado como un chantaje sería algo demasiado simple y burdo viniendo de mí, ¿No crees?-

Lincoln meditó detenidamente acerca de esto y llegó a la conclusión de que, dejando de lado el gran ego de la muchacha, la afirmación de esta última no carecía totalmente de sentido. Era cierto que ya desde sus más tempranos años Lisa había mostrado un nivel de autosuficiencia abrumador, al punto en que solo algunas de las muchas restricciones y manierismos infantiles propios de su edad habían sido lo único que había impedido que la castaña se emancipará de su familia a la tierna edad de cuatro años. Así que, al pensarlo con claridad, parecía lógico imaginar que difícilmente habría algo que el chico tuviera y que su brillante hermana no pudiera conseguir por otros métodos ajenos.

-S-supongo que sí, Lis. A lo mejor…tal vez si haya malinterpretado las cosas.- Dijo un Lincoln visiblemente más tranquilo, pero aun con una más que obvia sombra de duda en su rostro, mientras se dedicaba a cubrir y empujar hacia abajo su insistentemente erecta masculinidad con ambas manos con el fin de evitar que aquella situación sea todavía más incómoda de lo que ya de por sí era. -Pero vamos, considerando la forma en que me trajiste aquí, lo que me mostraste que tenías "Documentado" y la constante mención sobre esos "Datos faltantes"; de los cuales no me has dicho nada aun; harían pensar a cualquiera que tenías pensado pedir algo a cambio de no mostrarle estas cosas a nadie.- Afirmó el chico, haciendo énfasis en lo que todavía no le cuadraba de la explicación y buscando, de algún modo, quitarse el mal presentimiento que todavía yacía fuertemente presente en su espina.

-Oh. Ya veo. Viéndolo así, creo que ese podría ser una confusión bastante válida viniendo de ti, por la cual debería ofrecerte una disculpa por ello.- Consideró la muchacha, tras ver las cosas desde el punto de vista del chico, poco antes de continuar. -Así que bien, lamento haberte asustado inútilmente tras apenas regresar aquí a la casa, Linc. ¿Sin rencores?- Preguntó entonces ella, al momento de extender su mano en señal de buena fe y confianza hacia su hermano.

Lincoln, todavía dudando, observó por uno o dos segundos la mano abierta de su hermana, poco antes de levantar una de las suyas y llevarla a su dirección, intercambiando un breve apretón de manos, mientras le dedicaba a la muchacha una clara mirada de sospecha al no saber exactamente qué estaba tramando aun.

-Está bien. Disculpa aceptada. Solo…prométeme que no le mostraras a nadie nada de esto, Lis.- -_Y, de ser posible, trata de no hacerme muchas preguntas al respecto. Esta no es una parte de mi vida que me gusta discutir con los demás._\- Dijo y pensó el albino, mientras realizaba el apretón de manos y observaba y oía con algo de vergüenza y muy por lo bajo lo que acontecía en varios de los videos que aún se reproducían en las pantallas, los cuales continuaban causando una reacción contradictoria en la zona de la ingle.

-Oh. Descuida, hermano, te prometo que esto será algo que quedé solo entre tú, yo y los miembros de la academia de ciencias psico-analíticas a la cual decida presentar esto como mi tesis.- Afirmó de manera despreocupada la joven, quien no pareció advertir que dicha frase causaría un nuevo exabrupto por parte de su hermano.

-¿¡QUE PIENSAS MOSTRARLE QUÉ A QUIENES!?- Gritó de forma desaforada el albino, poco antes de separar su mano de la de Lisa y comenzar a realizar un repetido movimiento de negación con sus brazos, a la vez que decía… -¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! ¿¡QUE!? ¡OTRA VEZ! ¡QUIERO QUE ME REPITAS Y EXPLIQUES ESA ÚLTIMA PARTE OTRA VEZ!-

-Bien.- Respondió con cierto fastidio Lisa, quien, para dar a entender dicha idea, no tardó en hacer girar brevemente sus ojos, poco antes de comenzar la explicación solicitada por su hermano. -Verás, Linc, con el paso de los años en los cuales he estado recopilando y almacenando los variados encuentros de esta…"Índole" entre tú y nuestras hermanas…- Relató ella, al momento de dar unos pasos en la dirección de los televisores, señalar con la mano extendida lo que sucedía en uno de ellos y arreglarse los lentes antes de seguir. -He notado un significado aumento afectivo en la relación fraternal entre ustedes, algo que no existía a tal nivel previo a la realización del acto sexual entre ambas partes.- Prosiguió la muchacha, esta vez llevándose ambas manos detrás de la espalda, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a caminar justo al lado de los aparatos transmisores y las eróticas imágenes que en estos se proyectaban. -Esto a mí me resultó cuando menos curioso, y me motivó a continuar recopilando cada vez más y más datos a medida que un nuevo encuentro era realizado. Por cierto, he de agradecer al notable apetito sexual tanto tuyo como de las otras por permitirme reunir tal basto y variado número de pruebas a lo largo de los años.- Se tomó la molestia de recalcar ella, al momento de girarse en dirección a Lincoln y dedicarle una ligera sonrisa que solo hizo que este sintiese algo de vergüenza, se sonrojará y desviará la mirada antes de que ella finalmente continuase. -Y a lo que llegué, luego de años de exhaustiva observación y análisis, es que existe una correlación directa entre las relaciones sexuales Incesto-Fraternales y la relaciones cotidianas o "Normales" realizadas día a día por los individuos participantes de dichas actividades, demostrando que, bajo ciertas condiciones y una más que satisfactoria atención a las necesidades sexuales de aquellos involucrados, los mismos presentarán un sorprendente aumento en sus capacidades de convivencia interpersonal y un abrumador decaimiento en peleas o "Choques" que ambas partes presentaban con frecuencia, previo a la realización del acto sexual antes mencionado.-

Dicho de otra forma, según Lisa y las conclusiones a las que había llegado luego de años de "Investigación", ella afirmaba que, al darse placer mutuo, satisfactorio y repetido, tanto Lincoln como sus hermanas mayores y Lucy, habían aprendido a llevarse mejor entre sí a un punto en el cual era raro verlos discutir por cosas que, otrora, siempre terminaban con acaloradas discusiones o enfrentamientos físicos inclusive.

-Ok…creo que TAL VEZ tengas un punto ahí.- Dijo Lincoln, quien, tras traducir en sus palabras la explicación científica de la muchacha, y admitir que era cierto que él y las otras se habían comenzado a llevar mejor y eran más unidos, metafórica y literalmente hablando, conforme seguían adelante con sus sesiones de sexo casuales. -Eso sí. Pero ahora dime, ¿¡Que rayos es eso de querer prestarle algo así, EN FORMA DE TESIS, a una academia de psico-no-sé-qué, EH!?- Preguntó entonces el albino, encarando de una vez el verdadero problema presente en dicho asunto.

-"Psico-análisis".- Corrigió la castaña, al levantar un dedo en el aire, para enfatizar la correcta pronunciación de la palabra, poco antes de dar una verdadera respuesta a la pregunta hecha por su hermano. -Y la razón es simple. Un estudio de este peso, tan detallado y complejo acerca de un tema tabú de la sociedad moderna, como lo es el incesto, pero que ha estado presente desde la antigüedad, sin duda me hará merecedora de un doctorado y un prestigioso puesto dentro de la comunidad psicológica. Dos cosas que me han sido negadas por mi supuesta "Falta de capacidad de conectarme o interactuar con personas normales".- Explicó ella, repitiendo con ironía lo que ya un sinnúmero de profesores y especialistas de la rama le habían estado diciendo y usando como justificación para no darle un doctorado a la muchacha, aun cuando esta poseyera todos los conocimientos escritos sobre la materia.

-¿¡Solo por ESO!? ¿¡REALMENTE VAS A HUMILLARNOS Y A EXHIBIR ANTE EL MUNDO LA INDECOROSA INTIMIDAD DE TUS HERMANOS; CORRIENDO EL RIESGO DE ARRUINARNOS LA VIDA O HACER QUE ARRESTEN A MÁS DE UNO DE NOSOTROS; SOLO PARA CONSEGUIRTE OTRO MALDITO DOCTORADO!?- Preguntó con una mezcla de temor, enojo e incredulidad el chico, incapaz de imaginar que incluso Lisa pudiese llegar a tales extremos.

-Tch. Por favor, Linc. Yo nunca les haría algo así.- Refutó ella, haciendo un ligero gesto de negación con su mano, poco antes de cruzar una mirada con su hermana y ser abrumada por unos ojos penetrantes y afilados que parecían decirle "¿Pero…?", esperando escuchar cómo presentaría dicha cinta sin que esta tuviese repercusiones. -Esto que ves aquí es la versión "Cruda" y sin censura de mi investigación, tengo otra en la cual tanto los rostros, como la mención de nombres han sido ocultos con el fin de proteger su reputación. Y, a la hora de presentar todo, diré que las personas en el video son participantes anónimos, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.- Afirmó la muchacha, confiada y segura de que eso sería más que suficiente para convencer a Lincoln, pero…

-Aun así, Lis, el solo saber que esa cosa será vista, exhibida y estudiada por quién-sabe cuántos loqueros y estudiantes de psicología será algo muy, muy embarazoso, no solo por mí, sino también por todas las demás.- Le contestó él, poniendo en evidencia lo endeble y poco razonable que era, desde su punto de vista, el plan de la chica. _-¡Por favor! ¡Ponte en nuestro lugar! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio creería que ser "Objetivo de estudio psicológico" es algo "Bueno"!_\- Recalcó para sí mismo en su cabeza, resaltando la parte que más le molestaba de ello, mientras que por fuera trataba de mostrarse comprensivo y amigable con el fin de convencer a la chica de desistir de sus planes.

Lisa, tras oír eso, se muestra pensativa por espacio de algunos segundos, dentro de los cuales parecía estar analizando a detalle los "Pros" y "Contras" que suponían para ella y para el resto el presentar o no los frutos de tantos años de investigación.

-Mmm…creo que entiendo lo que dices, Linc. Pero, por otro lado, llevó años observando y estudiando este peculiar y atípico fenómeno del comportamiento presente dentro de mi familia. Y justo hoy, que finalmente había logrado reunir los datos referentes a el tamaño y el tiempo de reacción final de mi "Sujeto masculino", ¿Vienes tú a decirme que me olvide de todo y lo guarde dentro de un archivo en el cual ni una sola persona sea capaz de verlo?- Preguntó Lisa, quien, aun en este punto, seguía mostrándose renuente ante la idea de desperdiciar algo que ella consideraba una novedosa y sumamente interesante investigación que prácticamente le había caído del cielo.

-_Joder. Esta chica NO va a ceder de forma fácil. Su deseo por "Destacar" en otro campo de ciencias es más fuerte que su deseo de no humillar a su familia._\- Se dijo para sí, a la vez que observa cómo otro intenso debate interno parecía volver a desatarse entre la mente racional y lógica de Lisa y su parte más "Humana" y comprensiva, siendo notorio el hecho de qué parte estaba pesando más con solo ver la forma en que la muchacha parecía estar frunciendo el entrecejo y suspirando con fastidio mientras pensaba. -_No me va a quedar más opción que convencerla de presentar algo más a modo de tesis. Lo cual…solo me deja una cosa por hacer._-Continuó monologando él, segundos antes de dejar salir un fastidiado suspiro de la comisura de sus labios y comentar… -Espero que las otras aprecien esto que estoy a punto de hacer.- Antes de finalmente ponerse de rodillas en el piso y exclamar. -De acuerdo, escucha, Lis, si tú me haces el ENORME favor de NO presentar esta cosa a NADIE, yo, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales y físicas, me ofreceré VOLUNTARIAMENTE a ser sujeto de pruebas de CUALQUIER COSA que tú tengas para probar. Sin importar que tan descabellada, controversial y perturbadora sea.- Ofreció el albino, sabiendo de sobra que su hermana rara vez era capaz de contar con un sujeto de pruebas que no solo no estuviera protegido por agencias de protección animal, sino que voluntariamente se disponía a "Poner las manos en el fuego" en pos de ayudar a su querida ciencia a progresar.

Escuchando dicha oferta, en la cual los puntos más destacables y "Tentadores" fueron intencionalmente remarcados por el chico, Lisa solo pudo darle un abrupto final a su debate interno, acomodarse los lentes en señal de interés; ocultando sus pupilas y dejando entrever solo un pequeño reflejo a través de estos; antes de preguntar…

-¿Lo…que sea?…¿Sin rechistar?…¿Sin demandas?…Yyyyy ¿Por propia voluntad?-

Al ver eso, Lincoln sintió un ligero escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, ya que podía notar que, luego de su propuesta, él había pasado de ser visto y percibido como una persona por parte de su hermana, a ser solo un trozo de carne sobre el cual esta última saltaría al momento de escuchar una segunda confirmación.

Fue así que el albino, temeroso y dudando de si esta realmente sería una buena decisión, trago una buena cantidad de saliva y respondió…

-S-sí. Así es. Entonces…¿Tenemos un trato?-Preguntó, al momento de levantar la cabeza y ofrecer una mirada de falsa determinación a la castaña, la cual lentamente fue desapareciendo y deformándose en un rostro impasible tras atestiguar el momento en el cual la joven científica comenzó a carcajear de un modo, en un principio, lento, que poco a poco fue ganando fuerza hasta convertirse en una fuerte risa propia de cualquier científico loco o doctor malévolo perteneciente al mundo del cine o los cómics. Solo para finalmente rematar lo poco que quedaba de su supuestamente férrea voluntad al dirigir una perturbadora y deformada sonrisa que solo aparecía en el rostro de la chica cuando ella realmente se emocionaba por algo, cosa que solo había sucedido un par de veces en su vida.

-Muy bien, hermano. He decidido aceptar tu más que gentil y tentadora oferta. A decir verdad, las restricciones legales que suponen el haber alcanzado la "Mayoría de edad" me había dificultado la tarea de conseguir nuevos "Especímenes" con los cuales llevar adelante pruebas de campo.- Afirmó Lisa, revelando así el principal impedimento por el cual el secuestro y desentendimiento de los derechos humanos ajenos ya no formaban parte de su comportamiento cotidiano a la hora de "Testear" sus invenciones sin consentimiento previo del sujeto. -Pero ahora…Jujuju. Siento que mi corazón no cabe en sí de la emoción.- Se volvió a carcajear ella, esta vez mientras mantenía su sonrisa y se llevaba ambas manos tras la espalda, dedicándose entonces a ver por lo bajo a su nuevo conejillo de indias humano. -Y sabes…creo tener en mente una prueba más que perfecta para ti, hermano mayor. Jujuju.-

…

**Minutos después…**

Pasados unos minutos, dentro de los cuales, la escena en el cuarto ligeramente cambió. Nuevamente, Lincoln se encontraba postrado en la mesa con mordazas en la cual se había despertado, solo que con la garrafal diferencia de que esta vez él estaba significativamente más tranquilo y que, en ese preciso momento, una de sus manos se encontraba libre, para así firmar una serie de papeles que Lisa le había prestado, en los cuales se estipulaban cosas como su consentimiento a participar, la renuncia legal a demandar por daños o perjuicios, y un papel extra que contenía las bases de su trato, incluyendo aquello que ambas partes se habían prometido con este; todos obviamente redactados por Lisa, quien desde hacía un año ya estaba matriculada y certificada para redactar y notariar dichos documentos de forma completamente legal.

-Muy bien, ahora solo coloca una última firma aquí yyyyyyy, ¡LISTO! Ya con eso estamos listos para empezar.- Afirmó la castaña, quien, en cuantito vio como todas las formalidades habían concluido, rápidamente apartó los papeles correspondientes a estas y sonrió de oreja a oreja al momento de ir a guardarlos a algún lugar dentro de la habitación, dejando a un casi inmóvil Lincoln solo con sus pensamientos.

-_Ok. Está hecho. Ya NO hay vuelta atrás. Solo me queda esperar y ver con qué me irá a salir Lisa esta vez._\- Comentó en su mente el muchacho, quien, más allá de estar convencido de lo que hacía, él no podía desprenderse del miedo que le causaba ser el sujeto de pruebas de una de los inestables, y muy frecuentemente dañinos, experimentos de su hermana. -_De ser posible, espero que no sea nada ahí abajo. Aunque…el hecho de que ella insistiera en amarrarme así, sin dejarme siquiera ponerme ropa interior es…muy desalentador._\- Acotó, poco antes de dirigir su vista hacia su hombría, la cual, si bien se había calmado luego de que Lisa apagase los televisores para así concentrarse en la elaboración de los papeles, la misma se encontraba lista y a la espera de reaccionar ante la más leve estimulación.

Por su parte, mientras el albino tenía su pequeño soliloquio, Lisa había acabado de resguardar los papeles dentro de un archivero que uno fácilmente podría confundir con un vehículo blindado luego de apreciar lo gruesas y reforzadas que eran sus paredes, algo que daba a entender la importancia que tenían los documentos que la muchacha ahí guardaba. Pero en fin, el caso aquí era que, tras proteger y cerrar bajo llave los papeles, una Lisa, todavía sonriente, se había dado media vuelta y fijado su mirada en su querido "Voluntario", quien rápidamente advirtió dicho hecho debido a lo intensa que suponía la mirada de la castaña, la cual ya estaba marchando en su dirección.

-_A-aquí viene. ¡Haaaa! ¡Qué nervios!_\- Alcanzó a pensar él, momentos antes de que su hermana llegase a su lado, le indicase que colocara la muñeca dentro de la abrazadera metálica y ajustase la misma poco antes de exclamar…

-Excelente. Ya está todo listo entonces.- Segundos antes de iniciar la presentación de lo que sea que ella estaba dispuesta a probar en él ese día. -Ahora…¡Regocíjate al ser el primer Homo Sapiens en probar lo que bien podría ser la cura definitiva a la falta de libido o necesidades reproductivas masculinas! ¡El suero de activación hormonal XY-031941 **(5)**!- Anunció ella, al momento de presentar con orgullo una jeringa, preparada de antemano, que contenía un líquido de un vivido color verdoso flúor, el cual haría pensar a cualquiera de que este tenía algo radiactivo dentro de él. -O, como a mí me gusta llamarlo, ¡El Suero del Súper-Dotado!- rectificó ella, sabiendo que el nombre científico del mismo era poco atractivo y difícil de recordar para alguien aparte de ella.

Sabiendo ahora de que se trataba el experimento al cual había accedido a participar, Lincoln solo pudo reaccionar con una mezcla de sorpresa y conflicto, ambos demostrados de la siguiente manera…

-¿Eh? Espera…entonces dices que…¿Vas a inyectarme un…afrodisíaco?- Preguntó el albino, quien, luego de recibir una respuesta del tipo "En esencia…si" por parte de su hermana, no tardó mucho en arrugar el entrecejo y en comentar. -Oh, cielos. Y no me digas, luego de que me inyectes vas a necesitar hacer una "Prueba física" por ti misma, ¿No es así? Algo con lo que estar segura de que el suero "Funcione correctamente", ¿Verdad?- Preguntó con un notorio tono de sarcasmo y algo de enfado al hablar, a la vez que citaba el desarrollo típico de un sinfín de tramas básicas del porno, llegando a la conclusión de que la intención de su hermana era tener sexo con él, imitando así lo que ella ya había visto hacer con el chico a otras seis de sus hermanas. -Joder, Lis. Tú eres mejor que esto. No necesitas recurrir a un cliché solo para…- Intentó recriminarle el chico, poco antes de abruptamente ser silenciado por uno de los dedos de Lisa, quien inmediatamente después comenzó a agitar la cabeza hacia los lados y chasquear numerosamente la lengua en señal de desaprobación antes de hablar.

-Francamente, no sé qué me impresione más, tu falta de fe hacia mí o el nivel de depravación que tu mente ha adquirido con el pasar de los años, hermano.- Dijo ella, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de reproche, a la vez que volvía a enseñarle la jeringa con verdosa sustancia. -Esto de aquí, podría ser la solución a los problemas de infertilidad e impotencia de varias personas no tan…privilegiadas como tú.- Acotó al momento de darle un leve vistazo a la entrepierna de Lincoln, recordando fugazmente sus dimensiones, poco antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia los ojos del albino. -Esto ES un experimento serio, controlado y con un propósito fijo. Así que, antes de adelantar conclusiones, o peor aún, rebajar la seriedad del mismo a algo tan vulgar como lo es la trama de una película hecha solo para estimular la parte del cerebro destinada a la producción y liberación de endorfinas, por favor ten la decencia de al menos darme a MÍ el beneficio de la duda. Ya que yo, mejor que nadie, sabe que nunca has hecho o mostrado intención de meterle mano a alguna de tus hermanas cuya edad sea inferior a la de Lucy, la miembro más menor de tu pequeño harem secreto.- Terminó de refutar ella, no solo haciendo sentir mal a Lincoln por sus apresuradas conjeturas, sino también sacándole en cara el hecho de que, tras años de constantes y repetidos actos sexuales, la naturaleza de los mismos habían influenciado negativamente su mente, haciéndolo malinterpretar las cosas muy rápidamente.

-L-lo siento, Lis. Creo…que me adelante. Por favor, prosigue.- Respondió entonces un Lincoln visiblemente contrariado por la vergüenza que sintió luego de aquel reproche tan efectivo.

-Bien, me alegra que lo hayas entendido. Ahora, deja que te explique BIEN cómo llevaremos adelante esto.- Afirmó ella, poco antes de comenzar a detallarle a un ahora más que atento Lincoln, todo el desarrollo del experimento. -Con el fin de probar verdaderamente la eficacia del suero, tú, Lincoln, deberás quedarte completamente inmóvil por espacio de una hora, en la cual estarás conectado a varios diodos que recopilarán datos de ti. Y, al concluir el plazo, yo liberare una de tus manos para que así puedas estimularte y proveerme de una muestra de líquido seminal, poco antes de ser inoculado por un "Antídoto" que anule los efectos remanentes del suero, marcando así el final del experimento. ¿Entendido?- Preguntó ella, tras concluir su explicación y demostrarle al albino que, fuera de toda duda, lo que harían sería una prueba sumamente controlada.

Obviamente, Lincoln todavía tenía sus dudas al respecto, y no le emocionaba mucho la idea de "Proveer una muestra", pero sabiendo que, llegados a este punto, no podía hacer más que obedecer a su hermana, este solo asintió en señal de afirmación.

-Muy bien. Entonces, empecemos de una vez.- Declaró Lisa, al momento de posicionarse junto al brazo derecho de Lincoln, al cual desinfectó con un trozo de algodón, antes de pincharlo con la aguja de su mano y hacer ingresar el suero en su sistema.

Y con eso, el chico fue finalmente inoculado con la sustancia, luego de lo cual fue conectado a unos diodos colocados en su cabeza y una zona por debajo de su ombligo, tras lo cual recibió un "Todo listo" por parte de Lisa, quien, por sorpresa para él luego le dijo "Bien, te veo en una hora", poco antes de comenzar a enfilarse a la salida, con obvias intenciones de dejarlo a solas.

-¡Wow! ¡E-espera! ¿¡Adónde vas!?- Preguntó el confundido y exaltado muchacho, mientras sentía como los "Efectos" del suero comenzaban a mostrar unos resultados casi instantáneos.

-Oh, bueno, tengo una hora de tiempo disponible para examinar finalmente los daños dentro de mi laboratorio primario, así que pienso ir y ver qué tanto de él se salvó luego del proceso de descontaminación.- Declaró la muchacha, dejando más que esclarecida su intención de no perder ni un segundo de su valioso tiempo, todo mientras recogía su tableta de un escritorio y procedía a digitar la contraseña para salir de la habitación.

-¿¡Y entonces vas a dejarme solo así!? ¿¡SOLO, sin poder moverme y mirando a la nada por una hora!?- Cuestionó el albino, mientras que en su rostro era más que evidente el desagrado que dicha idea le causaba.

Lisa, tras ver cómo la puerta mecánica que había instalado para evitar fugas o ingresos indeseables se abría, a la vez que oía dicha queja de su hermano, pensó por unos segundos, antes de ser iluminada por una idea que, desde su perspectiva, sería beneficiosa para todos los involucrados.

-Mmm. Creo que tienes razón, Linc. Sería malo de mi parte no proveerte de algún tipo de entretenimiento apropiado durante el transcurso de esta prueba. Así que…- Contestó ella, poco antes de teclear algo en su tableta, causando así que la pared de televisores frente al albino se volviese a encender para mostrar, por vez segunda, el extenso compilado de "Películas caseras" que él y sus hermanas habían protagonizado, sin saberlo, a lo largo de los años. -Te dejaré esto para que tengas algo con que entretenerte y recordarte el "Porque" estás haciendo esto en primer lugar. Te veo en una hora, hermano~- Finalizó diciendo ella, mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa pícara, y la idea de… -_Además de permitirme contemplar el máximo nivel de excitación al que vas a llegar gracias al "Suero"._\- Cruzaba por su cabeza, al salir antes de la llegada del más que esperado exabrupto que tendría su hermano al enterarse que, ya sea que quisiera o no, sería expuesto a una gran cantidad de imágenes y sonidos lascivos sin siquiera poder masturbarse, algo que, si ya de por si era malo y tortuoso, solo era aún peor gracias al afrodisíaco al que había sido expuesto.

-¡O-OYE! ¡NO! ¡LISAAAAAA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!- Exclamó él, en un inútil intento de hacer volver a la castaña que se acababa de ir, atravesando la gruesa puerta aprueba de ruido que ungía a modo de única entrada y salida de la habitación.

…

**Una hora después…**

Pasada exactamente una hora luego de su salida del cuarto, Lisa regreso finalmente a este mismo, notándose visiblemente fatigada y con unas evidentes gotas de sudor coronando su flequillo y la parte superior de su frente, las cuales obviamente eran debido al gran esfuerzo realizado por ella a la hora de reparar los destrozos presentes en su cuarto; alias, laboratorio principal; luego de que este fuese víctima de la inesperada explosión ocurrida unas horas antes.

-Fiu. Muy bien, Linc, ya regresé. Dime, ¿Cómo te fue todo por aquí? Yo, por mí parte, me estuve rostizando como no tienes una idea por culpa de…- Estaba comentando de forma despreocupada la muchacha, quien, tras haber cruzado el umbral de la puerta, estaba demasiado concentrada en el hecho de ser víctima del caluroso clima de ese día, a un punto tal que, en un primer momento, no advirtió lo que tenía en frente. No obstante, luego de haber dado unos pasos dentro del lugar; a la vez que ventilaba su cuerpo estirando el último botón superior de su bata para así permitir el ingreso de una correntada de aire fresco; esta finalmente cayó en cuenta que el sitio estaba completamente destrozado, tal vez al mismo nivel que su "Laboratorio principal". -De…el ca…¿¡Q-QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ AQUÍ!?- Se preguntó de inmediato al contemplar el desastre del lugar, los muebles dados vuelta, los televisores rotos, los papeles que no estaban bajo llave desperdigados por todo el piso, y, lo más destacable de todo, la mesa en la cual estaba maniatado Lincoln completamente vacía y con sus cuatro juegos de esposas rotas u abiertas de par en par, indicándole que el chico se había liberado de ahí por medio de la fuerza. -_Oh…cielos…¿Él se escapó de eso?_\- Pensó la muchacha, con algo de preocupación y miedo visiblemente presente en su rostro, poco antes de susurrar en voz alta. -¿D-donde estará ahora?- Sin darse cuenta siquiera que, a su lado, ocultó debajo de un escritorio volcado, se encontraba el implacable albino responsable de ese desastre, él cual no tardo ni un segundo en dar una respuesta a la pregunta de la castaña.

Fue así que, poniéndose de pie y enviando a volar el mueble que había ocultado brevemente su presencia, un todavía desnudo Lincoln procedió a arremeter de frente contra la científica, a la vez que un grito animal emanaba de su boca, para así hacer juego con los ojos afilados; propios de un depredador; que tenía al momento de derribar y reducir a la recién llegada Lisa. Es decir, de un segundo para el otro, el chico se aseguró de echar al piso a su hermana y ubicarse justo encima de ella de tal forma que los rostros de ambos quedaron frente a frente; permitiendo a la castaña contemplar el semblante animal del albino en ese momento; mientras que los brazos de Lincoln se posaban en el piso a cada lado de su cabeza, impidiéndole así a esta última la idea de escapar de él con facilidad; dándole a la escena el mismo ambiente que tendría el repentino ataque de un lobo sobre una presa desprevenida; y, rematando todo con el hecho de que la erecta, dura y palpitante polla de Lincoln se clavaba ligeramente contra el abdomen de Lisa.

Sobra decir que, al verse en esta inesperada situación, Lisa quedó en shock y solo pudo contemplar el cómo su hermano respiraba profundamente sobre ella y dejaba caer un par de hilillos de saliva por la boca sin pronunciar ninguna clase de palabra y no hacer ningún movimiento aun, algo que la llenó tanto de preocupación como miedo ante lo que este pudiera llegar a hacerle en aquel estado. Sin embargo, y tras unos breves segundos de permanecer en ese silencio sepulcral, fue el albino el que finalmente rompió con el hielo.

-Li…sa…- Fue lo primero que dijo con dificultad el chico, ya que él parecía apretar los dientes fuertemente en los momentos en que no hablaba, haciendo que la pronunciación de la silabas fuese mucho más trabajosa de lo que usualmente era. -Tú…me dejas…solo, caliente y…atado…así que yo…me libere y entonces…trate y trate de…hacerme cargo de…esto pero…f-fue inútil…sin importar como o que…esta cosa no se…calmaba…y eso me…enfado…BASTANTE…- Explicó él, dando así a entender que, tras haberse librado de sus ataduras, lo primero que hizo fue intentar aliviar el estado de su miembro de forma anticipada y sin hacer caso al horario establecido por su hermana, cosa que no solo había resultado infructífera, sino que además causo que, en un arranque de ira incontrolable, este diese vuelta y destrozase gran parte del lugar, al menos hasta el posterior regreso de su hermana al cuarto. -Tú…tienes que…hacer algo…arreglar esto…antes de que…algo malo suceda.- Acabó por declarar él, mientras parecía luchar de manera irrefrenable contra un deseo animal; obviamente producto de la sustancia con la cual había sido inyectado; el cual le decía que tomará ventaja de su actual y ventajosa posición para así aprovecharse y disfrutar del femenino y tentador cuerpo de la castaña, el cual ahora estaba a su completa merced.

Tras oír eso, observar los ojos casi blancos y sentir la ardiente barra de carne del albino presionándose contra ella, Lisa, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio y a la espera de ver cuál sería el próximo movimiento del chico, finalmente logró anteponerse a su estado y decir, de forma nerviosa.

-T-todo está bien, Linc. Eso que sientes era uno de los posibles efectos del suero. Tu cuerpo, excitado a más no poder por la idea de copular con una mujer, debe haberte privado momentáneamente de la capacidad de…autosatisfacerte.- Declaró la científica, mientras un sinfín de gotas de un sudor producto del nerviosismo se hacían presentes a lo largo de todo su rostro mientras ella metía la mano en el interior de su bata con el fin de buscar algo de la manera más discreta posible. -¡P-pero tú no te preocupes! R-recuerda que yo tengo un "Antídoto" para hacerme cargo de ello. A-así que, tú solo relájate y…- Continuó diciendo ella, a la vez que su mano, cada vez más agitada debido a la precariedad de la situación, seguía moviéndose cada vez con mayor insistencia por debajo de su ropa, algo que finalmente acabo por llamar la atención del albino, quien al bajar la mirada, acabo encontrándose con algo sumamente interesante.

Al hacerlo, y ver con más cuidado el lugar por el cual Lisa había metido su mano, el albino notó; por solo unas fracciones de segundo; el hecho de que lo único que parecía yacer debajo de la blanca bata de laboratorio era piel, una que era visiblemente tan suave, tersa y de la misma tonalidad que la del rostro de la muchacha, algo que, ya sea por obra de sus instintos revolucionados, su impaciencia por recibir el antídoto, o su curiosidad por ver si la chica estaba como él creía que estaba, lo llevó a sujetar los dos extremos de la bata de la castaña; cosa que hizo que esta reaccionase en un inútil intento de detener lo que este estaba por hacer; para luego, de un solo jalón dado con una fuerza más que admirable, desprender y hacer volar todos y cada uno de los botones de la vestimenta, revelando así la impactante verdad de que, en efecto, él tenía razón y la muchacha no traía nada debajo a excepción de un par de bragas; que tenían escrita la ecuación "(Cu+Ti+(Eu-U))+(Pu+2S) =" **(6)**, seguido de la imagen del rostro de un gato sonriendo. Lincoln entonces vio y recorrió, con la vista de sus atónitos ojos, el despampanante y bien torneado cuerpo oculto tras aquellas prendas de laboratorio, encontrándose así con el hecho de que Lisa se había desarrollado para tener una silueta delgada, unas caderas anchas, un abdomen suave sin muestras de ejercicio alguno y un par de pechos que fácilmente podrían ser comparado con los de Lori a esa misma edad, en resumen, era toda una belleza y deleite para sus ojos consumidos por la lujuria.

-¿¡P-porque…estás…!?- Trató de preguntar el muchacho, cuya férrea voluntad comenzaba a resquebrajarse poco a poco con forme seguía contemplando y recorriendo sin tapujo alguno todos los rincones del cuerpo desnudo de su hermana mientras esta le ofrecía una explicación.

-¡V-veras…! ¡El sistema de ventilación de mi cuarto se estropeo con la explosión y la subsecuente descontaminación del lugar! ¡A-así que…! ¡Como yo tuve que trabajar ahí en las reparaciones t-tuve que…!- Intentó justificar una Lisa visiblemente nerviosa no por la desnudez, sino por la clase de reacción que esta causó en su hermano, quien ahora permanecía sobre ella con su masculinidad presionándose directamente contra su vientre, a la vez que su vista y sus manos parecían dirigir su entera atención a la zona de sus pechos, lo cual le sirvió de pre ángulo para saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar. -Emm…t-tú ya no…me estás escuchando, ¿O si, hermano?- Preguntó ella entonces, al momento en que su mente lógica se pudo sobreponer momentáneamente al nerviosismo de la situación, logrando así recordar y reconocer, en este momento, varias de las actitudes propias de Lincoln previas a la realización de un encuentro sexual con alguna de sus hermanas, cosa que no alcanzó para mitigar el impacto que tuvo la pronta y directa respuesta del chico.

-No, lo siento, Lis.- Contestó Lincoln, quien en ese único y fugaz momento había perdido completamente su aura de depredador hambriento, adaptando en su lugar algo que bien podría catalogarse como "La calma antes de la tormenta", ya que, al momento de responder a la pregunta se mostró tranquilo y casi apacible; como si hubiese regresado a su "Yo" de siempre; solo para que al segundo siguiente este se abalanzase como una bestia salvaje e indómita directamente sobre los senos expuestos de la castaña.

Habiendo quedado libre de toda inhibición latente, Lincoln se aferró con fuerza a los pechos de la científica, para así dar un inicio a su asalto posando ambas manos sobre ellos de un modo tal que la punta de los pezones de la chica quedaron en el espacio entremedio de sus dedos índices y medio, causando así que, al momento de cerrar su palma para así comparar la "Suavidad" de los senos de Lisa, estás no solo se hundieran ligeramente en la fofa y acolchonada superficie de los mismos, sino que además acabasen aprisionando las pequeñas tetillas ubicadas en el centro de estos.

-¡Vaya! Son mucho más suaves de lo que creía. Es un muy buen par el que tienes aquí, hermanita.- Comentó Lincoln, tras haber sobado por vez primera el estupendo busto que la castaña había logrado desarrollar tras su llegada a la pubertad. Inmediatamente después, él comenzó a amoldarlos y masajearlos a su antojo, asegurándose de juguetear con ellos guiando ambos senos por dos direcciones opuestas, separando ambos y dejando así al descubierto el espacio intermedio entre ellos, solo para luego usar sus manos para ejercer presión hacia los costados de los pechos y deleitarse con la encantadora visión que producían los dos globos al ser frotados entre sí con tal fuerza, algo que él repitió una o dos veces y que, si bien le gustó mucho, no pareció ser disfrutado en la misma medida desde el punto de vista de Lisa.

-¡Ahh! ¡L-Lincoln…! ¡Tú tienes que…! ¡DETENERTE! ¡E-en el estado en el que…! ¡HAA! ¡Te encuentras no eres consciente de lo que haces!- Trató de explicar entre jadeos la científica, mientras sus brazos yacían laxos en el piso, incapaces de ofrecer resistencia alguna, a la vez que observaba como su hermano, deseando ver una mejor reacción por parte de ella, decidió variar ligeramente su técnica de masaje, pasando ahora a dirigir sus manos a la base de sus pechos y, desde ahí, envolver lo mejor que pudo el dorso de la misma alrededor del seno, para así comenzar a frotar uno de ellos de arriba a abajo, mientras que, por otra parte, usaba la otra para ejercer algo de presión y fastidiar su pezón con el pulgar, dos cosas que hicieron que la chica soltará otro fuerte gemido poco antes de chasquear la lengua, fruncir el entrecejo y gritar… -¡Joder! ¿¡P-PUEDES PARAR Y ESCUCHARME, POR FAVOR!?- Vociferó ella, en un último intento de detener y hacer entrar en razón al albino sobre ella, pero en su lugar, lo único que consiguió con ello fue que este último usase el dorso de dos de sus dedos para ejercer presión sobre sus pezones, para así jalar de ellos y arrancarle un sonoro jadeo que luego se prolongó y deformó de un modo extraño luego de que el chico, para rematarla, usase sus uñas y el dorso de sus dedos para estimular el sensible orificio presente en sus tetillas.

-¡No, Lis, no puedo! ¿¡Y quieres saber porque!?- Se apresuró a responder con una sonrisa maliciosa Lincoln, luego de saborear apropiadamente de la reacción hecha por la castaña, momentos antes de posar el dorso de su pulgar en sus pezones, a modo de delimitar un poco el placer de esta, antes de continuar hablando. -¡Porque por UNA VEZ quiero ver que te hagas responsable de tus actos y te atengas a las "Consecuencias" que estos causan en la gente!- Declaró él, antes de finalmente librar momentáneamente del agarre de sus habilidosas y experimentadas manos a la chica; quien luego de aquello solo pudo resoplar y gemir en el suelo en un intento de recuperar aire; para así poder entonces levantar sus caderas y ubicar su palpitante y ansiosa masculinidad en medio de los recién liberados pechos de la muchacha, quien finalmente logró reaccionar, entonar ligeramente los ojos y expulsar un ligera "¿E-eh?" tras haber atestiguado este hecho, segundos antes de escuchar lo siguiente… -Y esta de aquí…¡ES UNA LARGA Y DURA "CONSECUENCIA" DE LA CUAL DEBES OCUPARTE!- Gritó él, al momento de cazar los senos por los lados y ceñir un fuerte pero agradable agarre alrededor de su miembro, al cual poco después comenzó a agitar de adelante hacia atrás de manera rápida y enérgica, con el único fin de "Follar" con ellos.

Esto obviamente resultó impactante y completamente "Nuevo" para Lisa, quién, tras aquella primera arremetida repentina y violenta dada por su hermano, fue capaz de ver, sentir y atestiguar en carnes propias lo que ya innumerables veces había visto a través de sus pantallas, la rozagante, imponente y abultada cabeza de la polla de Lincoln, la cual, gracias a su longitud, superó fácilmente el área que eran capaces de cubrir sus pechos y llegó incluso a rozarse con el dorso de su labio inferior, siendo este último el acto que la hizo entrar en razón de la situación en la que estaba.

-_G-gran…es demasiado…grande_.- Fue la idea que resonó instintivamente; junto con un rostro lleno de sorpresa y asombro casi infantil; dentro de la mente generalmente lógica y calculadora de la muchacha, quién, con la llegada de la segunda embestida del chico, fue capaz de recomponerse lo suficiente como para recuperar sus sentidos y regañarse a sí misma por aquel breve descuido. -_¿Ah? ¿¡P-pero qué digo!? ¡Si yo mejor que nadie debo saber con exactitud las dimensiones y capacidades del miembro de Lincoln! Y, sabiendo eso y mis propias medidas, n-no me debería de impresionar ni un poco que él sea capaz de…_\- Estaba monologando para sí misma ella, un segundo antes de atestiguar la tercera arremetida dada por el albino, la cual, gracias a la fuerza de sus caderas y su necesidad imperativa de "Siempre ir más allá", se las arregló para hacer llegar la punta de su miembro a un mayor alcance que el anterior, esta vez al labio superior de la chica, quien, en esta ocasión, no tuvo tapujo alguno de dar a conocer en voz alta y de manera clara la impresión que le causaba el ver el pene de su hermano en plena acción. -¡WAH! ¡O-OYE! ¡CUIDADO! ¡DE SEGUIR ASÍ VAS A GOLPEAR MIS…!- Vociferó entonces por impulso, recuperando la razón y deteniéndose apenas un momento antes de llegar a decir algo que sería vergonzoso tanto a nivel general como intelectual; ya que, según sus cálculos, sería algo imposible desde ese ángulo.

-¿Haa? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué voy a golpear qué?- Preguntó el confundido albino; bajando un poco el ritmo de sus caderas, pero sin detenerse en lo absoluto; tras oír ese comentario y posteriormente recibir un avergonzado "N-nada" de su hermana, momentos antes de que ella hiciera a un lado la cabeza con el objetivo de no hacer contacto visual. Lincoln analizó ese acto por unos segundos y, irónicamente, el que Lisa evitará mirarlo fue justamente lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de a qué se refería la muchacha. -Espera…¿Te refieres a tus lentes? Tú…¿Crees que yo puedo llegar a golpearlos haciendo esto?- Cuestionó el chico, quien, luego de acabar dicha frase, fue sorprendido por un repentino exabrupto por parte de Lisa, la cual se encontraba visiblemente sonrojada y trataba de justificarse a sí misma de no ser capaz de cometer o comentar algo tan tonto, pero que, al ser dicho con tanta insistencia y efusividad, terminaba dando a entender lo opuesto y que Lincoln de hecho había acertado en su suposición. -Pfft. Jajaja. T-te agradezco por el voto de confianza, Lis. Pero hasta a mí me sería difícil llegar hasta tus ojos haciendo esto.- Comentó él entonces, riéndose a carcajadas, mientras seguía agitando sus caderas cada vez con una mayor velocidad y veía con, disfrute, como su apenada y rojiza hermana todavía trataba de refutarle su argumento, esta vez de manera más calmada y tranquila, seguramente a sabiendas de que ya no podría borrar esa idea de la cabeza del albino ni remover ese golpe hacia su orgullo por más que lo intentase. -Pero sabes…- Dijo entonces Lincoln, desprendiéndose entonces del aura risueña y amigable que se le había formado tras el comentario de la castaña, para así recuperar algo de su actitud imponente y bestial de hace unos pocos minutos. -De hecho sí tengo una manera de "Llegar" hasta ahí.- Terminó de decir él, logrando así conseguir un pequeño "¿Ah?" por parte de Lisa, poco antes de ponerse verdaderamente serio, afianzar la fuerza de su agarre de pechos y agitar con mucha más saña y fiereza que antes sus caderas, logrando así crear una fricción que, en cualquier otro momento, habría impresionado a Lisa, pero que justo ahora, solo le servía para indicarle una cosa algo preocupante.

-¡E-espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡ESPERA! ¡No te atrevas a…! ¡AHH!- Intentó quejarse ella, poco antes de ser privada del habla luego de recibir otra de los inesperados y súper-efectivos pellizcos de Lincoln, esta vez realizado únicamente por su índice y pulgar, cosa que no logro mitigar ni entorpecer la eficiencia de dicho acto, el cual fácilmente logró arrancarle un jadeo y arrinconarla al punto de ser obligada a apretar los dientes con el fin de no dejar que una voz extraña y vergonzosa volviese a salir por su boca. -_¡D-diablos! No puedo hablar, no puedo levantarme y tampoco puedo…detenerlo_.- Comentó para sí misma la muchacha, repasando así las restricciones que tenía y haciendo un inútil intento por alejarse o detener los movimientos de Lincoln, dos cosas que, en efecto, no rindieron ningún fruto. -_Sí, es inútil. Joder. De seguir con este ritmo y presión, él en cualquier momento va a decir…_\- Dijo a continuación la castaña, coordinando así lo que ella pensaba con la siguiente frase salida directamente de los labios del chico.

-¡Oh! ¡A-aquí viene, Lis! ¡PREPÁRATE!- Exclamó Lincoln, justo antes de que el placer conseguido a través de su intensa follada de pechos finalmente lo hiciese llegar a su límite; un tanto debido por la suavidad, presión y el calor al que había sido expuesto, otro poco por el morbo de hacer esto con una de sus hermanas menores luego de haberse prometido que no lo haría; al menos de forma consciente; y en última instancia por causa de las lindas reacciones e intentos de la castaña por pretender que podía sobreponerse a los impulsos primitivos de placer presentes en su cuerpo. Fuera como fuera, el caso era que la suma de todo había hecho que el albino acabase liberando un poderosísimo chorro de líquido blanco, espeso y caliente, el cual salió despedido con presteza de la cabeza de su palpitante y vibrante miembro viril, para luego volar brevemente por el aire y aterrizar de lleno en el que, pocos segundos antes, había sido fijado como su objetivo principal, la cara rojiza y apenada de Lisa, en el cual el jugo se derramó de forma tal que alcanzó a cubrir una distancia que iba incluso más allá de la frente de la muchacha, pero que, debido a su volumen y numero de disparos, fue más que suficiente para cubrir con una ligera mascarilla de semen una gran extensión del rostro de la castaña, destacando principalmente dos de los chorros finales, los cuales fueron a parar directamente a uno de los vidrios de los lentes; ya de por sí muy empañados para este punto; y el centro de los labios de Lisa; quienes yacían firmemente ceñidos debido a la gran obstinación de esta última; marcando con eso la finalización del primer y más que liberador orgasmo del muchacho. -Fiuuuu~ ¡Eso sí que se sintió muy bien!- Exclamó en voz alta el albino, a la vez que se limpiaba un par de gotas de sudor de la frente y se reincorporaba ligeramente, enderezando su espalda y creando algo de distancia entre él y los pechos de su hermana, a los cuales finalmente había liberado del todo tras su uso.

Fue entonces que, estando parado sobre sus rodillas, Lincoln admiró el resultado final de su obra con una amplia sonrisa, la cual únicamente fue interrumpida al momento en el cual Lisa sujetó el borde de su bata para así limpiar lo mejor que pudo los restos de semen presentes en su boca, para así poder hablar y dedicarle algunas palabras al chico.

-A-animal. No eres más que un jodido animal, Lincoln.- Declaró de forma repentina e inesperada la sonrojada castaña, luego de finalmente haber tenido la oportunidad de mover los brazos con total libertad, luego de que su hermano decidiese apartarse de ella tras su orgasmo. Luego de ello, la muchacha pasó a limpiar sus lentes, los cuales todavía estaban cubiertos por una generosa muestra de jugo masculino que impedía su visión y le hacía sentir un cierto aire de inmoralidad, dos cosas de las que quiso deshacerse antes de continuar. -Hacer algo así, aun cuando tu propia hermana menor es la que te estaba pidiendo que te detuvieses es simplemente…demasiado. Aun estando bajo la influencia de una sustancia experimental hecha por mí, nunca hubiera esperado un comportamiento como este.- Anunció entonces ella, logrando así cambiar el estado de ánimo a su alrededor por uno más serio, logrando conseguir a su vez una reacción por parte del albino, quien, tras oír eso y analizar los sentimientos puestos detrás de esas palabras llenas de melancolía y vergüenza, se deshizo de la alegría y despreocupación de su rostro, poco antes comenzar a ponerse de pie. -_¿Y ahora? ¿Qué está haciendo?_\- Se cuestionó la castaña, ligeramente sorprendida y extrañada por dicho accionar, pues ella realmente no había pronunciado dichas palabras esperando que estas realmente hicieran recobrar sus sentidos a su hermano, sino más bien a modo de queja o disgusto por lo que este acababa de hacer, no obstante, eso no significaba que estuviera descontenta con el aparente resultado obtenido de estas. -_¿Fue lo que le dije? ¿Acaso eso lo habrá hecho reflexionar y…?_\- Dedujo ella, poco antes de que un Lincoln, ya completamente parado y con una mirada todavía muy seria en su rostro, diese un ligero rodeo alrededor de su cuerpo; mientras ella todavía no se decidía si era seguro levantarse o no del piso; hasta finalmente pararse a un par de centímetros detrás de su cabeza y finalmente reclinarse lo suficiente como para que los rostros de ambos se mirasen uno al otro antes de darles una respuesta a las preguntas en la cabeza de la científica.

-Cielos, Lis. Creo que tienes razón. Realmente…no sé qué estaba pensando al hacerte eso solo para mi disfrute personal. De veras, lo lamento.- Dijo entonces el albino, mientras fruncía el ceño, cerraba los ojos y doblaba las cejas en señal de arrepentimiento, provocando así que su hermana susurrase un pequeño "Lincoln…" acompañado de una sonrisa en señal de buena fe por la aparente sincera disculpa que este le ofrecía.

Más sin embargo, dicha escena duró poco, ya que, tan solo un segundo después, el muchacho abrió ligeramente los ojos para revelar una mirada maliciosa propia de alguien a punto de hacer una travesura, algo que se evidencio posteriormente a la hora de hacer que sus manos; que hasta ese momento habían permanecido detrás de su espalda; se posasen a cada lado de los costados de Lisa y, en cosa de un solo segundo, la levantasen en el aire mientras él cambiaba su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa al momento de enderezar la espalda y oír como la chica ahora le dedicaba un nervioso "¿¡L-Lincoln!?" al no saber exactamente lo que este haría a continuación.

-¡Lamento mucho el NO haberme dado cuenta que tú te pondrías de malas al ver que yo era el único divirtiéndose!- Declaró entonces él, mientras seguía esforzándose para levantar el cuerpo de Lisa, dejando así más que esclarecido el hecho de que todo lo que él dijo antes había sido una mentira dicha para no levantar sospechas y así poder llegar a esta situación sin mayores problemas.

Fue así entonces que, al finalmente haber logrado enderezar completamente su espalda, a la vez que sujetaba todo el cuerpo de su hermana, Lincoln se aseguró de que los respectivos rostros de cada uno quedasen uno a la altura de la entrepierna del otro, logrando así realizar un sesenta y nueve estando de pie, cosa que le permitió dejar su sedienta boca junto al par de simpáticas bragas ligeramente humedecidas; debido obviamente al jugueteo de pechos previo; de la castaña, quien, debido a la nueva posición en la que estaba, había quedado ubicada de forma tal que su mejilla literalmente se encontraba presionada contra la erecta polla de Lincoln, a la cual todavía le goteaban unos ligeros restos de semen.

-¡Ah! ¡T-tú…! ¡IDIOTA! ¡Sabes bien que no me refería a…!- Reclamó la científica, mientras un más que evidente color rojo, producto de la ira y la vergüenza que sentía tras haber sido puesta en tan comprometedora posición, se hacía presente en su rostro y que de hecho ganó todavía más intensidad luego de notar que su hermano parecía no estar haciéndole el menor caso.

-Ahora…permíteme compensarte por ello.- Comentó finalmente el chico, quien, mientras se relamía los labios a modo de antelación, de alguna manera había encontrado las fuerzas y la coordinación necesarias para abrazar firmemente la espalda baja de Lisa con una mano y soportar todo el peso del cuerpo de esta el tiempo suficiente como para llevar su otra mano libre hacia la delgada tela que cubría la entrepierna de la castaña, haciéndola así hacia un lado y revelando el humedecido coño que yacía debajo de ella. -Jeje. Vaya, vaya. Tal parece que lo que decían tus bragas no era una mentira. Este realmente es un "Lindo coñito" **(7)**.- Bromeó brevemente Lincoln, poco antes de finalmente estirar su lengua y avanzar con su cabeza en la dirección de la feminidad de la chica al grito de… -¡Ahora veamos que tal sabe!-

Y con eso, Lincoln introdujo su voraz y serpenteante músculo bucal en el interior de su hermana, quien, ante ese hecho, experimentó un ligero respingo de cuerpo completo, el cual le sirvió como pista al albino para advertir el hecho de que la muchacha parecía estar a medio camino de la llegada al clímax, cosa que lo hizo sonreír con orgullo por el resultado obtenido solo con el uso de sus manos. Siendo ahora consciente de ello, él no perdió el tiempo y se dispuso a enseñarle a Lisa que su destreza en las artes del placer también estaba presente en sus movimientos de lengua.

Fue entonces que, a modo de dar inicio a su asalto, el albino hizo que su lengua se deslizase dentro del coño de la chica, cerciorándose en todo momento de avanzar frotándose en zigzag contra las paredes interiores de esta, con el fin no solo de degustar los fluidos que habían sido emanados hasta el momento, sino también para darle un "Sondeo general" al lugar, permitiéndole así determinar cuál era con exactitud el mayor punto de placer presente dentro de este.

Luego de ello, y de haber alcanzado a estirar lo más posible su músculo bucal, el chico pasó entonces a trazar su camino de salida del orificio dibujando una serie de círculos realizados en sentido horario, formando así un recorrido en forma de espiral que no se detuvo ni tuvo la menor prisa a la hora de dar marcha atrás.

Gracias a ello, Lincoln pudo conseguir una mejor reacción de la chica, quien, debido al goce de estar siendo estimulada, pasó a ceñir involuntariamente sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de su hermano, tras sentir como el pequeño "Tornado de lengüetadas" dentro de sí había llegado a la zona de su uretra, obligándola además a temblar y gemir de forma descontrolada.

Sin embargo, ella fue capaz de sobrellevar y aguantar eso sin llegar a correrse aún luego de que Lincoln finalmente saliese completamente, algo que, por un segundo, fue considerado como una victoria personal, una que rápidamente fue olvidada y desacreditada como tal luego de sentir como el chico pasaba ahora a centra su atención en su clítoris, logrando así arrancarle un fuerte gemido que, lejos de pasar desapercibido por su hermano, fue visto por el mismo como una oportunidad perfecta para ensartar su pene necesitado de atención dentro de su boca con una hábil arremetida.

Ese hecho obviamente no le había causado ni una pizca de gracia a Lisa, quien, luego de abrir ampliamente los ojos en señal de sorpresa por la más que atrevida acción del muchacho y por el fuerte y complejo sabor a semen que rodeaba al miembro y ahora se extendía por toda su boca, hizo el intento de echar para atrás su cabeza, solo para toparse con la realidad de que Lincoln ya se lo había impedido al posar su mano detrás de su nuca, delimitando el espacio que ella tendría para moverse y dándole así los toques finales a la peculiar posición que ambos desempeñaban en ese momento.

Pero ahora, volviendo a lo que se daba en la entrepierna de la castaña, esta estaba siendo víctima de un implacable ataque en el cual el albino se enfocaba en dar unas veloces lamidas de izquierda a derecha y algún que otro movimiento variado directamente sobre la zona del clítoris; destacando entre estos uno en el cual el chico enrollaba su lengua alrededor de aquel pequeño y sensible botón rojo sobre los labios vaginales, para así realizar un breve movimiento de vaivén, que luego era finalizado por algo que podría describirse como una "Lamida abarcativa", ya que al realizarse se podía estimular un enorme porcentaje del cuerpo del clítoris, cosa que no sucedía con una lamida ordinaria.

Continuando con ese accionar, y ocasionalmente "Guiando" a su hermana con su mano para que así ella limpiase su polla por él, Lincoln pudo notar, a través de sus reacciones, que la misma ya se encontraba a nada de acabar, razón por la cual opto por intensificar sus jugueteos de lengua de forma gradual hasta finalmente atestiguar el momento en el que un chorro de líquido translucido emergió del interior de la castaña, chocándose primero con uno de los ojos de Lincoln, poco antes de que este moviese ligeramente la cabeza para así recibir gustosamente dentro de su boca el dulce fruto obtenido luego de su arduo trabajo.

Fue así que, al momento de sentir como el jugo que fluía desde el interior de la chica impactaba con su lengua, para luego bajar casi de forma natural por su garganta, bañando en el proceso a su lengua con una delgada pero penetrante capa de sabor, Lincoln no pudo hacer más que sonreír de manera gustosa y exclamar; mientras todavía quedaban hilillos del líquido en sus labios; lo siguiente…

-¡DE-LI-CI-O-SO~!- Poco antes de comenzar a relamer con visible disfrute los restos yacientes en sus labios luego de que su hermana finalmente dejase de dejar salir tal maravilloso néctar de su interior, y en su lugar pasase a procurar una cierta expresión de disgusto y vergüenza por sí misma al no haber podido resistir sus impulsos, la cual su hermano, por obvias razones, no fue capaz de apreciar. -Jeje. Es decir, yo SABÍA que esto estaría así luego de haber probado un poco de él al inicio, ¡Pero no me imagine que fuese a ser algo TAN BUENO! ¡Sin duda, el sabor está completamente a la altura de la belleza de tu coño! ¡Te felicito, Lis!- Declaró entonces el muchacho, quien a modo de travesura final, le dio un último lengüetazo general a toda la zona de la raja femenina, consiguiendo así un pequeño respingo por parte de una muchacha que todavía estaba sensible al estar sintiendo las secuelas que conllevaba la llegada al clímax. -Ahora dime, antes de que continuemos, ¿Tienes algo que decirme, ahora que ya me aseguré de no ser el único aquí divirtiéndose?- Preguntó entonces él, al finalmente haber apartado su mano de la nuca de la castaña, devolviéndole así la capacidad de comunicarse, y brindándole unos breves segundos antes de disponerse a pasar al "Evento principal".

Claro que, el primer acto reflejo realizado por la recién liberada Lisa y su todavía aturdida consciencia tras ser liberadas del agarre del chico, fue el de dar una serie de rápidas y profundas bocanadas de aire, de las cuales ella sabía bien que no podría gozar de forma tranquila, ya que, según todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, la paciencia y buena voluntad de su hermano en este momento no era algo que fuese a durar eternamente, razón por la cual debió darse la tarea de respirar y decir lo que quería decir al mismo tiempo.

-S-si…**(Inhalar**)…¡Por supuesto que tengo**…(Exhalar)**…algo que decir…! **(Inhalar)**…¡C-creo que este**…(Exhalar)**…e-experimento hace tiempo se ha salido de**…(Inhalar)**…control! A-así que, si tan**…(Exhalar)**…solo me darás un momento**…(Inhalar)**…e-entonces…¡WAAAH!- Fue lo poco que ella alcanzó a decir, antes de observar como sus suposiciones respecto a la escasa paciencia del muchacho habían sido confirmadas al ver como este nuevamente le había negado la oportunidad de comunicarse al momento de haber posado sus dos manos sobre sus caderas y, acto seguido, hacer descender hacia el suelo su cabeza y sus brazos de forma tal que ella tuvo que anteponer sus manos y gatear ligeramente con ella sobre el piso con el fin de acabar tocando este último con el mentón.

Pero aun viendo eso, el albino no se detuvo ni titubeo a la hora de continuar con su avance, pues él ya estaba mentalizado y decidido a hacer que su hermana adaptase la pose que, en aquel momento, su desbocada e imaginativa mente lasciva le había dicho que sería la forma perfecta de darle pie al acto sexual. Fue con esa idea en la cabeza que él procuró aferrarse entonces a los muslos de la chica, para así asegurarse de separar estos, haciendo que la muchacha formase una especie de "V" con sus dos piernas, mientras estas últimas apuntaban hacia arriba, algo que a su vez había hecho que, en el espacio intermedio formado por las dos puntas superiores de la recién formada "Letra", quedase atrapado el cuerpo de Lincoln, o, más precisamente hablando, el abdomen y área genital de este último. Dicho de otra forma, la postura en la cual ambos se encontraban ahora recordaba en gran medida a la imagen de una persona levantando y cargando las agarraderas de una carretilla, en la cual obviamente serían las piernas de Lisa las que representasen esa parte del objeto con el que se hacía el paralelismo, mientras que el resto de su cuerpo, sujetándose con las manos y apuntando con la cabeza hacia abajo, indudablemente representarían todas las demás partes del objeto.

-¡Oh, vamos, Lis! Llegados a este punto, creo que ambos sabemos bien que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Así que…- Fue lo que dijo él, momentos antes de cambiar ligeramente la ubicación de sus manos, deslizando así su mano izquierda por el dorso de la pierna que sostenía, llegando con esta hasta el tobillo de la chica, para así asegurarse de mantenerlo bien estirado y sujeto, todo mientras su otra mano disponible se posaba sobre una de las nalgas de Lisa, hundiéndose así a los pocos segundos en ella; del mismo modo en el que había sucedido con sus pechos; y logrando sacarle una ligera sonrisa de perversión y un "Ohh. Esto de aquí también es muy suave." dicho a modo de susurro poco antes de continuar diciendo lo siguiente… -¡Por ahora simplemente limitémonos a divertirnos! ¡Ya que, a fin de cuentas…! ¡Toda la culpa de esto la tiene ese suero que hiciste!- Exclamó entonces el albino, a la vez que su pene; que hasta ese momento había permanecido presionándose con insistencia contra la piel del vientre de su hermana desde el momento en el cual él la hizo cambiar de posición; finalmente comenzaba a retroceder junto con la caderas del chico al cual estaba atado, dando a entender así que este último finalmente se había decidido a follar con la muchacha. -¡Lo que quiere decir…!- Continuó él, esta vez al momento de posar la punta de su miembro sobre los labios exteriores de la castaña y escuchar como esta última todavía parecía insistirle en que oyera lo que le decía. -¡QUE NADA DE LO QUE HAGAMOS PUEDE SER CONSIDERADO "INCORRECTO" O "INDEBIDO"!- Terminó vociferando él, declarando así que, por motivos de fuerza mayor, él y Lisa deberían simplemente dejarse perder en el atípico momento en el que estaban, dando así a entender que, en otro tipo de situación más "Normal" ninguno de los dos estaría haciendo lo que hacían, una afirmación que de hecho penetro fuertemente dentro de la cabeza de la muchacha, quién pareció ser golpeada por una gran revelación.

No obstante, y dejando ya de lado toda clase de pensamiento o dialogo inútil luego de ello, Lincoln finalmente se aventuró a ensartar la completa enteridad de su polla con una sola e implacable estocada que de inmediato consiguió chocar contra las partes más profundas de su hermana, consiguiendo así degustar lo prietas y encantadoramente cálidas que estas eran y disfrutando como un condenado la forma en que el útero de esta, en un aparente acto de traición a las palabras y acciones de su dueña, acababa de responder a su llegada con un ligero beso dado en la punta de su miembro.

De más está decir que, al ser repentinamente golpeada con esa clase de sensación, y peor aún, ver como su propio cuerpo parecía conspirar en su contra y a favor de las intenciones de su, en este momento, desinhibido y salvaje hermano mayor, la propia mente de Lisa se encontró a sí misma abrumada y absorta por la innegable y descomunal sensación de goce que acababa de ser trasmitida a ella al momento de simplemente recibir dentro de sí al albino.

-_¿Ah? ¿¡Y-y esto!?_\- Se preguntó internamente ella, ya que, al haberse considerado a sí misma desde siempre como alguien "Ajena" o "Demasiado lista" como para sentir placer ante algo tan primitivo y básico como lo era el sexo; cosa que en su momento la ayudó a realizar con profesionalismo y seriedad todas sus investigaciones en torno a este; ella realmente nunca se llegó a imaginar que este realmente pudiera llegar a sentirse tan satisfactorio o "Natural" como cientos de obras escritas, libros, películas y demás le habían dado a entender. -_Que…raro. S-se supone que yo debería de estar deteniendo a Lincoln justo ahora…y que algo tan simple como una penetración en mis órganos sexuales no debería ser nada para alguien tan lista como yo, pero…_\- Fue lo que pensó la castaña, en lo que de hecho fue solo una fracción de segundo, en la que además hubo habido el tiempo suficiente para que su rostro; hasta ahora deformado por el enojo por el sinfín de actitudes egoístas de Lincoln; pasase a suavizar su semblante y adquirir una apariencia más "Femenina", cosa que no hizo más que acentuarse con el pasar del tiempo y conforme el resto de su cuerpo parecía aceptar y abrazar el nuevo torrente de sensaciones al que este último estaba siendo expuesto.

Fue por ese motivo que, al momento en el cual el albino hecho para atrás sus caderas, este no solo había logrado jalar consigo y frotarse fuertemente con una buena parte de las paredes interiores de Lisa, sino que además había conseguido que las sensaciones producto de este hecho fueran también las responsables de alejar a la castaña de todo pensamiento o monologo interno que tuviera, a la vez que la sonrisa a medio hacer de su rostro terminaba de completarse y un pequeño jadeo de placer fuese emitido de su boca, poco antes de que uno mucho más fuerte y sonoro brotase de lo más profundo de esta tras la segunda arremetida de su hermano, causando esta vez que fuese su propia mente la que finalmente cediese antes el placer.

-Jaja. ¡Cielos, Lis! Ese de ahora SÍ que fue un gran grito.- Acotó de forma juguetona Lincoln, quien, en aquel simple acto y la ligera variación que había habido en la forma en la que su hermana lo estaba sujetando, vio una mayor profundidad y un cierto presentimiento que lo motivo a comenzar a agitar con un ritmo ligero sus caderas y a hacer la siguiente pregunta con un gran aire de seguridad… -Entonces…¿Todavía quieres que me detenga?-

Ante esa consulta, hecha con petulancia y prepotencia por el chico mientras este la retenía y se la follaba a su gusto, la jadeante y sobreexcitada Lisa de este momento solo pudo entonar sus ojos, procurar un sonrojo en su rostro, abrir la boca, sacar su lengua y endurecer su forma de aferrarse al piso con el fin de hacerle más sencilla la tarea de recibir a la polla en su interior, antes de finalmente poder brindar una respuesta guiada por sus desinhibidas y desbordantes emociones producto del placer que recibía.

-¡N-no! ¡Ya no! ¡No te…! ¡DETENGAS! ¡T-tú mismo lo dijiste! ¡Nada de lo que hagamos será culpa de nadie justo ahora! ¡A-así que…! ¡DEMOS RIENDA SUELTA A TODO Y GOCEMOS PLENAMENTE Y SIN TAPUJOS DE LOS PLACERES DEL CUERPO DEL OTRO!- Exclamó entonces la muchacha, librando así a su mente de toda clase de pensamiento lógica o renuente moral inútil en ese momento, con el único objetivo de utilizar toda la capacidad de su cerebro para así procesar y disfrutar lo más posible de las oleadas de emociones y sensaciones que le propiciaba su primera experiencia sexual real.

Fue al oír esa clase de respuesta tan entusiasta, y en contra de todas las actitudes previamente mostradas por la chica, lo que hizo que la propia actitud de Lincoln cambiase, propiciándole una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja y una imperativa necesidad de recompensar a su hermana por finalmente sincerarse ante él.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien dicho, Lis! ¡Es bueno ver que te dejes llevar de vez en cuando! ¡El que lo hagas, hace que me den ganas de…!- Acotó él, al momento de hacer que la mano con la que sostenía el tobillo de la chica soltase finalmente este último, buscando así mejorar su capacidad de agarre al posar esta al costado de las caderas de Lisa, en un acto que luego sería imitado por la otra mano restante segundos antes de que Lincoln vociferara… -¡PREMIARTE POR ESO!- A la vez que comenzaba a follarse a la castaña de un modo mucho más veloz y frenético que el anterior.

Dicho hecho, como era esperado, tuvo su reacción en la muchacha, quien, al sentir ahora como sus entrañas eran embestidas sin descanso y con violencia, lentamente se vio incapaz de seguir manteniendo la fuerza que ejercía con sus manos, cosa que lentamente la llevó a recargarse cada vez más en el piso, hasta alcanzar el punto en el cual su cabeza y sus pechos terminaron sobre este, mientras su mirada se deformaba en una mueca llena de perversión y lujuria en la cual difícilmente algo parecía molestarle, como lo eran el hecho de que se hubieran desalineado sus lentes, que sus ojos se desorbitaran sin saber exactamente hacia que mirar, o que su boca permaneciese abierta mientras de ella brotaba saliva de forma incontrolable; sin olvidarse del detalle de que con cada nuevo jalón o embestida del albino todo ella se agitaba de adelante a atrás, causando así que su mentón rozase contra el suelo.

-¡Joder! ¡Siiii! ¡ESO ES, HERMANO! ¡Úsame! ¡Embísteme! ¡HAZME SABER DE LO QUE ME HE ESTADO PERDIENDO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS EN LOS QUE SOLO ME DEDIQUE A "MIRAR"!- Solicitó ella, completamente sumida y ahogada en todas las emociones y la excitación que se habían acumulado en su interior tras años de mucha pornografía casera y poca masturbación o atención de sus propias necesidades femeninas, cosa que la llevó a excitarse por las propias palabras que acababa de decir y sufrir un fuerte espasmo de goce que le hizo recostar de lado la cabeza y decir… -¡D-dame una muestra de todo lo que has aprendido con as otras!- Alcanzó a decir, mientras su lengua yacía ahora completamente fuera de su boca y la sola idea de coordinar más palabras se le hacía ahora más difícil, sino es que imposible.

Sobra decir que, el escuchar y ver a su hermana, la genio, jadear y entregarse al placer como él ya había visto hacer un sinnúmero de veces a sus otras hermanas, había causado que en Lincoln se formase un gran sentimiento de excitación, el cual solo se hubo incrementado al sentir como, en medio de su frenesí de goce, el coño de Lisa parecía haber comenzado a estrujarlo con más fuerza y a producir una mayor cantidad de líquido lubricante que no solo le permitiese seguir entrando y saliendo de ella con facilidad, sino que además le brindase la oportunidad perfecta para alcanzar una profundidad aún mayor a la que había podido llegar hasta ahora.

-¡Ok! ¡Si eso es lo que quieres…! ¡Eso es lo que…! ¡Yo te…! ¡DARÉ!- Gritó el chico, poco antes de llevar sus dos manos a las nalgas de Lisa, para así sujetar ambas con fiereza y, acto seguido, comenzar a guiar el ritmo a la vez que apretujaba y masajeaba el trasero redondo y curvilíneo de esta, cosa que causó que la muchacha instintivamente flexionase sus piernas para abrazarse a la espalda del albino, ayudándolo así a reducir su necesidad de mantenerla levantada e impidiéndole la idea de retroceder lo suficiente como para alejar su miembro de ella.

Y así mismo como se los acabo de describir fue como permanecieron los dos hasta que finalmente comenzarán a ser evidentes las señales propias de la llegada al orgasmo de ambos; como lo serían los cada vez más frecuentes espasmos internos de Lisa o la cada vez más creciente sensación de calor producida alrededor del pene de Lincoln, acompañada por sus cada vez más desesperados y veloces movimientos. Fuera como fuera, algo era seguro, ambos chicos disfrutaban y los dos estaban a nada de correrse.

Fue justamente por esto que, poco antes de la hora de la verdad, ambos se encontraban con los ojos firmemente cerrados y con sus labios inferiores siendo apresados por sus dientes, en un notable intento de hacer perdurar el momento a través de esas ligeras sensaciones de dolor que dicho acto les propiciaba, más sin embargo, ambos abrirían de par en par los ojos y coordinarían sus voces al momento de esbozar con un grito el momento en el cual hubo llegado su tan esperado y trabajado clímax conjunto.

-¡ME CORROOOOOO!- Fue lo que esbozaron los dos al momento de sentir como sus respectivos órganos sexuales caían presa de un orgasmo que solo pudo llegar a ser más disfrutable y placentero de lo que ya de por sí era debido a la sensación complementaria que sumaba la propia acabada de su respectiva pareja.

Es decir, mientras la polla de Lincoln se dedicaba a expeler y verter con fuerza y vigor su jugo masculino en el interior de la chica, palpitar con fuerza y llegar a lo más profundo de esta gracias a una serie de leves movimientos de cadera, Lisa y su coño se ocupaban de ceñirse lo más fuerte posible alrededor del miembro, ejerciendo un ligero efecto de succión al vacío y una especie de ordeña con el objetivo de extraer la mayor cantidad de esperma posible, todo mientras un abundante volumen de líquido brotaba de su feminidad y se entremezclaba con el semen desbordante de su interior, creando así una mezcolanza que reflejaba de manera sumamente acertada el nivel de unión y la intensidad que había tenido la pareja en su orgasmo en conjunto.

Y justamente así fue como finalizó el primer acto sexual íntimo de nuestro querido dúo protagónico, quien tras ello, únicamente pudieron limitarse a respirar con cansancio y profundidad en un intento por recobrar el aliento para así dar comienzo a una nueva ronda, pues en su mente sabían que, ahora que la puerta de la lujuria y el desenfreno en ambos se había abierto del todo, sería extremadamente difícil volver a cerrar, al menos antes de tener un par de rondas más.

…

Al momento de recobrar sus energías, la pareja decidió cambiar su ubicación hacia un lugar que les resultase más cómodo y provechoso, razón por la cual optaron por usar la mesa en la cual Lincoln había sido maniatado con anterioridad, asegurándose de hacer que esta quedase de forma paralela contra el piso y les permitiese subirse encima para así realizar una pose extremadamente clásica como lo era "El Misionero".

Fue por ello que, tras haber hecho las preparaciones para llevar adelante esta, Lisa se había posicionado gustosamente sobre la mesa y, portando consigo una sonrisa de excitación, se apresuró a abrirse de piernas; sujetando con sus manos la parte trasera de sus rodillas; para así darle a su hermano una visión más que clara de su chorreante y abierto coño, con la cual la chica prácticamente quería darle a entender lo mucho que deseaba y ansiaba porque él se acercase y volviese a tomarla como antes.

Dicho acto obviamente fue correspondido por el albino, quién, tan solo un segundo después de haber sido deleitado con dicha imagen, se había asegurado de cerrar la distancia entre ambos, sujetar las piernas de la castaña por cuenta propia y deslizar dentro de esta última su impaciente y dura polla, causando que la muchacha expulsase un fuerte jadeo de placer al momento de sentir como la masculinidad de su hermano volvía a ingresar del todo en su interior, al mismo tiempo que el peso de este se ceñía sobre ella, dándole entonces la capacidad de cazar al chico desde el cuello, limitándose entonces a aferrarse a este y dejar que él fuese el que marcase y dirigiera el ritmo y desarrollo del encuentro sexual a partir de ese momento.

Por lo cual, no fue sorpresa que, tras apenas unos segundos de haber comenzado, Lincoln ya se encontrase realizando unos profundos e intensos movimientos de vaivén, con los cuales fácilmente había alcanzado la entrada al útero de su hermana, permitiéndole así apuñalar y embestirse contra esta sin mayores problemas, cosa que le permitió relajarse lo suficiente como para gozar de las expresiones que esta realizaba durante el coito y que, por cuestiones de ubicación, no fue posible de apreciar en su primer encuentro.

Sin embargo, fue justamente gracias al hecho de haber visto estas que el albino, más que fascinado por el tipo de caras que la más serena y sobria de sus hermanas menores podía hacer, se vio obligado a intensificar su juego solo para ver que otra expresión ella era capaz de propiciarle.

Siguiendo con esa lógica fue que él no tardo en llevarse a la boca uno de los dos pechos que, desde el mismo comienzo de la sesión, habían sido objetivos tentadores y más que merecedores de sus atenciones y que, al momento de volver a hacerlos experimentar las habilidades con las que su boca y lengua contaban, habían logrado sacarle una nueva mirada de placer a la muchacha.

No obstante, y todavía no del todo conforme con el resultado, el chico decidió jugar su próxima carta, para la cual primero fue necesario que él deslizase las manos con las que sostenía a Lisa, para así hacerlas llegar hasta las nalgas de esta y, una vez ahí, proceder a levantarla de un elegante y presto movimiento en el aire, logrando así que Lisa fuese sujetada de un modo tal que tres de sus zonas erógenas; refiriéndonos a sus pezones, coño y trasero; acabasen siendo estimuladas y/o atendidas por Lincoln; y su boca, polla y manos, respectivamente hablando.

Sobra decir que, al caer presa de un agarre que incluía atenciones a totas partes sensibles de ella, la expresión, ya de por sí placentera y encantada de la castaña, se deformó todavía más, llegando a convertirse en la viva representación de una mujer pasando por uno de los mayores placeres de su vida, el cual duraría y le proporcionaría una serie de repetidos mini-orgasmos antes de que su pareja finalmente la llevase al cenit del placer al momento de llenarla de su jugo; al mismo tiempo que sus dedos y su boca se aferraban con mayor fuerza a su cuerpo debido a la intensidad de su propio clímax.

…

Continuando con la sesión, Lisa le pidió a su hermano el darle una nueva demostración de la fuerza sobrecogedora y descomunal que él le había enseñado, ya en numerosas ocasiones, luego de su regreso a la habitación, ya que en su interior, más precisamente hablando, en lo profundo de sus psiquis femenina, ella se sentía sumamente atraída y excitada por la idea de que un individuo masculino fuerte la tomase e hiciera con ella cuantito él desease.

Obviamente, dicha idea y la justificación dicha por la chica no tardó nada en convencer y excitar a des manera a al albino, quien, tras haber pensado brevemente, respondió al pedido de la chica con una sonrisa, poco antes de acercar su boca a su oreja y susurrarle una serie de detalles de lo que haría de una forma tan explícita que incluso fue capaz de hacer sonrojar y mojar a la castaña ante la sola imagen mental que dicha propuesta le suscitaba.

Fue entonces que, sin perder el tiempo, Lisa se apresuró a seguir con obediencia y rapidez el primero de los pasos descritos por su hermano, sentarse sobre la polla de este dándole la espalda y asegurándose de no detenerse hasta haber recibido dentro de sí toda la longitud total de esta.

Una vez ubicada en su peculiar "Silla", la muchacha de cabellos castaños fue sorprendida por un gesto y unas palabras de felicitación por su escrupulosa obediencia, los cuales fueron dados en forma de una lamida de cuello y un ligero jugueteo alrededor de la zona en la que resaltaba su clítoris, los cuales poco a poco fueron extendiéndose por cosa de unos segundos, hasta que finalmente el albino acabase por premiar a la chica con un beso en los labios y un preliminar que dejo su intimidad sumamente húmeda y ansiosa por la siguiente parte del plan.

Terminando y satisfecho entonces con sus preparaciones, Lincoln pasó entonces a dirigir sus dos manos debajo de los muslos de Lisa, para así sujetar y elevar estos en el aire lo suficiente como para hacer que las plantas de los pies de la castaña fuesen imposibilitados de alcanzar el suelo, algo necesario e importante de hacer previo al momento de utilizar la fuerza de sus propias piernas para así levantarse de la mesa; probando así ser capaz de soportar con ellas su propio peso y el del cuerpo de su hermana; y pasar ahora a ser el que sujetase a la chica en el aire, complaciendo así la necesidad de esta de tener una muestra de su fuerza.

Sin embargo, la cosa no acababa ahí, ya que, a modo de darle los toques finales que servirían para completar toda la imagen descrita por él, Lincoln tuvo la necesidad de hacer pasar una gran porción de sus dos brazos por la parte trasera de las rodillas de la chica; las cuales eran la zona de la cual él actualmente la tenía sujeta; para así no solo cerrar su agarre y elevar todavía más el ángulo en el cual sus piernas yacían elevadas en el aire, sino también para así darle la posibilidad a este de llevar sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de la castaña, cosa que mejoraría sustancialmente su forma de aferrarse a ella y le permitiría, a su vez, realizar a su antojo y preferencia las subidas y bajadas necesarias para llevar a ambos hacia su clímax.

Fue entonces que, ya posicionado y listo para demostrar su valía, Lincoln comenzó a movilizar y utilizar el cuerpo de su hermana casi como si ella se tratase de una mera muñeca o un juguete para su desahogo sexual, una idea que fue de hecho dada a conocer por la castaña, quien, lejos de mostrarse molesta o cosa similar, parecía encantada por el paralelismo entre ambos.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si fue gracias a dicha posición que las penetradas y arremetidas de Lincoln parecían haberse vuelto mucho más profundas y violentas de lo que ya de por sí habían sido, obviamente debido al hecho de que el chico sabía bien cómo hacer uso del peso de la muchacha y de los movimientos dados por sus caderas desde la parte de abajo para así poder arremeter con fuerza y machacar sin descanso ni misericordia todo el camino presente en el interior del órgano femenino.

Y justo así fue como ambos permanecieron, con Lisa siendo embestida por abajo y retenida en su totalidad por los brazos de su hermano, mientras este último se esforzaba al máximo para aumentar su velocidad, profundidad y fuerza con forme más avanzará o más cerca estuviese de su tan ansiado y merecido momento orgásmico, el cual, al hacerse presente al cabo de unos minutos, permitió que, a la hora de retirar la polla del interior de la castaña, el coño de esta última comenzará a emanar todo el chorro de semen recientemente vertido en su interior, algo que, además de ser excitante para ambos chicos, permitió que ambos cayeran en cuenta de lo abundante y espeso que podía llegar a ser el jugo blancuzco de Lincoln mientras mayor sea el placer obtenido por este durante la "Extracción" del mismo.

…

Ya estando cerca del final, nos encontramos con una nueva escena protagonizada por ambos chicos. En la cual, Lisa se encontraba recostada con el pecho hacia abajo sobre la mesa que habían usado previamente a modo de cama, esto debido a que, luego de la ronda anterior, la muchacha había mencionado que había quedado cansada, por lo cual, recargar como mínimo la parte superior de su pecho sobre la superficie rígida le vendría bastante bien a modo de descanso. No obstante, y debido obviamente a la postura en la que la chica estaba, Lincoln pudo ver con total claridad y detalle toda la extensión de la zona de la entrepierna de su hermana, observando en ella no solo el abrumado y fatigado agujero en el cual se había vuelto su coño luego de ya varios rounds, sino también el palpitante y fogoso agujero encima de este que yacía entremedio de las nalgas de la castaña y que, hasta el momento, no había recibido una correcta atención por parte suya.

Fue al caer en cuenta de ello y tras haber considerado dicho descuido como un "Gran fallo" de su parte que el albino, completamente lleno de deseos por continuar de manera inmediata con el fin de corregir dicha injusticia, avanzó hasta el encuentro de Lisa, para así posar sus manos en las nalgas de esta última y frotar, por espacio de unos pocos segundos, su polla contra el humedecido coño de esta a modo de preparación, un acto que la chica intuyó, quería decir que su hermano deseaba soltar otra descarga en el interior de este, pero claro estaba que eso no era nada más lejos de la verdad.

Lincoln no le había comentado nada a la chica respecto a la "Revelación" que él acababa de tener y sin embargo, observó con notable sorpresa la predisposición mostrada por esta al momento de verla usar sus manos para así separar los dos lados de sus labios inferiores y el par de nalgas que cubrían el agujero de su ano, cosa que le generó un malentendido respecto a si la muchacha sabía de sus intenciones o simplemente había hecho esto para permitirle nuevamente el ingreso a su feminidad.

Esa duda dejo a Lincoln pensativo por un segundo o dos, pero al momento de ver como su hermana comenzaba a sacudir ligeramente sus caderas y a instarlo a darse prisa y meter su miembro dentro de sí, el chico simplemente había quedado demasiado excitado y ansioso como para preocuparse por cosas como los posibles malosentendidos, razón por la cual rápidamente sujetó ambas muñecas de la muchacha y apunto con su polla hacia el agujero que había sido el eje central de su debate, poco antes de ejercer presión contra este, forzando así su intrusión y ganándose al segundo posterior a esta un fuerte gimoteo y un grito propio de una persona a la cual acababan de ensartar por detrás de manera abrupta y sin ninguna clase de aviso.

Sobra decir que, al sentir la colosal polla de su hermano deslizándose por otro agujero en la cual ella no había tenido ninguna clase de experiencia previa, Lisa volvió a experimentar nuevamente el mismo tipo de inseguridades y miedos mostrados al momento de recibir por vez primera la insipiente y extensa masculinidad de su hermano, manifestando sonoros jadeos, dificultad para coordinar su respiración e incluso algunas quejas al respecto que, tan solo un segundo después, habrían sido calladas o silenciadas por un poderoso gemido emergiendo de su garganta al momento de sentir como el albino echaba para atrás sus caderas, frotándose en el proceso con varios pliegues sensibles de su interior e inmediatamente después arremetiendo dentro de ella sin ninguna clase de tapujos ni lamentaciones de ningún tipo.

Dicho acto se repitió otras muchas veces, hasta que finalmente, la mente racional de Lisa fuese nuevamente apagada con el fin de hacer trabajar plenamente a su cerebro en el procesamiento de todas las nuevas y extrañamente placenteras sensaciones que le suponía el tener sus entrañas siendo penetradas sin piedad y sin descanso mientras ella únicamente yacía, con la boca abierta y la lengua hacia afuera, sobre una de las mesas de trabajo de su laboratorio.

Sin embargo, y aun cuando ella había supuesto que esta situación ya representaba el nivel más alto en lo que a osadía y atrevimiento por parte de Lincoln se refería, la misma vio como dicha hipótesis suya se hacía pedazos; junto con algo dentro de su propia psiquis; a la hora de ver cómo, con el fin de acrecentar el morbo y el placer que sentía al follar el apretado, envolvente y cálido orificio que era el trasero de su hermana, Lincoln, ya sea instintivamente o no, había comenzado a echar sus manos, todavía sujetas a las muñecas de la castaña, cada vez más hacia atrás, provocando así que Lisa lentamente fuese forzada a despegarse de su lugar de reposo sobre la mesa hasta finalmente quedar inclinada de una manera tal que formaba un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados con la parte superior de su cuerpo, la cual ahora, con cada nueva penetrada dada por el muchacho, se sacudía con violencia, haciendo saltar los dos enormes pechos que coronaban a esta última, todo mientras la pobre chica ya no sabía qué tipo de cara hacer o cómo reaccionar ante la compleja mezcla de degradación, vergüenza y placer que toda esa indecorosa y surrealista situación estaba causándole, cosa que, instintivamente, la llevó a realizar la perturbadora y peculiar sonrisa que la caracterizaba por segunda vez en el día.

Obviamente, tras pasar un tiempo en esta curiosa posición, ambos protagonistas finalmente alcanzarían su límite y se dejarían ir al momento de hacer que sus respectivas sexualidades estallasen de goce y satisfacción, soltando lo que bien podría haber sido el disparo más abundante, caliente y mejor trabajado de toda aquella sesión de desahogo y desenfreno sexual, la cual se vio finalmente finiquitada al momento en el que Lincoln hubo retirado su polla del interior de una muy, muy exhausta Lisa, quien, apenas luego de un segundo de haber quedado libre del agarre del albino, se dejó caer laxa sobre la mesa y ni siquiera advirtió o le dio la menor importancia al hecho de que en ese momento el chico detrás suyo se estaba deleitando con orgullo y alegría en el rostro al ver como un gran volumen de semen y jugos vaginales brotaban de su ano ligeramente abierto y su feminidad, todo mientras ella sentía la más absoluta y genuina felicidad vista alguna vez en su joven vida.

…

**Minutos después…**

Tras haber finalizado entonces con lo que había sido una experiencia en extremo satisfactoria y a la vez fatigante para ambos, nuestra pareja de amantes desbocados se encontraba ahora tranquilamente reposando encima de la mesa de trabajo que, desde cerca de la mitad de la tarde, le había servido a modo de cama improvisada. De esta escena, cabe destacar que debido al tamaño de la mesa, pensado originalmente para albergar a una persona y poco más en su superficie, el par de hermanos no solamente tuvo que pegarse uno al otro para estar a gusto, sino que literalmente ambos tuvieron que acomodarse uno encima del otro y abrazarse entre sí para no caerse de su lugar de descanso, haciendo así que Lisa tuviese que permanecer de costado y abrazada de brazos a los pectorales de su hermano, a la vez que entrecruzaba una de sus piernas con las del albino y era rodeada por el cuello por este último mientras él permanecía sonriendo despreocupadamente en aquella pose que uno pensaría sería común de ver en una pareja acaramelada y feliz luego de haber saciado y complacidos sus instintos más básicos de forma tan eficaz como ellos lo habían hecho.

-¡Cielos! Tengo que admitirlo, Lis. Eso que hicimos fue…¡Simplemente demasiado bueno!- Declaró de manera relajada y tranquila el muchacho, mientras mentalmente echaba la vista atrás y hacia un recuento de todo lo que él y su hermana habían experimentado, cosa que le dio a su reciente afirmación un notable aire de sinceridad y una cierta nostalgia por aquellos placenteros momentos compartidos por los dos.

-Si…de hecho, así fue, Linc.- Respondió Lisa, al momento de afianzar el agarre que ceñía sobre el torso desnudo de Lincoln, sonrojarse ligeramente y hacer girar sus ojos con el fin de minimizar un poco la dificultad que le supondría el sincerarse y decir en voz alta lo que ella sentía ahora que nuevamente era capaz de pensar con su claridad normal. -He de decir que…este tal vez haya sido el experimento que más satisfecha me ha dejado hasta el día de hoy…y-y no exactamente de un modo intelectual. Si sabes a…lo que me refiero.- Terminó de decir ella con una más que notable dificultad y vergüenza a la hora de hablar, ya que desde siempre, el abrir y dejar entrever a otros lo que yacía dentro de su corazón nunca había sido exactamente uno de los fuertes de la castaña.

Lincoln, siendo más que consciente de ese hecho, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sorprenderse al ver a su hermana mostrando un lado conmovedor e inclusive vulnerable ante él, razón por la cual, apenas su mente hubo acabado de procesar y guardar aquella atípica imagen de la genio en su cabeza, él inmediatamente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa poco antes de usar el brazo con el que sujetaba a la joven para así acercar a esta última hacia él y, acto seguido, proceder a darle un ligero beso en la frente con el cual "Recompensarla" por dichas palabras.

-Jeje. Claro que sé a qué te refieres, Lis. Después de todo, yo me siento exactamente de la misma manera.- Acotó el muchacho, a la vez que cerraba completamente los ojos y le ofrecía a la castaña una destellante y encantadora sonrisa de oreja a oreja que sirviese para dejar más que esclarecido su nivel de sinceridad a la hora de hablar, cosa que pareció gustarle mucho a la castaña, ya que, al momento de verla, esta quedó libre de toda preocupación y vergüenza alguna. -_Aunque bueno, eso también podría ser uno de los efectos de aquel suero. Después de todo, creo recordar que…_\- Ponderó repentinamente el muchacho en su cerebro, tras haber recordado que, poco antes de que sus impulsos lo llevarán a forzar las cosas para así pasar a mayores, su hermana había tratado, en más de una ocasión, de decirle algo que parecía ser importante. -Por cierto, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué era eso que tratabas de decirme antes de que te interrumpiera…en más de una ocasión…Lis?- Cuestionó él, susurrando por lo bajo casi al terminar la pregunta ya que, estando ahora más lúcido y tranquilo, llegó a sentir cierto decoro por su anterior comportamiento.

-¿Oh? ¿Eso? Jejeje. ¿Ahora sí estás dispuesto a escucharme, eh?- Contestó la muchacha, quien, lejos de mostrarse enfadada al recordar las formas tan salvajes y abruptas en las cuales ella había sido interrumpida anteriormente, esta encontró cómico el hecho de que ahora, tras pasado su encuentro, fue el momento en el cual él había decidido escuchar algo que realmente podría haberle sido útil antes de este. No obstante, y tras ver una ligera mueca de afirmación y escuchar un ligero "Jeje. Si, sino te importa…" por parte del apenado albino antes de que ella finalmente se dispusiese a hablar. -Pues bueno, te lo diré si quieres…pero no me culpes si la respuesta NO te gusta. Recuerda, yo intente avisarte.- Se anticipó a esclarecer ella, logrando esta vez no solo ganar un mayor interés por parte del chico, sino también ponerlo en entre aviso y darle un mal presentimiento antes de escuchar la siguiente explicación de su hermana… -Verás, Linc, mi idea original al dejarte solo aquí bajo los efectos de ese "Suero", era de hecho para llevar adelante mi segunda opción de tesis a presentar para la rama de la psicología. El título de la misma es "Los límites físicos y mentales a los que un sujeto puede llegar al creerse bajo la influencia de sustancias desconocidas por este", y básicamente busca estudiar hasta qué punto puede llegar a cambiar el comportamiento, nótese actitud o desempeño físico de alguien, cuando alguien le inyecta un simple placebo y le implanta la idea de que este es un súper-afrodisiaco que, a lo mejor, puede causarle un libido desmedido y descontrolado.- Acabo por relatar ella, solo para notar que, luego de aquella revelación, tanto el semblante como la actitud serena y tranquila de Lincoln acababan de desaparecer totalmente.

-Wow…¡WOW! ¡E-ESPERA UN SEGÚN…! ¿¡…do!?- Exclamó el chico, quien, a medio exabrupto, acabo por caerse de la mesa en la que reposaba, ya que el impacto de la recién revelada información y lo que esta suponía, lo había hecho recobrar la naturaleza "Conservadora"; por así decirle; que tenía previo al momento de ser inoculado y supuestamente desprovisto de sus inhibiciones típicas, entre las cuales se incluía la idea de que "Tener sexo con sus hermanas menores; con la única excepción de Lucy; era algo sumamente malo". Ya en el piso, este continuó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás con sus manos con el objetivo de crear distancia antes de continuar. -¡L-lo que dices es…! ¿¡Que todo este tiempo estuve siendo engañado y usado para formar parte de uno de tus proyectos!? ¿¡TODO EL TIEMPO!? ¿¡Y-Y ME DEJASTE LLEGAR TAN LEJOS SOLO POR ESO!?- Vociferó Lincoln, mientras que el hecho de haberse enterado de que había sido manipulado y usado como conejillo de indias por su hermana, como él tanto había temido al principio, había llenado su cabeza alterada de una gran seguidilla de dudas e inquietudes que, más temprano que tarde, acabaron por ser respuestas por la castaña.

-Reitero. Yo TRATE de advertirte, pero…d-digamos que, a mitad del periodo de "Observación", acabe sintiendo curiosidad por lo que la "Comprobación Practica" podía ofrecer y bueno…creo que lo demás es historia. Jejeje. Aunque claro, mi idea solo era permitir que te soltases de las ataduras de mala calidad en las que estabas y luego ver tú reacción al encontrarte nuevamente conmigo. Todo lo que paso luego de ello estuvo…fuera de mis cálculos.- Comentó ella, a la vez que se rascaba ligeramente una de sus mejillas con un dedo, sin poder ocultar un cierto aire de culpabilidad producto del hecho de no haber sido capaz de refrenar sus impulsos primitivos ni de darle un alto a la situación mucho antes de lo planeado, algo que obviamente no sirvió para resarcir a su contrariado hermano mayor, quien parecía mostrar cada vez más culpable y avergonzado de sí mismo con forme pasarán los segundos. -¡Hey! ¡Pero alégrate, Linc! Gracias a esto yo podré conseguir mi título sin necesidad de presentar mi otro proyecto, humillándote, teóricamente hablando, a ti y las otras. A fin de cuentas, ¿Eso es lo que tú querías conseguir, no?- Intentó argumentar entonces, en un intento de sacar al pobre chico de su foso depresivo y autocompareciente.

-S-supongo…- Se limitó a contestar el albino, quien, para este punto, ya se encontraba casi completamente pálido y sin saber exactamente si alegrarse por lo que le había dicho la chica o no. -P-pero aun así…yo sí saldré en lo que sea que presentes…¿No?- Preguntó entonces él, tras haber llegado a la conclusión de que su participación ya sea escrita o evidenciada de manera fílmica sería si o si parte de la tesis que elaboraría su hermana.

-Emm…b-bueno…no creo que debas pensar en eso justo ahora, Linc.- Respondió la castaña, eludiendo obviamente la pregunta, sin querer confirmar o negar la declaración hecha por el muchacho, ya que simplemente a este no le gustaría la respuesta que ella le daría. -L-lo mejor que podrías hacer ahora es ir a asearte y tratar de olvidarte un poco del asunto. Podremos hablar más a detalle de todo una vez que estés tranquilo, ¿T-te parece?- Intentó sugerir entonces, creyendo que un breve descanso y alejamiento total respecto al tema sería quizá el mejor curso de acción que podría tomar su hermano.

Lincoln, admitiendo que en ese momento era una ruina tanto emocional como mentalmente hablando, no dudó en tomar el consejo de la castaña, ya que, a fin de cuentas, eso también le serviría a modo de excusa para así salir de manera relativamente grácil de la habitación y de aquella situación incómoda para él.

-Si…vale…c-creo que eso haré, Lis.-

Y con eso dicho, el joven albino se puso de pie y comenzó a marchar en dirección a la puerta, mientras susurraba algo acerca de "No poder creer lo que pasó" o de lo "Usado" que se sentía, antes de finalmente llegar al umbral del cuarto acabar saliendo de este luego de que su hermana le abriese las puertas con su tableta, acto que Lincoln agradeció sin demasiados ánimos al momento de finalmente cruzar al otro lado y desaparecer de la vista de su hermana.

-_Haa. Espero que él esté bien. Es decir, sí, sabía que el enterarse de eso sería duro, pero…no sé, creo que tal vez fue demasiado de mi parte esperar que, al haber acabado y hacerse esclarecido todo, dijese algo como "No hay cuidado, a fin de cuentas, la pasamos muy bien, Lis" o "Fue un gusto ayudarte a "Experimentar", hermanita" o cualquier otro tipo de respuesta similar a esa_.- Comentó en su mente la muchacha, quien, tras haberse quedado a solas en el cuarto, tenía ahora la ocasión perfecta para poner en orden sus propios pensamientos y quejarse, aunque sea de forma breve, por la actitud tan "Negativa" y desconsolada que había mostrado el albino luego de la noticia, aun cuando hasta hace cosa de solo unos minutos, él estaba aferrándose y mostrándose de un modo tan afectivo y cercano hacia ella, casi en la misma medida en la que él ya compartía con otras seis de sus hermanas. -Bien, no tiene caso lamentarse por algo así. Justo ahora, tengo mucho material en video que analizar y editar con el fin de presentar mi tesis.- Afirmó ella, al momento de hacer a un lado los sentimentalismos y hacer cruzar sus dos brazos por los orificios de su bata de laboratorio, recuperando así gran parte del temple y carácter científico que tanto la caracterizaba. Sin embargo, tras notar que a su vestimenta todavía le hacía falta su peculiar par de bragas y notar como de su entrepierna todavía había un extenso remanente de todo el jugo que el chico había vertido en su interior, la atención de Lisa no pudo evitar distraerse ligeramente y caer en cuenta de que aquella sería la ocasión perfecta para llevar adelante un cierto estudio que ella había ansiado hacer hace años. -Aunque bueno…bien podría tomarme las cosas con calma y darle un buen uso a todo este "Material de estudio" que Lincoln generosamente me suministro. Hay muchos proyectos y experimentos interesantes que hacer con una muestra tan fresca y abundante como esta. Jejeje.- Acotó para sí misma, poco antes de sacar un tubo de en ensayo de su bata y comenzar a recolectar todo el líquido seminal dispuesto y desperdigado por el muchacho, a la vez que fantaseaba y divagaba una que otra vez con el sinfín de usos que alguien como ella podría darle.

…

**Royal Woods. Casa de los Loud. Baño. Interior.**

Dejando a un lado lo que sea que la genio de la casa tuviera en mente, nuestra atención ahora se centraría nuevamente en el chico albino, quien, luego de haber decidido tomar el consejo de su hermana para así relajarse y calmar su mente atolondrada, se encontraba ahora mismo debajo del chorro de agua de la ducha ubicada en el segundo piso de la casa. Lugar en el cual, lejos de estarse bañando o refrescando su cuerpo, el muchacho solo permanecía parado ahí, dejando que el agua lo mojase mientras él simplemente monologaba consigo mismo.

-_No puedo creer que me dejará manipular así. Lo que ella hizo…lo que hicimos, estuvo simplemente mal_.- Dijo en su cabeza el chico, aceptando que, si bien Lisa había sido la responsable directa e inmediata de todo, él también contaba con una gran porción de culpa, ya que fue suya la idea de incitar y guiar a la castaña por el mismo camino que él y otras seis chicas directamente relacionadas con él ya habían pasado y recorrido en un sinnúmero de veces. -_Haa. Joder. ¿Cuál carajos es mi problema? Ya de por sí es complicado cuando Lori o alguna de las otras van cada tanto a "Ver cómo estoy" en la universidad_.- Comentó este, a la vez que una pequeña seguidilla de recuerdos sobre sus hermanas tocando a la puerta de su cuarto en el campus, ya sea mañana o noche, estuviese libre o no, se hacía presente y le hacía rememorar a su vez las ciento y un dificultades, penurias y problemas por los cuales tuvo que pasar debido a las noches en vela o las horas de tiempo perdido, aun cuando haya sido de una forma tan agradable y satisfactoria para ellos. -_La sola idea de que Lisa se sume también a eso es algo simplemente…_\- Continuó él, esta vez imaginándose a la científica de cabellos castaños, apareciéndose ante él sin invitación u anticipo alguno, vestida únicamente con una bata de laboratorio y poco menos, diciéndole una frase provocadora y/o dándole una excusa con la cual lo convencería de dejarla entrar y así poder repetir la misma clase de actos ilícitos e indecorosos que habían tomado lugar ese día, y que, según la experiencia propia de Lincoln, siempre provocaban que la chica con la cual los realizase acabase volviendo por más. Dicha imagen seductora de su hermana de hecho le provocó un breve sonrojo y un ligero respingo en su zona genital, más sin embargo, recordando los problemas que eso le podría traer a futuro, este paso a reaccionar de forma negativa hacia la idea, cosa que se vio reflejada al momento en el cual él chasqueo la lengua y presionó la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha. -_¡Y ahí voy de nuevo! ¡Joder!- _Se recriminó a sí mismo, momentos antes de dirigir una mirada de enfado a otro de los principales culpables de su "Preocupante" situación. -_¡Y tú…! ¡COMO SIEMPRE METIÉNDOME EN PROBLEMAS! ¿¡Cuando será el día en el cual puedas NO emocionarte tanto al tener enfrente a una de mis hermanas desnudas!? ¡Ayudarme un poco no te costaría…!_\- Estaba reprochándole él al grueso y extenso trozo de carne que le colgaba con una media erección de la entrepierna, poco antes de escuchar el sonido de una pelea llevándose acabo no muy lejos de las escaleras que conectaban los dos pisos de la casa.

Intrigado por ese hecho, ya que en teoría, él y Lisa eran los únicos ahí en la casa, Lincoln optó por dejar su pequeña discusión de lado y agudizar los oídos para así ver a quienes pertenecían dichas voces.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE TE OCURRIERA ALGO COMO METER UN CILINDRO DE PLÁSTICO LLENO DE PURPURINA ROSA EN EL TUBO DE ESCAPE DEL AUTO, LOLA! ¿¡EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!?- Preguntó de manera fúrica una voz que el albino rápidamente identifico que pertenecía a su hermana Lana gracias a su profundidad a la hora de hablar y la peculiar forma de pronunciar ciertas palabras cuando peleaba con su hermana.

-¡OH! ¡"PUES DIS-CULPA"! ¡YO SOLO QUERÍA HACER QUE TÚ QUERIDA BOBBIE FLETCHER FUESE LA CONDUCTORA MÁS LLAMATIVA DE TODA LA CARRERA! ¡DIME…! ¿¡QUÉ HAY DE MALO EN ESO!?- Contestó la segunda voz, obviamente perteneciente a la caprichosa y generalmente poco razonable Lola, dándole así a entender a Lincoln que lo que estaba oyendo en ese momento seguramente sería su más reciente disputa en relación al trabajo, la cual no solo siguió, sino que pareció ganar más fuerza a medida que ambas proseguían.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE "¿QUÉ HAY DE MALO?"!? ¡POR CULPA DE ESA ESTÚPIDA COSA NO SOLO DESCALIFICARON A BOBBIE ACUSÁNDOLA DE HACER PERDER EL CONTROL A UNO DE LOS AUTOS QUE QUEDÓ DETRÁS DE ELLA! ¡SINO QUE ADEMÁS, ECHASTE A PERDER EL TUBO DE ESCAPE, EL SILENCIADOR Y UN SINNÚMERO DE COSAS MÁS DEBIDO A LA EMANACIONES NO ELIMINADAS DEL VEHÍCULO!- Replicó la joven mecánica, siendo plenamente consciente del alcance y el daño que el "Inocente" accionar de su gemela había provocado en el vehículo estrella de su heroína y actual jefa.

-¡PUES NO LO HICE A PROPÓSITO! ¡NO SÉ SI LO SABÍAS, PERO NO TODAS LAS CHICAS SABEN TANTO DE MECÁNICA CÓMO TÚ, LANA!- Respondió Lola, sin mostrar aparentemente ninguna clase de intención de darle la razón a su hermana y admitir que era ella la que estaba equivocada. -¡Y EN TODO CASO, DEBERÍAS AGRADECERME POR HABERTE DADO TRABAJO! ¡GRACIAS A MÍ, AHORA PODRÁS TRABAJAR EN ESE AUTO QUE TAAAAANTO AMAS TODO EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERAS!-

-¡HASTA UN NIÑO SABRÍA QUE NO HAY QUE METER NADA POR…! ¡AGH! ¡NO SABES CÓMO ME SACAS DE QUICIO!- Dijo Lana, demostrando el mismo tipo de enfado que y haciendo el mismo gemido que característico que hacía cuando se jalaba los costados del cabello tras oír algún comentario de Lola que la hiciera enfurecer, cosa que seguramente estaba haciendo en ese momento, aun cuando Lincoln no podía verla.

-¿¡A, SI!? ¡PUES YA SOMOS DOS! ¡Y AHORA…SI ME DISCULPAS, LA DUCHA Y YO TENEMOS UNA CITA PENDIENTE PARA SACARME TODO EL HUMO Y LA TIERRA DEL CUERPO DESPUÉS DE TRABAJAR JUNTO A ESA PISTA TODO EL DÍA!- Comentó Lola, poco antes de hacer que su hermano la escuchase dar un par de pasos hacia el baño y, por alguna razón, el oír como paraba en seco antes de llegar al mismo, cosa que de hecho fue un alivio para el albino.

-¡O NO! ¡NI CREAS! ¡YO ESTOY MUCHO PEOR QUE TÚ, PRINCESA! ¡ASÍ QUE YO SERÉ LA PRIMERA EN ENTRAR!- Refutó entonces Lana, quién aparentemente había sido la responsable de frenar el avance de Lola previamente, pero que ahora estaba anunciando su propio deseo de incursionar en el cuarto.

-¿¡AH!? ¿¡PERO QUÉ DICES!? ¡TÚ NUNCA QUIERES SER LA PRIMERA EN BAÑARTE! ¡ASÍ QUE SUÉLTAME ANTES DE QUE…!- Intentó amenazar Lola, mientras se escuchaban claramente sus jadeos que hacía a la hora de tratar de liberar su brazo del agarre de su gemela, quién no tardó en darle una respuesta a su pregunta.

-¡POR LO GENERAL, SI, NO ME IMPORTARÍA DE EVITAR EL BAÑO POSTERIOR AL TRABAJO LO MÁXIMO POSIBLE! ¡PERO HOY…! ¡HOY IRÉ PRIMERA SOLO POR EL GUSTO QUE ME DARÁ EL SABER LO INCOMODA QUE ESTARÁS AL TENER ALGO DE SUCIEDAD SOBRE TU "PERFECTA" PIEL!- Reveló entonces la muchacha, dejando esclarecido que su atípico pedido era más por una venganza contra su hermana que por la mera necesidad de asearse para estar en la casa.

-¿¡A, SI!?-

-¡SI!-

Fue lo que ambas exclamaron momentos antes de dar inicio a la parte física a la que generalmente llegaban sus disputas, todo mientras el contrariado chico dentro del cuarto de baño oía todo y se apresuraba a salir finalmente de la ducha y envolverse con una toalla para así salir del lugar antes de que la doble amenaza conocida como el dúo de gemelas de la casa llegase ahí y terminasen atrapándolo a él en el fuego cruzado de su pelea.

-_S-será mejor que yo me vaya. Ahí otros cientos de lugares en la casa en los cuales poder relajarme y pensar tranquilamente_.- Se dijo Lincoln a sí mismo, tras haberse asegurado la toalla a la cintura y prepararse mentalmente antes de abrir la puerta del baño y evitar lo mejor que podía el más que seguro torbellino de golpes y patadas que encontraría al otro lado de esta al momento de salir, algo que ya había hecho un buen número de veces en el pasado. -_Fiu. Muy bien, Linc. Esto es como andar en bicicleta. ¡Aquí vamos! Tres…Dos…Un…_\- Exclamaba para sus adentros a modo de preparación el muchacho, antes de que, faltándole tan solo una milésima de tiempo para terminar su conteo, la puerta del cuarto fuese abruptamente abierta desde afuera y acabase golpeándolo de lleno en la cara debido a la encarnizada batalla protagonizada por las dos fúricas gemelas, quienes; por alguna razón que el chico no alcanzó a explicarse antes de perder la consciencia debido al golpe; se encontraban despojadas de una o dos ropas.

-¡YO SERÉ LA PRIMERA EN USAR LA DUCHA Y PUNTO FINAL, LANA!-

-¡NO SI YO ENTRÓ AHÍ PRIMERO, LOLA! ¡ASÍ QUE, QUÍTATE O…!-

Vociferaron las dos muchachas rubias, mientras cada una de ellas procuraba desprenderse de otro tipo de las prendas que conformaban sus ropas de trabajo, todo con el fin de sacarle aunque sea un solo segundo de ventaja a su gemela en su carrera por ocupar primero la ducha.

Sin embargo, en cuantito ambas se percataron de la presencia de un cierto joven de cabellos canos, derribado e inconsciente en el piso del baño, a las dos muchachas, que hasta ese momento habían estado enfrascadas en su pleito, les llegó el recuerdo de que su hermano volvería a casa ese día y que, por el evidente moretón con forma de puerta que había quedado en su rostro luego de un golpe reciente, ninguna de ellas le dio exactamente una cálida bienvenida.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Linky, e-estás bien!?- Se apresuró a preguntar Lola, llevándose ambas manos a la boca debido a la sorpresa que le generó el ver a su hermano mayor tirado en el suelo sin moverse en lo más mínimo.

-¡L-lo siento mucho, Lincoln! ¡No fue nuestra intención! ¡Vamos! ¡D-despierta!- Le insistió Lana, quien, a diferencia de su hermana, se apresuró a echarse al suelo, sujetar al chico de los hombros y comenzar a sacudirlo en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar.

Algo que de hecho sí termino por suceder a los pocos segundos, pero que a su vez provocó que, al momento en el cual el albino posó su mirada sobre los dos cuerpo semi-desnudos de las dos muchachas, este último sufriese una hemorragia nasal debido a la sorpresa y, en mucha mayor medida, por el golpe que había recibido, cosa que hizo que este volviese a desfallecer nuevamente mientras otra seguidilla de gritos femeninos se oían como música de fondo dentro de su confundida cabeza, la cual tuvo el tiempo suficiente para enviar una última orden antes de perder la consciencia, endurecer y hacer crecer el pene del chico en señal de excitación por la última imagen vista por sus ojos.

**Continuará…**

**(1) Referencia al capítulo "The Loudest Yard", en el cual se da justamente ese hecho.**

**(2) Referencia al capítulo "Funny Business", en el cual suceden varias de esas presentaciones conjuntas.**

**(3) Referencia al capítulo "Intern for the Worse", en el cual se da justamente ese hecho**

**(4) Vendría a ser un juego de palabras en referencia al dueño de la agencia y que, a la vez, puede traducirse como "Viajes exprés".**

**(5) Referencia al mes y año en el que se publicó el primer comic de Capitán América, superhéroe cuyas habilidades derivaron de un suero con un nombre muy similar al elegido por Lisa.**

**(6) Un chiste científico y a la vez juego de palabras que, resolviendo la ecuación diría algo como "Cutie Puss", frase que, a su vez, puede traducirse como "Lindo gatito" o "Lindo coñito" dependiendo del contexto en el cual se la emplee.**

**(7) Referencia al chiste explicado anteriormente.**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia continuación a mi Fic "The Loud House: El Comic", el cual, si no has leído aún, te invito a visitar, ya que su trama es de la misma índole y calidad que la vista aquí, mostrando y detallando exactamente cómo se dieron los encuentros entre Lincoln y seis de sus diez hermanas. Ahora, volviendo a esta historia, espero que todos aquellos que la hayan esperado luego de la finalización del otro Fic antes mencionado hayan quedado conformes con este primer capítulo y estén ansiosos por más. Por favor, no olviden dejar sus Reviews, comentarios u opiniones del mismo en la sección correspondiente, ya que el leer ellas es en gran parte una de las cosas que más me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que sigan bien y que ojala pueda sorprenderlos con un nuevo capítulo en un futuro no muy lejano. Bye :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Loud House: La Transición 2**

**Casa Loud. 2do Piso de la casa. Cuarto de Lincoln. Interior.**

Poco antes de los sucesos que marcarían el inicio de nuestra historia, nuestro querido protagonista de cabello albino se encontraba recostado y dormido encima de la cama que yacía dentro del cuarto en el cual él había pasado la enorme mayoría de su vida, es decir, la antigua cama ubicada dentro la única habitación "Privada" perteneciente a alguno de los hijos de los Loud durante el breve periodo en el cual todos ellos vivieron juntos en la casa. Aunque claro, decir que el chico había llegado ahí y se había "Dormido" pacíficamente luego de haber vuelto y tener un "Primer día alocado" dentro de la casa sería una fea mentira. Ya que, cómo recordarán si hacen algo de memoria al desenlace del capítulo anterior, el mismo había perdido la consciencia luego de haber recibido un fuerte golpe indirecto debido a su cercanía a un conflicto entre el explosivo par de gemelas que tenía como hermanas menores. Fue por este motivo que, con el fin de tratar a su hermano y dejarlo en un lugar donde pudiese descansar, tanto Lola como Lana se habían dado la tarea de arrastrarlo hasta su cuarto, atenderlo por su golpe y luego dejarlo dormir hasta que finalmente recuperase la conciencia. Cosa que no ocurrió hasta pasada la medianoche de este día y primeras horas del día siguiente, dentro de las cuales el joven adulto de cabello cano finalmente comenzaba a dar señales de despertar.

-_¡Haaa! Mi cabeza…_\- Se dijo a sí mismo el chico, al momento de llevarse una mano al área del que provenía la fuerte jaqueca que sentía tras haber despertado, sólo para caer en cuenta que la misma debía su origen a un doloroso golpe que él tenía en la frente, el cual lo hizo crispar levemente de dolor al momento de hacer contacto con él. -_¿Qué…? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cómo fue que me hice…?_\- Se cuestionó entonces el muchacho, poco antes de que su todavía somnolienta mente le hiciese recordar el golpe dado por la puerta del baño y el contexto en el cual el mismo había sido causado. –_Oh, claro. Lola y Lana estaban peleando por ver quién entraba a la ducha y…en medio de su pleito, yo acabe por recibir uno de sus golpes_.- Ponderó el albino, quién, al recordar con mayor claridad la situación, no pudo evitar arrugar un poco el entrecejo y ofrecer una mirada de fastidio debido al incidente que le tocó vivir. -_¡Joder! Ese golpe sí que dolió._\- Afirmó él, mientras se anteponía al dolor para así frotar ligeramente su herida, notando que tenía un pequeño chichón en la frente. -_Menuda fuerza la que tienen esas dos ahora. Hace que uno extrañe la época en que eran pequeñas. Al menos ahí, sus peleas y los "Daños" por estas eran igualmente pequeños_.- Declaró el albino, haciendo un breve repaso mental de las numerosas ocasiones en las que las gemelas habían intercambiado golpes entre sí a lo largo de los años y de los numerosos destrozos que estas mismas habían dejado tras de sí.

Destacando uno en específico, con el fin de ganar la sección de talentos de un concurso de belleza realizado en un área "Rural"; por decirle de algún modo; Lola había "Tomado prestada" a Brincos III, la actual mascota de su hermana en ese momento, para así asistirla en una mezcla de rutina de listón e exhibición de adiestramiento animal que ella había preparado, la cual consistía en hacer que el anfibio cruzase aros hechos con su lazo cada vez más y más pequeños, cosa que le aseguró su victoria en el concurso, y, a la vez, la ira de su gemela, quién durante dos días no había tenido ni idea del paradero de su fiel compañera atrapa-moscas. En fin, el caso aquí era que en la pelea que devino de esa situación, más de la mitad del cuarto de las jóvenes; de 13 años en aquel entonces; había quedado destrozado, incluyendo muebles, fotos personales, herramientas mecánicas, trofeos de concursos, colecciones de objetos peculiares y repugnantes, y un gran número de otras cosas dentro de la propia casa, siendo esta la peor confrontación de las gemelas hasta la fecha.

-_Bueno, comparándolo con eso, puedo decir que la saque muy barata. Jeje.- -_¡AU!- Bromeó en su cabeza el muchacho, poco antes que el dolor que le provocaba el seguir manoseándose la herida lo llevase a dejar salir un leve jadeo de dolor, el cual, muy para su sorpresa, fue contestado por una especie de bufido de índole animal, proveniente de una figura que yacía durmiendo a su lado, pero a la que no había dado importancia hasta finalmente haberse despertado ligeramente. -_¿E-eh? ¿Y eso qué fue?_\- Se preguntó entonces Lincoln, al momento de incorporarse sobre la cabecera de la cama, abrir completamente los ojos y comenzar a palpar la misteriosa figura con su mano mientras esperaba que su vista se adaptase un poco a la oscuridad del lugar. En medio de su análisis, el muchacho pudo advertir que la figura parecía pertenecer a una persona que, por alguna razón que no se explicaba, había decidido dormirse sentada junto a él en una silla junto a su cama, apoyando únicamente su cabeza y brazos sobre la misma para así acomodarse y descansar de una forma un poco más cómoda. –_Hay…¿Alguien junto a mí? Pero…¿Quién podría…?_\- Estuvo a punto de preguntarse el cada vez más confundido muchacho, momentos antes de que, en medio del desplazamiento de sus dedos hacia el rostro de la persona, los mismo levemente se rosaran con el cuello de esta última, haciendo que produjese ahora un sonido que le resultó extrañamente familiar al albino. Motivado por ello, el chico comenzó a frotar otro poco dicha zona, obteniendo como resultado un jadeo más "Canino" por parte de su acompañante, poco antes de que esta comenzase a sacudir instintivamente la pierna cómo si se tratase de un cachorro siendo rascado por su dueño, cosa que finalmente lo ayudó a identificar la identidad de dicha persona. -¿Lana? ¿Eres tú?- Comentó él; esta vez en voz alta; a la vez que sacudía ligeramente la cabeza de la recientemente reconocida muchacha salvaje, en un intento de despertarla para preguntarle el "Porque" estaba ahí.

Fue así que, tras haber sido acariciada y llamada por su hermano, la durmiente muchacha comenzó finalmente a dar signos de despertarse, levantando progresivamente la cabeza, frotándose brevemente los ojos, y balbuceando un pequeño "Cinco minutos más, Lola…", antes de estirar la mano para encender la luz del cuarto y abrir sus ojos de par en par luego de ver a su ya despierto y consiente hermano frente a ella.

-¡Oh genial! ¡Finalmente despiertas! ¡Ya me tenías preocupada, hermano!- Comentó la chica, quién, mostrándose sumamente emocionada por la noticia, no tardó en mover y acomodar su silla a una distancia más cercana al rostro del albino. –Yo…quiero que sepas lo mucho que lamento que te hallamos recibido de forma tan brusca, Lincoln. Lola y yo tuvimos un problema en el trabajo, así que…- Comenzó a explicar ella tras haberse acomodado, intentando así justificarse con el chico mientras una clara expresión de arrepentimiento y culpa se hacía presente en su rostro anteriormente iluminado por la recuperación de su hermano.

-E-está bien, Lana. Sé que fue un accidente así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.- Comentó de manera amigable y reconfortante el muchacho, mientras que sus ojos y mente, ya sea por estar adormilados, por instinto, o por simple costumbre se dedicaban a examinar atentamente la ropa de dormir que traía la muchacha.

Por ser su conjunto de verano, esta constaba únicamente de dos cosas. La primera era una vieja y ajustada camisa de mangas cortas que la muchacha conservaba desde hacía algunos años; más precisamente, de la época en la cual todavía no se le había acabado de desarrollar el busto; y que actualmente no alcanzaba a cubrirle hasta el ombligo pero que, debido a una cuestión de cariño y comodidad por la prenda, la misma todavía formaba parte de su guardarropa, aun cuando esta le quedase ajustada al punto de ser fácil reconocer si la muchacha traía un sostén o no; siendo esta última la opción preferida de la rubia tan poco femenina. Y la segunda prenda, por su parte, constaba de un par de bragas de color azul que, si bien no tenían nada en particular o especial por sí mismas, el hecho de ser usadas por una chica que desde su infancia había vestido solo pantalones u otros ropajes de características masculinas, hacían que esta última no supiese o tuviese en consideración lo mucho que esa clase de vestimenta podía revelar de su feminidad si ella no se preocupase de cerrar las piernas mientras permanecía sentada.

-_¡Caray! Ese conjunto que lleva no deja mucho a la imaginación_.- Pensó el muchacho luego de darle un vistazo a la ropa y posar por unos segundos su mirada en medio de la expuesta entrepierna de su hermana, quién permanecía sentada despreocupadamente sobre la silla con ambas piernas abiertas de par en par y brindaba; ya sea adrede o por descuido; una visión más que clara y definida de los labios de su coño, cosa que hizo "Despertar" una cierta parte de la anatomía de Lincoln. –_P-pero claro, eso a mí no me concierne. Así que cómo buen hermano mayor que soy dejaré de prestarle atención a eso justo ahora._\- Musitó en su cabeza el muchacho, poco antes de apartar su mirada de dicha zona, llevar una mano a su entrepierna para cubrir el respingo que acababa de tener esta y decidirse a reanudar la charla en donde la habían dejado. –E-en todo caso, te agradezco el que hallas decidido cuidarme hasta que despertará.- Comentó entonces él, llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca debido al nerviosismo producto de los impuros sentimientos que acababan de asaltarlo, a la vez que forzaba una sonrisa y hacía un gran esfuerzo por volver a centrarse en la conversación.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, Linc. Y ya que Lisa dijo estar "Demasiado ocupada" con un nuevo proyecto que requería el cien por ciento de su atención, y que nuestra querida "Princesa Lola" prefirió tomar sus ocho horas de sueño de belleza antes que ayudarme a cuidarte, al final, la cosa tuvo que depender enteramente de mí.- Comentó Lana, empezando su respuesta de forma amigable por las gracias dadas por parte de Lincoln, pero progresivamente poniéndose más y más disgustada conforme recordaba la poca y nula ayuda que sus hermanas le habían prestado en pos de poder continuar con sus propias actividades de manera egoísta. –Pero en fin, no hay que darle mucha importancia a eso. Dime, ¿Te sigue doliendo mucho ese golpe?- Preguntó entonces ella, decidida a dejar de lado sus molestias personales y solo centrarse en el estado de su convaleciente hermano.

-Oh. Un poco, si.- Comentó casualmente el albino, momentos antes de desviar ligeramente la mirada y posteriormente sonreír y fingir estar completamente bien con tal de no hacer sentir mal a Lana. -A decir verdad, ese fue un muy buen golpe, pero tampoco algo por lo cual deberías preocuparte tanto. Recuerda, Lana, tú hermano mayor es más duro de lo que parece.- Exageró él, esperando así poder minimizar la preocupación de la chica.

Sin embargo, lo único que su pequeña actuación de chico rudo consiguió fue que una poco convencida Lana repentinamente lo sujetase por ambos lados de la cabeza, obligándolo a volver a dirigir su mirada a su dirección y así poder dedicarle una mirada de incredulidad hasta que él confesará realmente el cómo se sentía.

-¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Acaso no me crees?- Preguntó Lincoln, poco antes de que la chica, conservando todavía el semblante antes mencionado, acercase un poco su rostro al del muchacho con el fin de aplicar más presión y tratar de hacerlo confesar. -¡T-te juro que es cierto, Lana! No tienes que hacer tanto escándalo. De verdad.- Continuó diciendo él, firme a mantener su acto, pero a la vez poniéndose más y más nervioso conforme el rostro de su hermana se iba acercando al suyo en señal de ultimátum. –Y-y en todo caso, si realmente me doliese, te aseguró que te lo diría de inmediato. Pero lo cierto es que estoy perfectame…- Siguió diciendo él, ya sin siquiera molestarse en mantener el contacto visual con la joven, ni preocupándose siquiera en disimular las numerosas gotas de sudor que se encontraban resbalando por su cuello, producto de la cercanía cada vez mayor del impávido e insistente semblante de su obstinada hermana.

Finalmente, cuando ambos estuvieron cara a cara y a pocos centímetros de separación del rostro del otro, Lana interrumpió a medio camino el último comentario del chico diciendo…

-¿Sabes qué, Linc?- Preguntó ella, logrando así que el muchacho volviese a dirigirle la mirada, segundos antes de proseguir. –Realmente no te creo.- Acotó finalmente, antes de ubicar uno de sus dedos en el espacio intermedio entre el puente de la nariz y la frente del chico, para posteriormente aplicar algo de presión sobre aquella área; visiblemente roja e hinchada por el golpe; y ganarse entonces un pequeño grito de dolor por parte del muchacho, el cual, siendo finalmente incapaz de mantener su farsa de chico duro a flote, procedió a soltar un pequeño jadeo, alejarse de la muchacha y rodear el área de su nariz con sus manos para así mitigar el dolor.

-¡AU! ¡Eso me dolió! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste, Lana!?- Preguntó con enfado el muchacho, a la vez que se le formaban un par de lagrimillas en los ojos mientras trataba de sopesar las punzadas de dolor que le producía su recientemente presionada lastimadura.

-Bueno, no me dejaste muchas opciones que digamos. Tú mismo lo dijiste, sí realmente te dolía solo tenías que decírmelo.- Contestó Lana, escudándose detrás de las propias palabras del albino, poco antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a marchar hacía la puerta del cuarto. –Iré a buscarte una bolsa de hielo para así bajar un poco la hinchazón. Tú solo quédate aquí, Linc.- Comentó la muchacha, al momento de abrir la puerta y oír un pequeño "Si, si. Está bien." por parte de su hermano, mientras este todavía se mostraba molesto por lo sucedido. –Vuelvo en seguida.- Dijo finalmente antes de marcharse, dejando la puerta tras de sí abierta.

Por su parte, el todavía enfadado chico se limitó estirar ligeramente el cuello y observar en silencio la espalda de su hermana mientras esta última se alejaba al avanzar por el pasillo, todo mientras él lanzaba una que otra queja por lo sucedido dentro de su cabeza.

No obstante, el hacer esto había provocado que sus ojos, yendo en contra de sus deseos como ya era costumbre, atinasen a fijar su atención en el enorme trasero del cual la muchacha era poseedora, logrando así que su dueño se olvidase completamente de sus anteriores quejas y, en su lugar, sólo se dedicase a "Apreciar" el momento.

Al hacer esto, el albino fue capaz de notar dos cosas. La primera de ellas era que, ya sea por el tamaño o el estado físico de dichas posaderas, las mismas parecían ser demasiado fofas o faltas de una firmeza considerable, cosa que se vio evidenciada ya que los cachetes que conformaban las mismas parecían agitarse y "Brincar" de manera considerable con cada nuevo paso dado por la rubia; cosa que hizo que el albino inmediatamente recordará haber visto algo parecido en su madre y en muchas otras de sus hermanas.

La segunda de ellas era que, como consecuencia de la postura en la cual la chica había permanecido al estar sentada, las bragas de esta última ahora mismo se encontraban enterradas profundamente en medio de la raya que dividía ambos glúteos, creando así no solo una ligera ilusión de desnudez, sino también dando pie a un momento que, a los ojos de un ahora atento y concentrado Lincoln, fue encontrado como algo muy sexy.

El mismo consistió en que, al momento en que Lana cayó en cuenta del incomodo desplazamiento de la prenda, esta procedió a detener su avance brevemente, echar su vista hacia atrás, llevar ambas manos hasta el lugar donde sus bragas se habían hundido y finalmente tomarse el tiempo para estirar y acomodar el elástico de la parte trasera de la misma hasta dejarla nuevamente cómo correspondía.

Cosa que tomó más de lo que uno esperaría y que, de por medio, hizo que un ahora atento Lincoln, acabase observando y apreciando de manera hipnótica el acto, hasta el momento en que este finalizó luego de que la parte trasera de las bragas, ya completamente acomodadas, volviesen a cubrir una buena parte del trasero de la muchacha mientras el elástico presente en los bordes de esta se hundía levemente en las colosales posaderas de la rubia.

Sobra decir que, el haberse quedado embelesado al observar la escena antes descrita, había hecho que el impaciente y siempre predispuesto miembro viril del chico se emocionase al punto de dar un respingo tan fuerte que no solo sirvió para revelar y destacar la silueta de este último por debajo de la sábana que cubría al muchacho, sino que también hizo que este; tras haber recobrado sus sentidos luego de que Lana bajase finalmente por las escaleras; primero fijase su atención y se molestará nuevamente por la reacción de su cada vez más volátil y rebelde polla, antes de caer en cuenta de un detalle del que no se había percatado hasta ese momento.

-¡Espera! ¿¡Q-qué cara…!?- Se preguntó él, justo después de levantar brevemente la tela que lo cubría para así comprobar algo que, sin lugar a duda, sería un tema de discusión con la rubia una vez que esta volviese nuevamente al cuarto.

…

-Muy bien, Linc. Ya…¿Volví?- Fue lo que comentó la despreocupada muchacha, al momento de finalmente regresar de la cocina con una bolsa de hielo en mano y encontrarse con el rostro de un Lincoln visiblemente contrariado por algo. -¿Eh…? ¿E-estás bien, hermano? ¿Y esa cara?- Preguntó la muchacha, sin saber con certeza qué posible significado podría tener el visible desmejoramiento observado en la tez del albino durante su breve viaje de ida y vuelta hasta la cocina.

Concretamente hablando, habían pasado cerca de dos minutos desde la pregunta que se había hecho el chico al levantar las sabanas y el regreso de Lana a la habitación, pero, durante ese breve periodo, era más que obvio que lo que sea que este haya visto, sin duda fue motivo para que él subiese la guardia e incluso comenzase a dudar de las buenas intenciones que había tenido su hermana menor al decidir cuidarlo luego del asunto del golpe.

-Oh. ¿Esto? No es nada.- Fue lo que respondió el chico, negando así el hecho de que, hasta hacía cosa de solo unos segundos, en su mente se habían estado arremolinando una serie de pensamientos y dudas que incluso lo estaban haciendo dudar respecto a su querida y acostumbrada posición de "Hermano Mayor Confiable".

Para poner algo de contexto en esto, dicha posición versaba lo siguiente; con la particularidad de casos excepcionales cómo lo fueron Lucy y Lisa; el muchacho creía que independientemente de lo que él o su cuerpo pudiesen sentir con respecto a la apariencia o el físico de alguna de las menores, su deber y responsabilidad cómo hermano mayor de estas lo culminarían no solo a reprimir y esconder dichos pensamientos inmorales que lo asaltaban, sino también idealizar y posicionar a sus hermanas menores cómo seres mucho más puros de lo que él o cualquiera de sus hermanas mayores jamás serían.

Es por esta misma posición por la cual el chico nunca antes había tenido la necesidad o se había aventurado siquiera a pensar en meterles mano a alguna de sus hermanitas, pero, a su vez, esta también era la responsable de hacer que, en los dos casos excepcionales en los que Lucy y Lisa lo habían engañado para quebrantar dicha regla, la conciencia del albino no solo hiciera que este último se culpase a sí mismo por lo ocurrido, sino que también este perdiese algo de la Fe que le quedaba en el resto de las hermanas "Puras" que todavía le quedaban, siendo así, el motivo por el cual andaba ahora con tanto cuidado con respecto a Lana.

-En cualquier caso…tengo una pequeña pregunta que hacer, Lana.- Anunció entonces el albino, a la vez que una incesante voz en su mente le rogaba silenciosamente a la muchacha que esta tuviese un motivo valido que justificase lo que él había visto. -¿Porque estoy…desnudo?- Preguntó finalmente el chico, recordando brevemente el momento en el cual él cayó en cuenta de ello y la serie de conflictos y dudas que esto a su vez le había generado. –_Ya descuide mi guardia hoy y termine bailando en la palma de la mano de Lisa. ¡No pienso dejar que eso me paso dos veces seguidas!_\- Acotó mentalmente él, firme a la idea de no dejarse engatusar nuevamente en menos de un día luego de su regreso a la casa.

Luego de haber hecho esa pregunta, desde la perspectiva de Lincoln el cuarto entero fue invadido por un silencio sepulcral y una electrizante tensión en el aire, preparando así la escena para el momento en el cual se definiría si su desnudez tenía justificación o si, por el contrario, era debido a algún maquiavélico plan orquestado por su hermana.

Mientras que, en contraposición casi absoluta, Lana no solo no se sentía expuesta a la misma atmosfera vivida por el chico, sino que además encontraba la pregunta tan insignificantemente pequeña y falta de relevancia que simplemente se limitó a expulsar un ligero e indiferente jadeo antes de responder.

-¿Ah? Preguntas "¿Porque?" Pues, aparte del hecho de que así estabas cuando Lola y yo te encontramos en el baño, yo consideré que estando así me sería mucho más sencillo vigilar tu temperatura.- Respondió finalmente ella de una forma extremadamente tranquila, logrando así no solo sorprender a Lincoln por la respuesta, sino también redirigir toda la atención de este a una nueva pregunta que surgió producto de esta última afirmación.

-¿Mi…Temperatura? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que estar desnudo ayudaría a…?- Se cuestionó entonces el confundido muchacho, segundos antes de que, mediante la llegada imprevista de un recuerdo que tenía de la joven con marcadas preferencias por lo que otros consideraban desagradable o repúgnate, este recordase la manera tan peculiar en la que esta última acostumbraba "Tomar la temperatura" de algunas de sus mascotas cuando estás se herían o enfermaban. –Espera…N-no estarás insinuando que…- Exclamó finalmente él, olvidándose así de todos los anteriores supuestos, conjeturas y las preocupaciones que había tenido previamente, para así aferrarse a la sábana y agazaparse ligeramente con repelo y un miedo que solo se acrecentó luego de ver cómo Lana se ensalivaba uno de sus dedos antes de responderle y dar Fe a la nueva suposición que él se estaba temiendo.

-¿Tomarte la temperatura de la forma "Tradicional"? Pues sí, ¿Algún problema? Jeje.- Admitió entonces ella, confirmando así los miedos del albino, y declarando que el motivo de la falta de ropa de este último era debida única y exclusivamente para facilitarle el trabajo de controlar su temperatura corporal a través de uno de los canales menos preferidos por la inmensa mayoría.

-¿¡Que!? ¡C-claro que tengo un problema con eso! ¡Tú no…! ¡Eso es…! ¡N-no…!- Vociferó a modo de respuesta el muchacho, quién, a pesar de no haber abandonado la cubierta que le ofrecía la posición en la que se encontraba, no tuvo reparos en dar a conocer su disgusto respecto a esa decisión por parte de su hermana.

-Ooooh, vamos, Linc. Te aseguró que no hay un método más preciso y "Natural" de medida que este. Por no mencionar también que esto es mucho más divertido de esta forma.- Afirmó ella, a la vez que sacudía ligeramente su ensalivado dedo en el aire y esbozaba una sonrisa ante esa última oración; la cual, sobra decir, no le hizo mucha gracia a Lincoln. –Así que, no seas cobarde y enséñame esos lindos cachetes que tienes ahí. Ya va siendo hora de un chequeo rápido.- Declaró ella, luego de acercar sus labios a la oreja de Lincoln para así pronunciar esas palabras, las cuales, sí bien ya le habían puesto la piel de gallina a este último, lo que realmente acabo por hacerlo palidecer nuevamente de la impresión fue el momento en el cual la rubio lo pico con su dedo humedecido en el rostro e hizo un pequeño "Pop" que finalmente lo hizo sobresaltarse y ponerse rápidamente a resguardo contra una esquina.

-¡No! ¡Ah-ha! ¡Ni creas! ¡Eso NO va a suceder! ¿¡M-me oís…!?- Se apresuró a declarar el muchacho, luego de que, de un solo y veloz movimiento, este se las hubiera arreglado no solo para envolver todo su cuerpo con la sábana de la cama, sino también asegurar y posicionar su trasero contra uno de los bordes de la misma, teniendo así a este último protegido por la tela y la pared del cuarto en caso de que la chica decidiese proseguir o insistir con la idea que acababa de proponer. No obstante, y contrario a lo que Lincoln hubiese esperado, su hermana no solamente había optado por no acercársele, sino que en su lugar, había comenzado a reírse por algo, cosa que solo confundió todavía más al albino al momento de pronunciar la última silaba de su "Amenaza". -¿…te?-

-¡Pfft, jajaja! ¡Cielos, Lincoln! ¡Solo estaba jugando! ¿¡Realmente te creíste que te haría algo así sin tu permiso!?- Declaró de manera imprevista Lana, haciendo que ahora un todavía más contrariado Lincoln expulsase un "¿Ah?" debido a su falta de capacidad para seguir el ritmo de la conversación. -¡Fue solo una broma, hombre! La pregunta que hiciste se me hizo una buena ocasión para jugar un poco contigo, así que la aproveche.- Comentó ella, esta vez mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro al albino, quién estaba procesando lo que le decían parte por parte. -La verdad es que Lola y yo te dejamos así porque pensamos que estarías más cómodo para dormir. No pensé que eso fuera a molestarte o algo por el estilo.- Terminó diciendo, para así luego sentarse en la silla junto a la cama, ofrecer la bolsa con hielo a su hermano y levantar una de sus cejas para así demostrar interés en la razón por la cual este último parecía haberse molestado por preguntarle la razón por su escases de ropa.

Por su parte, tras haber acabado de analizar todo lo que la muchacha le había dicho, un visiblemente más tranquilo y menos desconfiado Lincoln se limitó a parpadear un par de veces e intercambiar su mirada entre Lana y la bolsa de hielo que esta le ofrecía antes de decir…

-Oh. Oooooooh. E-eso tiene sentido. Yo…solo pensé que tú y ella…bueno, d-da igual. Solo…olvídalo ¿Si?- Balbuceó él, antes de finalmente tomar el objeto helado que le ofrecía su hermana, darle las gracias por este y posicionar el mismo en el medio de su rostro, consiguiendo así aliviar algo del dolor físico que lo aquejaba, pero, a la vez, cayendo presa de otra clase de malestar producto del malentendido que acababa de cometer.

_-Soy tan, pero ¡TAN malpensado! ¿¡Cómo si quiera se me ocurrió pensar que Lana, entre todas mis hermanas, podría tener alguna clase de "Doble intención" conmigo!?_\- Se recriminó internamente él, sintiendo que, al poner en duda las buenas intenciones de su hermana, él mismo había faltado a sus principios como "Hermano mayor responsable".

_-Es decir, Lucy es una cosa; Lisa siempre fue una posibilidad; Lola…no mentiré, sería de la que más me esperaría algo así; pero ¿Lana? ¡Nah! Ella sería la última de la cual debería preocuparme; justo después de Lily, claro está_.- Afirmó entonces, analizando cuidadosamente los pensamientos que él ya otras veces había tenido a la hora de preguntarse "¿Cuál de sus otras hermanas sería la más propensa a "Provocarlo" en un futuro?", una pregunta que había estado sonando en su cabeza luego de lo que había sucedido con cierta pequeña y truculenta chica gótica hacia hacía ya varios años.

_-¡Tch! Odio admitirlo, pero a lo mejor Lisa tal vez tenía algo de razón, al decirme que tras años y años de lujuria y perversiones se me ha ido pudriendo lentamente el cerebro. Está bien tener algo de cuidado, pero tampoco puedo dejar que eso me impida relacionarme normalmente con mis hermanas._\- Terminó por acotar él, justo antes de dirigir su mirada a Lana y dedicarle a esta última una sonrisa, que la propia chica no tardo en corresponder un segundo después.

Fue entonces que, firme a su convicción de tomarse las cosas con mayor normalidad y dejar así de lado cualquier tipo de duda o incomodidad que lo aquejara, Lincoln se dispuso a comenzar una charla amigable y fraternal entre ambos, en la cual discutirían cosas de su día a día o simplemente se pondrían al corriente de lo que los dos estuvieron haciendo de manera independiente.

Sin embargo, conforme la misma proseguía y poco a poco el albino se iba sintiendo cada vez más a gusto al enterarse cómo le estaba yendo a la joven rubia dentro de sus estudios y carrera, esta última, muy por el contrario, iba acumulando un cada vez más creciente disgusto en su corazón, debido a que las cosas no parecían estar resultando cómo ella quería.

-_Carajo…Eche a perder por completamente el plan A por no poder decir las líneas que había preparado. Creo que simplemente me…acobarde_.- Se recriminó a si misma Lana, mientras se encontraba forzando una sonrisa al oír atentamente todo lo que su hermano le decía. -_¡Haa! Pues ya qué. Lo hecho, hecho está, así que solo me queda seguir adelante cómo pueda_.- Prosiguió ella, abriendo su frase con un imaginario suspiro de frustración, pero ganando confianza progresivamente conforme iba avanzando, llegando al punto de apretar con fuerza los puños en señal de decisión. -_¡Solo seguiré aplicando presión hasta finalmente hacer que él deje de verme como una niña y me vea como la mujer hecha y derecha que soy ahora!_-

Y con eso dicho, Lana daría pie a lo que sería una larga noche llena de charla, aderezada con una pequeña serie de momentos que, si bien eran realizados por la muchacha para así tratar de conseguir la atención y/o cambiar la perspectiva que su hermano tenía de ella, los mismos siempre acababan con esta última echándose para atrás o con Lincoln ignorando sus indirectas, cosa que progresivamente había arruinado sus intentos uno por uno.

Cosas como pequeños roces de mano, sutiles muestras por contacto físico, halagos a la apariencia del chico e inclusive un provocativo y efusivo acercamiento cara a cara al rostro de este último; logrado bajo la excusa de querer observar mejor la herida en el medio de este; habían resultado infructíferos o simple motivos de vergüenza y arrepentimiento instantáneo para la rubia al momento en que el albino cruzará miradas con ella y le soltase las preguntas de "¿Qué haces?" o "¿Pasa algo?", dos cosas que, de manera fija, la hacían echarse para atrás cada vez que sentía que comenzaba a haber progreso alguno.

Pero si algo vale la pena destacar en esta velada, ese sería el último y tal vez más osado intento de Lana hasta ese momento. El cual se dio cuando, en medio de una anécdota graciosa acerca de su trabajo, la chica había decidido usar esta última como una muletilla para así narrar otra desventura ocasionada por un desafortunado impedimento causado por sus pechos, algo que, al momento de ser mencionado, había hecho que Lincoln se quedase viendo a los mismos por espacio de unos segundos mientras ella intencionalmente había desviado hacia un lado su mirada; con el fin de no encontrarse con la cara de este y ser repelida por el decoro que sintiese; a la vez que comenzaba a balancear a sus niñas y enumeraba las muchas desventajas que estas últimas le habían traído desde el momento en el que habían comenzado a desarrollarse.

No obstante, conforme su historia y listado de "Quejas" prosiguió; todavía sin que Lana se dignase intercambiar miradas con Lincoln; la velocidad del balanceo de sus senos fue cada vez más en aumento cada, al punto en que llegó un momento en el cual la muchacha no advirtió que uno de estos acabo por sobresalir improvisadamente de su camisa, quedando así expuesto ante los ojos de su hermano, quién, luego de haberse tomado unos segundos para "Apreciarlos", excitarse y cubrir su levemente levantado miembro viril, terminó por hacer lo que creía correcto, informando así a su hermana de su descuido y haciendo que, a su vez, la vergüenza y pena que esta última sintió fuese tan grande que de inmediato la obligo a cubrirse y disculparse enérgicamente con él por lo ocurrido. Generando así no solo otro retroceso abismal, sino también haciendo que Lincoln nuevamente volviese a sentirse "Sucio" al haber sentido estimulación por una muchacha tan "Pura" como pintaba Lana con cada uno de sus accionares.

Siendo incapaz de recobrarse por ese último golpe, una apenada y exhausta Lana acabo por despedirse de su hermano de un modo tal que, si bien no creía que la ayudaría a conseguir lo que buscaba, al menos serviría para animarla luego de todos los intentos fallidos que había sufrido al tratar de dar a conocer su lado femenino. Fue por eso que, antes de retirarse, ella rodeo con su brazo el cuello del muchacho y procedió a cepillar brevemente sus nudillos en la cabeza de este del mismo modo amistoso con el que lo hacía cuando era niña, logrando así librarse de una parte del estrés que había acumulado en esos pocos minutos, y todo sin siquiera advertir que, debido a la forma en que había sujetado al chico, ella había causado que una parte del rostro de este se frotase contra sus pechos, cosa que irónicamente le causaría al albino una última y conflictiva erección antes de que la rubia finalmente lo dejase a solas.

Cuando la muchacha finalmente hubo abandonado el cuarto; quedando de frente ante la puerta cerrada de este último; tanto esta como su hermano pronunciaron mentalmente unas palabras que representaban a la perfección lo que sentían luego de haber fracasado a la hora de seducir o evitar la excitación, respectivamente hablando.

-_Mierda…_-

Cabe destacar también que, debido a todos estos actos hechos por la chica, Lincoln inconscientemente había comenzado a dudar seriamente respecto a si esta última realmente estaba tratando de seducirlo o no, cosa que no solo hizo acrecentar su ya de por sí libidinosa masculinidad, sino que también sería la principal causa de mantenerlo despierto hasta altas horas de la mañana debido al profundo análisis que él le dedicaría a dicha idea.

…

**Casa Loud. 1er piso. Cocina.**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Tras todo lo acontecido en la noche anterior, y aun a pesar de lo poco que había podido descansar, luego de que los últimos dos actos indecorosos realizados por su hermana le hubieron ocasionado una seria dificultad para "Calmarse" y dormir, Lincoln de alguna forma se las había arreglado para ser el primero de la casa en despertarse para desayunar. Por esta razón, en medio de una atípicamente silenciosa casa Loud, pudimos encontrarnos con el joven adulto de cabellera albina sentado tranquilamente en uno de los bordes de la mesada de la cocina, lugar donde el cual, este último había decidido asentarse para así degustar una revitalizante taza de café bien cargada, al mismo tiempo que se dedicaba a revisar una serie de estados y fotos de sus conocidos desde su celular. Siendo las más recientes fotos publicadas por sus padres y su lúgubre hermana menor las que más acabaron por llamarle la atención, principalmente por cómo en estas se veía lo mucho que ellos tres parecían estar disfrutando de los placeres que les brindaba el paradisiaco viaje en crucero en el que se habían embarcado, cosa que, en cierta medida, le había provocado una ligera envidia, más que nada generada luego de comparar su simple taza de café con el ostentoso y abundante desayuno que ellos degustaban bajo el brillo del sol caribeño; o desde la comodidad de unas poco iluminadas mesas de bar en el caso de Lucy; algo que, sin lugar a dudas, desanimaría bastante a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, la relativa paz y quietud en la cual se hallaba el muchacho, más temprano que tarde se vería perturbada al momento en el que este notase el sonido de unas pisadas descendiendo por las escaleras del segundo piso, las cuales sirvieron tanto para notificarle del reciente despertar de una de sus tres hermanas, como para ponerlo entre aviso de que una de ellas pronto se le uniría en el desayuno.

Dándose cuenta de ello, el corazón de Lincoln se arrugó ligeramente ante la idea, ya que si bien, el saber que pronto recibiría la compañía de alguna de las chicas para así charlar con ella y darle algo de alegría a lo que venía siendo una aburrida mañana, lo cierto era que, tras todo la experiencia vivida con Lisa y todos los problemas de insomnio que los descuidos de Lana le habían ocasionado el día de ayer, la idea de compartir el desayuno a solas con alguna de ellas era algo que le resultaba incómodo o poco deseado, por decir lo menos.

No obstante, y para la buena fortuna y alivio mental de nuestro queridísimo protagonista, la persona que acabo por encontrase con él en la cocina resultó no ser otra más que la tercera y última de las actuales habitantes de la casa, a la cual él prontamente saludaría de manera cordial, amigable y más que nada complacido de que no se tratase de alguna de las otras dos opciones antes mencionadas.

-¿Oh? Así que eras tú la que se despertó, ¿Eh? Buenos…**(Bostezo)**…días, Lola.-

Fue el saludó que esbozó el albino, sin poder evitar que el cansancio de casi toda una noche en vela lo hiciese bostezar profundamente, mientras le dirigía la palabra a la diva ganadora de más de cien concursos de belleza, actual promotora de un equipo de carrera de auto y casi seguro nuevo rostro del mundo del modelaje; al cual entraría luego de completar sus estudios; que acababa de presentarse ante él; envuelta en una elegante bata de terciopelo rosa, echa a medida y que además contaba con inscripciones tanto de sus iniciales como de su nombre completo, ambas ubicadas al frente y en la espalda, respectivamente hablando; un antifaz, igualmente rosado y con el dibujo de unos ojos cerrados con unas elegantes y extremadamente bien delineadas pestañas doradas, el cual actualmente se encontraba sujetando parte de su cabello como si de una vincha se tratase; y, como toque final para su conjunto de dormir, un par de pantuflas; las cuales, además de seguir la misma tonalidad que el resto de las prendas, tenían la particularidad de contar con una apariencia que haría que cualquiera que estuviese muy distraído las confundiera con un juego de zapatillas elegantes, ya que las mismas contaban no solo con la apariencia de estas, sino también con una serie de perlas y rosas de fantasía incrustadas en el dorso de la misma; haciendo así que, en sumatoria, las tres partes del pijama de la rubia conformasen un atuendo que ella bien podría exhibir dentro de la casa como en una sesión de fotos profesional, cosa que obviamente había sido si intención a la hora de elegir este último.

-**(Bostezo)** Si. Buenos días, Linky. Cuanto tiempo sin verte. Espero que no haya rencores por…- Contestó por su parte, de manera visiblemente somnolienta pero a la vez emocionada, la muchacha que vestía el distinguido y elegante conjunto rosado antes mencionado, buscando así transmitir tanto su alegría por volver a ver el rostro de su hermano luego de un largo tiempo, como a su vez lo apenada que estaba por haberlo herido tan bruscamente el día de ayer. Sin embargo, cuando esta estuvo a medio camino de encontrarse con el chico para así darle un abrazo de bienvenida, Lola no pudo evitar olvidar y dejar de lado esta cortesía al momento de percatarse no solo de la visible marca de puerta todavía presente en el medio del rostro del muchacho, sino también de unas notorias bolsas y ojeras debajo de los ojos de este último, las cuales fueron las responsables de librarla de los pocos restos de sueño que la aquejaban, y, a su vez, motivarla a jadear de preocupación poco antes de sujetar los costados de la cabeza del albino para así inspeccionar mejor su deplorable estado. -¡Haaa! ¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Solo mírate! ¡Estás hecho una ruina total!- Exclamó ella, mientras nerviosamente se dedicaba a mover el rostro de su hermano de izquierda a derecha y de abajo hacia arriba con el fin de examinar todo este a mayor lujo de detalle.

-Lola…no es para tanto…tranquilízate…- Fueron algunas de las cosas que Lincoln pudo musitar conforme veía cómo su hermana le sacudía la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras exclamaba toda clase de preguntas y comentarios rápidos como "¿Te duele mucho?", "No pensé que quedarías tan mal.", "¿No pudiste dormir por el dolor?", "¿Quieres que vayamos a que te revisen?", "Y todo esto debido a la bruta de Lana.", y otras tantas cosas que el muchacho simplemente no tenía forma de contestar debido a la velocidad en la que estás se hacían y el poco tiempo de respuesta que la rubia le ofrecía antes de asediarlo con una nueva pregunta. Es por esto que, con el objetivo de ponerle un fin al exabrupto, el chico se las arregló para cazar las manos de su hermana, separar las mismas de su rostro y crear así la ocasión perfecta para que esta lo escuchase decir algo que la haría calmarse del todo o mínimamente ayudaría a reducir significativamente su preocupación. -¡Lola, ya! ¡Tranquila! ¡Estoy bien! ¿¡Si!? ¡Esto ya casi no me duele! ¡Tal vez pase una mala noche ayer, pero nada más! ¡Así que, despreocúpate! ¿¡Ok!?- Vociferó entonces él, logrando así finalmente poner un alto a la avalancha interminable de comentarios de la rubia, quién no se aventuró a volver a pronunciar palabra alguna hasta el momento en el cual su hermano acotó un segundo… -Ok.- El cual indirectamente sirvió para volver a darle permiso para hablar luego de ver que ella finalmente se había calmado.

Tras ello, hubo un breve momento de silencio presente entre ambos, más sin embargo, este mismo acabó por ser roto a los pocos segundos por la muchacha, quién, confiando plenamente en lo que su hermano acababa de decirle respecto a su estado físico, decidió enfocar su atención en una cuestión que, si bien podría ser un tema menor o sin importancia para la mayoría, para ella pasó a ser algo serio de suma importancia luego de confirmar que la salud del chico no corría ningún peligro.

-Está bien. Tú sabrás cómo te sientes, Linky. Pero yo sigo insistiendo que eso de ahí se ve bastante mal. Tal vez si te pusieras algo de maquillaje para cubrir esas feas marcas y ojeras podrías…- Se encontraba afirmando ella, poco antes de ser iluminada con una idea que no tardaría en compartir con su hermano. -¡Haa! ¡Eso es! Estoy segura que algo de maquillaje y un buen corrector facial harían maravillas por ti.- Acotó entonces, al momento de buscar un objeto dentro del bolsillo de su bata, el cual resultaría ser ni más ni menos que el estuche de maquillaje de "Emergencia" que la rubia guardaba celosamente en caso de que sufriese un percance o simplemente necesitara retocarse por algo.

Dándose cuenta de lo que la chica pretendía, Lincoln no tardó en fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo y comentar un pequeño.

-Lola…-

En señal de fastidio por lo que esta última tenía pensado hacer. Aunque claro, eso no sería ni remotamente suficiente para parar a la joven obsesa del maquillaje luego de que tuviese ya su estuche en mano y se hubiese decidido a "Ayudar" a su hermano a su manera.

-Shh. Shh. Shh. Guarda silencio un minuto, Linky. La Dra. Lols necesita silencio para trabajar.- Respondió ella, agitando brevemente uno de sus dedos en el aire para así acallar al albino, momentos antes de tomar un pincel y un delineador de su estuche, y finalmente comenzar a trabajar en la cobertura de las imperfecciones faciales del muchacho.

Fue así entonces que, durante cosa de un par de segundos, toda la zona alrededor de la cabeza de Lincoln se vio completamente envuelta en una cortina de maquillaje color piel, en la cual únicamente podían apreciarse, por un lado, los rápidos y precisos movimientos de Lola mientras trabajaba, y por el otro, las ocasionales quejas o sonidos de tos de Lincoln, los cuales, a los pocos segundos de producirse, eran callados o recriminados por un pedido de la rubia, quién básicamente le demandaba absoluta quietud y tranquilidad mientras ella se encontrara "Operando".

Cuando la chica finalmente hubo terminado, la nube de polvo que había estado rodeando a Lincoln se comenzó a disipar de manera rápida conforme este último tosía y agitaba sus manos. Una vez que el aire a su alrededor estuvo completamente despejado, y ya tuviese la capacidad de ver, el muchacho se sorprendió gratamente al ver cómo, en el reflejo del pequeño espejo de mano que Lola acababa de presentar ante él, su rostro se encontraba no solo carente de cualquier tipo de marca o herida visible, sino incluso más estilizado y vivido de lo que había estado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?- Preguntó Lola, a la vez que sonreía con regocijo y orgullo al contemplar su labor y, más precisamente, la reacción que esta misma había causado en el semblante de su anteriormente incrédulo hermano.

-Wow. Es…asombroso, Lola. Realmente parece como si no me hubiera pasado nada.- Admitió abiertamente el albino, al mismo tiempo que veía con asombro el magnífico trabajo que la muchacha acababa de hacer en su rostro magullado.

-Heh. No es ni por asomo lo mejor que he hecho, pero al menos ahora te ves mucho mejor. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, "Si luces bien, te sientes bien".- Acotó la joven diva, a la vez que se arreglaba levemente el cabello con su mano libre y le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hermano, con la idea de exhibirse a sí misma como una prueba viviente que diera "Validez" a lo que decía.

-Claaaaaaro.- Respondió Lincoln de forma levemente irónica, poco antes de hablar de manera seria y decir… -Cómo sea, te agradezco el gesto, Lola.-

-¿Oh? ¿De veras?- Preguntó entonces la chica, mientras se frotaba ligeramente la barbilla y esbozaba una sonrisa truculenta, propia de alguien que estaba a punto de pedir algo. –En ese caso, puedes agradecérmelo haciéndome el desayuno, Linky.- Dijo finalmente, a la hora de picar la nariz del albino, y posteriormente darse la vuelta para así dirigirse a la mesa del comedor, retirándose así de la escena mientras enlistaba lo que deseaba para comer. –Y recuerda mi menú predilecto es; una taza de té de menta costosa; una rodaja de pan con mermelada de arándanos; y un huevo endiablado. Prepáralo todo y encuéntrame en el comedor, ¿Ok? Chiao.- Terminó de decir ella, antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina, dejando así a un inmóvil Lincoln meditando acerca del abismal cambio de actitud de la rubia de un momento al otro.

Sin embargo, tan pronto cómo recordó que la muchacha en cuestión no era otra más que su siempre creída y manipuladora hermana Lola, este no pudo evitar exhalar un pequeño suspiro y chasquear un poco la lengua antes de decir…

-_Vaya. Y pensar que antes sabía bien que hacer para evitar esta clase de situaciones_.- Comentó el albino, con una mezcla de gracias y nostalgia en su forma de hablar, poco antes de remangarse la camiseta y voltearse en dirección a la mesada. –_Oh, bien. La siguiente vez será. Y a fin de cuentas, preparar el desayuno no es tampoco la gran cosa_.-

Y con eso dicho, el chico se dispuso a complacer el pedido de la diva, razón por la cual, preparó un desayuno según las especificaciones de esta última, para luego cargar todo en una bandeja y finalmente reunirse con ella en la mesa del comedor, iniciando así una charla casual entre ambos que duraría hasta la llegada de un tercer individuo al lugar.

…

**Casa Loud. 1er piso. Comedor.**

Dado un cierto momento de la mañana, más precisamente hablando, cuando Lincoln ya había terminado su café y Lola ya se había encargado de devorar todas las partes solidas de su elaborado desayuno, la relativa paz y quietud de la cual ambos se habían valido para así ponerse al día y desarrollar, desde el punto de vista del muchacho, la primera charla tranquila y "Normal" desde el regreso de este último a la casa, antes de que esta fuese finalmente interrumpida a la hora en que vislumbraron la llegada de su hermana más desalineada y poco femenina al lugar.

-Buenos días, hermanos. ¿Cómo les va?- Preguntó una Lana visiblemente somnolienta, la cual, al momento de hacer una pausa luego de cruzar miradas con sus hermanos, no pudo evitar producir un sonoro bostezo y estirar ligeramente uno de sus brazos en el aire, con el objetivo de librarse de algo del cansancio que todavía la asolaba.

-H-hola, Lana. Buen día.- Fue lo que respondió un Lincoln ligeramente incomodado de ver nuevamente a la cara a la que había sido la principal responsable de sus problemas para dormir; aunque bueno, siendo brutalmente honestos, parte de dicha incomodidad también debía su origen al hecho de que la corta camisa que formaba parte de la ropa de dormir de la muchacha le estaba dejando ver una buena parte de la zona inferior de los pechos de esta última mientras se estiraba, haciendo incluso que el albino considerará que, si su hermana siguiera elongando de esa manera, la misma terminaría ocasionando una involuntaria revelación como la del día de ayer.

-¿Oh? Hey, Lans. Ya venía siendo hora de que te levantarás.- Criticó con ligera indiferencia Lola, sin dar señales de estar pensando en lo mismo que Lincoln, o de que fuese siquiera a ofrecer un mejor saludo a alguien con la que prácticamente convivía de manera diaria.

-Sí, bueno, como sea. Te recuerdo que yo no me dormí precisamente "Temprano", por si no lo recuerdas. Pero en fin, no tengo ganas de discutir por eso ahora, princesa. Déjame ir por algo para desayunar y luego estaré más que dispuesta a refutarte lo que quieras.- Respondió ella con tranquilidad, pasando por al lado del sitio donde ambos estaban sentados, enfilándose así hacia la cocina, todo mientras seguía bostezando con pereza y se rascaba vulgarmente varias partes de su cuerpo; un detalle que debe decirse, llamó mucho la atención de Lincoln, ya que, al momento en el cual la muchacha pasó junto a él, la mano derecha de esta última se encontraba debajo de la camisa, atacando así una comezón aparentemente ubicada en el seno izquierdo de la chica.

Momentos luego de que Lana entrase a la cocina, desapareciendo completamente del campo de visión del albino y su gemela, de ese lugar empezaron a emanar toda clase de sonidos pertenecientes a platos, vasos, sartenes y batidoras; destacando esta última por ser la única que se oyó de principio a fin; cosa que les hizo cuestionar qué era exactamente lo que la muchacha podría estar fraguando exactamente. No obstante, dicha duda les duró poco, ya que, como si el ruido de la maquina no hubiese sido suficiente, una aparentemente ahora bien despierta Lana creyó que sería buena idea comenzar a cantar sobre los ingredientes que formarían parte del mejunje que bebería a modo de desayuno.

-…mezclando un par de huevos y un resto de cordero. Un toque de picante, lo hace alucinante. Pon miel y limón, pa' darle su sazón. Añade algo de pasta y ve cómo te atascas. Y para completar, sardina no ha de faltar. ¡No!- Fueron algunas de las estrofas e ingredientes que conformaron tanto la canción y como el desayuno de la muchacha, quién, al contrario de sus dos asqueados y confundidos escuchas en el comedor, parecía estar sumamente entusiasmada por la preparación y futura degustación del curioso brebaje que se encontraba ahora preparando para sí.

Una vez que la canción de Lana hubo acabado, esta última no tardó mucho en reunirse nuevamente en el comedor junto a sus hermanos, trayendo esta vez consigo un molde repleto de una misteriosa pasta de color verdoso que ella, rápidamente y sin ninguna clase de reparo, colocaría al lado de los platos usados y la taza de té fino de su gemela, poco antes de sentarse en la silla contigua a esta última.

-Mm-umm. Se ve muy bien.- Comentó brevemente la muchacha, al elevar una cuchara en alto y posicionar su lengua a un costado de sus labios para así expresar la expectación que tenía por comenzar a degustar su platillo. -Y ahora, ¡A comer!- Exclamó ella antes de abalanzarse sobre el molde y comenzar a devorar con presteza todo lo que en este se encontraba, asegurándose de acercar lo más posible su cabeza al mismo con el fin de hacer menor el recorrido que el utensilio debería de realizar entre su boca y la cuchara con la que comía la mezcolanza.

Sin embargo, ajenos al visible regocijo que experimentaba la rubia con cada nueva bocanada de su desayuno, estaban Lincoln y Lola, quienes, aun tras haber crecido con la muchacha y haberla visto devorar cosas peores e infinitamente más desagradables que la que comía ahora, ese no era motivo suficiente para no sentirse como mínimo impresionados o asqueados con las preferencias alimenticias de su hermana.

Llegado cierto punto, la constante atención que ambos muchachos le prestaban a la chica a la hora de comer, finalmente había sido suficiente como para captar la atención de esta última, quién, distraída ahora de su feliz despliegue de glotonería, acabo por comentar un "¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa?" antes de fijar su vista en Lola y recordar algo que ella le había dicho tan pronto como la había visto entrar en el comedor.

-Oh, claro. Se me olvidó continuar con lo que discutíamos.- Comentó Lana, sin siquiera molestarse en terminar de tragar del todo el mejunje que tenía en la boca, y sin darle importancia al hecho de que ella sacudía de un lado al otro la cuchara que tenía en su mano mientras hablaba. -Pues bien, primero que nada, princesa, tú no tienes derecho a replicarme nada, ya que yo fui la que se quedó con Lincoln luego de que tú te fueras a dormir. Segundo…- Se puso a recriminar ella, sin mostrar tapujos o vergüenza alguna de presumir sobre lo que había hecho, o de poner por vez segunda en evidencia el egoísmo de su gemela ante un Lincoln que, si bien había estado escuchando toda la conversación a detalle, su atención en ese momento se encontraba más enfocada en la cuchara que Lana sujetaba enfrente del rostro disgustado de Lola, o, más precisamente hablando, en la gota de líquido que se había estado formando debajo de la misma, poco antes de que esta rompiese un cierto límite de resistencia y acabase cayendo hacia abajo, directamente sobre la bata de Lola.

Sobra decir que, al momento en el cual se dio el choque entre el jugo alimenticio de una chica con la fina prenda aterciopelada de la otra, el cuarto se llenó de un silencio y una atmosfera tal que la tensión de la misma bien podría cortarse con un cuchillo. No obstante, la misma pronto sería rota y sería recordada cómo "La calma antes de la tormenta", luego de que Lola, en un ataque de ira sumamente esperado por todos los ahí presentes, se abalanzase sobre su gemela, la derribará y empezará a pelear con ella en el suelo, todo con el objetivo de tomar represarías por la pequeña mancha que acababa de dañar la imagen pulcra e inmaculada que le ofrecía su conjunto.

-¡Wow! ¡Chicas, deténganse! ¡N-no es necesario que peleen solo por eso!- Exclamó el albino, en un intento por separarlas que, si bien podría ser considerado "Apropiado" por la mayoría, lo cierto era que no sería suficiente para detener el iracundo ataque de Lola luego de que su guardarropas fuese el principal damnificado. –_Joder. ¿Cómo hago para que se detenga? ¿Qué puedo dec…?_\- Se cuestionó internamente el muchacho; quién todavía luchaba inútilmente por separar a ambas chicas; poco antes de ser iluminado con una idea que sin duda haría entrar en razón a la indómita vengadora de la ropa. –Sabes, Lola. Mientras más tiempo pierdas aquí, es menos probable que todavía alcances a quitar esa mancha de tu bata en la lavadora.- Susurró él, tras colocarse junto al oído de su hermana, logrando así que, luego de que esta lo escuchase, ella se detuviese en seco, perdiese el fuerte color rojo de ira que había nublado sus ojos y analizase lo que el albino acababa de decirle.

-¡Haaa! ¡Es verdad! ¡Todavía puedo salvarla!- Declaró Lola, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y llevándose ambas manos a la cara, poco antes de salir corriendo en dirección al sótano mientras gritaba. -¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Necesito jabón, agua carbonatada, removedor de manchas y…!-

Cuando ella finalmente se hubo ido, Lincoln le tendió su mano a una todavía derribada Lana, quién, inmediatamente la sujetaría con firmeza y la usaría como ayuda para reincorporarse, no sin antes ofrecer un sincero "Gracias" a su hermano.

-Caray, Lana. Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que hay que tener cuidado de no manchar las cosas de Lola. Ella realmente pudo haberte lastimado seriamente de no haber intervenido.- Reprendió brevemente el albino, a la vez que le venían a la cabeza un pequeño compilado con los "Ataques" y "Enojos" más memorables de la "Amenaza Rosa" conocida como su hermana menor, o mejor dicho, los destrozos que dichos arranques de ira habían causado tanto a terceros sin relación con el conflicto como a las pertenencias de todos en la casa. –_Realmente espero que esa mancha salga_.- Musitó por lo bajo, mientras una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba por un costado de su cabeza ante las posibles consecuencias que habría de no suceder esto último.

-Pfft. Ella no debería hacer tanto escándalo por eso en primer lugar. Y además, yo la tenía completamente bajo control.- Dijo a modo de respuesta Lana, a la vez que se sacudía parte del polvo de su ropa y arreglaba ligeramente esta última antes de continuar. –Dejando eso a un lado, tal parece que ahora solo quedamos tú y yo.- Resaltó entonces la muchacha, haciendo así que Lincoln no solo se percatase de este hecho, sino que también sintiese un mal presentimiento respecto al mismo luego de ver como Lana, en lugar de volver a sentarse en el lugar en el que estuvo antes del exabrupto de su gemela, había decidido ocupar la silla anteriormente ocupada por esta última, ubicándose así justo al lado de él. –Así que dime, ¿Me puedes hacer algo de compañía hasta que termine de desayunar, hermano?- Preguntó finalmente ella, tras haber apartado el plato y la taza de té de Lola y acercado el molde con su propio "Desayuno", poco antes de comenzar a golpetear ligeramente el asiento libre junto a ella, casi cómo diciéndole "Vamos, siéntate".

-Emm…b-bueno. En realidad yo…- Empezó a balbucear el chico, tratando de encontrar una excusa válida para negarse al ofrecimiento de su hermana, ya que él aún no se sentía mentalmente listo para tenerla de frente y a solas luego de todo lo que la había "Visto" la noche anterior. –L-lo cierto es que tengo que ir a… ¡A hacer las compras!- Exclamó finalmente él, iluminado ante una idea que le surgió luego de observar atentamente la mezcla de sobras dentro del molde medio lleno de la muchacha, el cual le hizo pensar que, todos los restos medio-comestibles que había visto en el refrigerador hace solo unos minutos, muy seguramente ya debían de formar parte del extraño batido, dejándoles así pocas opciones con las cuales preparar su almuerzo ese día. –S-si, ¡Eso! Si no me voy a cambiar ahora mismo, no me dará tiempo de ir a comprar todo. L-lo siento, Lans.- Se disculpó entonces él, verdaderamente arrepentido por tener que rechazar la invitación de la muchacha, pero, a la vez, mucho más aliviado por saber que no tendría que quedarse a solas con ella hasta finalmente haber superado su impresión de la noche anterior.

-Oh, bien. Lo entiendo, Linc.- Comentó la chica, con un notable tono de decepción en su voz, poco antes de agachar ligeramente la cabeza, logrando así que Lincoln casi diese un paso atrás debido a la pena y acabase por ceder a lo que su hermana le había pedido. No obstante, y aún a pesar de que este se había mantenido firme en su decisión, al segundo siguiente la chica lo sorprendería con un nuevo comentario. –En ese caso, te acompañaré.- Afirmó de golpe y porrazo ella, levantando nuevamente la cara y esbozando una gran sonrisa que hizo confundir al chico.

-¿Eh? P-pero…Y-yo YA me tengo que ir, Lana. Y tú todavía estás desayunando. No puedo esperar a que tú…- Se encontraba ofreciendo el albino a modo de excusa, tratando así de evitar que la muchacha lo acompañase. Sin embargo, a la vez que él se encontraba pronunciando esas palabras, Lincoln no pudo evitar notar cómo el ritmo en el cual su hermana estaba devorando su desayuno había cambiado abruptamente, al punto de que, antes de que él siquiera pudiese acabar de pronunciar su frase, la misma; quién ahora estaba bebiendo todo el contenido del molde de manera directa; ya había terminado de vaciar completamente su plato, había eructado y finalmente pronunciado un ligero "¡Haa!" de satisfacción antes de dirigirle la palabra a Lincoln.

-Muy bien, ya termine. Ahora iré a cambiarme rápido para que así podamos salir. ¿Ok?- Declaró Lana, quien, tras haberse puesto de pie y dejado tanto al tazón vacío como a su propio y todavía incrédulo hermano sobre la mesa, se apresuró a enfilarse rumbo a las escaleras.

-¿Ah? S-si. Claro. Yo juntaré esto y…iré a hacer lo mismo…luego nos encontramos…en el garaje.- Respondió el muchacho, quien todavía no podía creer la manera en la que Lana acababa de darle la vuelta a la situación, logrando así que, en lugar de compartir solo un par de minutos; que es lo que ella habría demorado en acabarse lo que le quedaba de desayuno; ahora ambos tuviesen que compartir todo el tiempo requerido para ir y volver de un viaje de compras al supermercado. Fue por este motivo que, con el fin de animarse a sí mismo luego de que el tiro le saliese por la culata, el albino se dijo… -_E-está bien, Lincoln. No tienes absolutamente nada de qué preocuparte. Ya anoche, luego de mucho análisis, acordaste que era IMPOSIBLE que todo lo que Lana hizo frente a ti realmente fuesen intentos para seducirte o…algo peor. A-así que, ¿Porque te preocupas tanto, eh? Solo vas a ir de compras con tú hermana y ya. Quién sabe, a lo mejor no solo te ayuda a despejar tu mente de este tema, sino que también podrías acabar divirtiéndote y todo_.- Fueron las palabras que él se repetía en sus adentros con el fin de darse ánimos o simplemente deshacerse del mal presentimiento que le recorría el pescuezo.

Pero claro, ni toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía el albino habría sido suficiente para ignorar el momento en el que, luego de que su hermana hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta junto a las escaleras, esta emitiese una ligera queja respecto a los restos de mezcla que le habían quedado alrededor de la boca, momentos antes de sujetar el dorso inferior de la camisa que tenía y usar ese mismo a modo de servilleta para así limpiar su rostro, todo mientras su hermano la observaba incrédulamente mientras ella le daba una vista de su espalda, haciendo que él tuviese que imaginarse lo que sucedía al frente.

Y, por si lo anterior no hubiese sido ya de por si suficiente para perturbar la cada vez más contrariada cabeza del chico, Lana tuvo el descaro de asomar su cabeza por el marco de la puerta para así decirle algo que acabaría de sacudir los pocos rincones de su mente que aun permanecieran impávidos.

-¡Oye, Linc! ¡Hazme el favor de llevar esto al sótano! ¡Lo haría yo misma, pero dudo mucho que a Lola le haga mucha gracia verme!- Declaró ella; asomando únicamente su cabeza por el umbral; poco antes de arrojar la camisa; que hasta hacía unos segundos ella había usado a modo de servilleta; en los brazos de un Lincoln que, en cuantito hubo identificado el objeto en cuestión y procesado la idea de que la muchacha ya no traía nada que la cubriese a excepción de sus bragas, levanto la cabeza solo para alcanzar a ver a Lana despidiéndose con el brazo mientras decía… -¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te espero en el auto!-

Y con eso dicho, la rubia acabo por dejar la escena a toda velocidad, guiada por una prestes alimentada por la vergüenza del acto que acababa de hacer, pero al mismo tiempo felicitándose internamente por haber tenido el coraje de hacerlo. Mientras que por su parte, Lincoln, estando ahora completamente a solas en el comedor, le dedicó una breve mirada a la prenda que acababa de haberse hecho entrega, poco antes de despegar la mirada esta última, forzar intensamente una sonrisa y repetirse sin descanso en su mente la frase "_Todo está bien… No malinterpretes las cosas… Todo está bien… Es Lana de la que estamos hablando… Todo está…muy, pero MUY bien…_"

…

Tras unos pocos minutos, nuestros dos queridos protagonistas, ya completamente cambiados y dentro de la vieja Van familiar, decidieron iniciar su viaje hacia el supermercado, sin percatarse o imaginarse si quiera de que su salida estaba siendo observada atentamente por una figura no-identificada, la cual, mientras los veía alejándose desde la ventana del comedor, parecía estar disfrutando de una taza llena de una bebida caliente, a la vez que sonreía de manera truculenta, casi como celebrando por algo en específico.

**Casa Loud. 2do Piso de la casa. Cuarto de Lincoln. Interior.**

**Más tarde ese día…**

Luego de haber regresado de lo que había sido un muy largo viaje de compras para él, nuestro joven adulto albino favorito se encontraba ahora postrado sobre la superficie de su cama, con la mirada fija hacia el techo mientras se perdía a sí mismo en el mar de sus pensamientos.

-_¡AAAH! ¡Nada está JODIDAMENTE BIEN!_\- Declaró él, a la vez que hacía una cara que; muy a diferencia de la sonrisa forzada que este último había tenido cuando se quedó a solas en el comedor; parecía demostrar un nivel de desmejoramiento y agotamiento mental más que considerable. -_¡Haaa! ¡Ese jodido viaje al supermercado fue una puta tortura! ¡Y de solo recordarlo…! ¡Ughhhhhh!_\- Comentó el chico, teniendo una buena parte de su rostro cubierta con sus manos, a las cuales luego comenzaría a deslizar hacia abajo con el fin de estirarse la piel y gemir pesadamente antes de comenzar a repasar brevemente las partes más destacables de su corta aventura junto a su hermana.

-_Es decir, mientras íbamos viajando en la Van, todo parecía estar completamente normal y en orden. Yo le hacía preguntas relacionadas a su trabajo y ella me hacía otras simples cómo, ¿A qué hora de la tarde debía ir a buscar a Lily a lo de su amiga? Y, al menos hasta ahí todo iba muy bien, pero…_\- Relató el chico, momentos antes de suspirar en preparación para relatar lo siguiente…

-_¡Todo esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando el cambio de la Van se atoró y ella tuvo que mostrarme la forma "Especial" en la que debía moverla para que funcione!_\- Expresó a modo de queja él, mientras rememoraba el momento en el que su hermana; tras comentarle que hace poco tuvo que cambiar la palanca de cambios de Vanzilla y colocarle un repuesto defectuoso que tenía a mano para así no dejarla fuera de servicio hasta conseguir algo mejor; comenzaba a demostrarle que, para que esta última no se trabase, él periódicamente debería de sujetar la palanca desde la base y comenzar a deslizar la misma con la mayor delicadeza posible hasta hacer que su mano llegue a la parte superior de esta, para luego; sujetando con fuerza la bola que esta tenía en dicha parte superior; extender sus dedos alrededor de la "Cabeza" del objeto y frotar brevemente con los mismos en sentido horario hasta que el cambio finalmente volviese a moverse. Sin embargo, debido a las palabras que la muchacha había usado, y peor aún, los gráciles movimientos que esta misma había empleado en el objeto a la hora de "Consentirlo" para que funcione, Lincoln no pudo evitar que su mente asociase dicho accionar con un cierto acto indecoroso que ya un buen número de sus hermanas había empleado con él numerosas veces a lo largo de los años.

-_Y cuando llegamos al supermercado… ¡DIOS! De haber sabido la manera en la que ella me "Ayudaría a seleccionar las compras", ¡Le habría dicho que fuese ella la que llevará el carrito!_\- Continuó entonces el albino, esta vez mientras su mente le recordaba la manera en que, mientras él se dedicaba empujar y guiar el carro del supermercado, su hermana; ya sea de forma intencional o accidental; parecía estar presumiéndole o haciendo que él fijase la vista en su voluminoso y redondo trasero en más de una ocasión.

Por mencionar algunas de estas, estaban las diferentes posturas que la muchacha adoptaba a la hora de buscar cosas en los anaqueles; si una estaba en la estantería más baja, ella se podría de cuclillas y separaría ligeramente las piernas, haciendo así que su pantalón se bajase levemente y ocasionase que la parte superior de sus bragas quedasen expuestas hasta que ella se levantase; si era uno que le llegará a la cintura, ella reclinaría la parte superior de su cuerpo unos 90 grados con la excusa de querer ver mejor los precios del artículo, cosa que le tomaba unos segundos en los cuales, para colmo, parecía encontrar oportunos para sacudir levemente sus caderas mientras leía.

Pero bueno, el punto aquí era que a lo largo de toda la sesión de compras, la chica había usado estas y varias otras formas "Oportunas" de agacharse, estirarse, doblarse y flexionarse con el fin de hacer que los ojos de Lincoln se posasen en sus posaderas; siendo la más descarada de estas, el momento en el cual ella, supuestamente a modo de juego, decidiese sentarse en la parte delantera del carro, haciendo así que Lincoln no solo debiese hacer una mayor fuerza para llevarla, sino que también tuviese que soportar la tentación que le suponía tener el trasero de esta flotando en el aire frente a él, mientras la muchacha se dedicaba únicamente a mantener el equilibrio usando sus muslos y manos, a la vez que ignoraba cada uno de sus pedidos para "Bajarse de ahí".

-_¡Oh si! ¿¡Y cómo olvidar lo que paso en ese otro "Incidente" con Vanzilla!?_\- Preguntó el muchacho, recordando ahora que, durante el incómodo y silencioso viaje de regreso a la casa, el vehículo familiar sufrió otro desperfecto que, a diferencia del anterior, obligo a que él y su hermana tuviesen que detener el mismo para así examinarlo.

Obviamente, quién realizaba la inspección al motor era la muchacha que se dedicaba justamente a eso, mientras que por el contrario, Lincoln solo se dedicaba a acelerar o desacelerar la Van cada vez que la rubia se lo pedía.

No obstante, en medio de una de esas aceleradas, Lincoln alcanzo a oír un ligero grito de Lana, el cual inmediatamente lo hizo sacar la cabeza por afuera de la ventanilla y preguntarle a esta que era lo que le había sucedido.

Sin embargo, lo único que él recibió a modo de respuesta fue que, al momento en el que la chica le viese la cara, esta última; saltando mientras caminaba y abanicándose por algún motivo el escote abierto de su camisa; simplemente le tomase de improviso la nuca y le dijese… "¡Una viruta caliente salto por culpa de la correa y se terminó entre mis pechos! ¡Rápido! ¡Arrójale agua! ¡Sóplale! ¡HAS ALGO!", antes de finalmente hundir abruptamente su cabeza contra sus senos, a fin de hacerlo soplar hasta que la supuesta viruta dejará de arderle debajo de la ropa, cosa que tardaría un espacio de tiempo más que suficiente para hacer que el rostro aprisionado de Lincoln lograse memorizar el aroma, la sensación e inclusive el sabor del sudor de los senos de la muchacha hasta que esta finalmente se dispuso a liberarlo, darle las gracias y luego terminar de arreglar el motor.

-_¡YAAAH! ¡El solo recordar eso me hace hervir la sangre!_\- Declaró él, en una actitud notoriamente malhumorada, la cual se vería reflejada principalmente por el hecho de que él había decidido cubrir su rostro mientras monologaba.

_-Y tristemente…no solo en forma "Metafórica"_.- Comentó entonces, al apartar ligeramente los dedos que cubrían sus ojos y ver, con gran fastidio, la manera en que su polla quedaba remarcada por debajo de su pantalón, haciéndole notar así al albino lo dura y necesitada de atención que esta última se encontraba.

Fue así que, tras pasar unos segundos observando fijamente su miembro, y sentir la manera en la que este palpitaba y respingaba con la esperanza de ser liberado de la presión que el pantalón y la trusa debajo de este último ejercían sobre él, Lincoln finalmente exhalaría un fuerte jadeo de resignación antes de decir…

-_Joder… ¡Bien! ¡Al carajo! Ya no aguanto más esto. Así que haré lo que cualquier hombre haría en esta situación. Me masturbaré ahora para calmarme, y dejaré las inquietudes morales y arrepentimientos para LUEGO de acabar._\- Afirmó entonces el albino, poco antes de sentarse en el borde de su cama, bajarse el pantalón y comenzar a frotar de arriba a abajo su polla completamente erecta, todo sin siquiera variar su expresión de fastidio y decepción personal mientras continuaba con su auto-alivio manual.

Los minutos fueron pasando, y conforme más transcurrían, podía notarse como el semblante de Lincoln iba relajándose poco a poco, hasta llegar al punto en el cual el chico se encontraba ya tan embelesado en su labor masturbatoria que inclusive acabo por dejar de lado su gesto de enojo inicial, para así reemplazarlo por otro en el cual una ligera sonrisa se hacía presente en el lado izquierdo de la comisura de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que el lado derecho de estos últimos estaba siendo mordisqueado levemente por obra de uno de sus colmillos; todo a la vez que el albino se cercioraba de mantener sus ojos insistentemente cerrados, con el fin de degustar aún más de las relajantes y satisfactorias sensaciones producidas por el estímulo que él mismo le daba a su aparato sexual mientras instintivamente visualizaba todos los momentos lascivos que había presenciado ese día.

De hecho, tanta era ahora la compenetración del muchacho en sus "Manualidades" que, al cabo de lo que sería una media de tiempo baja según sus estándares de aguante, él se las había arreglado para ya encontrarse a las puertas de lo que sería un liberador y más que relajante orgasmo, el cual lo proveería de un bien merecido alivio, aunque fuese solo por unos breves momentos.

Sin embargo, cuando el chico hubo sentido lo cerca que estaba, y notado a través de sus movimientos el pequeño hilillo de líquido pre-seminal que ya estaba brotándole y escurriéndosele por la uretra, este último se vio obligado no solo a parar, sino también a sufrir una especie de mini-ataque cardiaco al oír como repentinamente alguien había comenzado a golpear la puerta de su habitación y a gritarle, algo que lo llevaría a perder completamente el nivel de concentración que había adoptado.

-¡Oye, Lincoln! ¡Lana quiere que vayas a ayudarla con algo en su cuarto!- Gritó de manera desaforada Lola desde el lado exterior de la puerta del cuarto, sin imaginarse siquiera el tipo de exabrupto que ello acababa de causarle al albino que se encontraba en el interior de este, quien luego de sentir como casi se le paraba el corazón, procedió a ponerse de pie para así cubrir su actual estado de desnudez.

-¿Un favor? ¿¡J-justo ahora!? ¿¡Y qué…RAYOS es lo que quiere!?- Fue lo que preguntó el muchacho, mientras se encontraba luchando para hacer pasar sus pies por las botamangas de sus pantalones, cosa que, debido a la situación y al fastidio que sentía por haber sido privado de su momento de paz, lo obligó a tener que colocarse uno de los lados de la prenda mientras saltaba sobre uno de sus pies, y a ser mucho más descortés de lo que generalmente era a la hora de responder al llamado de la rubia tras la puerta.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Y yo que voy a saber!? ¡Todavía estoy molesta con ella por lo de hoy!- Afirmó la muchacha, obviamente refiriéndose al incidente de la mancha del desayuno, del cual ella no había tenido tapujos en expresar numerosas quejas luego de que su gemela y Lincoln volviesen de su pequeña salida. -¡Ve y pregúntale tú mismo qué es lo que quiere! ¡Yo pienso salir ahora! ¡Si paso otro minuto más a su lado el día de hoy juro por Dios que voy a…!- Declaró entonces ella, usando un tono de voz que el albino reconoció como algo que él denominaba "El fastidio de la gemela", una tonalidad característica en ambas chicas y que únicamente se hacía presente cuando una de ellas sentía que la otra la había hecho alcanzar el límite de su paciencia, haciendo así que, en caso de no alejarse rápidamente de la causante de dicho hartazgo, esta última terminaría explotando y desencadenando un intenso encuentro físico que arrasaría a todos y a todo a su paso.

En fin, el caso aquí era que, gracias a dicha forma de expresarse, Lincoln tuvo una buena idea acerca de lo que su hermana le diría, razón por la cual, en lugar de darle una excusa para así empezar a relatar las diversas formas en las que planeaba agredir a Lana, él simplemente decidió interrumpirla diciendo…

-Está bien. Está bien. Ya voy. Que me espere un minuto.-

Fue así que, luego de oír a su hermano decir eso, Lola simplemente se limitó a pronunciar unas pocas palabras a modo de despedida antes de comenzar a enfilarse hacia la salida de la casa, todo mientras Lincoln se hallaba maldiciendo por lo bajo debido a la interrupción, cosa que no solo había hecho que su estrés se multiplicase, sino además ahora la sola tarea de volver a acomodar su frustrado miembro nuevamente en sus pantalones le resultase simplemente pesadillesca.

Tras la salida de Lola, al albino le hubo tomado un total de dos minutos el haber podido reducir su insipiente erección lo suficiente como para poder cubrirla y ocultarla para que así esta fuese lo menos notoria posible ante la vista de Lana, más sin embargo, una vez que finalmente lo logró, este último no perdió más el tiempo y; a pesar de estar sintiendo todo el fastidio del mundo y el máximo nivel de malhumor humanamente posible; rápidamente camino el corto trayecto hacia la puerta del cuarto que compartían las gemelas.

Ahora, cabe aclarar algo, en cualquier tipo de situación "Normal", Lincoln a lo mejor habría identificado con facilidad las señales; o al menos notado algún tipo de paralelismo con una situación previamente vivida por él; que le harían saber o mínimamente lo hiciesen intuir el tipo de sitio al que estaba por meterse. No obstante, y cómo ya anteriormente se había mencionado, el estado de molestia y enojo del muchacho tras haber quedado a medio camino de su orgasmo había hecho que el juicio de este se nublara, y que, en lugar de detenerse a tan siquiera pensar la idea de abrir la puerta del cuarto de las gemelas, este simplemente la abrió de par en par e ingreso a la habitación de sus hermanas al grito de…

**Casa Loud. 2do Piso de la casa. Cuarto de Lola y Lana. Interior.**

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ya estoy aquí, Lana! ¿¡Me puedes decir qué quieres!? ¡Yo justo estaba a la mitad de algo así que quiero acabar esto rápido para…!- Fue lo que declaró él, al momento de abrir de par en par la puerta, poco antes de advertir el hecho de que la muchacha en cuestión no parecía estar ahí en el cuarto. -…por… ¿Continuar?- Terminó de decir, segundos después de darle un segundo vistazo general al lugar, y posteriormente adelantar un pie para entrar en este último. -¿Emm? ¿Hola? ¿Lana, estás por aquí?- Exclamó el albino, a medida que avanzaba por el cuarto y a la vez que miraba hacia todos los rincones de este a fin de encontrar aunque sea una pista del paradero de la rubia.

Sin embargo, tras haber sido distraído de sus quejas debido al hecho, o quizás haber centrado mejor su mente debido a este, Lincoln finalmente fue capaz de recuperar su raciocinio y cautela inicial, cosa que de inmediato lo hizo reaccionar y analizar seriamente otro posible trasfondo dentro de la situación.

-_Espera…yo quedándome en casa prácticamente a solas con una de mis hermanas. Una de ellas anunciando su salida antes de irse, diciéndome además que "Casualmente" su compañera de cuarto tiene algo que decirme o pedirme… ¿No es esto acaso muy parecido a lo que pasó con Luan o con Le…?_\- Fue lo que se cuestionó el muchacho, cuando ya finalmente se encontró justo en el medio del extenso cuarto perteneciente a las gemelas, razón por la cual, no fue sino hasta la llegada de esa última frase, que este último cayó en cuenta de cierto hecho que estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas.

Ya que verán, mientras el albino se encontraba monologando, una Lana, que hasta ese momento había permanecido inmóvil detrás de la puerta abierta del cuarto, se encontraba ahora cerrando esta última de una forma cautelosa y silenciosa al punto de que, hasta que ella no hubo hecho girar la cerradura con su llave, esta no se puso en evidencia ante su hermano, quien finalmente se dio la vuelta cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Al hacer eso, Lincoln se encontró entonces con lo que él en su momento había considerado una visión imposible, ya que ante sus abiertos y más que sorprendidos ojos se encontraba la que desde siempre había sido la más anti-higiénica y menos femenina de todas sus hermanas, bañada y limpia como él nunca antes la había visto; con un rostro visiblemente retocado por rubor y varios otros cosméticos que resaltaban sus ojos; con el cabello suelto y carente de la apariencia descuidada, seca y enmarañada que tenía usualmente; y, cómo cereza sobre el pastel, llevando puesto un conjunto de lencería color azul Francia que sería inaudito de ver en la muchacha que desde que él tenía uso de la razón, siempre había optado por llevar pantalones.

Detallando brevemente el conjunto, el mismo consistía de un estilo clásico compuesto por dos partes, siendo la primera de ellas un juego de bragas cuyo único objetivo era cubrir y resaltar la zona frente a la feminidad de la muchacha, ya que solo esta era la única que se encontraba siendo tapada de la vista debido a un triángulo rodeado por una serie de bolados y compuesto por una tela relativamente fina; todo mientras; en lo que respecta a los elásticos y ligueros que sujetaban y mantenían en su lugar a la prenda; a duras penas podían notarse unos delgados cordones que apenas tendrían el grosor de un dedo meñique, haciendo así que, alrededor de la cintura y en la parte trasera, ambas tiritas cubriesen lo menos posible de piel y dejarán del todo expuesto el trasero de la muchacha. Y ahora, en lo que a la otra parte de la lencería respecta, la misma se trataba de un camisón transparente estilo Baby Doll, en la cual la zona del pecho era cubierta principalmente por un gran número de bolados que; teniendo como base una costura gruesa que recorría la prenda de forma horizontal; formaban una serie de tres triángulos que se iban haciendo progresivamente más grandes, hasta finalmente desembocar en los elásticos de los hombros; encargados de sujetar la prenda; y la parte intermedia entre ambos senos; la cual era destacada por un listón para así llamar la atención del que la viese.

Pero en fin, el caso era que, con dicha visión frente a él, Lincoln había quedado literalmente sin habla, más sin embargo, este rápidamente la recuperaría al momento en que Lana, mostrando un semblante enrojecido a más no poder, se le acercara y con toda la pena del mundo; y extendiendo sus brazos como de manera robótica como alguien que planeará dar o recibir un abrazo; le dijese…

-A-ahora que estamos a solas…ven a mí y…tómame, Linc.-

Ante eso y el hecho de que la chica temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras pronunciaba dichas palabras, Lincoln atinó a recomponerse, esclarecer su mente y detener a la rubia agarrándola de los hombros para así impedirle su avance.

-N-no. Aguarda solo un momento, Lana. E-exactamente ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Preguntó el chico ya sin sentirse extrañado de por sí por la situación, sino más bien por la actitud que su hermanita estaba demostrando a la hora de llevar esta acabo, la cual distaba mucho de la de cualquiera de sus demás hermanas.

-¿¡E-eh!? ¿¡"P-porque"!? Pues…porque quiero h-hacer este tipo de cosas contigo.- Comenzó a explicar ella, a la vez que mantenía su actitud penosa, la cual le había imposibilitado ahora la tarea de mirar a los ojos al albino mientras se justificaba. –Y-yo una vez los vi a ti y a Lynn haciendo…"Eso" en el patio trasero. A-anteriormente solo había visto a animales haciendo ese tipo de cosas pero…el verlo en personas; y más aún, siendo realizado por dos de mis hermanos; me genero sentimientos encontrados…- Relató la rubia, mientras el recuerdo de aquel día, en el cual ella había decidido tomarse una siesta en la casa para perros de Charles, solo para ser despertada por los agresivos traqueteos que la peculiar pareja realizaba en pleno acto encima de la diminuta construcción, a la vez que uno de ellos mencionaba lo excitante que le parecía el hacer eso al aire libre de vez en cuando.

-_¡YO LE HABÍA DICHO A LYNN QUE ESA ERA MALA IDEA!_\- Vociferó para sí mismo el chico, poco antes de darle una señal a Lana para que esta prosiguiese.

-Y pues…luego de eso, yo empecé a poner algo más de atención y me di cuenta que no solo hacías…"Eso" con Lynn. También con Lori, con Luna, con Lucy…bueno, t-tú me entiendes…- Reveló a continuación ella, mientras se dedicaba a jugar con las puntas de sus dedos índices, para así distraer su mente de la serie de recuerdos que la invadían respecto a todas las ocasiones en las que ella pudo ver a su hermano con las otras; recuerdos que además se correspondían con el desarrollo del descubrimiento de su sexualidad, ya que, la primera vez que ella se hubo masturbado, fue a la edad de ocho años, atestiguando nuevamente uno de los indecorosos encuentros del albino.

-¿E-entonces es por eso? ¿¡Q-quieres hacer esto solo porque las otras también lo hicieron!? ¡E-eso no es necesario! ¡N-no necesitas…!- Cuestionó entonces el chico, dando a entender que estaría completamente anonadado si algo como eso realmente fuese cierto.

-¿¡Ah!? ¡N-NO! ¡No es por eso!- Se apresuró a responder ella, notándose visiblemente nerviosa ante la idea de que su hermano pensará eso. -Es que yo… N-nadie que conozca me… Y-y pensé que tal vez…- Continuó diciendo ella, iniciando sus frases de forma audible, pero conforme iba avanzando en ellas, iba reduciendo su tono hasta finalmente hablar en un susurro que el muchacho era simplemente incapaz de comprender.

-¿Qué? Puedes hablar más alto. No te escuchó.- Comentó Lincoln, a la vez que posicionaba una de sus orejas al lado de la boca de la rubia, en un intento por captar lo que sea que ella estuviera tratando de decirle.

No obstante, y sin ninguna razón que la justificase; desde la perspectiva del albino; el chico notó cómo su hermana había comenzado a lagrimear y llorar mientras decía…

-¡Y-yo lo sabía! ¡E-está fue una idea estúpida desde el principio! ¡Se suponía que tú me aceptarías luego de verme así, pero…! ¡N-ni siquiera estando arreglada lo conseguí!- Declaró entre gruesas lagrimas ella, segundos antes de soltar un sollozo que le hizo erizar hasta el último vello al cuerpo de un cada vez más confundido Lincoln. -¡WAAAHHHH!-

De más está decir que, siendo testigo de ello, lo primero que el chico hizo fue tratar de hacer que su hermana se calmase, ya sea hablándole, consolándola o preguntándole el "Porque" detrás de su llanto. Sin embargo, nada de eso pareció surtir ningún efecto. Razón por la cual, cuando él ya se hubo quedado sin ideas, ya sea por fortuna o por desgracia, el albino había sido hecho a un lado de manera esporádica por una tercera figura que; saliendo aparentemente del closet donde las chicas guardaban su ropa y apareciendo al grito de "¡Apártate, quieres!"; lo acababa de separar de la muchacha, para así poder abrazarse a esta última y consolarla con un abrazo que resultó ser más eficaz que todo lo que él había intentado por cuenta propia.

-_¿¡Qué cara…!? ¿¡Y ella qué es lo que hace aquí!?_\- Se preguntó a sí mismo el muchacho, al haber reconocido a la tercera y recién aparecida figura, que ahora estaba pegada alrededor del cuello de Lana, como la chica que teóricamente había salido de casa antes de que él entrase y fuese encerrado en ese cuarto. –¿L-Lola…? ¿Y tú de…?- Estuvo a punto de preguntar el albino, momentos antes de que la muchacha a la que dicha duda iba dirigida, abandonase de golpe y porrazo la suave y reconfortante expresión con la cual estaba dándole palabras de aliento a su gemela, para así reemplazarla con una mueca llena de ira dirigida única y exclusivamente hacia él, quien, ante eso, solo atinó a reprimir su voz mientras trataba de sopesar el hecho de que acababa de ser fulminado con la mirada.

-¡LINCOLN! ¡Tú…! ¡Tú…! ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO INSENSIBLE!- Exclamó de forma repentina, fúrica e implacable una encolerizada Lola, la cual; sin dejar de reconfortar a su gemela al apoyarla contra su pecho y acariciarle suavemente la cabeza; no tuvo reparos en comenzar a dar algo de contexto al motivo detrás de su exabrupto y la tristeza que sentía su hermana. -¿¡O es que acaso simplemente no tienes cerebro para entender lo que sucede!? ¿¡EH!? ¡Lana lleva años…! ¡AÑOS! ¡…tratando de reprimir lo que tú y tu relación con las otras han causado indirectamente en ella! ¡La pobre no solo ha intentado olvidarse de lo que sentía al respecto, sino que también ha tratado ya un sinfín de veces de "Conectar" con alguien que la entienda para así seguir adelante! ¡Pero "Oh, sorpresa"! ¡NO MUCHOS ESTÁN DISPUESTOS A ACEPTAR A UNA CHICA CON SUS HÁBITOS Y PECULIARIDADES! ¿¡Tienes siquiera una idea de lo que eso puede llegar a provocarle a la autoestima de alguien!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡LO SABES!? ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Porque mientras tú estabas tranquilo divirtiéndote y pasándola bien con las otras siempre que podías, la pobre Lana tenía que conformarse con la idea de que "Ya su turno llegaría en algún momento"! ¡Pero creo que ambos sabemos que eso NUNCA pasó! ¡Así que, cómo buena hermana que SOY no solo le di mis consejos para ayudarla a conseguir lo que quería, sino que además la ayude planear todo a detalle para que así tú veas y aprecies el lado femenino que lograste despertar en ella! ¡Y dime…! ¿¡Qué fue lo que tú vienes y haces en lo que se supone sería el momento más importante de la vida de ella!? ¡Vas y le haces comentarios estúpidos como "Solo porque las otras lo hagan tú no tienes por qué hacerlo también"! ¡DIOS! ¿¡Qué eres!? ¿¡Una versión IDIOTA de papá!? ¡Si realmente eres un hombre con las bolas BIEN puestas, al menos ten la decencia de aceptarla o rechazarla como se debe! ¡Aunque claro, si se te llega a ocurrir rechazarla SOLAMENTE a ella cuando NO lo hiciste con ninguna de las demás, TE JURO QUE…!-

Lincoln escuchó atentamente todas y cada una de las partes del acalorado e intenso monologo de Lola, el cual, conforme fue desarrollándose y revelándole cada vez más y más cosas que él desconocía, acabo por generarle una serie de emociones. Primero antipatía por los insultos iniciales, luego empatía por lo que había pasado Lana, luego culpabilidad por ser él el causante indirecto de ello y finalmente un sentido de responsabilidad que lo llevó a ponerse de pie y avanzar con determinación hacia el sitio donde ambas muchachas se encontraban, todo mientras, silenciosamente y para sorpresa de las dos antes mencionadas, él procedía a quitarse la camisa, para así dejar su torso expuesto.

-¿Umm…Lincoln? ¿Qué…?- Trató de preguntar una Lola visiblemente sorprendida, solo para ser ignorada e interrumpida por un comentario del albino, dirigido únicamente a la chica que ella estaba abrazando en ese momento.

-Creo que ya con eso entiendo bien todo por lo que has pasado. Ahora tengo una mejor idea del "Porque" quieres hacer esto, Lans.- Comentó de manera tranquila el muchacho, tras haberse puesto de cuclillas para así hablar cara a cara con su hermana, quién había parado finalmente de sollozar para así hacer un rostro que denotaba sonrojo y sorpresa por la forma en la que se encontraba y le hablaba el albino. –Pero, ¿Crees que podamos charlar un poco antes de que REALMENTE te decidas a hacerlo?- Cuestionó entonces él, manteniendo un rostro serio pero a la vez lleno de una madurez y tranquilidad que rara vez era vista en el rostro del único varón de la familia Loud.

-**Sniff… **¿Q-quieres decir que…luego de la charla nosotros…? **Sniff**… Es decir, ¿Estarías dispuesto a…?- Preguntó Lana, tras haberse limpiado descuidadamente las secreciones de su nariz frotando el dorso de una de sus manos en su rostro.

-Mmm-hmm.- Contestó Lincoln, haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Umm…b-bue… ¡Waah!- Intentó reiterar nuevamente la chica, poco antes de ser sorprendida al momento de ver como su hermano, haciendo uso de una fuerza que uno no esperaría ver en alguien con su complexión física, acababa no solo de separarla de los brazos de Lola, sino también rodearla con sus propios brazos alrededor del cuello y la parte trasera de sus rodillas, para acto seguido levantarla en el aire y comenzar a cargarla y llevarla; cual novia en camino a su luna de miel; hacia la cama del cuarto que era de su propiedad; todo mientras Lola comentaba un pequeño "Oh, cielos" lleno de interés al observar dicha escena, o mejor dicho, el fuerte sonrojo que esta última causó en su gemela.

Habiendo llegado una vez a la cama, el muchacho se dio media vuelta para así sentarse en el borde de esta e, inmediatamente después, proceder a acomodar a una todavía incrédula y nerviosa Lana sobre su regazo antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

-_¡Aaaahhhh! ¡T-todo esto está pasando tan rápido ahora! E-es decir…esto es justamente lo que yo esperaba, pero… ¡E-el estar tan cerca de Lincoln justo ahora me está poniendo tan nerviosa que siento como si me fuese a desmayar en cualquier momento! ¡E-empiezo a dudar si realmente…REALMENTE pueda hacer esto aho…!_\- Se encontraba monologando en ese momento la rubia, mientras sentía un silencio alrededor del cuarto que únicamente era cortado por el estrepitoso y cada vez más veloz retumbar de su corazón.

-Bueno, escucha…- Dijo de improviso el albino, consiguiendo así un veloz, fuerte y casi robótico "¡SI!" por parte de su sobrecogida hermana menor, cosa que hizo que él tuviese todavía más necesidad de decir lo que iba a decirle ahora.

-Quiero que desde ya sepas y tengas algo bien en claro. Yo ya desde hace mucho, MUCHO tiempo te veo a ti como la bella mujer en la que te has convertido con el pasar de los años.- Admitió él, logrando así que el ya enrojecido rostro de la chica encima suyo, pasara de ser eso a ser literalmente un tomate que exhalaba humo de las orejas ante la sola mención de la palabra "Bella" para describirla a ella. Sin embargo, sin dejar que esto lo distrajera, Lincoln solo optó por proseguir.

-Y lo cierto es, que el solo recordar todo lo que hiciste hoy con el fin de llamar mi atención o hacerme notar lo mucho que has crecido hace que… Bueno, creo que puedes sentirlo.- Acotó entonces, dejando así que el bulto de carne formado en sus pantalones, y sobre el cual el trasero de Lana se encontraba ahora reposado, atinase a respingar un poco para así hacérselo notar a esta última, quien esta vez respondió con un "¡M-mm-hmm!", al no poder creer que ella realmente pudiese ser la causante de tal estado de excitación.

Antes de seguir hablando, Lincoln llevó una de sus manos hacia el cabello de su hermana, para así darle una caricia que serviría para desviar brevemente su atención hacia dicho lado, cosa que aprovecharía para así dirigir sus labios a su cuello antes de continuar.

-Pero ese hecho, de por sí, es algo problemático. Tú eres mi hermanita. Y lo último que yo desearía sería hacerte daño de alguna forma.- Comentó él, mientras lentamente iba subiendo por el cuello expuesto de la chica, y observaba como esta última se agitaba con solo sentir su respiración chocando contra ella.

-A decir verdad, con la excepción a la regla que siempre ha sido Lucy, durante todos estos años siempre he encarado un rol "Sumiso" con las demás.- Admitió, tras haber llegado ya a la mandíbula de una Lana que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tiritar con esta conforme Lincoln continuaba con su discurso.

-Pero contigo…contigo y las otras…francamente debo hacer un esfuerzo casi "Demencial" para contener el deseo de abalanzármeles, ya que la idea de ser el mayor, y por ende, el que tiene el "Control" de la situación, me da…algo de miedo.- Declaró él, al haber llegado a la punta de la enrojecida oreja de la chica.

-Miedo por lo que pueda hacerles…miedo por no ser lo que esperan…pero más que nada…miedo por no medirme en lo que les haga.- Susurró entonces al oído, finalizando dicho comentario al soplar algo de aire que, desde la perspectiva de Lana, había llegado inclusive a alcanzar refrescar o enloquecer todavía más parte de su cada vez caótico cerebro.

-Así que, con todo eso dicho, me veo obligado a preguntarte nuevamente…- Recalcó el albino, momentos antes de usar la mano con la que había estado acariciando antes el cabello de la muchacha, para así hacer que esta última girase la cabeza y lo mirase cara a cara.

-¿Tú, realmente quieres seguir adelante con esto?- Preguntó finalmente él, para así luego ver cómo la boca de la muchacha parecía no ser capaz de articular palabras en ese preciso momento, cosa que le hizo aclarar lo siguiente con una leve sonrisa…

-Si las palabras no te salen, puedes darme a conocer tu respuesta de "Otra forma", Lana.-

Con eso dicho, la chica instintivamente supo a qué se refería el albino, razón por la cual cerró sus ojos, frunció lo mejor que pudo sus labios y lentamente comenzó a avanzar con estos hacia el encuentro del rostro de Lincoln, quién, comentando un pequeño "Debí imaginarlo" con una sonrisa aún más pronunciada que la anterior, procedería a cerrar de golpe la distancia que separaba su boca de la de su hermana, para así fundirse en un beso tan acalorado y centrado únicamente en ellos dos, que ni siquiera advirtieron los "¡Ay, por Dios!", "¡Eso fue bellísimo!", "¡Taaaaaan romántico!", "¡Te dije que mi plan funcionaría, Lans!" y otro tipo de cosillas y comentarios hechos por una Lola que había estado observando atentamente el desarrollo de todo desde una distancia no-invasiva para la pareja.

Sin embargo, sin darle importancia alguna a ese hecho, nuestra querida dupla de recién formados amantes parecía estar demasiado ensimismada y enfocada en disfrutar de los placeres que les estaba ofreciendo el apasionado beso que ambos compartían, dejando de lado la sola presencia de su hermana con el fin de poder seguir degustando la boca de cada uno, entrecruzando sus lenguas y moviendo ligeramente sus cabezas con el objetivo de ir ganando confianza y creando el ambiente que daría pie a una unión más carnal y física entre ambos.

Fue por este mismo motivo por lo que, al llegar al final de su beso y verse obligados a separar sus labios, los dos chicos se encontraban ahora en una posición distinta a la que tenían al iniciar el mismo. En esta, el cuerpo de Lana se encontraba ahora frente a frente del de Lincoln, ciñendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello, y haciendo pasar sus piernas a los costados de la cintura de este último, todo mientras sus caderas instintivamente habían optado por encontrar reposo encima de la cada vez más marcada masculinidad de su hermano. Por su parte, lo que el chico antes mencionado aportaba al cambio de pose efectuado por la muchacha era el hecho de estarla sujetando por la espalda y el trasero, haciendo así que, por un lado, el contacto entre sus partes superiores fuese tan cercano que inclusive ambos fuesen capaces de sentir los latidos del otro, todo mientras que, por otro lado muy distinto, la mano restante del albino se encargase de sujetar y flexionar hacia abajo las nalgas de la muchacha con el fin tanto de ir excitando a esta última, como de ir dándole también una primera impresión de la furiosa erección que estaba a la espera de ser liberada de sus pantalones.

-Lincoln… ¿Puedo ahora…?- Preguntó la muchacha, ahora que tenía su boca libre luego del beso, mientras sus ojos visiblemente cristalinos y sus pupilas ensanchadas por la felicidad que sentía turnaban su atención entre los ojos del albino y la parte media del cuerpo de este último.

Entendiendo a que se refería ella, y admitiendo dentro de sí que él mismo ya se encontraba en su límite, Lincoln respondió con una sonrisa…

-Claro, Lans. Aunque…creo que primero te convendría humedecerla un poco.-

-¿Humede…?- Fue lo que llegó a comentar la muchacha antes de caer en cuenta de lo que su hermano le estaba sugiriendo, luego de lo cual, ella tragaría un volumen extenso de saliva al solo imaginarse lo que ese acto suscitaba. Razón por la cual, tratándose esta de una sugerencia hecha por su extremadamente experimentado hermano mayor, y sumándole a eso el hecho de que ya otras veces ella se había preguntado acerca de "Qué sabor tendría" esa parte de la anatomía que sus hermanas mayores tan gustosamente lamían y chupaban en sus encuentros con el muchacho, Lana no tardó en expresar su afirmación y moverse a una posición más cómoda para así llevar adelante dicha idea. –Si, e-está bien.-

Y con eso dicho, la rubia se levantó del regazo del chico, para así ponerse de rodillas en el piso frente a él, para acto seguido comenzar a bajar el cierre de su pantalón y finalmente, de un movimiento brusco debido a la expectación y el nerviosismo que todavía la aquejaba, proceder a bajarle el mismo con todo y ropa interior incluida, dejando a su vista un viril y palpitante trozo de carne que la hizo abrir los ojos como platos y congelarse por un segundo debido a la impresión que esta le había dado.

-_¡Por Dios! Es… ¡ENORME! ¿¡Las otras chicas realmente son capaces de hacer entrar ESTO en sus bocas y…a-ahí abajo!? ¿¡CÓMO!?_\- Se preguntó ella durante los breves segundos de incertidumbre y dudas que la acecharon, poco antes de que el chico, percatándose de dichos sentimientos y conflictos internos, le colocase una mano sobre la cabeza para así devolverla a la realidad y obtener su atención para así decir algo.

-Está bien que te sientas sobrecogida por todo si estás haciendo esto por primera vez. Así que trata de relajarte y llevar las cosas a tu ritmo. Yo no pienso apresurarte ni nada por el estilo.- Comentó de manera dulce y comprensiva el albino, al mismo tiempo que hacía uso de una más que centellante y sincera sonrisa para así dar calma a su hermanita y tratar de despejar los recientes nubarrones de duda que tenía.

Siendo testigo de ello, Lana quedó nuevamente seca de la impresión, solo que, en esta ocasión, la misma había sido causada por comprensión y el cariño que acababa de demostrarle su hermano, el cual, además de haber hecho que se le acelerase el corazón, también había sido capaz de librarla de todo sentimiento desagradable o no deseado presente en ella, haciendo que, al momento de volver a dirigir su mirada al erecto miembro del muchacho, esta inmediatamente apreciase tanto al mismo como a su dueño bajo una luz muy distinta.

-_Ya veo…así que…es por eso. Wow…_\- Musitó Lana para sí, tras acabar de sentir en carnes propias el instintivo deseo de "Retribución" que estaba segura que el resto de sus hermanas debían de sentir en mayor o menor medida a la hora de intimar con el chico que desde siempre había antepuesto la felicidad de ellas por encima de la propia, algo que sin lugar a dudas conmovería a todas, de la más sensible y frágil a la más dura y fría de ellas. –Entonces…s-si no te importa, empezaré ahora…- Anunció entonces, poco antes de sacar su lengua y comenzar a dirigirla y estirarla tímidamente en la dirección en la que se encontraba el miembro.

Fue así que, con un primer encuentro realizado entre la punta de la masculinidad del chico y el húmedo musculo bucal de la muchacha, daría inicio el primer acercamiento sexual entre ambos. Al comienzo, Lana solo se dedicó a dar ligeros y breves lengüetazos a lo largo de toda la cabeza del glande, los cuales, conformen iban avanzando y "Premiando", por así decir, a la chica con un sabor ligeramente amargo y misterioso; producto del líquido pre-seminal de la paja fallida de Lincoln; que caía dentro de "Sus gustos", esta última fue ganando una confianza cada vez mayor, llegando así al punto en que había comenzado a gemir ligeramente y a aventurarse a posar sus labios sobre la rojiza cabeza del miembro con el fin de sorber más de él.

-Eso es, Lans. Lo que estás haciendo es genial. Sigue así.- Comentó con total calma el muchacho, pero denotando, tanto con palabras de aliento como por sus caricias a la cabeza de la chica, lo mucho que él estaba gozando del placentero trato dado por la mamada de esta última.

Siendo consciente de ello, Lana decidió entonces intensificar sus acciones y aventurarse a intentar más cosas con el fin de recibir más cumplidos del muchacho. Razón por la cual, ella optó por desprenderse finalmente de la punta, para así comenzar a brindar atención a otras zonas del miembro viril.

Entre ellas estaba, el momento en el cual colocó su rostro contra uno de los costados de la polla; pegándose a la base de esta más precisamente; y comenzó a recorrer todo el camino de punta a punta de esta, dando así un sinfín de lamidas y varias decenas de besos alrededor de todo el tallo, y, al momento de alcanzar la corona del glande que marcaba el final de este, volver nuevamente sobre su camino estirando lo más posible la lengua, con el fin de rodear y ensalivar con esta el mayor radio del miembro que le fuese posible.

Luego estuvo el momento en el que, siendo cautivada e intrigada por la apariencia de las bolas del albino, Lana procedió a centrar su atención en estas, comenzando así a lamerlas, sorberlas y chuparlas con un placer y predisposición que solo crecía más conforme su boca se llenase del salado y sudoroso sabor que moraba entre los pliegues de piel y los vellos púbicos blancos de dicha zona, todo mientras hacía uso de una de sus manos para terminar de esparcir la saliva alrededor del tallo de manera más uniforme, pudiendo así matar dos pájaros de un tiro sin dejar de centrarse en degustar el que ya se estaba convirtiendo en su nuevo sabor favorito.

Cabe aclara que, si bien por los dos actos antes descritos, la chica hubo recibido alabanzas y palabras dulces de su hermano a modo de incentivo y recompensa por su accionar, al momento en el que ella quiso ir incluso más lejos, al desligarse de las bolas y hacer bajar todavía más su lengua por el área pélvica del chico; conocida mejor como perineo; e ir acercando progresivamente su curiosa lengua amantes de lo que otros considerarían "Desagradable" al agujero de su ano, y bueno, creo que sobra decir que Lincoln se vio obligado a ponerle un alto ahí.

-¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡WOW! ¡Muy bien! ¡E-eso es suficiente por ahora, Lana! ¡Muy buen trabajo, de veras! Y aprecio tu…entusiasmo, pero creo que ya con eso podemos pasar a lo que sigue- Alegó el albino, tratando de mostrarse lo menos alterado posible por lo que acababa de suceder, pero sin poder desligarse completamente de lo que le había causado esa inesperada acción por parte de la chica.

-¿Oh? B-bueno. Bien, Linc. Si tú lo dices.- Acotó algo sorprendida la muchacha, quien, tras haber sido tan abruptamente separada de su labor de mamar, no pudo evitar el sentirse casi como si acabara de salir de una especie de sugestión, ya que ella pudo apreciar la gran disonancia en su personalidad y el gran subidón en el nivel de vergüenza que sentía luego de haber pasado de encarar al miembro del chico a encarar a este último al rostro nuevamente. –A-así que… ¿Q-qué tengo que hacer?- Preguntó entonces una Lana nuevamente tímida y apenada de todo, mientras hacía lo posible por mantener el contacto visual y no dejaba de juguetear nerviosamente con uno de los mechones de su pelo.

-_Fiu. Me alegro que no insistiera con eso_.- Comentó en su cabeza el muchacho, recuperando así nuevamente el control de sus sentidos, para luego aclararse la garganta y proceder a indicarle a su hermana lo que debía de hacer a continuación. –Muy bien, ahora…vuelve a acomodarte como estábamos antes y déjame el resto a mí, ¿Ok?- Dijo entonces él, lleno nuevamente de un aire de confianza que iba muy acorde con el grado de dureza que estaba presentando su miembro en ese momento.

Ante eso, Lana asintió levemente, a la vez que volvía a echarle nuevamente la vista al pene de su hermano, dándose cuenta así de que, lejos de sentir miedo o duda como otrora había sido, lo que ella ahora experimentaba era una gran sensación de expectación y vacío presente en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, la cual, luego de haberse puesto de pie como le había indicado el chico, se habría visto reflejada en la forma del jugo vaginal que había comenzado a escurrírsele por la entrepierna a modo de preparación para lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-_¡Dios! Ella está TAN mojada justo ahora. Sus bragas ya están completamente empapadas_.- no pudo evitar pensar él, mientras observaba cómo su hermanita se acababa de desprender de dicha prenda presente en su zona inferior. Aunque, lo correcto sería decir que ella sola la bajo un poco y, acto seguido, la misma cayó de inmediato al piso haciendo un sonido de "Splash", dándole así a entender lo mojada y pesadas que debían de estar las mismas para haber conseguido eso.

-E-entonces…con tu…permiso.- Musitó simplemente Lana, distrayendo al albino de la compulsiva mirada que había estado dándole a su empapado y expectante coño, poco antes de sujetarse sobre los hombros de este y posar uno de sus pies en la cama para así comenzar a posicionarse.

Ante eso, un silencio se hizo rápidamente presente en el cuarto, extendiéndose y durando el tiempo necesario para que Lana adoptase una pose muy similar a la que ella tuvo al estar sentada en el regazo de Lincoln mientras se besaban. De hecho, la única diferencia con esta última era que las caderas de la rubia, en lugar de yacer laxas sobre las rodillas de Lincoln, se encontraban elevadas y posicionadas de una forma tal que solamente unos centímetros separaban ahora la unión entre el sexo de esta con el del chico, haciendo así que incluso un par de gotitas de fluido femenino comenzasen a verterse sobre el miembro mientras ella todavía estaba a la espera de dar el último y tal vez más grande paso de su vida.

-_¡Oh cielos! ¡OH CIELOS! ¡A-aquí vamos! ¡Realmente esto está a punto de suceder! ¡Linc está a punto de meter finalmente su…COSA dentro de mí! ¡Joder! ¡JODER! ¡Tantos años de espera, y tanto trabajo de planeación y seducción estos días para así llegar finalmente a este momento! ¡Y AHORA QUE ESTOY AQUÍ YA NO SÉ CÓMO ES QUÉ DEBERÍA REACCIONAR! ¡Kyaah! ¿¡Porque!? ¿¡PORQUE!? ¡Solo te falta un poco, Lans! ¡Un empujoncito y ya estás! ¿¡A qué esperas!? ¡Él ya te dio su permiso para hacerlo! ¡Así que hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡HAZ…!_\- Estuvo monologando y discutiendo consigo mismo la chica, al haber caído presa de un nuevo ataque de ansiedad del cual, nuevamente, solo pudo librarse gracias a otro amable gesto por parte de Lincoln.

Ya que este último, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla a la muchacha, fue capaz de hacer olvidar a esta de sus incertidumbres, captando así su atención total, y dándole así la chance de decirle unas palabras que le brindarían alivio a su cada vez más inquieto corazón.

-Lo hiciste muy bien. Con eso basta, Lana.- Dijo él, al momento de rodear con sus brazos a su hermana y comenzar a recorrerle el cuello con una serie de besos mientras le hablaba, haciendo así que ella despejase su mente y solo pudiese sonrojarse y jadear repetidamente su nombre mientras él continuaba su ataque, y lenta y discretamente la tomaba de las caderas para así hacerla bajar. –Ahora…- Continuó diciendo, al momento en que la punta y los labios de sus respectivos sexos finalmente hicieron contacto, justo cuando Lana había decidido reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro, rodearle su cuello con los brazos y morderse ligeramente uno de sus dedos mientras esperaba que él fuese el que consumará su unión. –Yo me …- Siguió, esta vez mientras la cabeza de su polla se deslizaba dentro del interior de la muchacha, causando que esta empezase a temblar por la sensación de estar siendo penetrada, pero que ni siquiera imaginarse la idea de pronunciar palabras que pudieran darle un alto a esto. -¡Encargue!- Exclamó finalmente él, al momento de hacer descender del todo las caderas de la rubia, provocando que esta abriese los ojos y la boca de golpe, produjese un fuerte jadeo femenino de su garganta y lagrimease ligeramente, puesto que, al haber hecho esto con ella, el chico acababa de romper su himen y despojarla finalmente de su tan guardada virginidad.

Fue así que, dejando de lado lo bien que se estaba sintiendo respecto a la estrechez, humedad y calor proveniente del coño de su hermana, Lincoln atinó a ver que un hilillo de sangre había comenzado a brotar del interior de esta última, cosa que, sumada al hecho de que una serie de pequeños y fugaces sollozos estaba teniendo lugar junto a su oreja, le habían hecho notar qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

-_¡Oh Dios! ¿¡Ella era virgen!? Es decir… ¿¡COMPLETAMENTE VIRGEN!? ¡D-debió habérmelo dicho! ¡De haber sabido…! ¡Habría ido con más cuidado! ¿¡Y si la lastime!? ¿¡Cómo voy a verla a la cara luego de esto y decirle que yo…!?_\- Fueron algunas de los pensamientos que invadieron la mente del albino luego de esto, pero los mismo fueron rápidamente dejados de lado y olvidados luego de que Lana, aparentemente más relajada de todo ahora, apartase la cabeza de su hombro y lo mirara con unos ojos llorosos y una amplia sonrisa antes de decirle…

-No te detengas ahora…**(Sollozo)**…hermano mayor. Justo ahora…**(Sollozo)**…acabas de hacerme tuya tal y como yo quería. Así que…**(Sollozo)**…por favor no vayas a parar ahora, ya que…**(Sollozo)**…arruinarías el que es ahora el momento más feliz de mi vida.-

-L-Lana…- Fue lo único que atinó a decir Lincoln al ser testigo de tal despliegue de dulzura y belleza como pocas veces había visto en su vida. –Lana…- Diría a continuación, con mayor firmeza luego de que las palabras de la muchacha reverberaran en su interior y lo impulsasen a seguir. -¡LANA!- Exclamaría finalmente él, al momento de ya no poder contener sus instintos más básicos, tomar a la muchacha de la espalda baja, y la espalda, para acto seguido hacerla subir e inmediatamente bajar nuevamente sobre su miembro, haciendo que ella produjese otro sondo gemido que marcaría el inicio definitivo del acto sexual.

En sus inicios, Lincoln habría tratado con cuidado y delicadeza la forma en que hacía ingresar su polla en el interior de la chica, haciéndola descender a una velocidad media y sin llegar a internar todo la longitud de su miembro dentro de sí, todo con el fin de hacer que ella se fuese acostumbrando y adaptando poco a poco a su voluminosa masculinidad. Sin embargo, esto no resultaba ser tan fácil como él creía, ya que, ya sea por la emoción de haber cumplido una fantasía que tenía, o por el simple hecho de ser virgen hasta hace poco, el coño de Lana parecía estar ajustándose a su alrededor e instándolo o hasta forzándolo a internarse más en él, de un modo similar al que la chica lo había hecho en forma verbal.

Fue por esto que, aun sabiendo que debía ser cuidadoso, Lincoln no tuvo más remedio que ir aumentando progresivamente la profundidad con la que arremetía al coño de Lana por el simple hecho de que este último; o mejor dicho, su insistente fuerza de succión; no le dejaba de otra y en ocasiones ni siquiera le daba la chance de moverse cómo él desease hasta que le diera una arremetida con la profundidad que ella quería.

Por este motivo fue que, antes de que siquiera se diese cuenta, la muchacha se encontraba ahora no solo recibiendo, sino también disfrutando sin problemas de unas tres cuartas partes de su polla, ya sin mostrar signo alguno de sufrir molestias o dolores propios de su primera vez.

Sobra decir que este hecho llamó la atención de Lincoln, y en cierta parte le hizo recordar el cómo había sido la primera vez que él había tomado la virginidad de otra de las que desde siempre había sido una de las más "Inocentes" de sus hermanas mayores, y el cómo, de una forma similar, esta última había aprendido de igual manera a recibirlo y brindarle placer y tranquilidad para actuar a su gusto a una velocidad mucho más destacable que la del resto, cosa que lo hacía pensar si "El haber sido el que la desvirgase" tuviese algo que ver en ello.

Fuera cómo fuera, el punto era que, teniendo eso presente ahora, el chico ya no tenía motivos para seguir conteniéndose, razón por la cual no solo ya no dudaría en internarse del todo dentro del más que estimulante y excitante coño de su hermana, sino que comenzaría a buscar en este último su propio placer y disfrute personal.

Es por esto que, sin mediar siquiera una palabra a modo de advertencia, el albino procedería a invadir hasta el último centímetro de espacio dentro del coño de Lana, haciendo que esta quedase muda de goce y que poco a poco no fuese capaz de hacer otra cosa más que entrecruzar sus ojos y sacar su lengua conforme su hermano seguía estocándola con una velocidad y presteza implacables.

De hecho, tanta era la fuerza y las sacudidas producidas por las arremetidas recibidas que, en un cierto momento dado, estas fueron capaces de hacer caer hacia los lados los tirantes sobre los hombros de su lencería, cosa que, lejos de pasar desapercibida por el muchacho, sería de hecho aprovechada por este último, para así hacer hacia abajo la prenda y revelar los dos pechos de la rubia, los cuales, al sacudirse con cada subida y bajada y presentándose ya con un par de pezones completamente erectos, no tardaron en pasar a ser objetivos que el chico atendería con sus manos y boca. Lo que es más, fue justamente por la impresión que estos dos causaron por lo cual Lincoln se vio obligado a cambiar la pose en la que él y Lana habían estado desde hace un tiempo.

Fue por esto que, tras haber cazado uno de los pezones con sus dientes, el albino procedió a ponerse de pie e inclinarse hacia el frente con el fin no solo de deleitarse al chupar, mordisquear y lamer a este, sino también para que mientras él lo estuviera haciendo no descuidase; y muy por el contrario, aumentase; el ritmo de las embestidas que estaba propiciando, las cuales además, gracias a la ligera variación del ángulo, ahora se deslizaban con una mayor facilidad hasta el sitio donde moraba el útero de la muchacha.

Demás está decir que, debido a este ataque conjunto tanto a sus zonas erógenas internas como externas, lo poco que alcanzó a coordinar una embelesada y completamente perdida Lana fue aferrarse con fuerza al cuello de su hermano, soltar gemido tras gemido e informarle a este lo poco que le quedaba para la llegada al orgasmo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Lincoln! ¡LIIIIIINCOLN! ¡Eso es…! ¡DEMASIADO! ¡No puedo seguir! ¡Yo…! ¡Voy a correrme! ¡ME VOY A CORRER! ¡Así que…!- Gritó a todo pulmón ella, logrando así que el albino, que desde hacía ya un buen tiempo solo se había centrado en bombardearla con placer y goce sin descanso, finalmente hiciese contacto visual con ella para así poder decirle… -¡Tú también hazlo! ¡Acabemos juntos! ¡POR FAVOOOOOOR!- Mientras sus ojos brillaban con una ternura pura y casi cristalina propia solo de los animales más adorables o las mujeres más melosas y amorosas del planeta.

Viendo eso, el chico no pudo más que quedarse maravillado nuevamente por ello, al punto que ni siquiera advirtió el hecho de que finalmente se había desprendido del pezón para responder a la solicitud de la rubia.

-¡Claro! ¡Eso haré! ¡Solo…! ¡Solo espera un poco…! ¡Ya cas…! ¡YA CASI…!- Contestó él, al momento de bajar significativamente su renuencia mental a acabar y comenzado a dar una última serie de metidas que finalmente lo hicieran vociferar… -¡ME CORROOOOO!- Liberando así una descarga que de un segundo al otro llenó toda la cavidad vaginal de la muchacha e hizo que esta última aullase de éxtasis orgásmico y pura felicidad al habérsele cumplido aquel pedido hecho por ella hace solo unos momentos.

Con la llegada al orgasmo de ambos, los sexos de los dos jóvenes procedieron a hacer todo cuanto podían con el fin de satisfacer o procurar una reacción más prolongada o intensa en su compañero; razón por la cual el coño de Lana se ciñó y se aseguró de mantener su firmeza lo más posible a fin no solo de ordeñar todo el líquido restante de la polla de su hermano, sino también hacer que esta mantuviese su posición actual, junto a la entrada ahora abierta de su útero, el cual, a modo de agradecimiento por cada nueva descarga soltada en su interior, procuraba dar una especie de "Beso" a la punta del miembro; todo mientras este último, además de palpitar y disparar su líquido con saña y abundancia, de a momentos parecía acrecentar su tamaño entre eyaculación y eyaculación, con el objetivo de hacer estremecer el agujero dentro del que estaba y así disfrutar de la consecuente contracción que dicho accionar provocaba en este.

En dicha posición y forma antes mencionada sería como ambos permanecerían hasta que el momento de placer desbocado de ambos finalmente finalizase, luego de lo cual el chico le dirigiría a la muchacha una mirada risueña acompañada de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que, lejos de ser correspondida, únicamente serviría para que él se percatase que la rubia parecía haber quedado completamente perdida en las sensaciones de goce residual que había sido fruto del desmedido y abrumador orgasmo de esta última.

-¡Wow! Oye, Tierra llamando a Lana. Dime, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el albino, al momento de retirar su pene del interior de su hermana y luego sacudirla para tratar de conseguir una respuesta por parte de ella que no consistiesen en respiración pesada o jadeos profundos.

Ante ello, la muchacha, completamente atontada e ida de todo, concentro la poca compostura que le quedaba en el cuerpo para así pronunciar, en forma de susurro, unas pocas palabras directamente en la oreja del chico.

-S-siiiiiii…bien…demasiado…biiiiiiiien…tanto que…necesito…de…desca…descan…- Musitó de forma lenta y en un hilillo de voz que, si bien era apenas audible, resultó más que suficiente para hacerle llegar el mensaje a su hermano.

-¿"Descansar"?- Preguntó él, levantando ligeramente una ceja en alto y riendo levemente mientras recibía un "Ah-ha" afirmativo por parte de Lana, el cual lo llevaría a darse media vuelta y recostar a la agotada joven en la cama mientras le decía… -Sí. Creo que uno no te vendría nada mal. Descansa tanto cómo quieras.-

-G-gracias… Y, perdóname…me gustaría poder…seguir ahora mismo, pero…- Comentó ella, tras haber sido depositada suavemente bocarriba sobre la superficie de su cama, y posteriormente voltearse para ver a la cara a su hermano, todo mientras su interior todavía estaba temblando y estremeciéndose como gelatina, y de este mismo comenzaba a filtrarse un coctel de líquido corporal compuesto por su jugo y la leche de Lincoln.

-¡Hey! ¡No tienes por qué disculparte! Podemos continuar una vez que tú te sientas bien descansada y recuperada.- Contestó el albino, mientras se aseguraba tanto de brindarle una reconfortante mueca de entendimiento a la muchacha, como de agacharse lo suficiente para que esta no viese su vigorosa polla; poseedora de una resistencia y aguante templada con el pasar de los años; todavía erecta y lista para continuar. –Por ahora solo trata de cuidar de ti misma. No necesitas preocuparte por mí.- Acotó finalmente, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se rascaba ligeramente la mejilla con su dedo para así disimular lo incomodo que le sería esperar a que su hermana se recuperase.

-Ah…p-pero…- Trató de alegar Lana, poco antes de ser interrumpida por una voz perteneciente a alguien ajena a ella o a Lincoln.

-Oh, yo no me preocuparía por eso, Lans.- Dijo la voz perteneciente a una persona que, desde el momento en cual el muchacho hubo comenzado a darle énfasis a su gemela, ella había estado siendo pasada por alto tanto por esta como por el chico, quienes ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza el cuestionarse si ella había abandonado el cuarto para dejarlos a solas o no, cosa que hizo que su repentino comentario les hiciese abrir ampliamente los ojos y voltearse para verla recostada sobre su cama al otro lado del cuarto. -¡Yu-ju, hermanos! ¿Finalmente se acordaron de mí?- Comentó sonriendo con notorio sarcasmo Lola, haciendo así que su reaparición en escena fuese todavía más incómoda de lo que ya de por sí había sido para los dos ensimismados amantes.

Haciendo un punto y aparte de la situación, para tomarnos un minuto para describir a detalle a Lola, podía apreciarse a simple vista que la misma se había deshecho ya de la falda negra y la camisa que traía puesta al momento en el cual ella salió para así consolar a su gemela y reprocharle un centenar de cosas a Lincoln, razón por la cual era ahora visible el elegante conjunto de lencería de tres piezas y de color rosa que ella había traído debajo. El mismo constaba de un brasier de encaje que, en lugar de cubrir cada pecho con una forma redonda que dejará ver lo menos posible, la misma constaba únicamente con un triángulo cuya base iniciaba justo en la tira de tela debajo de los senos, y cuya cúspide se hallaba apenas a un par de centímetros por encima de los pezones, puntos desde el cual, estos serían sujetos por unas cintas que pasarían por sobre los hombros y desembocarían en la espalda de la muchacha, logrando así que su busto quede sujeto pero dejando entrever una buena cantidad de piel; cómo dato extra, a poca distancia alrededor de los dos triángulos antes mencionados habían dos tiritas de tela delgada que servían para "Complementar" la forma del sostén y dar la ilusión de que este trataba de cubrir más de lo que realmente pretendía. Luego estaban las bragas, que, muy a diferencia de las de Lana, al frente tenían una apariencia más similar a la de un "V", la cual, por debajo de un par de centímetros del ombligo, contaba con un tejido grueso y abarcador, que hacía resaltar el área de piel donde debajo se hallaría el aparato reproductor femenino, y, a la vez, generaba un buen contraste con el resto de elásticos y ligas que rodeaban la cintura, se reunían en la raja trasera y luego avanzaban por los labios vaginales para así convertirse en la parte tejida y gruesa. Finalmente, había un porta-ligueros ceñido alrededor de los abdominales y por encima del ombligo de la joven, el cual, cómo su nombre lo indica, tenía la finalidad de sujetar un juego de cuatro ligas ubicadas al final de unos pequeños voladillos triangulares; similares a los del brasier; las cuales tendrían la finalidad de sujetar firmemente un par de medias largas y de una seda sumamente delicada, quienes llegaban a cubrir sus piernas hasta los muslos, y de alguna forma daban una apariencia más sexy a las otras dos partes del conjunto antes mencionadas.

-¿L-Lola…? ¿¡Porque sigues aquí!?- Preguntó de manera conjunta la pareja, siendo Lana la que diría la primera y más corta parte y Lincoln el que diría el resto, pero ambos mostrándose visiblemente consternados por el hecho de haber estado siendo observados por la muchacha.

Antes de contestar, Lola se dio la tarea de variar la pose de reposo que había mantenido hasta ese momento, para así quedar sentada sobre su colchón con ambas piernas entrecruzadas, cosa que hizo notorio el hecho de que su entrepierna se encontraba sumamente húmeda en ese momento.

-¿Eeeh? ¿"Hello~"? ¿Realmente se pensaron que iba a irme sin más y perderme del GRAN espectáculo que realizaron? ¿Bromean, verdad?- Preguntó con una ironía marcada la muchacha, casi como si lo que acabase de decir fuese algo que todo mundo debía de tomarse como una "Obviedad Universal", y que la sola idea de pedir un "Porque" debía ser considerado verdaderamente tonto. –Es decir, ¡Si solo hubiesen visto lo que yo! ¡Ho-Ho! ¡Oh por Dios! Créanme cuando les digo, ustedes TAMPOCO habrían querido perdérselo. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber a lo que me refiero, Lans.- Declaró ella, al momento llevar una de sus manos a su mejilla y sonrojarse levemente ante el recuerdo de la recién acabada sesión sexual llena de romance y pasión sin censura, cosa que había sido suficiente para hacer enrojecer y avergonzar a los que habían sido los protagonistas de esta última.

-A-aun así…creo que por cortesía deberías haber salido. Este era un momento privado para Lana y creo que eso era lo mínimo que…- Trató de argumentar el albino, poco antes de ser interrumpido y rebatido por una rápida respuesta de la elegante diva de rosa.

-Aja, si. No quisiera interrumpirte ni nada, Linky. Pero déjame que te conteste a esa pregunta con otra. "¿Exactamente porque crees que yo estaba escondida en el armario en primer lugar, eh?"- Preguntó entonces ella, dejando al aire una interrogante que, si bien el albino no se había tomado el tiempo de analizar a profundidad en su momento, lo cierto era que era un muy buena pregunta.

Buscando una respuesta a ella, Lincoln atinó a dirigirle una mirada de duda a la chica detrás suyo, consiguiendo únicamente un sonrojo distinto al de la vergüenza, el cual le haría llegar una idea de cuya confirmación le sería dada luego de otro comentario por parte de Lola.

-Vamos, Lans~ Sí no le dices tú, lo diré yo~- Presionó con un tono insistente la diva, a la vez que no podía hacer más que sonreír con expectación ante las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de la boca de su gemela.

-B-buenoooo…veras, Linc. Lo cierto es que, para poder idear y…llevar adelante varias de las cosas que hicieron que tú y yo…intimásemos el día de hoy, la ayuda de Lola me resultó realmente…i-indispensable.- Comenzó a explicar de manera cabizbaja la muchacha, mientras la falta de aliento y el nerviosismo por la posible reacción negativa de Lincoln le dificultasen bastante el poder coordinar palabras. –A-así que…c-cómo pago por dicha ayuda…e-ella y yo acordamos que…- Se encontraba ahora tartamudeando, mientras que muy por el contrario, su hermana al otro lado de la habitación parecía estar disfrutando de todo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-_Juju. Vamos, Lana. Dile~ Hazle saber a nuestro querido hermano mayor que su "Pequeña" e "Inocente" Lanita consintió la idea de compartirte conmigo si se diese el caso de que gracias a MÍ ella consiguiese "Cerrar el trato" contigo. Me muero por ver qué cara pondrá. Jujuju~_\- Comentó dentro de su cabeza la muchacha, regodeándose así de su ingenio por haber sido capaz de maquinar tal situación, y a la vez que gozaba de antemano por el casi seguro alboroto que su hermano armaría en cuestión de segundos.

Sin embargo, el chico, lejos de sentirse alterado o cosa parecida, no solamente se las había arreglado para deducir lo que sucedía luego de escuchar la explicación incompleta de Lana y observar brevemente el rostro de esta y su gemela, sino que también acababa de ser iluminado por una idea que, sin lugar a dudas, serviría como una buena lección para la diva.

-_Así que es eso… Bien, en ese caso…_\- Musitó en su mente el albino, poco antes de hacer que Lana detuviese su explicación, dándole así la chance de susurrarle algo rápido al oído y, acto seguido, ponerse de pie y dar media vuelta en la dirección de una Lola sumamente confundida tanto por el accionar, como de la picaresca sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho.

-_¿Ah? ¿Pero qué demo…?_\- Fue lo que llegó a preguntarse Lola, poco antes de que Lincoln la interrumpiese de manera abrupta.

-Así queeee~ ¿Lana y tú acordaron que ambas "Compartirían", eh? Pues vaya suerte más grande la mía. No todos los días me encuentro con ofertas de "2X1" tan buenas como esta. Jejeje.- Acotó con una calma y tranquilidad total, mientras cerraba la distancia que lo separaba de la cada vez más confundida y alterada diva.

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¿Tú no…? ¿¡…estás "Molesto" o "Indignado" por esto!?- Preguntó de manera nerviosa Lola, puesto que esa clase de reacción por parte de su hermano era algo ajeno a todo lo que ella en un primer momento había vislumbrado.

-¿"Molesto"? ¿"Indignado"? Nah. Ni un poco. ¿Y sabes "Porque"?- Respondió rápidamente el muchacho, una vez que hubo llegado al borde de la cama de Lola, sobre el cual él inmediatamente se subiría para así acercarse a gatas hasta el sitio donde se hallaba la chica, permitiendo así que esta última tuviese una visión más clara de su rostro impasible, así como también de la furiosa erección que yacía entre sus piernas.

-¿P-porque?- Preguntó de manera torpe la rubia, siendo incapaz de no sonrojarse ante la cercanía existente entre ella y su hermano, o tan siquiera de despegar sus ojos del humedecido y palpitante miembro viril que este exhibía de manera campante y sin ningún tipo de decoro. –_J-joder…viéndola desde aquí…esa cosa se ve incluso MÁS intimidante de lo que imaginaba_.- Comentó mentalmente ella, antes de finalmente oír la respuesta del muchacho

-Primero, porque realmente no me parece NADA sorpresivo que tú estés moviendo los hilos para así forzar una situación como esta.- -_A decir verdad, es algo que incluso me esperaba desde hace años_.- Admitió externa e internamente Lincoln, dando a conocer que desde ya bastante tiempo él había meditado seriamente las posibilidades que habría de que su siempre truculenta, maliciosa y creída hermanita menor un día se decidiese a poner en marcha algún plan mediana o extensamente elaborado, el cual acabaría por causar que él y ella acabasen compartiendo la cama como amantes. –Y segundo, y más importante aún…- Prosiguió diciendo él, esta vez usando un tono serio que hizo que la chica, quién había expulsado un pequeño "¿Haa?" y permanecido con la boca abierta tras el primer comentario, tragase nerviosamente algo de saliva en antelación por lo próximo que diría su hermano. -¡Porque es adorable ver que muestres tanta preocupación por Lana para variar!- Declaró finalmente y de forma sumamente alegre, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y procedía a darle un ligero abrazo a una Lola que se vio genuinamente incapaz de seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡De qué hablas!? ¡Y-yo no…!- Intentó negar Lola, quién acababa de sonrojarse todavía más luego de ese comentario, y justo ahora se encontraba tratando de zafarse del agarre que el chico acababa de ejercer sobre ella.

-¡Por favor! El hecho de que te tomarás TANTAS molestias, y que incluso salieras a defender con capa y espada a Lana cuando ella rompió en llanto al creer que yo la había "Rechazado" son pruebas de ello y, a decir verdad…hacen que quiera "Agradecerte" de alguna forma por haber ayudado a Lana a dar a conocer todo lo que ella tenía guardado.- Declaró entonces y con una sinceridad visiblemente palpable el albino, la cual logró que incluso la diva enmudeciera por un segundo y se viese obligada a desviar la vista de la de él para así poder responderle.

-N-no tengo idea de lo que dices. T-todo eso lo hice por MÍ, ya que quería demostrar que yo era capaz de manipularte a mi antojo y conseguir hacer esto cuando a MÍ se me antojara.- Mintió descaradamente ella, avergonzada tanto por las dulces palabras que su hermano le dedicaba, como por el enorme grado de realidad que la muchacha muy en sus adentros sabía que estas tenían. -¡Tch! ¡S-solo a ti se te ocurre ver "Buenas intenciones" en algo como eso! ¡En serio, Lincoln, eres todo un…!- Intentó comentar ella, pero de inmediato fue silenciada por el albino, quien, tras cerrarle los labios con su dedo le dijo…

-Está bien si no quieres admitirlo. Pero nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer, Lola. Así que, ¿Qué te parece si dejamos eso de lado y empezamos de una vez?- Sugirió él, forzando así a la muchacha a olvidar momentáneamente el asunto y volver a centrar su atención en el erecto pene que, durante todo el transcurso de su charla, no parecía haberse retraído ni siquiera un poco.

Ante dicha propuesta, Lola se mostró pensativa por espacio de unos segundos, en los cuales reuniría las partes de su cada vez más destrozado orgullo y percepción personal para así decir…

-_Bueno, quizá las cosas no hayan salido TAL CUAL yo las había pensado. Pero si empezamos a hacerlo ahora, bien podría tener una chance de recuperar el control de la situación y hacer que Lincoln me pida perdón de rodillas por haberme hecho sentir avergonzada_.- Monologó para sí misma, poco antes de dibujar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro ante dicha idea y finalmente declarar… –Umm… De acuerdo. Quizá con eso puedas ver lo "Compasiva" y "Buena hermana" que puedo ser. ¡Hagámoslo!- Algo a lo que Lincoln respondería con entusiasmo, sin saber que, en su interior, Lola comentaba cosas cómo… -_Oh, Linky. No tienes IDEA de donde te acabas de meter_.-

…

Haciendo una breve elipsis, nos encontraríamos ahora ante una escena que haría un contraste absoluto entre lo que acababa de afirmar la chica y lo que se encontraba sucediendo en este momento.

Ya que cómo verán, Lola justo ahora se encontraba sollozando, jadeando y gimiendo de una forma sumamente vergonzosa y desaforada, todo mientras su hermano, teniéndola rodeada por sus brazos tanto por el frente cómo por atrás, se encontraba jugueteando con ella y con su coño de una forma que, en partes iguales, hacía enfurecer y excitar a la pequeña diva.

-_¡WAAAH! ¿¡PERO EN QUE CARAJOS ME METÍ!?_\- Fue lo que se preguntó ella, mientras su rostro era obligado a deformarse y salivar de manera poco elegante producto del enorme nivel de goce que estaba sintiendo. –¡Y-ya deja eso! L-Lin… ¡COOOOOOLN!- Trató de decir ella, poco antes de que otra fuerte oleada de placer le subiese por la columna y la condujese a convertir sus palabras en otro simple jadeo más del montón, cosa que sirvió para detener a un Lincoln que parecía estar notoriamente disgustado por algo.

-No hasta que te disculpes por lo que dijiste.- Acotó brevemente y de un modo tajante el albino, sin detener lo que sea que estuviese haciendo en ese momento.

-¡Ah! Y… ¿P-porque habría de…? ¡AH! ¡NO! ¡Y-ya noooo!- Alcanzó a pronunciar la rubia, mientras internamente meditaba acerca de lo que la había llevado a esa precaria situación. -_¡T-todo lo que dije fue que antes de empezar quería limpiar ese puto leño al que él llama polla con un pañuelo, ya que me daba "Cosa" el saber que estaba cubierta por el jugo de Lana! ¡E-eso no le da derecho de…!_\- -¡JO…! ¡…DEEEEEEEER!- Se encontró pensando y diciendo ella, poco antes de bajar la mirada para así observar lo que sucedía.

Es ahí donde se nos mostraría que, a modo de "Castigo" por prácticamente decir que los jugos de su gemela eran motivo de asco para ella, Lincoln se habría dado la tarea de enseñarle que no había nada malo en los mismos, haciendo que la propia diva se mojase a más no poder mientras él estimulaba su coño de un modo sumamente particular.

El cual consistiría básicamente en sujetar los extremos delanteros y traseros de las bragas de la chica con sus dos manos, para así, haciendo uso de una buena variación de jalones hacia arriba o movimientos de vaivén de adelante hacia atrás, este pudiese estimular o inclusive "Serruchar"; si es que llegaba a ponerse realmente serio; varias zonas sensibles del coño de la diva, como lo serían sus labios o su clítoris, los cuales, para este punto, ya se encontraban al límite debido a toda la fricción y excitación a la que estaban siendo expuestas con el fin de conseguir una disculpa por parte de la rubia.

-¡AH! ¡Lincoln! ¡Es en serio! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que me costó este conjun…!? ¡OOOOHHHH!- Vociferó Lola, exponiendo así la molestia principal que dicho acto le producía a la fanática de la lencería y ropa de marca que tenía dentro, pero a la vez, logrando así que su hermano la hiciese callar nuevamente al propiciarle un fuerte jalón a las bragas, el cual hizo que estas últimas volviesen a perderse entre sus labios inferiores y se rosasen con ambas puntas de la raja.

-Con más motivo entonces deberías disculparte. Es decir, mira nada más la cantidad de "Líquido desagradable" que tú misma estás soltando justo ahora.- Comentó de manera apacible el muchacho, señalando así los numerosos hilillos de fluido que se estaban segregando del coño de su hermana, mojando así sus bragas y descendiendo libremente por sus piernas mientras ella únicamente podía decir cosas cómo "No, cállate.", "No sé a qué te refieres." o "Eso es culpa tuya.", las cuales solo hicieron que él decidiese darle un punto final a esto. –Muy bien. Que conste, tú te lo buscaste.-

-¿E-eh? ¿Y ahora qué piensas ha…?- Alcanzó a preguntar la terca y testaruda diva, segundos antes de ver cómo su hermano acababa de sujetar y colocar la mayor cantidad de tela de ambos lados de la prenda entre sus dedos medio y anular, cosa que hizo que la misma pasase a adquirir una apariencia y un diámetro similares a los de una pequeña tira de tela rectangular, la cual, por el simple hecho de haber aumentado aunque sea un poco su grosor, haría que cualquiera de las labores de jalar o frotar causen un efecto mucho mayor a todo lo visto anteriormente. -_¡Wah! ¿¡R-realmente no pensará…!?_\- Fue lo que se preguntó fugazmente ella, antes de que una renovada e intensificada ronda de agresivas serruchadas con la tela comenzasen a frotarse contra la entrada de su coño y el sensible clítoris que coronaba la parte superior de este último, cosa que haría que, luego de una más que extendida y casi incesante sucesión de gemidos patéticos, una Lola con los nervios a flor de piel y una mirada que evidenciaba su próxima llegada al orgasmo finalmente exclamase… -¡L-lo siento! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡Mierda! ¡Realmente siento mucho eso que dije! ¿¡YA ESTÁS JODIDAMENTE FELIZ!?- Gritó entre sollozos, jadeos y lágrimas de placer la muchacha, a la vez que los ojos se le entonaban y la mueca se le deformaba en una sonrisa involuntaria antes de pronunciar las palabras con las cuales alcanzaría finalmente su clímax. -¡Lo siento! ¡Me corro! ¡Lo siento! ¡Me corro! ¡Lo sie…! ¡Me corro! ¡ME CORROOOOOOO!-

Y con eso dicho, un gran torrente de líquido translucido fue expulsado de la feminidad de la diva de cabellos rubios, mojando así completamente la prenda íntima color rosa que yacía entremedio de sus labios en ese momento, y, no conforme solo con eso, dejando también una notoria mancha de humedad encima de las finas sábanas que decoraban su cama, todo mientras ella simplemente gemía y jadeaba sin preocupación alguna por cualquiera de esos dos hechos.

Cuando el orgasmo de la chica finalmente hubo acabado, Lincoln procedió a soltar finalmente los extremos de las bragas de esta y, en un acto de caballerosidad, por así decirle, la ayudaría a recostarse sobre la cama para así dejarla descansar, cosa que además le dio la oportunidad de decirle de forma juguetona…

-¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil, ¿O si?-

-Q-que te jodan.- Respondió ella, acompañando dichas palabras con una seña hecha con uno de los dedos medio pertenecientes a una de sus dos temblorosas manos.

-Jeje. Vamos, Lols, no hace falta que te pongas así. Yo solo quise molestarte un poco para hacerte saber que no está bien ser tan arrogante todo el tiempo.- Comentó el chico, mientras esbozaba una amplia y picaresca sonrisa al ver los temblores de cuerpo completo por los que la diva pasaba, los cuales eran exactamente iguales a los de su gemela. –Así que, ahora que creo haber dejado bien ilustrado ese punto…- Dijo entonces, antes de empezar a desplazarse sobre la cama, ubicándose así justo en frente de las piernas gelatinosas de su hermana. –Dime, ¿Realmente quieres que "Me joda", o prefieres que "Te joda" a ti, umm?- Preguntó él, luego de haber cerrado más la distancia entre sus caderas y posicionado la punta de su impaciente masculinidad contra las empapadas bragas y sobreexcitados labios de la diva, haciendo que esta reaccionase de inmediato.

-¡O-oye! Pero si hace nada viste que me corrí. ¿Porque no me dejas descansar un poco antes? D-digo, al menos eso fue lo que le ofreciste a Lana, ¿O no?- Reclamó, la cual, si bien tenía presente el hecho de que el albino llevaba ya un buen tiempo conteniéndose, eso no le impidió buscar una respuesta respecto a la clara diferencia de trato entre ella y su gemela.

-¿Oh? ¿Eso? Bueno…más que nada lo hice porque, tú sabes, era su primera vez y no quería sobreexigirle demasiado. Eso es todo.- Explicó abiertamente Lincoln, a la vez que se rascaba la mejilla y fruncía ligeramente los labios como si estuviera diciendo o preparándose para decir algo incómodo. –Pero tú en cambio has…ido cambiando de novios de forma casi continua desde los trece, Lola. Así que supuse que…ejem…bueno, que ya habías de tener mucha experiencia en el tema y que hacerlo dos veces seguidas no te sería un GRAN problema.- Terminó de decir, al mismo tiempo que procuraba desviar su mirada hacia otro lado a fin de hacer un poco menos bochornoso para la muchacha el oír lo que su hermano estaba insinuándole en ese momento. –¡A-aunque, si REALMENTE lo necesitas, yo no tengo problemas en esperar! ¡De verdad! ¡Solo pensé que si te sugería primero eso me dirías algo como que "No te trate como niñita" o algo así! ¡A-así que…!- Intentó justificarse Lincoln, cayendo en cuenta de que la chica bien pudo haber malinterpretado su comentario como una forma rebuscada de llamarla "Una fácil", cosa que él ni por asomo había pretendido hacer.

Sin embargo, cuando él estuvo a medio camino de su auto-corrección, Lola, quién a lo largo de toda la explicación dada por el albino se había estado dedicando a mantener la mirada baja y a cubrir con una pequeña sombra el área alrededor de sus ojos, de inmediato levanto la cabeza y con una petulante sonrisa en los labios le dijo…

-¡Heh! ¡En eso tienes toda la razón! Por primera vez me pruebas que sí puedes pensar bien las cosas antes de hablar. Así que muy bien por ti, Linky.- Declaró ella, interrumpiendo así a su hermano y dándole el visto bueno a la primera suposición que este había sacado. –Obviamente alguien como YO puede soportar sin problemas algo como esto. Si tú supieses la de veces que uno de mis ex's era capaz de hacerlo conmigo entonces…-

-Muy bien. Muy bien. Creo que ya entendí, Lola. No necesito que me cuentes anécdotas sexuales entre tú y tus ex's justo ahora, ¿Ok?- Intervino el albino, visiblemente incomodado ante la sola idea que dicha conversación le supondría de llegar a darse, razón por la cual, él se aseguraría de darle fin antes de que siquiera comenzará y ya de paso encarrilar la charla nuevamente a su tema principal. –Pero bueno, siendo ese el caso entonces, ¿Quieres que lo hagamos ahora o quieres descansar?-

Ante esa pregunta, hecha con un cierto aire de ultimátum, el cual solo se vio acrecentado debido al hecho de que el chico sujetaba su miembro en su mano al momento de preguntar, hicieron que Lola quedase muda por un segundo, que su rostro se volviese a sonrojar y que una pequeña y solitaria gota de sudor le brotase por un costado de la cabeza antes de finalmente tragar algo de saliva antes de responder.

-¿Q-qué te acabo de decir? Estoy perfectamente bien. Así que…s-siéntete libre de hacerlo cuando quieras.- Declaró la muchacha, quien, en ese momento, se encontraba esforzándose en mantener una sonrisa que transmitiese confianza y serenidad, a la vez que hacía a un lado la tela de sus bragas y revelaba la todavía palpitante entrada de su coño ante los ojos de su hermano, el cual, tras haber recibido finalmente una clara confirmación por parte de la joven, no tardó en ofrecer una breve respuesta a modo de entendimiento, poco antes de comenzar a movilizarse para así dar inicio al momento sexual.

Fue así entonces que el albino, teniendo vía libre para moverse, rápidamente sujetó y alzó las caderas de la muchacha en el aire, consiguiendo que de esa forma, las rodillas y el receptáculo femenino de esta última quedasen a la misma altura a la que estaba actualmente la punta de su más que ansiosa masculinidad, todo mientras otras partes del cuerpo de su hermana; como lo serían las plantas de sus pies y todo lo que estuviese por encima del ombligo; permanecían recostadas de forma laxa sobre las sábanas.

-Ok, Lola. ¿Lista?- Preguntó por última vez el muchacho, puesto que había un "Algo" alrededor del semblante o las actitudes de su hermana que le hacían dudar ante la idea de si debería proseguir o no.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de dichos sentimientos, el chico simplemente volvió a recibir una respuesta afirmativa a modo de un ligero movimiento de cabeza, razón por la cual, sin perder ni un segundo más de tiempo, él procedió a internar finalmente de una única y más que apabullante primer estocada hasta el último centímetro de su descomunal polla cruda, logrando con eso no solo propiciar un golpe directo a la entrada del útero de la muchacha, sino también haciendo que el cuerpo de esta última despertará del letargo en el que había estado hasta ahora soltando un jadeo desgarrador y aferrándose a la sábana debajo suyo tanto con sus manos como con las puntas de sus pies.

-¡Wow! ¡Ese fue un gemido muy fuerte, Lola! ¿¡Qué paso!? ¿¡E-estás bien!?- Preguntó con una más que evidente preocupación el muchacho luego de haber sido testigo de tal reacción por parte de su hermana, y observar como esta última no solo no parecía haberse relajado ni un poco desde la arremetida inicial, sino que en cambio seguía manteniéndose en esa pose rígida casi como si tuviese miedo de lo que sentiría de no mantenerla.

-C-ca… ¡Cállate! ¡E-estoy perfectamente! ¡E-esto no es nada para…! ¡MÍ! ¡Yo soy…! ¡L-LOLA LOUD! ¡Soy bonita! ¡Perfecta! ¡Sin miedo a nada! ¡Y también! ¡Muy, pero muy experimen…!- Comenzó a vociferar la diva, todavía sin variar su postura, y apretando fuertemente los dientes mientras hablaba, cosa que, en lugar de darle más confianza al albino, solo hacía que este último se preocupase todavía más.

-¿Hablas en serio, Lols? ¿Realmente planeas seguir con esa patraña?- Cuestionó de manera imprevista la voz de una muchacha que, si bien había estado manteniéndose al margen hasta ahora, luego de haberse recuperado completamente no pudo evitar ir a la ayuda de su gemela en su momento de mayor necesidad.

-¿De qué hablas, Lana? ¿A qué "Patraña" te refieres?- Preguntó Lincoln con gran curiosidad.

-Pues…- Quiso empezar a relatar ella, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por otro grito perteneciente a su caprichosa y testaruda hermana.

-¡N-no se lo digas! ¡Y-yo puedo con esto sin ayuda! ¡S-solo necesito…!- Trató de negociar ella, más sin embargo, el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, había hecho que su gemela simplemente la ignorase y decidiese contar toda la verdad por su propio bien.

-Veras, Linc, como tú dijiste, Lola ha tenido una infinidad de novios en el pasado y, si bien tú has de pensar que ninguno de ellos ha durado más de uno o dos meses con ella ya que Lola se aburre muy pronto y termina con ellos, lo cierto es que todos y cada uno de los chicos con los que salió han sido los que realmente terminaron con ella.- Reveló entonces Lana, haciendo así que Lincoln expulsase un jadeo de incredulidad y que Lola le gritase cosas cómo "¡Maldita!", "¡Confíe en ti!", "¡No sigas contándole o si no…!", entre otras, que difícilmente harían que la muchacha se detuviese ahora. –Y si te preguntas el "Porque", pues, resulta que nuestra querida Lola aquí presente siempre tenía la mala manía de pedirle a todos ellos que la tratasen, atendiesen y mimasen del mismo modo en que tú lo haces. Es decir, cumpliendo sus caprichos, asistiéndola en lo que te pida, siéndole de ayuda en sus concursos y una gran lista de etcétera. Esto obviamente siempre terminaba agotando tanto física como mentalmente a cualquiera de esos chicos, los cuales sentían que eran tratados más como sirvientes que como novios, cosa que en parte tenía algo de verdad. Pero en fin, el caso es que, como Lola nunca quiso quedar como "La que botaban", siempre les decía a todos en la casa que era ELLA la que terminaba siempre sus relaciones. Siendo yo la única que siempre supo la verdad y la que siempre debía de ofrecerle un hombro sobre el cual llorar y desahogarse de sus frustraciones.- Continuó relatando la chica, rememorando algunos de esos momentos y consiguiendo así la atención total del albino y una actitud de vergüenza absoluta por parte de la diva de cabellos rubios. –Y bueno, aquí entre nos, Lola en ningún momento me ha dicho que ella y alguno de esos chicos llegase a…tú sabes.- Dijo a modo de revelación final ella, provocando así que Lincoln abriese los ojos de par en par y dijese…

-¡Espera! ¿¡Me estás diciendo que ella…!? ¿¡Que nunca…!? ¿¡Y que yo acabo de…!?- Vociferó Lincoln, mientras su cabeza iba y venía muchas veces entre el rostro de Lana y el de Lola, a fin de procesar lentamente la información y ya finalmente dirigirle una mirada de reproche a esta última por haber sido capaz de ocultarle un hecho tan importante. -¿¡Pero qué te sucede, Lola!? ¡Debiste decirme que NO tenías experiencia y que debía ir con cuidado contigo! ¿¡Porque llegar tan lejos cuando sabías que iba a terminar lastimándote!?-

Ante eso, una Lola con el rostro completamente enrojecido y los ojos llorosos finalmente se aventuró a dirigirle la mirada al albino, con el fin de responder a la pregunta de este último entre un mar de lágrimas.

-¡La culpa es completamente tuya, idiota! ¡Y-yo iba a decírtelo, pero luego tú me saliste con eso de que "Yo TENÍA que tener experiencia"! ¡Y yo…! **(Sollozo)** ¡No pude…! ¡Y-y…!- Balbuceo ella, tratando de mantener lo más posible el control de sus lágrimas de arrepentimiento, pero, al verse finalmente abrumada por estas, terminó por dejar de retenerlas del todo al momento de hacer una última declaración. -¡Waaah! ¡Y ahora por eso, arruine el que se supone debía ser un momento especial para los dos!- Gritó ella, al momento de llevar sus puños cerrados a sus ojos para así limpiar el torrente de infinitas lagrimas que de estas brotaban.

Siendo testigo de ello, Lincoln se tomó unos segundos para ponderar sus pensamientos, llegando así a la conclusión de que, de un modo similar y a la vez distinto del de Lana, Lola, también había sido víctima de un rechazo repetido y constante que sin duda habría dejado sus secuelas en ella. Y todo debido al hecho de esperar y confiar que alguna de sus parejas actuase y la tratase de la forma especial en la que él lo hacía, cosa que llevó al chico a pensar que eso era en parte culpa suya y que, como buen culpable que era, debía de asegurarse de tomar responsabilidad por ello a partir de ese preciso momento.

-Oye, no digas eso, Lols. Nada se ha arruinado todavía, ¿Me escuchas?- Intentó persuadirla él, haciendo que la rubia apartase de sus ojos uno de los puños que estaban cubriendo su rostro. –Solo tuvimos un mal inicio, eso es todo. Así que, si vamos despacio y con cuidado a partir de aquí, puedo asegurarte que ambos podremos disfrutar sin problemas de esto.-

-T-tú… **(Sollozo)**… ¿Realmente lo crees así, Linky?- Preguntó ella, todavía entre sollozos pero visiblemente más calmada que antes, dando así a entender que le gusta el modo en el que sonaba dicha afirmación.

Al notar eso, Lincoln procedió a ofrecer a la chica la sonrisa más cálida, comprensiva y más generadora de confianza que él pudo esbozar, poco antes de decirle…

-¡Desde luego!-

Luego de lo cual, una todavía sensible Lola procedería a mendigar un abrazo a modo de consuelo que el albino no tardaría mucho en ofrecerle, ya que sabía que, una vez que este último finalizara, daría inicio el verdadero primer encuentro entre él y su querida hermanita.

…

Fue así entonces que, aclarados todos los malos entendidos, y sacados a la luz todos los secretos y falsedades, ambos chicos se encontraban ahora consumando verdaderamente su unión de un modo tal que resultaba un excitante espectáculo desde la perspectiva de una sonriente Lana ubicada a un costado de la cama. Ya que como verán, luego de que Lincoln decidiese sujetar y echarse a los hombros las dos piernas de la muchacha; todo con el fin de poder guiarla y controlar mejor la velocidad y el ritmo con el que él la penetraba; la pareja de incestuosos amantes se hallaba ahora tan ensimismada entre sí que difícilmente le reclamarían o advertirían siquiera la presencia de un tercero, siempre y cuando este no optase por llamar la atención, claro está.

-¡Ah! ¡Lincoln! ¡L-Linky! ¡Eso que haces es…! ¡Oh cielos! ¡ES…!- Musitó la muchacha, de forma jadeante y llena de placer, la cual difícilmente podría tener punto de comparación con las muecas de dolor o de vergüenza mostradas por ella tras la estocada recibida mientras todavía mentía.

-¿Si? Dime, Lola. ¿"Es" qué?- Preguntó el albino, mientras exhibía en su cara una sonrisa de satisfacción producto no solo de la cálida y refrescante sensación que le producía el estar degustando el coño de la diva, sino también por el hecho de notar lo mucho que esta última estaba gozándolo ahora; cosa que esta misma le confirmaría con su siguiente comentario.

-Es… ¡Geniaaaaaal~!- Declaró finalmente Lola, a la vez que abría ampliamente la boca y clavaba ligeramente las uñas sobre la sábana en la que se encontraba, debido a las embriagadoras olas de goce que recorrían sus cuerpos con cada nuevo movimiento de su hermano.

Durante esas idas y venidas de caderas realizadas por el chico; las cuales eran llevadas a cabo con pequeños periodos de descanso entre uno y otro movimiento, a fin de hacer que Lola se fuese adaptando a ellos gradualmente; este último notó como luego de una de sus arremetidas, la muchacha había levantado y depositado una de sus manos encima de su vientre, al cual posteriormente acarició y palpó con ligera delicadeza, casi como si estuviese tratando de ubicar el lugar al que había llegado la polla en esa ocasión.

Dicho acto, sumado al hecho de que la muchacha le dedicase también una breve sonrisa de satisfacción cómo diciéndole "¿Lo ves? Tú estás aquí justo ahora.", tras haber hallado la posición que buscaba, hicieron que el espíritu lujurioso de Lincoln se agitase levemente y permitiese que este último notase la manera cariñosa con la cual el coño de su hermana podía aferrarse y ceñirse ahora alrededor de su masculinidad conforme él la replegaba hasta la entrada de su coño.

Siendo testigo de ello, y notando además la majestuosa y encantadora mirada de éxtasis y añoranza con la cual Lola estaba mirándolo en ese momento, la cada vez más acalorada y confusa psiquis del albino le hizo notar a este último que su hermana ya era perfectamente capaz de manejar sin ninguna clase de problemas el nivel de placer con el cual él había estado preparándola hasta ese momento, razón por la cual, finalmente había llegado la hora de subir el nivel y tomarse el atrevimiento de buscar ahora su propio disfrute personal.

Fue por este motivo que, tras haberle dedicado a su hermana una mirada fija que finalizó luego de que él expulsase una pequeña ráfaga de aire caliente de las comisuras de sus fosas nasales, el chico dejo salir un pequeño "Lola…", el cual habría de poner en entre aviso a la muchacha.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella siquiera tuviese la ocasión de terminar de preguntarle al chico algo respecto a su repentino cambio de actitud, esta notó cómo este último comenzaba a cerrar la distancia existente entre los rostros de ambos, cosa que la fue poniendo progresivamente más y más roja.

No obstante, incluso el color rojo intenso que tenía en sus mejillas palidecería en comparación con el grado de vergüenza que la muchacha sintió al momento en que, teniendo a su hermano cara a cara, este le declaró "Ya no me puedo contener. Te deseo. Y te deseo justo ahora.", para acto seguido fundir sus labios con los de ella, quitándole tanto el aliento como la capacidad de hablar, a la vez que hacía uso de su experiencia como de su pasión actual para así ir apagando poco a poco las neuronas de la rubia, haciendo que esta última se dejase perder en el momento y se aferrase firmemente a su cuello para así corresponder lo mejor posible al beso que ambos compartían.

Habiendo logrado entonces su objetivo de darle ese último empujoncito de excitación final a su hermana, el chico; sin mostrar la menor intensión de querer separarse por un segundo del beso que estaba compartiendo con ella, o de variar la postura que habían adoptado luego que él se abalanzase hacia el frente; simplemente se limitó a sujetar con firmeza las femeninas piernas de piel lisa y delicada que reposaban sobre sus hombros, para así comenzar una serie de arremetidas y estocadas tan salvaje y desesperada que acabarían por ser las responsables de hacer que Lola fuese la que rompiese la unión de labios que ella y el chico compartían.

Sin embargo, Lincoln no sería capaz de permitir dicho hecho, razón por la cual, luego de haber tomado una rápida bocanada de aire y exclamar un "¡Ah, no! ¡No escaparas tan fácil!", procedería a asediar nuevamente la boca de la diva, para así adaptar definitivamente la postura que ambos mantendrían durante ese encuentro.

De más está decir que, debido al estado eufórico y agresivo en el que estaba, Lincoln rápidamente hizo que todo el cuarto se llenará de sonidos chaposos y húmedos producto de las desenfrenadas estocadas que propiciaba contra la feminidad y el útero de su hermana, degustando así de cada pliegue, apretón, efecto de succión o mini-orgasmo que el coño de esta última fuese capaz de ofrecerle con el fin de acercarlo más y más a su corrida.

No obstante, lo que nuestro albino favorito no se imagino fue que, como consecuencia del nivel de excitación, lujuria e inmoralidad que propiciaba el ser testigo del acto que él estaba realizando, una sobrexcitada Lana acabaría por llegar finalmente al límite de su autocontrol, cosa que a su vez, la llevaría a dejar de mantenerse al margen del encuentro y a aportar así su granito de arena en la realización de este, y ya de paso cumplir una especie de fantasía que se le había desarrollado luego de ver un innumerable número de veces la retaguardia desnuda y expuesta de su hermano en cada ocasión que ella lo espiaba durante algunos de sus encuentros sexuales.

Fue por ello que, antes de que el chico lograse salir de su trance y se acordase de la presencia de una tercera persona en el lugar, este último sintió como dicha chica ya se encontraba posicionada justo detrás suyo, sujetando y separándole las nalgas y observando; con una mirada sumamente fija y peculiar; el pequeño orificio que él había mantenido inmaculado y sin tocar hasta ese preciso punto de su vida.

-¿¡L-Lana…!? ¡S-sé lo que debes estar pensando! ¡NO LO…!-

Intentó solicitar amablemente él, solo para ser ignorado completamente por su hermana fanática de lo desagradable, quien rápidamente hizo ingresar su lengua dentro del ano de Lincoln, provocando así que este chillase repentinamente debido a la impresión que le causó el estar al otro lado de la moneda en lo que a "Interacción Anal" se refería.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera eso; o el hecho de que Lana había comenzado a dar una gran cantidad de lamidas a todo el interior de su intestino mientras ella misma se masturbaba con intensidad metiéndose dos dedos dentro de su coño y trasero; habrían sido motivo suficiente para que Lincoln detuviese en ese punto sus caderas, ya que su polla; siendo tan colaboradora como lo era siempre; era ahora la que controlaba todas las acciones correspondientes a la zona pélvica del albino, razón por la cual estas no se detendrían hasta finalmente acabar.

No obstante, y muy para fortuna o incomodidad del chico, lo cierto era que la atrevida acción realizada por su hermana, había sido el detonante que lo llevaría a alcanzar finalmente su orgasmo, ya que, luego de haber dado una serie de un poco más de una docena de arremetidas contra el coño de Lola luego de este, un escalofrío de inmenso placer comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo comenzando desde su zona pélvica, subiendo por su espalda, haciendo temblar todos su cuerpo, hasta finalmente llegar a su volada cabeza y provocar que el albino comenzase a disparar el segundo, más voluminoso y esposo disparo de semen ese día, llenando a tope el coño de la diva, el cual sufriría espasmos y contracciones violentas propias de la llegada a un clímax mucho más intenso que el de todos las mini-acabadas que había tenido desde el momento en el que adoptaron dicha pose.

Y como para rematar, convenientemente, en ese mismo instante Lana hubo llegado de igual manera al filo de su labor masturbatoria, haciendo que ella, junto con sus dos hermanos, dejase salir una buena cantidad de jugo translucido sobre la alfombra y la cama de su gemela, mientras todavía permanecía embelesada por su tarea de chupar.

Sobra decir que, luego de lo fuerte y embriagadoramente placentera que supuso la llegada coordinada al cenit del disfrute y goce de los tres chicos, los mismos se vieron obligados a tomar espacio uno del otro, separando sus sexos, manos y lenguas de cualquier tipo de agujero u hoyo en donde estas se encontrasen, para así darse a la tarea de tomar aire y reponerse lo mejor posible antes de continuar con una velada que, con solo ver el grado de dureza exhibida aun por la erecta polla del albino, era más que obvio que no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

…

Es así que, en una de las escenas posteriores a la recuperación de este curioso trio, veríamos como Lana, subida ahora a la cama de su gemela, se encontraría recostada bocabajo sobre esta, alzando y posicionando sus caderas a la altura de la entrepierna del muchacho que yacía detrás suyo, el cual, a la vez que se dedicaba a follársela a modo de "Reprimenda" por algo que ella había hecho, se encontraba también con la cabeza hecha a un lado para así propiciarle una serie de besos a Lola, a la vez que hacía uso de sus dos manos tanto para sujetar una de las nalgas de la rubia a la que estocaba, como para masturbar abiertamente el coño de la diva, todo mientras esta a su vez lo ayudaba a mantener la posición asegurándose de ser ella la que sujetase de las muñecas a su gemela, haciendo así que la parte superior de esta; y más precisamente, su espalda; se doblase de un modo que haría la experiencia del muchacho mucho más disfrutable y estimulante en palabras de él mismo.

…

En otra instancia de la sesión, Lincoln era ahora quien permanecía recostado bocarriba sobre la superficie de la cama, lugar donde él permanecería relegado y apenas debería de hacer algo puesto que, debido a la manera en que se habían dividido sus hermanas en esta ocasión, serían ellas las que harían la mayor parte del trabajo.

Ya que cómo verán, mientras que Lola se hallaba ahora dando una serie ininterrumpida y bien coordinada de saltos y sentones encima de la barra de carne caliente y furiosa que era la polla de su hermano; Lana, muy por el contrario, se encontraba con sus caderas posicionadas justo encima del rostro de un Lincoln que, no conforme solo con el "Castigo" dado a la muchacha en la ronda anterior, había decidido darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, haciendo así que, conforme él hacía ingresar su lengua para explorar los rincones más profundos de la chica, esta última por su parte experimentase varios temblores de placer, tanto por el goce del acto en sí, como por la excitación que le producía el hecho de ver a Lincoln compartir un fetiche que ella misma tenía.

…

Y ya para terminar, las muchachas habían decidido cerrar con broche de oro la sesión, al colocarse de costado sobre la cama, dándose la espalda mutuamente, juntando sus traseros entre sí y sonriendo pícaramente mientras ambas posaban una de sus manos encima de una de las nalgas de la otra, haciendo que sus brazos se entrecruzaran entre si y ofreciéndole a su hermano una clara visión de los cuatro agujeros palpitantes y húmedos que se hallaban disponibles para ser usados a su gusto y conveniencia.

Sobra decir que, teniendo a la vista y a su alcance una oferta que, a todas luces sería motor de fantasía y motivo de excitación para cualquier hombre en sus cabales, Lincoln no perdería el tiempo y procedería a abalanzarse sobre las muchachas para así degustar, probar e inclusive comparar objetivamente las características y particularidades que cada agujero, acción o reacción ofrecía cada una de las dos chicas al momento de recibir en sus entrañas tanto a su polla como a sus habilidosos dedos.

Sin embargo, cuando el albino hubo estado ya un buen rato "Catando" y siendo atendido satisfactoriamente por dichos orificios, el mismo cayó en cuenta de que la llegada a su orgasmo sería pronta e inevitable, razón por la cual, a fin de darse un último estímulo y de ser "Justo" a la hora de repartir entre sus hermanas la descarga de semen que ambas conjuntamente habían obtenido de él, Lincoln procedería a ubicar su polla entremedio del limitado espacio que era formado por las cuatro nalgas de las chicas, donde, haciendo uso de la suavidad y el grado de lubricación presente en su miembro y en la zona antes mencionada, haría uso de esta última para así arremeter con una fuerza y un ímpetu que, más temprano que tarde, lo harían liberar una última descarga que de alguna forma volaría y se distribuiría para así abarcar una gran parte de las espaldas de las gemelas, quienes luego recogerían parte del semen vertido sobre sus cuerpos y, en un acto que pretendía denotar algún tipo de elegancia o simplemente deleitar la vista del espectador, pasarían a entrecruzar nuevamente los brazos con los de su gemela, antes de llevarse el jugo blancuzco y masculino a la boca y denotar abiertamente lo delicioso que ambas encontraban el sabor amargo y fuerte de este último

…

**Más tarde…**

Una vez que la sesión sexual hubo acabado, las tres personas que habían sido participe de esta última se dedicaron un merecido periodo de descanso y relajación, en el cual todos ellos permanecieron recostados plácidamente sobre la cama; con Lincoln ocupando el centro de la misma y con ambas gemelas recostadas a cada lado de los brazos de este, abrazándose a él y dedicándole varias sonrisas y elogios por lo que acababa de hacer con ellas.

Sin embargo, el sonido de un imprevisto tono de llamada proveniente del teléfono que yacía dentro de los pantalones que habían sido dejados abandonados en el piso por el chico, había hecho que este recordase una cierta obligación que había olvidado que debía de realizar.

Por esta razón, con todo el pesar del mundo, se levantó de la cama, poniendo fin al que hasta ese momento había sido un momento paradisiaco y perfecto para él y las chicas, todo con el fin de contestar la llamada de la persona en el otro extremo de la línea, todo mientras las gemelas simplemente se dedicaban a mirarlo con añoranza y cariño mientras hablaba.

-¿Hola? Si, ya sé. Sé que se me hizo tarde pero… No. No necesitas hacer que la mamá de tu amiga te lleve, yo… ¡No, de veras! ¡Y-YA MISMO estoy saliendo! Así que… ¿Hola? ¿¡HOLA!?- Fue lo que el albino habría dicho a lo largo de toda la breve llamada, la cual, apenas hubo sido finalizada abruptamente por parte de la furiosa y ofendida muchacha que la había iniciado en primer lugar, provocó que Lincoln dejase salir un ligero suspiro de pesar, poco antes de comenzar a recoger su ropa del piso y relatarles brevemente a las gemelas el "Porque" debía de irse justo ahora. –Lo siento, chicas. Con todo lo que pasó, se me terminó pasando por alto la hora a la cual se supone que debía ir a buscar a Lily a lo de su amiga. Así que ahora debo ir para allá antes de que ella se enfade todavía más de lo que ya de por sí está.- Relató él, visiblemente apenado, apresurado y contrariado por no poder ni siquiera detener su labor de vestirse mientras le hacía mención de ese hecho a sus hermanas, quienes, lejos de mostrarse molestas o hacer berrinches para que él permitiese que alguien más trajese de regreso a Lily; cosa que les brindase así una forma para que los tres pudiesen seguir compartiendo un poco más del cándido momento posterior al sexo que compartían; simplemente optaron por levantarse para así asistir al albino a la hora de sacudir, acomodar y arreglar la ropa que este traía, a la vez que le dedicaban también una pocas palabras para denotar su tranquilidad y entendimiento ante el asunto.

-Está bien, Linky. Lo entendemos. Tú ve tranquilo a buscarla.-

-Si, hermano, mientras tú haces eso Lola y yo nos encargamos de ventilar todo y ordenar las cosas aquí.-

Comentaron de manera contigua tanto Lola como Lana, ambas permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados y presentando un semblante visiblemente risueño y alegre, a la vez que correspondientemente se dividían la tarea de acomodar la camisa naranja del chico y apretar el cinturón en la cintura de este, quien no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado y extrañado en iguales proporciones por sus reacciones.

-Emm… ¿Ok? Me alegra ver que entendieran, pero…- Intentó decir el muchacho, poco antes de ser acallado al momento en el que, luego de haber terminado su tarea de dejarlo lo más limpio y presentable posible, ambas gemelas se aventuraron a cazar a su hermano del cuello y propiciarle un beso en sus dos mejillas antes de decirle…

-Si lo que ibas a preguntar era algo respecto a que no estemos intentando disuadirte para que te quedes, la respuesta es realmente muy simple, ¿No es así, Lans?-

-Si, así es, Lols.-

Contestaron entonces, complementando entre si sus respuestas y haciendo que Lincoln, todavía sin entender exactamente a qué se referían con eso, volviese a insistirles por una mejor contestación.

-Oooook… ¿Y eso sería?- Preguntó él, poco antes de ver como sus dos hermanas hicieron un leve intercambio de miradas y se asintieron mutuamente la una a la otra antes de exclamar al unísono…

-¡Pues porque todavía tenemos varios días para repetir eso y disfrutar a gusto contigo, hermano mayor!-

Ante eso, Lincoln no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse y mirar atentamente el brillo de los ojos llenos de deseo y sinceridad presente en sus dos hermanitas, cayendo en cuenta de que ambas finalmente habían seguido exactamente los mismo pasos que el resto de sus hermanas y, que por consiguiente, sería ahora su deber el hacerse responsable de complacerlas y atenderlas del mismo modo que a ellas.

-_Oh, bueno. Supongo que otras dos más han caído. __**(Suspiro)**__ A esta altura solo queda aceptarlo y ver las cosas con buena cara, ¿No? A fin de cuentas, "¿Qué le hace una raya o dos más al tigre?" ¿No?_\- Se dijo a sí mismo el albino, sin poder negar el hecho de que, muy en lo profundo de su mente, aquella declaración hecha por sus dos hermanas había sido capaz de hacerle adoptar una mueca de alegría genuina, que inclusive fue suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que él se olvidase del hecho de estar traicionando nuevamente su posición de "Hermano Mayor Confiable", con el fin de agregar a ese peculiar dúo de chicas dentro de su lista de "Hermanas impuras".

Fue por esto que el mismo no pudo evitar responderles con un ligero sonido en señal de afirmación, e inmediatamente después corresponder a los sentimientos de ambas con un beso individual, el cual de no haber sido interrumpido nuevamente por una nueva llamada por parte de Lily, habría acabado por provocar que el chico volviese a replantearse la idea de dejar a ambas chicas para así ir a esta última.

**Continuará…y finalizará, en el próximo capítulo. Así que, no se lo pierdan :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de empezar con todo, quisiera aclarar y mencionar un pequeño par de cosas. **

**La primera de ellas sería tomarme un momento para expresar mi agradecimiento a mi amigo Ferrand85, por haberme ayudado de manera proactiva y constante en la realización de este capítulo, ya que sin él y sus consejos o recomendaciones, les aseguro que este último no hubiese llegado a ser ni la mitad interesante y completo de lo que es (Los invito a visitar su perfil en Fanfiction y apoyarlo con sus historias, ya que las mismas son verdaderamente geniales). **

**Lo siguiente sería aclararles el hecho de que, como bien podrán notar en el título, está sería de hecho una parte de lo que sería todo el capítulo 3 en general. Decidí dividir dicho capítulo en dos, por un lado, para que el mismo fuese algo más ligero y fácil de leer, y por el otro, porque cada mitad se desarrolla mediante dos enfoques distintos, los cuales van a tener que descubrir a medida que lean. Y tranquilos, no pienso tomarme varios meses en publicar la segunda mitad, ya que estaré trabajando y finalizando la misma tan pronto como publique esta primera parte.**

**Y bueno, ya para finalizar, solo quiero agradecerles de antemano por la paciencia que han tenido al esperar la continuación/conclusión de esta historia, la cual, espero que continúe estando hasta el día de hoy a la altura de sus expectativas.**

**Sin nada más que decir, los dejó para que disfruten del relato. No olviden dejarme una Review si pueden, ya que realmente adoro leer lo que tengan para decirme :3**

**La Transición 3.0**

Continuando finalmente con la que sería la tercera y última parte de esta historia, nos tocaría ahora observar y relatar todos los sucesos que tuvieron lugar desde que Lincoln, tras haber cedido nuevamente a la tentación y hacer a un lado unos de los pocos tabúes que le quedaban por romper, había caído en la falta de tener relaciones, no con una ni con dos, sino con tres de las cuatro hermanas que él había jurado en un pasado, nunca poner un dedo encima.

No obstante, y debido en gran medida a la enorme insistencia mostrada por las muchachas y una serie de acontecimientos que dejaron en mayor o menor medida los sentimientos de estas hacia él, habían provocado que este hecho, lejos de ser percibido como algo aberrante o indebido como lo hubiese creído su yo de hace dos días, había hecho que el muchacho no sólo no se sintiese culpable por lo ocurrido, sino que, muy por el contrario, se encontrase con una paz y tranquilidad mental propias de una persona que se acabase de librar de un gran peso que traía sobre sus hombros. Pero esto claro, no sólo se debía al hecho de haber tenido relaciones con sus hermanas, sino por haberse tomado el tiempo de conocer una parte que hasta ese momento había sido ajena a él, y "Conectar" con ellas a un nivel tan profundo que, si bien había descubierto y experimentado con anterioridad, nunca habría esperado alcanzar dicho punto con casi todas las hermanas menores que le habían quedado pendientes luego de haber abierto una verdadera caja de Pandora junto a las demás chicas hacía ya varios años atrás.

Pero en fin, dejando eso a un lado, lo que nos depara el capítulo de este día serán los sucesos transcurridos a partir de la noche perteneciente al segundo día tras el regreso de Lincoln, así como también los días posteriores a este último, los cuales, ya sea de una u otra forma, servirían para dar un final a aquella historia que inició hacia tanto tiempo.

**Casa Loud. 2do piso de la casa. Baño. Exterior.**

Lincoln se encontraba abandonando el interior del baño de la casa luego de lo que había sido una muy necesaria y, hasta cierto punto, merecida ducha luego de un día sumamente largo y alocado en más de un sentido de la palabra.

-_Ahhhh. Joder. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba_.- Exclamó en su mente Lincoln, al momento de dar un primer paso fuera del humeante cuarto de baño, saliendo así vestido únicamente con su bata de noche naranja favorita y con una toalla blanca envuelta alrededor de su cabeza. -_A decir verdad, ya me la tenía bien merecida luego de todo lo ocurrido hoy en la tarde con las gemelas. Lo cual, no voy a mentir, disfrute a más no poder._\- Se dijo a sí mismo, esta vez mientras una pequeña seguidilla de recuerdos de esa tarde se hacía presente en su cabeza, haciendo que inconscientemente adaptase una alegre sonrisa llena de una notable y evidente satisfacción. -_**(Suspiro)**__Pero claro, también tengo que admitir algo. El dejarme atrapar por el momento, como de costumbre, acabo por causarme un pequeño problema el cual ahora voy a tener que arreglar de alguna forma.- _Continuó monologando el albino, quién, luego de haber dado un par de pasos fuera del cuarto de baño, acabó por voltear su cabeza en la dirección de una puerta, la cual, al contemplarla por cosa de unos segundos, había sido el desencadenante que lo haría perder la sonrisa que hasta hace poco, había estado coronando su rostro.

Fue así entonces que, manteniéndose parado frente a la entrada de dicha habitación, el chico ponderó brevemente si debería o no tratar de iniciar una conversación con la persona al otro lado de la puerta, aun cuando esta específicamente tenía un letrero de "No molestar" colgado en la manilla de la puerta.

-_Mmm…a decir verdad, no quisiera tener que ignorar este cartel. Y francamente preferiría hablar con ella luego de que estuviese dispuesta a dejar de lado lo ocurrido, pero…la cena ya debe estar por llegar, así que…_\- Divagó brevemente el albino, quién ya estaba enfilando su puño cerrado en dirección a la puerta, con claras intenciones de tocar, aun cuando todos sus instintos le sugerían que no lo hiciese.

Al estar a apenas unos pocos centímetros de separación de la entrada, Lincoln dudó una última vez, antes de finalmente reunir la voluntad necesaria para tocar y así conseguir la atención de la muchacha que se encontraba del lado opuesto de esta.

-Oye, Lily, ¿Podrías venir un minuto, por favor?- Preguntó él, asegurándose en todo momento de sonar lo más amable posible, algo que, lejos de hacerlo obtener la respuesta que deseaba de la más pequeña de sus hermanas, solo provocó que esta última expulsase un largo y antipático jadeo de fastidio, seguido de un igualmente quejumbroso "¡YA VOOOOOOOY!", antes de que la chica finalmente se pusiese de pie y marchase a la entrada como se le había pedido.

**Casa Loud. 2do piso de la casa. Cuarto de Lily. Exterior.**

Una vez que la joven quinceañera llegase a la puerta, la misma le quitó el pestillo interno a esta última, y finalmente abrió lo suficiente como para hacer pasar su cabeza hacia afuera de la habitación, dándole así la capacidad de corresponder al llamado y brindar la menor cantidad de detalles posibles respecto a lo que se encontraba haciendo en aquel momento. Dicho de otra forma, Lily sacó su cabeza hacia afuera, dejando así solamente la posibilidad de apreciar su distinguible cabello corto y rubio, el cual, como característica principal poseía una curiosa y diminuta cola de caballo que, lejos de seguir la lógica que suscitaba la ley de la gravedad, se alzaba de manera erguida detrás de su cabeza, emulando el jopo de cabello rebelde que ella había tenido cuando era bebé.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Lincoln? Por si no leíste, me gustaría NO ser molestada justo ahora.- Se apresuró a decir la joven, mientras observaba a su hermano de manera fría y le hablaba con la mayor indiferencia posible.

-No…bueno, yo entiendo eso, Lily, y deberás no quisiera tener que molestarte, pero quise avisarte que la ducha ya estaba libre, a-así que…- Respondió de manera nerviosa el albino, al mismo tiempo que trataba de desviar la vista o mostrarse indiferente ante la culpa y pesar que le causaba el recibir esa clase de mirada de desagrado que la muchacha le estaba dedicando en ese preciso momento.

-¿Y esperas acaso que te dé una medalla por bañarte rápido o algo así?- Preguntó entonces Lily, quién, si bien acababa de levantar ligeramente una ceja como para demostrar interés, seguía sin variar el mismo tono indiferente de antes.

-Jeje. N-no. Todos sabemos que Lynn y Lana son las que se disputan la "Medalla por la ducha más veloz".- Bromeó ligeramente Lincoln, para así tratar de aligerar aunque sea un poco la atmósfera de la charla, poco antes continuar con lo que decía -Yo…solo quise venir a avisarte ya que en cualquier momento va a estar llegando la pizza que ordenamos para la cena. Así que, si te das prisa, a lo mejor llegarás a tiempo para bañarte y que así podamos cenar todos jun…- Se encontraba diciendo Lincoln, tratando así de tener un gesto de buena fe con su hermana, el cual, esperaba y deseaba que le permitiese comenzar a compensarle por el descuido que había tenido con ella ese mismo día.

Sin embargo, Lily, por su parte, vio en dicho "Gesto", o más bien, en las palabras usadas por su hermano, la oportunidad perfecta para recalcarle el porqué de su actual molestia.

-"¿Darme prisa?" "¿Llegar a tiempo?" WOW. ¿Sabes? Esas palabras suenan algo raras viniendo de ti, Lincoln. Ya que, si la memoria no me falla; cosa que ambos sabemos, no es el caso; tú no pudiste hacer NINGUNA de esas dos cosas a la hora de ir a buscarme hoy, ¿No te parece?- Declaró la joven, haciendo énfasis en ciertas palabras para que así, junto con el innegable ceño fruncido que había adoptado, quedase más que esclarecido el motivo por el cual estaba siendo tan poco amistosa con aquel hermano que llevaba tiempo sin ver.

-¡Oh, vamos, Lily! ¡Ya te pedí disculpas y te explique la razón por la tardanza! ¡Las gemelas empezaron una pelea y yo tuve que ponerme entremedio de ellas y separarlas para que no…!- Intentó justificarse nuevamente Lincoln, solo para acabar recibiendo como respuesta un ligero "¡HMPH! ¡EXCUSAS!" acompañado de un movimiento de cabeza de Lily, el cual lo sacaría brevemente de quicio. -Sabes que no es…Hah. Escucha, Lily, si tan solo pudieras olvidarte de esto podríamos…- Musitó de forma descuidada el chico, sin darse cuenta de que nuevamente había hecho una elección de palabras que podría catalogarse como "Peligrosa" frente a alguien de la "Condición" de Lily, cosa que esta misma le hizo notar al mirarlo con un rostro mucho más enfadado y molesto que los anteriores. -_M-mierda…_\- Alcanzó a pronunciar en su cabeza, antes de que Lily comenzase a responderle enérgicamente luego de aquel comentario accidental.

-Oh vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero que ESTUPENDA idea es esa Lincoln. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mí antes? "Olvidarnos" de eso. ¡WOW!- Comenzó a vociferar la joven, ocultando así el aparente fastidio y enojo que sentía detrás de un gran manto de sarcasmo.

-No quise decir eso. Solo…- Intentó refutar el chico, solo para acabar siendo interrumpido abruptamente por la muchacha frente a él, quién decidió cerrar ligeramente la distancia entre ambos antes de dejar entrever con mayor claridad el origen de su disgusto; cosa que permitiría ver una mayor extensión de su cuerpo y dejaría al descubierto el vestido color lavanda y hombros negros que ella estaría usando.

-"SOLO" pensaste que sería genial si eso fuese posible, ¿No? Estoy segura de que tanto tú vida como la de las demás sería notablemente más sencilla si su pequeña y "Tierna" hermana menor no recordase absolutamente TODO lo que le tocó vivir desde que tiene uso de la memoria.- Exclamó la pequeña, tras haber dado un paso fuera de su habitación y pararse justo en frente de su hermano, para así observar de lleno la reacción de este luego de que ella se tomase la molestia de recordarle nuevamente el hecho de que ella era poseedora de una impecable e inescrupulosa memoria fotográfica. -Es decir, solo piénsalo, si ese fuese el caso, este descuido de hoy podría pasar como "Algo único" o como un hecho que "No se volverá a repetir". ¡JODER! ¿¡No suena eso fantástico!?- Preguntó de forma retórica ella, sabiendo bien que el albino no se atrevería a interrumpirla o siquiera de decir nuevamente algo sin pensarlo previamente, cosa que hizo que ella sonriese amargamente antes de continuar. -Oh. Pero creo que ambos sabemos que las cosas no funcionan así, ¿O no? Y que decir una mentira como que "La próxima vez llegarán a tiempo" o que "Esta será la última ocasión en que me dejan olvidada" ya no funciona luego de haberme dicho EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO otras 57 veces en el pasado, ¿¡VERDAD!?- Terminó vociferando en voz alta ella, a la vez que un pequeño montaje compuesto por todos esos momentos en los que había sido desilusionada por sus hermanos o padres se hacía presente en su cabeza mientras posaba de manera firme y desafiante ante un chico que, si bien la superaba tanto en edad como altura, se veía incapaz de contestarle o refutarle aquella verdad incuestionable que ella acababa de hacerle notar.

-Yo…**(Suspiro)**. Solo puedo decir que lo siento, Lily. Realmente desearía haber podido cumplirte pero…- Se limitó a decir Lincoln, quién, tras haberse dado cuenta del error que había cometido al haber tocado a la puerta de la muchacha en primer lugar, únicamente fue capaz de darle la razón de todo antes de pronunciar las palabras que le darían fin a aquel fallido intento de reconciliación orquestado por él. -Mira, mejor hagamos lo siguiente. Las chicas y yo estaremos abajo, así que, cuando termines de hacer lo que sea que hacías y estés de humor para reunirte con nosotros, todos estaremos más que felices de recibirte, ¿Ok?- Propuso finalmente el albino, sabiendo que esa sería la mejor, y tal vez única manera en la que su ahora resentida hermana podría llegar a aceptar su invitación. -Será justo como en los viejos tiempos cuando nos sentábamos juntos en la mesa de los niños.- Acotó adicionalmente él, esperando que eso sirviese para apelar al lado nostálgico de la joven.

Ante eso, Lily se quedó mirando fijamente al albino mientras ponderaba acerca de lo que haría, haciendo así que ella finalmente respondiese con un tajante "Lo pensaré", un segundo antes de darse media vuelta, volver a su cuarto y cerrar con un portazo la puerta tras de sí, sin siquiera darle a su hermano la chance de terminar de decir "¡Genial! ¡Gracias!".

Fue justamente luego de ello que Lincoln acabó por quedarse a solas frente a la puerta, sin haber logrado lo que se proponía, y para colmo, sintiéndose mucho más miserable y "Alejado" de su hermana de lo que ya se había sentido durante el silencioso e incómodo trayecto que ambos habían compartido durante su regreso a la casa.

-_Oh, bueno. Al menos hice el intento. Todo lo que queda ahora es esperar a que ella esté dispuesta a perdonarme._\- Pensó Lincoln, poco antes de dejar salir un profundo suspiro de lo más profundo de su pecho, y dedicarle una última mirada a la puerta frente a él, para así finalmente desviar su mirada de esta y comenzar a enfilar su camino hacia el comedor, donde las demás habitantes de la casa seguramente debían de estar esperándolo.

…

**Casa Loud. 1er Piso. Comedor.**

Al bajar por las escaleras que guiaban a la planta baja de la casa y doblar a la izquierda tras llegar a esta última, Lincoln terminó llegando al comedor, donde, un alegre par de bellas rubias se encontraban cuchicheando casualmente, luego de haberse tomado el trabajo de colocar los platos, vasos y otro tipo de cosas para así tener todo listo para cuando la cena les llegase.

-Vaya. Veo que ya tienen todo listo por aquí.- Fue lo primero que dijo el albino, luego de haberse encontrado con la curiosa escena de ambas chicas; ambas bañadas y vestidas con los mismos pijamas que habían usado en la mañana; las cuales, al momento de verlo y escuchar su voz, no tardaron en dejar de lado lo que hacían para así recibirlo de una manera mucho más amigable de lo que el albino habría esperado.

-¡Lincoln!- Exclamaron ambas muchachas al unísono, poco antes de ponerse de pie y aventurarse a marchar en la dirección de Lincoln, mientras esté último ingresaba al cuarto.

-H-hola, chicas ¿Todo…bien?- Se apresuró a preguntar el muchacho luego de ver que, tras apenas acabar de hacer un mero acto de presencia en el lugar, sus dos hermanas se habían tomado el atrevimiento no solo de intersectarlo y cercarlo por ambos lados, sino también de sujetarlo y aferrársele cada una a uno de sus brazos, de una forma ligeramente similar a la que habían hecho más de una vez de pequeñas.

-Sí, todo bien, Linc.- Respondió primeramente Lana, mientras ceñía sus brazos alrededor del de su hermano, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada similar a la de un cachorro que acababa de presenciar el regreso de su dueño.

-De hecho, estamos mucho mejor ahora que bajaste, Linky.- Complementó Lola, quién a su vez, y de un modo que era similar pero distinto al del de su gemela, se aferró al brazo opuesto de Lincoln, envolviéndolo alrededor de uno de los suyos, previo a dedicarle, de manera para nada sutil, una mirada picaresca y juguetona, muy parecida a la que una joven adolescente tendría a la hora de querer alardear frente a todo el que la viera el nivel de "Cercanía" que tenía con la persona a la cual estaría dedicándole dicha mirada.

-¡Ahora, ven y siéntate entremedio de nosotras, por favor!- Exclamaron ambas en una perfecta sincronía, la cual iba acompañada por un jalón simultáneo a los dos brazos del albino que ellas tenían apresados, impidiéndole así a su hermano darles un "No" como respuesta.

No obstante, y lejos de ver esto como algo brusco de su parte, Lincoln solamente atinó a sonreír ante el gesto y la propuesta de las muchachas, encontrándolo más que nada como algo tierno, y que además, le sirvió para pasar el trago amargo que le había tocado vivir con Lily hace cosa de unos segundos.

-Está bien. Está bien. Lo haré, así que tranquilícense, ¿Si?- Contestó de manera juguetona, momentos antes de que tanto él como sus dos bellas e insistentes escoltas se ubicasen en un trío de sillas dispuestas junto a la puerta de la cocina, las cuales parecían haber sido preparadas de antemano justamente para ellos tres.

Al sentarse, Lincoln no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia por la pasada época en que tanto él como sus demás hermanas y padres se reunían todos los días para cenar juntos en familia, sin embargo, un cierto accionar por parte de las dos muchachas que lo rodeaban lo hicieron distraerse de aquel cálido e inocente recuerdo que tenía.

Ya que como verán, tras apenas haber pasado sólo un segundo luego de que se sentaran, tanto Lola como Lana se apresuraron en arrimarse y colocar descaradamente sus rostros; o más precisamente mejillas; en los brazos y hombros del albino, para luego dejar salir una risilla o un suspiro de chica enamorada, cosa que estaba poniendo ligeramente incómodo al muchacho.

-Umm, chicas…¿Qué están…?- Trató de preguntar Lincoln, solo para acabar siendo interrumpido por sus hermanas que, lejos de permanecer calladas, decidieron dedicarle unas palabras suaves que únicamente harían de la situación algo todavía más indecoroso de lo que ya de por sí era.

-Mmm, Linky. Nunca me había fijado en lo bien que hueles luego de un baño. ¿Acaso usas un perfume qué yo no conozca?- Preguntó Lola, de forma provocativa y sumamente sensual.

-No seas tonta, Lols. Esa claramente es la fragancia natural de nuestro hermano. Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es algo…ENCANTADORA.- Comentó seguidamente Lana, quién, en el último tramo de su frase, se aventuró a cerrar los ojos y acercar su nariz hacia el torso del albino, llenándola así del aroma de este último antes de terminar de hablar luego de abrir nuevamente sus ojos y adoptar una extasiada mirada de satisfacción luego de dicho accionar.

-C-CHICAS…NO CREO QUE ESTÉ SEA EL MEJOR MOMENTO PARA…"ESTO". L-LAS OTRAS PODRÍAN BAJAR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO, Y LA PIZZA YA DEBE ESTAR POR…- Intentó razonar Lincoln, quién, a pesar de estar apreciando e inclusive disfrutando del coqueto jugueteo que sus hermanas hacían con él, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el riesgo que dicha situación podría suponer.

Sin embargo, y muy a pesar de su comentario, las muchachas, lejos de detenerse, simplemente ignoraron al albino y continuaron con su acto, subiendo incluso más el nivel de contacto físico y descarada insinuación presente en este último hasta ahora.

-¿Oh? ¿De veras? Buu. Pues eso es una lástima. Ya que EN VERDAD me encantaría tener un aroma tan agradable como este sobre mí. ¿No se te ocurre una manera de ayudarme para que eso suceda, Lans?- Comentó Lola, al momento de hacer que la mano perteneciente al brazo que había estado restringiendo fuese guiada hasta su pecho, haciendo que su hermano lo palpase por encima de su bata color rosa.

-Mmm…bueno, de hecho si conozco uno, hermana. He visto varios programas en los cuales dicen que las hembras de ciertas especies tienden a adquirir la "Esencia" de los machos con los que se aparean, para así "Marcarlas" como suyas.- Explicó Lana, a la vez que, de forma símil a la de su gemela, hacía que la mano del albino que ella sujetaba fuese a parar directamente a su entrepierna.

-E-ES EN SERIO, CHICAS…E-ESTE NO ES UN BUEN MOMENTO PARA…- Intentó pronunciar Lincoln, quién, si bien estaba buscando desesperadamente ser la voz de la razón en medio de esta comprometedora situación en la que sus hermanas lo había metido, le era imposible evitar que su mente no divagase o desviara sus pensamientos en una dirección completamente opuesta a la que lo hacía su boca. -_J-joder. Sé bien que tengo que detenerlas, pero…¡MIERDA! ¡Es sumamente difícil resistirse cuando puedo sentir claramente que Lola no lleva nada debajo de su bata, o que Lana está súper empapada por esto!_\- Comentó para sus adentros el muchacho, al mismo tiempo que un bulto más que reconocible comenzaba a crecer por debajo de la prenda que lo envolvía, casi como si estuviese tratando con todas sus fuerzas de salirse esta última.

Sobra decir que dicho hecho fue notado de inmediato por las gemelas, las cuales, luego de intercambiar entre sí una breve mirada que prácticamente decía "¡Yay! ¡Lo logramos!", pasaron a dividir su atención entre la boca y la entrepierna del chico, asegurándose de que los labios de ambas se dirigiesen directamente a dichas zonas mientras respondían al comentario de su hermano.

-Descuida, Linky. No tardaremos mucho~- Dijo Lola, al aferrarse al cuello del albino e ir aproximando cada vez más sus labios a los de este último.

-Sí, Linc. Solo queremos tener un pequeño "Aperitivo" antes de que las otras bajen~- Comentó Lana, conforme descendía con su cabeza hasta la ya casi completamente erecta masculinidad del muchacho.

-P-pero…- Se limitó a decir Lincoln, quién, debido al grado de excitación que sus hermanas acababan de provocarle, ni siquiera se percató del hecho de que él había comenzado a acariciar o frotar de manera voluntaria los pechos y coño de las chicas, aun cuando estas ya no forzaban su agarre para que lo hiciese.

-¡Shhh! Sin "Peros"…- Dijo a continuación Lola, luego de cerrar sus ojos al faltarle apenas unos pocos centímetros para hacer contacto con la boca del muchacho.

-Solo, disfruta…- Terminó de decir Lana, completando así la frase de su gemela, mientras hacía a un lado la tela que cubría la polla del albino y se relamía los labios en antelación por lo que estaba por hacer.

Llegado a este punto, Lincoln fue incapaz de seguir mostrándose renuente ante la idea, por lo cual se limitó a dejar de lado sus inquietudes, fruncir los labios y comenzar a mover de forma más asertiva sus manos para así dejar esclarecida finalmente su aceptación ante la situación y su deseo de que ésta continúe.

Es así entonces que los tres chicos se enfrascaron entonces en un acalorado e intenso intercambio de húmedos besos, veloces lamidas y agresivas frotadas y manoseos, los cuales, con forme iban pasando los segundos, sólo se volvían cada vez más y más audaces.

En un cierto momento dado; más precisamente luego de que él y su hermana se separarán para tomar aire; un sobreexcitado Lincoln atinó a hacer que sus manos cambiasen la posición en la que estaban, y que, mientras una de ellas se encargaba de descubrir uno de los pechos de Lola al hacer deslizar su bata por encima del hombro de esta, la otra se posicionase detrás de la cabeza de Lana, para así guiar sus movimientos de una forma que resultase más agradable para él.

Fue luego de haber adoptado dicha pose que Lincoln, despojado finalmente del último atisbo de raciocinio que le quedaba, le dedicó una mirada llena de deseo a las dos chicas frente a él, poco antes de soltar unas palabras que servirían para complementar el coqueto jugueteo con el que ambas lo habían tentado hasta hacerlo llegar a este punto.

-Mmm…las dos son mucho más traviesas de lo que creí, pero como buen hermano mayor que soy, me aseguraré de "Marcarlas" y "Cubrirlas de mi esencia" tal y como me lo pidieron.- Declaró finalmente él, causando así que tanto Lola como Lana se estremecieran ligeramente y le dedicasen una sonrisa luego de oír aquellas dulces palabras.

De más está decir que, luego de aquella declaración, nuestro trío favorito estaba más que dispuesto y listo para continuar, pero…

-Tus esfuerzos y deseos por proveer de satisfacción a tus hermanas son algo verdaderamente digno de admiración, hermano.- Declaró repentinamente una cuarta voz que acababa de hacerse presente en el comedor, perteneciente nada más y nada menos que a la segunda hermana más pequeña de la casa, Lisa.

Dándose cuenta de la presencia de la recién llegada, los tres ensimismados muchachos sentados en el lado opuesto de la mesa de inmediato recuperaron sus cabales, pusieron un cese a su encuentro y, de manera estrepitosa y desesperada, trataron de disimular la naturaleza de lo que se encontraban haciendo previo a la llegada de la muchacha, haciendo así que un innegable aire de culpabilidad y vergüenza se hiciese presente en la habitación.

-¡WAH!- Gritó con sorpresa Lincoln, mientras alejaba sus manos de las chicas y las ocupaba para cubrir su entrepierna.

-¡L-LISA! ¿¡QUÉ…!?- Exclamó una aterrada Lana, al enderezar su espalda y llevarse una mano a la boca para así limpiar y/o ocultar los restos de líquido baboso que seguramente tendría.

-¿¡…H-HACES AQUÍ!?- Terminó por declarar una intranquila Lola, quién, sí bien se había apresurado en cubrir su torso con su bata, parecía no haberse percatado del hecho de tener un hilillo de saliva colgándole del labio, el cual hacía obvio el hecho de que hasta hace poco había tenido su boca y lengua fundida con la de su hermano.

Sobra decir que los intentos de los chicos, lejos de convencer o engañar a la joven genio que tenían como hermana, solo hicieron que esta última levantase ligeramente una de sus cejas y exclamase casi de forma condescendiente…

-Obviamente, baje para cenar. Las cámaras que tengo para monitorear la cuadra indican que el repartidor que trae nuestra entrega llegará aquí en menos de un minuto.-

-¿Oh? ¿D-de verás? Eso es…g-genial, Lis.- Comentó Lincoln, tratando de fingir interés genuino en dicho hecho, mientras internamente pensaba… -_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! ¿¡Porque bajaste JUSTO ahora, Lisa!? ¡T-tú siempre esperas hasta último momento para salir de tu laboratorio! ¿¡PORQUE NO HICISTE ESO MISMO HOY!?_\- Acotó mentalmente el chico, recordando fugazmente aquella peculiaridad de la muchacha, momentos antes de que su cerebro le hiciese reflexionar acerca del "Porque" ella acababa de bajar. -_Además, ¡Tú seguramente estabas "Registrando" lo que las chicas y yo estábamos haciendo ahora! ¿¡Qué posible razón podrías tener para interrumpir y asustarnos así justo cuando…!?_\- Alcanzó a preguntarse él, segundos antes de que Lisa interrumpiese su debate interno al ofrecer una clara respuesta a la duda que lo estaba carcomiendo en ese preciso momento.

-Pero si les soy brutalmente sincera, la razón que incitó mi esporádico y atípico descenso prematuro del día de hoy; del cual seguramente todos ustedes se deben de estar preguntando; se debe a que encontré que este momento en particular podría ser el más propicio y ventajoso para discutir una cierta cuestión con ustedes tres.- Declaró de forma inesperada la castaña, causando así que tanto las rubias como el albino le respondiesen con un "¿Eh? ¿H-hablar? ¿De…qué?", cosa que dibujaría una sonrisa en el rostro de Lisa, poco antes de que esta se dispusiese a continuar. -Me alegro que pregunten. Pero, antes de tocar ese tema, me veo en la necesidad de informarles a ustedes dos, mis queridas unidades fraternales femeninas mayores, que ya sé todo al respecto de su indecoroso y compartido encuentro de hoy en la tarde con la única unidad fraternal masculina presente en nuestro grupo familiar. Incluyendo, de igual forma, el intento de repetición del mismo que tuvieron previo a mí llegada.- Reveló casualmente ella, causando así que, de manera natural e inmediata, tanto Lola como Lana se sonrojasen y comenzarán a negar enérgicamente las acusaciones hechas por su hermana menor.

-¡E-ESO NO ES LO QUE…! ¡N-NOSOTRAS NO…! ¡N-NO SÉ DE LO QUE…!-

-"¿¡E-ENCUENTRO INDECOROSO!?" ¿¡N-NOSOTRAS CON LICOLN!? ¡H-HAA! ¡D-DEFINITIVAMENTE TE HAS VUELTO COMPLETAMENTE LO…!-

Intentaron rebatir ambas, solo para acabar siendo por completo ignoradas por la castaña, quién, por su parte, avanzaba por la habitación con una calma y serenidad que cualquiera de los otros tres habitantes de la misma seguramente debían de estar envidiando en ese momento.

-Antes de que sigan insistiendo inútilmente con sus poco convincentes argumentos negatorios, he de recordarles que mi red de vigilancia abarca de manera completa hasta el último rincón pertinente a esta propiedad. Por lo cual tengo evidencia en video que respalda lo que digo.- Dijo a continuación Lisa, haciendo así que ambas chicas quedasen petrificadas por el miedo que les produjo dicha afirmación, la cual, para colmo, quedó más que verificada luego de que la chica, a fin de hacerlas callar definitivamente, les hizo muestra de un fragmento de video de dicho encuentro usando la tableta digital que siempre llevaba consigo. -¿Nada que decir ahora?- Preguntó a continuación, recibiendo así nada más que un silencio conjunto por parte de sus tres hermanos. -Pues bien, entonces proseguiré diciendo lo siguiente. Lincoln…- Exclamó Lisa, centrando así su mirada en su cada vez más confundido hermano.

-¿¡S-SI!?- Respondió de manera inmediata y en un tono casi militar el muchacho, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza era invadida por una nueva corriente de dudas, tales como… -_¿¡QUE CARAJOS!? Y ahora, ¿¡Porque es que les cuentas a las gemelas sobre las cámaras!? ¿¡Exactamente a dónde es que quieres llegar con todo esto, Lis!? ¡EXPLÍCAME!_\- Vociferó desesperadamente en su cabeza Lincoln, tan solo unos segundos antes de que su hermana revelase una verdad que sería todavía más impactante que la anterior.

-He de decir que estoy genuinamente impresionada con tu avidez y talento a la hora de desempeñar una conquista sexual sobre alguna de tus hermanas. Ya que, a tan sólo dos días de tu regreso, has podido intimar no sólo conmigo, sino con otras dos de las cuatro hermanas que residen actualmente aquí en la casa. En verdad es algo sumamente impresionante.- Comentó de manera casual ella, sin que pareciese molestarle el enorme y ensordecedor "¿¡QUEEEEEEE!?" conjunto que acabó por salir de la boca de sus tres hermanos debido a la sorpresa tanto de la revelación en sí, como de la forma tan tranquila en la cual la castaña les hacía mención de ésta.

Fue así entonces que, mientras nuestro querido albino protagonista se preguntaba ahora más que nunca qué demonios pretendía su hermana con todo esto, las miradas de unas más que estupefactas Lola y Lana se clavaron fijamente en el rostro de este último, esperando así tener una confirmación o negación de la increíble revelación que acababan de escuchar.

-¿E-es eso cierto, Linc?- Preguntó finalmente Lana, rompiendo con el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

-¿Tú y…L-Lisa? Es…es una broma, ¿V-verdad?- Cuestionó seguidamente Lola, quién, al igual que su sorprendida gemela, no parecía ser capaz e concebir la idea de que incluso Lisa haya caído en la tentación de tener relaciones carnales con el chico sentado junto a ellas.

-Ehhhhmmm. V-verán…d-de hecho…lo que pasó fue que yo…e-es decir, que ella…que n-nosotros…- Balbuceo Lincoln al no saber exactamente cómo reaccionar ante la situación que la castaña había provocado, al mismo tiempo que trataba de pensar en una excusa que le permitiese escapar o evadir la pregunta que las dos rubias le estaban haciendo.

No obstante, y ya sea por fortuna o alguna clase de coincidencia obra del destino en favor del chico, el sonido del timbre de la puerta indicando la llegada del repartidor acabó por sonar en ese momento, brindándole así al albino la excusa ideal para alejarse momentáneamente del lugar.

Fue así entonces que Lincoln, haciendo uso de la característica velocidad de huida que era capaz de desplegar bajo situaciones de gran estrés, se levantó rápidamente de la silla y abandonó en menos de un parpadeo el comedor, todo al grito de…

-¡LA PIZZA! ¡YA LLEGÓ LA PIZZA! ¡VOY A ABRIRLE AL DE LA PIZZA!-

Siendo testigos de ello, las dos muchachas que habían quedado con un asiento vacío entre ellas y una importante duda sin responder tardaron un segundo en caer en cuenta y reaccionar luego de la fugaz y desesperada huida de su hermano.

-¡OYE! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ Y RESPONDE LA PREGUNTA!- Exclamaron conjuntamente Lola y Lana, poco antes de observar cómo su hermano, por algún motivo que desconocían, se estaba mostrando particularmente amigable con el repartidor, al punto de quedarse charlando de forma efusiva con él en la entrada principal de la casa.

A su vez, y en completa discrepancia con sus dos hermanas mayores, una petulante y complacida Lisa se encontraba observando su reloj de pulsera y esbozando una notable sonrisa ganadora debido al desarrollo de toda la situación.

-_Excelente. El repartidor llegó en el momento perfecto, tal y como había calculado. Ahora…_\- Pensó para sus adentros la castaña, poco antes de aclararse intencionalmente la garganta, atrayendo así la atención de las gemelas. -Bueno, viendo que nuestro hermano; guion amante; se ha ido y todo indica que piensa tardar lo más posible en volver a esta peculiar charla familiar que estábamos teniendo, ¿Qué les parece si les hago informe del motivo y objetivos que pretendo lograr ahora que todos nuestros secretos acaban de ser sacados a la luz?- Preguntó entonces la genio, haciendo así que unas todavía confundidas y algo temerosas Lana y Lola intercambiasen una mirada entre sí antes de responderle.

-Muy bien. Te escuchamos.- Respondieron finalmente ambas, luego de llegar a la conclusión de que, siendo Lisa de la que hablaban, la misma debía de tener una explicación lógica MAGISTRAL que justifique su accionar y el subsecuente mal rato que les había hecho vivir, cosa que las dos muchachas se morían por oír.

**Casa Loud. 1er piso. Puerta principal. Exterior.**

Al mismo tiempo que la discusión entre las tres chicas tenía lugar, otra charla muy distinta se estaba dando a las puertas de la residencia Loud. Ya que verán, con la inquebrantable voluntad de no volver al comedor hasta que de alguna manera la situación en él se calmase, Lincoln se aventuró a ofrecerle al repartidor que traía la que sería la cena de esa noche una propina más que generosa si fingía que ambos se conocían y se encontraban teniendo la típica charla incesante que tendrían dos personas que llevaban un buen tiempo sin verse.

Pero en fin, el caso aquí era que, luego de lo que habían sido ya un buen número de minutos de charla falsa junto al repartidor, Lincoln comenzó a cuestionarse si debía seguir así o volver al comedor y enfrentarse a lo que sea que estuviese teniendo lugar allá.

-_Joder. Esas tres llevan ya un buen rato hablando acerca de algo. Pero desgraciadamente, no importa que tanto me esfuerce, no puedo escuchar ni una palabra de lo que dicen._\- Ponderó para sí mismo el albino parado junto al marco de la puerta, a la vez que batallaba por dar sentido a los pocos balbuceos que llegaba a escuchar de sus hermanas y le relataba a su supuesto viejo amigo una curiosa anécdota de cuando era más joven. -_**(Suspiro)**__ Una parte de mí REALMENTE quiere volver y ver qué rayos es lo que sucede, pero como fue culpa de Lisa que acabásemos en esta situación, creo que lo más justo es que sea ella la que me saque de la misma._\- Se dijo mentalmente, poco antes de soltar otro profundo suspiro imaginario al no caer en cuenta de lo que la muchacha buscaba. -_¡PERO ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDO! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESPERABA SACAR DE TODO ESO!? ¡GRACIAS A ESO LAS GEMELAS DEBEN ESTAR ATERRADAS DE ELLA Y ENFADADAS CONMIGO! ¡LITERALMENTE NO LO COMPRENDO! ¿¡ACASO SE PENSÓ QUE NOS REUNIRÍAMOS TODOS JUNTOS A REÍRNOS DE LO LOCO DE LA SITUACIÓN!?-_ Preguntó él con ironía y con la cabeza ya cansada de tanto pensar. -_¡Tch! Sí, claro. Cómo si algo así fuera posi…_\- Estaba a punto de decir, segundos antes de que una fuerte carcajada proveniente del lugar de la reunión lo hiciese darse la vuelta con sorpresa y decidirse finalmente a regresar.

-Oye, amigo, ¿Qué te suce…?- Intentó preguntar el repartidor, poco antes de ser despojado de las cajas de pizza que llevaba en las manos, y, en su lugar, recibir por parte de Lincoln una gran suma de dinero y un genuino agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado.

-Quédate con el cambio. Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por ayudarme a hacer tiempo, hombre. Cuídate.- Exclamó el albino, a la hora de reingresar a la casa y cerrar abruptamente la puerta tras de sí, dejando al repartidor completamente solo y, por extraño que suene, con ganas de seguir conversando con su falsa amistad.

-OYE, ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¡TODAVÍA NO ME CONTASTE CÓMO FUE QUE CONVENCISTE A TODA TU FAMILIA DE QUE NO TENÍAS MALA SUERTE! ¿¡QUÉ HICISTE PARA QUE DEJARÁN DE HACERTE VESTIR ESE TRAJE DE ARDILLA, HOMBRE!? ¡NECESITO SABERLO!- Gritó el repartidor, a la vez que golpeaba ligeramente la puerta, pero, al final, su pequeño escándalo acabó por ser ignorado por su supuesto amigo, haciendo así que él bajase la mirada para ver el dinero que le había dado y decir… -Rayos…Y yo que pensé que acababa de hacer un amigo interesante.-

Inmediatamente después, el chico dejó salir un suspiro de decepción que complementase su triste semblante, poco antes de darse media vuelta para ir a su auto y continuar con sus demás entregas pendientes.

**Casa Loud. 1er piso. Comedor.**

Al regresar al comedor, con las cajas de pizza en mano, el confundido y algo nervioso albino es recibido por el trío de muchachas que había abandonado, no sólo sin que éstas se mostrasen enfadadas con él, sino que, muy por el contrario, se viesen visiblemente felices y alegres con su regreso.

-Bienvenido de regreso, Lincoln.- Lo recibió de forma formal Lisa, mostrándose tan serena y tranquila como de costumbre.

-Oh, hola, Linky. ¿Finalmente te decidiste a regresar, eh?- Preguntó Lola, mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa juguetona, de igual manera que la gemela sentada a su lado.

-Qué bueno que lo hiciste, un poco más y habríamos mandado a los perros a buscarte. Jeje.- Bromeó finalmente Lana, logrando así que, en conjunto con las reacciones de sus otras dos hermanas, Lincoln se mostrase aún más contrariado y confuso de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

-Mmm…H-hola…Lamento haber tenido que irme de esa forma pero…veo que todas tuvieron tiempo para hablar y…¿A-amigarse entre sí?- Preguntó de forma cuidadosa el chico, recibiendo así una serie de variaciones de la palabra "Si" por parte de las tres muchachas ahí presentes, cosa que lo llevaría a levantar las cejas, abrir ligeramente la mandíbula y dejar salir un largo… -Ya veooooooooo.- Poco antes de decir y pensar… -Y…¿Exactamente de qué estuvieron hablando? Si se puede saber.- -_¡PORQUE YO NO PUEDO IMAGINARME NI UN SOLO ESCENARIO EN EL CUAL ESA "SITUACIÓN" DE LA QUE YO ME FUI SE CONVIRTIESE EN ESTO QUE VEO AQUÍ AHORA!_-

Ante dicha pregunta, las tres muchachas ahí presentes intercambiaron brevemente una mirada, poco antes de soltar otra pequeña risilla, cosa que puso todavía más incómodo al pobre de Lincoln. Sin embargo, en cuantito las risas terminaron, un pequeño debate se dio en el trío, el cual discutió quién de ellas sería la que le informase de las buenas nuevas a su cada vez más impaciente hermano, resultando así en la elección de la castaña que había sido la maquinadora y artífice de dicha decisión en primer lugar.

Fue así entonces que ella, luego de convencer a su hermano de tomar asiento, pasó a relatarle a este una breve síntesis de la conversación y el "Acuerdo" que había surgido entre ellas tres luego de la misma.

-Veras, hermano, como sabes, el hecho de entablar encuentros sexuales con más de una de tus hermanas, procurando evitar levantar sospechas o evitando el ser descubierto por alguna de las otras, supone al mismo tiempo un elevado nivel de estrés y, lo que es peor, puede llegar a desembocar en una situación incómoda como la que yo intencionalmente provoqué con mi llegada prematura del día de hoy.- Empezó a relatar Lisa, recibiendo así una pequeña señal afirmativa por parte del albino luego de aquella declaración. -Pues bien, con el objetivo de solventar y resolver en gran medida esa problemática, y ya de paso permitirnos un mejor aprovechamiento del tiempo del que disponemos esta semana, me tomé la libertad de dejar en evidencia la naturaleza de nuestros actos destinados a la recreación y el placer carnal para así ya no tener que ocultar ni preocuparnos de ser atrapados en el calor de los mismos en presencia de tus dos conquistas sexuales más recientes.- Terminó de explicar finalmente ella, momentos antes de dedicarle una breve sonrisa a sus hermanas y luego observar la atónita mirada del albino luego de haber acabado de procesar lo que esto significaba.

-¡E-espera…! ¿¡A-acaso no estás insinuando que ustedes…!? ¿¡Q-QUE TODAS SE PUSIERON DE ACUERDO Y QUE PLANEAN…!?- Intentó confirmar él, segundos antes de que las gemelas, esbozando una sonrisa picaresca y alegre que dejase esclarecido su grado de aceptación ante la propuesta, le dijesen…

-¿Ser más abiertas entre nosotras y cuidarnos mutuamente las espaldas para…?- Empezó a preguntar Lana, dejando así que la otra rubia junto a ella completase la frase.

-¿…así poder tener muchos más momentos de "Diversión familiar" en lo que dure la semana?-

-Oh, por supuesto que sí, hermano.- Terminaron por decir al unísono las dos, a la vez que sus sonrisas pasaron de ser unas simples miradas picaras a unas llenas de excitación y deseo por el chico que se encontraba frente a ellas en aquel momento; algo que la propia Lisa no tardo en imitar.

-Así que…con eso dicho…respóndenos algo, hermano…- Dijeron a continuación, esta vez las tres juntas, al mismo tiempo que dirigían sus manos a los extremos de sus camisas y batas, previo a hacer a un lado o abrir por completo éstas para así brindarle a su hermano una tentadora vista de sus pechos, o ya de plano de todo su cuerpo femenino desnudo, antes de preguntarle… -¿Tú no tienes problemas con nuestra decisión, verdad~?-

De más está decir que, luego de haberse enterado o visto los resultados que las acciones de Lisa desencadenaron, Lincoln no pudo hacer otra cosa más que elogiar internamente a la castaña por haber sido capaz de encarrilar y cambiar lo que había parecido ser una situación, a todas luces, apremiante para él en un escenario tan maravilloso e idóneo como el que tenía ahora en frente.

-"¿Problema?" No, c-claro que no. Creo que…n-nadie en su sano juicio podría tener un "PROBLEMA" con eso.- Atinó a decir el todavía absorto muchacho mientras iba pasando con su mirada de sorpresa sobre los cuerpos expuestos de todas sus hermanas, deteniéndose finalmente en Lisa, quién estaba más cerca de él. -El único "Problema" que tengo es…- Continuó diciendo, esta vez al ponerse de pie y caminar al encuentro de la castaña, a quien finalmente tomó de los hombros antes de proseguir. -¡NO SER CAPAZ DE AGRADECERLE LO SUFICIENTE A ESTA PEQUEÑA Y ATREVIDA BRIBONA DE AQUÍ!- Exclamó abruptamente él, momentos antes de tomar a la genio en sus brazos, hacer que esta se reclinase hacia un lado y finalmente abalanzarse sobre la boca de esta para así encajarle un voraz y sumamente intenso beso de lengua, el cual, conforme iba desarrollándose, logró no sólo que el rostro de Lisa se enrojeciera a un punto considerable, sino que además, las piernas de esta última poco a poco fuesen perdiendo sus fuerzas, haciendo así que la única manera de prevenir su inevitable caída desde esa posición en la que estaba fuese el aferrarse al cuello del albino, cosa que, irónicamente, también hizo más íntimo el beso y los consecuentes efectos secundarios de éste último sobre ella.

Para el momento en el cual su hermano finalmente la hubo liberado de su agarre, el cuerpo de Lisa se había devenido en una gran masa de carne cálida y gelatinosa, de la cual, salía a relucir una amplia y algo ridícula sonrisa que, a la vez que daba fe de las entorpecidas reacciones de la joven, de igual modo dejaba en evidencia el nivel de disfrute y encanto que sentía luego del beso.

-E-entonces…**(Jadeo)**…¿Puedo tomar eso como…**(Jadeo)**…que no sientes rencor por…**(Jadeo)**…haber propuesto esto sin…**(Jadeo)**…a-avisarte…?- Se las arregló para articular la castaña, al mismo tiempo que luchaba por recobrar el aliento y observaba con ojos vidriosos la mirada llena de confianza y algo de malicia presente en el rostro del albino.

-¿Oh? Yo no diría eso. Después de todo…- Comenzó a decir Lincoln, momentos antes de llevar y colocar el elástico músculo bucal que había dejado a Lisa en aquel estado en el cuello de esta última, la cual sufrió un ligero espasmo como consecuencia de ello. -¿Qué clase de hermano mayor sería si no reprendiese a mi pequeña hermanita cuando…?- Continuó diciendo, a la vez que iba descendiendo lentamente con su lengua por el cuerpo de la muchacha, quien había comenzado a soltar pequeñas frasecillas que expresasen su disfrute ante dicho acto. -¿…ella se porta de forma tan "Traviesa"?- Terminó de pronunciar él, llegando así al seno izquierdo de Lisa, el cual, debido al ahora acelerado corazón de la castaña, produjo un incesante sonido de "Thump Thump" que, acompañado por los ligeros susurros de la chica al enumerar una lista de números primos con el fin de sobreponerse aunque sea un poco a la excitación que estaba sintiendo, provocó que Lincoln tuviese incluso más deseos de seguir fastidiándola. -_Juju. Solo mira eso. Que tierna se ve al tratar de resistirse. Aunque estoy seguro de que con un último estímulo ese brillante cerebro suyo va a acabar de…_\- Estaba diciendo para sus adentros el muchacho, poco antes de que, de manera sorpresiva, sintiese como si un par de pechos y un juego de manos acabasen de depositarse y tocarlo en su espalda y piernas, respectivamente hablando. -_¿¡APAGARSE!?_\- Exclamó entonces, producto del impacto que le causó el darse cuenta que, mientras él estaba ocupado con Lisa, Lola y Lana se las habían arreglado para acercársele y forzar su inclusión en el momento que ambos chicos compartían.

Fue así entonces que, luego de darles un breve vistazo a ambas y darse cuenta de que; mientras Lola había decidido rodear la mesa para así demandar un beso dotado con el mismo nivel de pasión que le había dado a Lisa, algo que una "Reina" como ella merecía y DEBÍA de tener; Lana había optado por gatear por debajo del mueble para así abrazarse a sus piernas y pegar su rostro contra el notorio bulto que se destacaba en su bata, en una especie de súplica por atención que uno esperaría ver en una mascota o algo similar. Sin embargo, lo que estaba presente en ambas, en igual medida que en la chica a la cual él estaba sujetando en sus brazos en ese momento, era la innegable mirada de deseo que le dedicaban, la cual, si bien le sorprendió por cosa de un segundo, de inmediato provocó que les correspondiese con una deslumbrante sonrisa previo a unas palabras que, él sabía, serían la respuesta que ellas tanto esperaban oír. -Juju. Muy bien, de acuerdo. Me aseguraré de que todas…- Estuvo a punto de decir él, momentos antes de que una alarma chillona y molesta comenzase a sonar desde la Tableta de Lisa, la cual se encontraba boca arriba sobre la mesa.

-UGH. ¡LISA! ¡APAGA YA ESA PORQUERÍA! ¡ALGUNOS TRATAMOS DE TENER UN MOMENTO POR AQUÍ!- Se aventuró a quejarse Lola, enfadada de que aquella interrupción acabase de romper con el ambiente que se había formado hasta ahora.

Fue así entonces que una todavía embelesada y distraída Lisa se limitó a decir que "Lo sentía", poco antes de estirar su brazo para tomar el aparato y apagar la alerta que estaba sonando, todo sin dejar de sonreír tontamente o quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermano, quién, viendo que ella en aquel estado no era capaz de alcanzar su dispositivo, se tomó la molestia de alcanzárselo él mismo, todo mientras se reía ligeramente del estado de su hermanita.

Ya con la Tableta en sus manos, la castaña se vio obligada a apartar sus ojos del rostro de Lincoln para así ver el motivo de la alarma y así poder apagarla finalmente. Sin embargo, en cuantito Lisa hubo desbloqueado el aparato y observado el motivo por el que este sonaba, ella no tardó mucho en recuperar la completa plenitud de sus sentidos y poner una cara que expresase terror y pavor absoluto poco antes de informar a sus hermanos el motivo de su alarma.

-¡OH CIELOS! ¡CHICAS! ¡ESTA ES UNA VERDADERA EMERGENCIA! ¡ALERTA LAVANDA! ¡REPITO, TENEMOS UNA JODIDA ALERTA LAVANDA JUSTO AHORA!- Vociferó de manera nerviosa la muchacha, causando así que Lola arrugase la cara de miedo y detuviese sus intentos de besuqueo con el albino, que Lana se diese un cabezazo contra la mesa al tratar de levantarse por la sorpresa, y que Lincoln simplemente se limitase a soltar un "¿Una qué?" mientras observaba el revuelo que dicha alerta había causado en todas sus hermanas. En ese momento, Lisa recordó que había omitido informarle al chico del significado de dicha alerta durante su reunión, por lo cual se aventuró a resumir el mismo en tres simples palabras que su hermano fácilmente comprendería. -¡LILY ESTÁ BAJANDO!-

Con eso, Lincoln no tardó en reaccionar del mismo modo que sus hermanas, por lo cual rápidamente se apresuró a enderezar y soltar a Lisa y ayudar a Lana a salir de debajo de la mesa, poco antes de indicarle a todas que se apresuraran en cubrir su desnudez, ubicarse en la mesa y acomodar las dos cajas de pizza que había ordenado en el centro de la misma con una velocidad y coordinación de grado militar, casi como si todos ellos hubiesen practicado dicho accionar un centenar de veces.

Finalmente, cuando todos y cada uno de ellos se encontró sentado en su lugar, procurando disimular que nada había sucedido; aun cuando varias gotas de sudor frío se hallaban adornando sus caras; fue cuando la más joven y pequeña de sus hermanas acabó por hacer acto de presencia, saludando a todos por simple cortesía pero sin demasiados ánimos, cabe aclarar.

-Hola, familia.-

-¡H-Hola, Lily! ¡A-así que finalmente bajaste! ¿¡E-eh!?- Se apresuró a declarar el cuarteto de chicos, a la vez que todos y cada uno de ellos trataba de fingir ya sea sorpresa o alegría por la llegada de la muchacha, siendo algunos bastante convincentes, mientras que a otros; como Lola; se les hizo una tarea mucho más complicada.

No obstante, fuese cual fuese el caso individual de todos ellos, las actuaciones del grupo parecieron haber sido lo suficientemente convincentes para hacer que la joven se limitase a tomar asiento sin decirles nada.

-Sí, eso creo.- Acotó Lily, tras ocupar el lugar junto a la cabecera; en donde se encontraba Lincoln; poco antes de darle un vistazo a la comida y notar algo que le llamó la atención. -Ja. Qué curioso…- Dijo ella, haciendo que sus cuatro hermanos sufriesen un ligero escalofrío poco antes de escuchar la finalización de esa frase. -La pizza está intacta. Es raro que ustedes tiendan a esperar tanto. ¿Acaso esperaban a qué yo bajará o algo así?- Terminó de pronunciar ella, procurando así que el corazón de todos los ahí presentes; en especial el de Lincoln; volviese a su pecho nuevamente.

-¡A-ASÍ ES! De hecho, fue idea mía. Puedes verlo como una disculpa por haberte hecho esperar a ti hoy en la tarde.- Se aventuró a decir el albino, quién acababa de ver en dicha casualidad una oportunidad de re-conquistar aunque sea un poco del aprecio que había perdido con su hermanita luego de su descuido de ese día. -Convencer a las gemelas fue sencillo ya que ellas tuvieron parte de la culpa al distraerme con su pelea, pero el caso de Lisa fue más difícil ya que, como sabes, ella detesta que le hagan perder el tiempo.- Alegó el muchacho, procurando sonar lo más convincente posible, pero sin darse cuenta de que inconscientemente trataba de evitar el contacto visual directo y se mostraba un poco demasiado alegre por lo que decía, cosa que, sumado al hecho de que se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza, hacía que se le restase credibilidad.

-Ya veo. ¿Con que es así, eh?- Fue lo que dio a modo de respuesta Lily, mientras llevaba a su plato una porción de pizza, y usaba un tono sumamente frio y tajante que, además de provocar un ligero desánimo en el muchacho, hizo que las tres chicas que observaban la escena se limitasen a tomar una porción de pizza para así evitar formar parte de la incómoda atmósfera que estaba formándose en torno a esos dos.

Dándose cuenta de ello, Lincoln suspiro con algo de resignación, poco antes de pensar…

-_Ok. Eso no salió tan bien como imaginé, pero al menos reconoció el gesto…aun cuando este no fue exactamente intencional._\- Admitió en su cabeza el albino, mientras separaba una porción de pizza para sí. -_Oh, bien. Al menos es un comienzo. Todo lo que debo hacer es seguir aplicando algo de presión para que ella eventualmente…_\- Se encontraba monologando él, momentos antes de advertir como una de las muchachas sentadas a su lado comenzaba a ponerse de pie.

-Bueno, les agradezco por el gesto y todo. Pero si no les importa, pienso cenar en mi cuarto el día de hoy. Tengo muchas cosas pendientes debido al retraso que tuve a la hora de volver a casa.- Comentó Lily, quién ahora se hallaba parada y con un plato con tres porciones de pizza en sus manos. -Con su permiso. Buen provecho.- Se despidió finalmente ella de una forma respetuosa pero carente de emociones, poco antes de darse media vuelta y marchar de regreso a su cuarto.

Dándose cuenta de ello, Lincoln, todavía empecinado en enmendar las cosas con la muchacha, atinó a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para decir un "¡E-ESPERA!", el cual hizo que ella se voltease.

-¿Si?- Preguntó ella, en el mismo tono distante que había usado durante la plática frente a su cuarto y sus breves diálogos al reunirse con todos ellos.

-Este…sé que debes estar ocupada y todo, Lily, y lo último que quisiera es fastidiarte de alguna forma, pero esta es la primera vez desde hace un tiempo en que estamos todos reunidos. ¿No crees que tal vez puedas…?- Intentó sugerir él, procurando ser lo más amable y comprensivo que le era posible, sólo para que, en respuesta la chica lo interrumpiese al decir…

-"¿Olvidarme de mis cosas solo por esta noche?" Lo siento, pero no puedo, hermano.- Contestó de manera seca ella, antes de rematar todo resaltando… -Además, la semana es larga, ya habrá tiempo para que tengamos un "Momento en familia". Así que, hasta entonces, agradecería que tú y las demás, para variar un poco, respeten mi deseo de estar a solas justo ahora.-

Y con eso dicho, la joven dejó a nuestro querido protagonista sin una posible respuesta con la cual defenderse, poco antes de volver a despedirse y finalmente regresar nuevamente a su cuarto, dejando tras de sí un ambiente incómodo y frío en el cual no volvieron a surgir palabras sino hasta que ella hubo subido y cerrado la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Cielos! Esa chica SÍ que sabe cómo matar el ánimo y mostrarse ofendida por todo.- Declaró Lola, rompiendo así el hielo y, de alguna forma sacando a relucir una idea que todos los presentes tenían luego de lo acontecido.

-¡Lola!- Le recriminó su gemela, mostrándose un poco más arbitraria en este asunto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con dicha afirmación, pero, teniendo en cuenta su capacidad de retención de memoria y las repetidas ocasiones en que le hemos fallado, es algo comprensible que…- Comentó de forma objetiva Lisa, poco antes de que su hermano fuese el que tomará la palabra.

-Guarde algo de rencor contra nosotros.- Acotó finalmente Lincoln, usando un tono de voz depresivo, el cual fue el desencadenante de otro breve momento de silencio, del cual Lola se aventuró nuevamente a poner punto y final.

-Bueno, YA. Dejemos de una vez a Lily de lado, ¿Les parece? Hay que darle el espacio que nos pidió y listo. No es necesario hacer un escándalo por una adolescente que no quiere comer con el resto de su querida familia. Y además…- Dijo entonces ella, poco antes de adoptar un tono de voz más juguetón y, haciendo uso de la conveniente cercanía de su posición con el asiento de su hermano, dedicarle una breve caricia en el hombro a este antes de sugerir… -Ahora que se fue, podemos continuar desde donde lo dejamos, ¿O no?- A la vez que hacía descender su brazo con unas claras e inequívocas intenciones lascivas.

No obstante, y muy para su sorpresa, su hermano, lejos de emocionarse o siquiera modificar su semblante depresivo ante dicha propuesta, simplemente se limitó a hacer retroceder su silla, ponerse de pie y decir "Creo que yo también me retiro, chicas. No tengo mucha hambre justo ahora." antes de dar un cuarto de vuelta y, de igual forma que Lily, desaparecer de la vista de las presentes luego de subir las escaleras.

Tras haber quedado solo ellas tres en la mesa, una desanimada y algo conflictuada Lola recibió repentinamente un golpe en el hombro por parte de su gemela, la cual la hizo pasar de la tristeza al enojo en cosa de sólo un segundo.

-¡AUU! ¿¡Y ESO PORQUE FUE!?- Preguntó una Lola furiosa.

-¡OH! ¡Creo que sabes bien el "PORQUE"! ¿¡Cómo carajos se te ocurrió sugerir algo como eso, Lola!? ¿¡ACASO ESAS ESTÚPIDAS PERLAS QUE LLEVAS TE APRIETAN DEMASIADO Y NO DEJA QUE TE LLEGUE SANGRE AL CEREBRO!?- Respondió Lana, mostrándose tanto o incluso más molesta que la diva en ese preciso momento.

-¿¡DISPULPA!? ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ACABAS DE DECIR!?- Contestó entonces Lola, marcando así el inicio de una acalorada disputa entre ella y su hermana, de la cual, una ensimismada y pensativa Lisa no tenía la menor intención de formar parte.

En su lugar, la pequeña genio había optado por poner a trabajar su cerebro para así encontrar una manera eficaz y realista de ayudar a su hermano a superar su depresión y, ya de pasada, mejorar su relación con la pequeña Lily.

…

**Casa Loud. 2do Piso. Cuarto de Lincoln.**

Luego de haberse retirado prematuramente de la mesa y dejado al resto de sus tres hermanas a solas, Lincoln se fue a internar a su cuarto para así reflexionar de manera silente mientras observaba sin motivo aparente el techo de la habitación y le venían a la cabeza un gran número de pensamientos, todos relacionados a Lily y a la peculiar relación que él; y el resto de su familia; habían desarrollado con ella con el pasar de los años.

-_Hah, cielos. Esa chica…me preguntó ¿Qué puedo hacer con ella?_\- Se preguntó internamente Lincoln, enfrascándose así en un profundo monólogo introspectivo. -_Es decir, me queda claro que está dolida por el hecho de no haberla ido a recoger hoy, pero también es innegable el hecho de que eso es solo la punta de un enorme Iceberg de resentimiento que yo y todos hemos ido construyendo desde que ella era solo una bebé_.- Comentó entonces, momentos antes de entrecerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño ante la llegada de una pequeña recopilación personal que él tenía guardada como "Los malos momentos con Lily". -_Como esas veces en la que mamá y papá casi la dejan olvidada sobre la Van o por fuera de la casa; todas las veces en que le fallamos a la hora de ir a verla o siquiera buscarla tras sus actividades y eventos en los clubes en los que se inscribió; las incontables ocasiones en que todos dejamos su voto de lado o ya de plano hacíamos caso omiso a lo que nos dijera por ser la "Pequeña" de la casa; oh, ¿Y cómo olvidar esa vez en la que todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para ir a pasar la navidad junto a la familia de Ronnie Anne y Bobby a un Resort al sur del país? Donde CASUALMENTE Lily fue la única a la que olvidamos despertar, ¡Y de cuya ausencia no nos percatamos hasta que todos estuvimos EN PLENO VUELO!_\- Exclamó en su cabeza el albino, destacando eso recuerdo como el "Descuido máximo" de su familia hacia la pequeña, la cual, lejos de olvidarse de ello y perdonarlos por lo ocurrido como había sucedido en una cierta película de temática navideña popular, continuaba sacando a la luz y mangoneando a sus padres por dicho incidente aún hasta el día de hoy. -_¡Ah! ¡Joder! Lo de esa vez sí que fue un desastre. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Fue a MÍ al que le dieron la tarea de cerciorarme de que estuvieran todos los menores al momento de subir a la Van._\- Se recriminó Lincoln, tratando de imaginar nuevamente cómo había sido capaz de cometer un error de cálculo como aquel luego de tantísimos años de haber hecho eso de forma sumamente eficaz. -_¡UGH! ¡Todavía recuerdo la cara de decepción con la que ella nos miró luego de que volviésemos a la casa! Desde ese preciso momento, su interacción con nosotros no ha vuelto a ser la misma, al punto de que ahora prefiere quedarse en casa de sus amigos o en actividades que demanden mucho tiempo antes de estar aquí en casa con nosotros._\- Resaltó él, poco antes de tratar de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que ella genuinamente parecía haberse divertido; o siquiera mostrado alguna clase de emoción; con ellos en alguna salida o reunión familiar, sin que le llegase ningún recuerdo destacable.

Dándose cuenta de aquello, Lincoln se limitó a producir un fuerte suspiro antes de reconocer que tras años de abandono, olvidos y descuidos por parte de él y sus hermanas; sumado al hecho de que sus padres, ya exhaustos luego de tantos años de crianza y cuidado a sus otros 10 hijos, no eran capaces de darle a la chica el mismo nivel de atención que a los demás; había hecho que la relación entre la joven y el resto de la familia acabase siendo lo que era hoy en día.

Tras ello, el muchacho tomó una gran bocanada de aire, poco antes de cambiar el semblante depresivo y autocompasivo que tenía por uno lleno de confianza y resolución luego de caer en cuenta de lo que haría ante esa situación.

-Pues bien…¡ESO ESTÁ A PUNTO DE CAMBIAR!- Se apresuró a declarar él, momentos antes de incorporarse sobre la superficie de la cama y reforzar aún más la convicción que ya de por sí expedía. -¡ME REHUSÓ A ACEPTAR QUE UNA DE MIS HERMANAS ME ODIE! ¡ASÍ QUE, POR EL PRESENTE, DECLARÓ QUE, SIN IMPORTAR QUE TANTO ME TOME O CUANTO ME CUESTE CONSEGUIRLO, ME ASEGURARÉ DE REMEDIAR LAS COSAS Y HACER LAS PACES CON LILY DE UNA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE!- Declaró finalmente él, adoptando y conservando por cosa de unos segundos una pose heroica que, luego de finalizarse, fue reemplazada por una expresión reflexiva al momento de decir… -Ahora…¿Qué puedo hacer con exactitud para conseguir eso?- Se cuestionó entonces él, recordando así que, tanto su relación distante con la muchacha, como el hecho de haberse apartado físicamente de la misma luego de iniciar sus estudios universitarios, habían hecho que literalmente no tuviese la menor idea de cómo comenzar a entablar una relación con la joven a partir de hobbies o actividades que ambos podrían compartir.

Fue así entonces que el chico decidió entrecerrar los ojos y concentrar su mente en la búsqueda de posibles soluciones o ideas que lo ayudasen con dicha interrogante. Más sin embargo, mientras el albino estaba en medio de su debate, este acabó por recibir un mensaje de texto de Lisa, el cual, debido a su "Oportuna" sincronía y a las primeras palabras que se alcanzaban a leer del mismo desde la pantalla bloqueada de su teléfono, fue lo suficientemente llamativo como para merecerse unos segundos de su atención.

_"Me acabo de enterar de tu reciente promesa, así como del problema que supone el querer llevarla a cabo, gracias a las cámaras ubicadas en tu habitación._

_Y creo que te alegrará saber que, debido a tu poco-complacida reacción ante lo acontecido con Lily, me he tomado la molestia de recolectar datos que podrían ayudarte a enmendar tu relación con ella tal y como tú deseas._

_Te adjunto una lista con los Links de todas las redes sociales en las cuales se desenvuelve actualmente nuestra pequeña hermana menor._

_Confió en qué a través de ellas encontrarás todo lo que buscas para "Reconectarte" con ella y sus gustos." _

Versaba el mensaje, poco antes de exhibir una amplia lista de Links mostrando varios sitios de videos, transmisiones en vivo, blogs, y redes sociales a las cuales el chico no tenía ni idea de que Lily estuviese afiliada.

No obstante, luego de abrir uno de los numerosos enlaces y comprobar que efectivamente se tratase de un sitio perteneciente a la más joven de sus hermanas, Lincoln no pudo evitar soltar unos leves suspiros de sorpresa, poco antes de que su rostro, otro hora conflictuado, pasase a esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

-¡VAYA! ¡Esto me viene de maravilla! ¿¡No sé cómo agradecerte, Lis!?- Declaró de manera directa él, sabiendo bien que la pequeña genio sin duda lo estaría oyendo en ese momento.

Ante dicha afirmación, la respuesta de Lisa no se hizo esperar y, tras apenas unos segundos luego de que el albino le agradeciese, la misma ya le había respondido a través de un nuevo mensaje.

_"El solo hecho de verte mejor es suficiente recompensa para mí, hermano mayor._

_Pero…si EN VERDAD es tanta tu necesidad de ofrecerme una recompensa por mi asistencia, agradecería que me suplieses de una buena cantidad de "Muestras" frescas una vez que te encuentres de mejor humor._

_Yo con gusto haré un espacio en mis actividades con el fin de ayudarte en la "Extracción" de las mismas._

_Ya que, a fin de cuentas, esa es la mitad de la diversión __**(Emoji Wink)**__." _

Terminó de leer Lincoln, quién tras haber leído la primera frase se había sentido genuina mente conmovido por el gesto de la castaña, pero conforme el resto de mensajes le fue llegando, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa y finalmente poner una cara de "Debí suponerlo" antes de soltar un suspiro y responder.

-Ok. Me aseguraré de ayudarte con eso…Pero quiero que mantengas apagadas las cámaras de mi cuarto por lo que quede de la semana, ¿Hecho?- Acotó finalmente un Lincoln que, si bien se había alegrado de que Lisa haya oído lo que decía y le hubiese brindado los medios para ayudarle con su problema, era también innegable el hecho de no desear que su hermana lo estuviera vigilando las 24 horas del día.

Fue así que, luego de recibir un último mensaje con un "Ok" seguido de otro Emoji que expresaba molestia por parte de la genio, Lincoln se aventuró a adentrarse de lleno en la investigación y recopilación de datos que él pudiese sonsacar de la vida virtual de su hermanita, cosa que, además de darle más de una sorpresa debido a la actitud de esta última frente a las cámaras; quizá con el objetivo de obtener atención o empezar una carrera como Influencer; sirvió para darle una renovada reafirmación a su actitud decidida de hace unos momentos.

-_¡Esto es! ¡Esto es JUSTO lo que estaba buscando! ¡Con esto de mi lado, me aseguraré de que mañana sea el mejor día de la vida de Lily!_\- Declaró en su cabeza él, completamente decidido en convertir su promesa en realidad empezando a la mañana siguiente.

…

**Al día siguiente…**

Luego de lo que hubo sido una larga y sumamente fructífera noche de investigación, Lincoln se aventuró a poner en práctica todo lo que había podido aprender de la vida virtual de Lily con el único y noble objetivo de volver a congraciarse con esta.

Fue así entonces que él, basándose en un video que encontró en su video-blog, titulado "El mejor…desayuno…¡De la vida!", inicio el día de la pequeña y de todos los demás en la casa preparando una curiosa variante de un desayuno estadounidense regular, el cual consistía en usar una rodaja de pan como base en un molde para preparar Muffins, rodear los bordes con tocino y agregar la yema de un huevo en el medio antes de meterlo al horno por cosa de unos minutos, obteniendo así como resultado un bocadillo delicioso y práctico que, si bien recibió una gran aceptación y halagos por parte de las otras tres chicas, a Lily no pareció llamarle tanto la atención o causar siquiera una décima parte de la felicidad que ella había mostrado en el video.

Lo siguiente en su lista de intentos fue comprar una copia del más reciente juego de lucha al cual la muchacha había reaccionado en una transmisión directa de la última Funtendo-Con, en la cual, ella literalmente dijo que "Se moriría por comprar y jugar hasta el hartazgo…si no fuese por el hecho de estar tan corta de efectivo". Sin embargo, cuando él lo hubo comprado para luego mostrárselo a la muchacha de forma "Casual" poco antes de invitarla a jugar como otro hora habían hecho en el pasado, esta última no sólo lo rechazó, sino que además le dijo que "Sí bien reconocía a ese gigantesco Crossover como un juego de culto, el mismo no captaba su atención debido a sus mecánicas", algo completamente opuesto a su emoción y cariño demostrado por el título en su salida.

Prosiguiendo con su lista, el albino se vio orillado a hacer algo que se había prometido jamás hacer debido a cierto "Trauma" causado por sus hermanas durante su niñez y adolescencia, ofrecerse a llevarlas a todas al Mall y ayudarlas con las bolsas de cosas que comprasen en el lugar. La idea detrás de aquella propuesta, además de querer alegar al instinto femenino de Lily, era alentar a esta última a realizar uno de los "Ataques de compras" que parecían causar furor entre sus seguidores de Twatter. No obstante, Lincoln no sólo hubo recibido una nueva respuesta negativa por parte de la joven, sino que, además, casi acabó por ser escuchado por los atentos y agudos oídos de sus hermanas, a las cuales, muy para su fortuna, pudo evadir al decirles que habían oído mal.

Finalmente, ya cansado del rechazo y aferrándose a la última y más endeble de sus ideas, el muchacho reunió todo el valor que tenía y se dispuso a intervenir en medio de un video que él sabía, su hermana realizaría esa misma tarde. La idea que motivó al chico a hacer esto era que, ya que la rubia aparentemente sólo podía mostrarse feliz única y exclusivamente frente a una cámara, quizá el estar delante de una le podría ayudar a él a congeniar y congraciarse con ella, aunque sea de forma aparente.

Fue así entonces que, mientras Lily se encontraba en la cocina filmándose a sí misma para una "Video-Receta" de su canal de cocina, Lincoln se aventuró a ingresar a la misma, fingir sorpresa por lo que su hermana hacía y posteriormente ofrecerse a ayudarla en la elaboración de su receta de ese día; la cual se trataban de unos Cupcakes.

Ahora, si bien en papel y en la mente siempre optimista del muchacho está idea habría funcionado sin problemas, en la práctica la misma no sólo sufrió otro fracaso estrepitoso, sino que provocó que una Lily, ya cansada de sus constantes e insistentes propuestas e invitaciones, le diese un final prematuro a su grabación, le gritase enérgica y acaloradamente a Lincoln por su interrupción y posteriormente se fuese a encerrar en su cuarto, dejando así al albino completamente deprimido y a solas, cosa que lo orilló a retirarse de la cocina para así dirigirse al sofá de la sala de estar, donde finalmente se recostaría para descansar y auto-compadecerse de sí mismo.

**Casa Loud. 1er Piso. Sala de Estar.**

Tras haber llegado a su destino y haberse colocado boca arriba sobre el mueble, Lincoln, quien se hubo limitado a cubrir una gran parte de su rostro con una de sus manos luego de acomodarse, comenzó a ir desplazando la misma hacia abajo, para así jalar una buena parte de su rostro en señal de frustración y penitencia, al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir un alargado jadeo.

-¡JOOOOOO~DER! ¡MIERDA! ¡CARAJO! ¡ESO LITERALMENTE NO PUDO SALIR PEOR!- Se apresuró en clamar él, ventilado y dejando al descubierto los pensamientos que habían rondado en su mente desde el momento en el que su hermana lo regaño y se fue. -"¡Voy a asegurarme de que Lily tenga el mejor día de su vida!" ¡JA! ¡Vaya broma más divertida me conté ayer! ¿¡QUIÉN DIJO QUE SOLO LUAN ERA CAPAZ DE CONTAR CHISTES DE ESE TIPO!?- Continuó diciendo él, hablando con notable ironía, al mismo tiempo que se recriminaba por lo acontecido, así como también por la supuesta "Falta" a su promesa. -¡Ugh! ¡Con todo eso solo conseguí que Lily estuviera aún más enfadada y distante conmigo de lo que ya de por sí estaba! ¡Buen trabajo, Lincoln! ¡En verdad, eres un puto ejemplo a seguir para todos los hermanos mayores de todo el jodido mund…!- Se encontraba musitando él, a la vez que cubría sus ojos con sus brazos y usaba sus manos para así revolver y despeinarse con frustración el cabello, en un intento de sacudirse los sentimientos negativos que lo sobrecogían.

Sin embargo, en medio de dicha frase y exabrupto, el albino acabaría por notar que ya no se encontraba tan solo como él creía. Ya que, como verán, debido al gran escándalo producto de la pelea de la cocina; así como también de los poco desapercibidos balbuceos provenientes del chico; el pequeño grupo compuesto por los tres habitantes restantes de la casa se vio en la tarea de bajar de sus cuartos para así ver lo que sucedía, encontrándose así con un Lincoln que evidentemente requería de su inmediata atención y apoyo emocional.

-¡No digas eso, Linky! ¡Por favor!-

-¡Si, hermano! ¡Ya deja eso!-

Dijo de manera repentina Lola, quien, junto con la ayuda de su gemela, se apresuró no sólo a detener la declaración del chico, sino que, además, estirarle de los brazos para así obligarlo a revelar su cara ante ellas dos.

-¿Eh, chicas? ¿Qué es lo que…?- Intentó preguntar un confundido y todavía dolido albino, quién, tras apenas haberse incorporado sobre la superficie del sofá, fue rápidamente abordado y restringido por un inesperado y fuerte abrazo de sus hermanitas.

-Nosotras escuchamos lo que pasó. Lo de tu pelea con Lily y…todas esas cosas horribles que te decías, así que…- Reveló una Lola que, mientras se aferraba fuertemente al torso de su hermano, se dedicaba a observar el rostro de este último con un par de ojos brillosos, propios de alguien que estuviese a punto de romper en llanto.

-…teníamos que venir si o si a detenerte.- Terminó de decir Lana, quién, de un modo similar al de su gemela, parecía estar a nada de llorar, sólo que, a diferencia de esta última, ella ya contaba con un pequeño par de lagrimillas brotándole a cada lado de sus ojos.

-Chicas…- Alcanzó a decir con ternura el muchacho luego de ser testigo de aquel despliegue de empatía de parte de las dos rubias, segundos antes de que estas, no conformes del todo con su reacción, se apresurarán a interrumpirlo diciendo lo siguiente…

-¡TÚ ERES UNA PERSONA MARAVILLOSA Y UN GRAN, GRAN HERMANO MAYOR!-

-¡ASÍ ES! ¡Y SI ESA INFELIZ DE LILY ES INCAPAZ DE VERLO, ENTONCES ELLA ES LA DEL PROBLEMA, NO TÚ!-

-A-agradezco mucho que digan eso, pero…- Intentó alegar nuevamente Lincoln, solo para acabar siendo nuevamente interrumpido, solo que, en esta ocasión, por culpa de una tercera voz que acababa de aparecer tras de sí.

-En efecto.- Declaró Lisa al momento de hacer acto de presencia, la cual, lejos de mostrarse emocional y cariñosa como sus otras dos hermanas, se encontraba parada de forma imperturbable detrás del trío, arreglándose los lentes y dejando que el reflejo producto de estos impidiese enseñar el estado de sus ojos mientras hablaba. -El hecho de que te hayas tomado la molestia de intentar establecer un vínculo afectivo con un miembro de nuestro grupo familiar que ya anteriormente ha dejado esclarecido su deseo de no tener la más mínima intención de fraternizar con el resto, es una prueba irrefutable y fehaciente del buen hermano mayor y persona que eres en general.- Comentó la castaña, logrando captar así la atención absoluta de su hermano, poco antes de sorprender a este último al momento de sumarse también al abrazo grupal que estaba teniendo lugar. -Solo alguien con esas características sería capaz de lidiar y socializar con alguien como Lily o…como yo. Así que…no vayas a olvidarlo.- Acotó ella, momentos antes de levantar su vista y revelar así un tercer rostro afligido y al borde de las lágrimas, el cual, junto con el dulce y enternecedor par de palabras dichas la muchacha acabó por hacer lograr que el ceño fruncido de Lincoln se tornarse en una ligera sonrisa.

-Está bien. Ya las entendí, chicas. En verdad…yo no sé exactamente qué decirles además de gracias por animarme y…lo siento, por haber hecho que se preocuparan.- Musitó finalmente el chico, momentos antes de rodear con sus brazos a sus tres hermanas, haciendo así que la poca amargura que aún quedaba afligiéndole se extinguiese, y que en su lugar, una sensación de calidez y alivio fraternal se hiciera presente en su pecho, algo que le recordó a esos lejanos días en los que él y sus demás hermanas compartían un típico "Abrazo familiar" luego de sincerarse entre ellos o resolver una disputa que tenían. -Las quiero mucho, chicas. Ustedes en verdad son las mejores.- Acotó finalmente él, luego de cerrar sus ojos para así disfrutar más plenamente del momento, y ya de paso, perderse en sus propias divagaciones. -_En verdad, esto es algo que necesitaba oír. Realmente soy un chico muy afortunado por poder contar con mis hermanas en momentos como este. ¡Y es JUSTAMENTE por esto por lo cual todavía no puedo darme por vencido con la idea de ganarme el cariño de Lily!_\- Declaró en su mente el albino, recobrando nuevamente su motivación y ánimos perdidos, cosa que se vio reflejada en la ligera mueca de determinación que se había hecho presente en su rostro. -_Pero bueno, eso será algo para más tarde. Por ahora, solo pienso limitarme a disfrutar de este cándido y reconfortante "Abrazo familiar" de ahora, ya que ha pasado mucho desde la última…¿¡VEZ!?_\- Estaba musitando el muchacho, momentos antes de notar un cierto cambio en el ambiente a su alrededor, el cual marcaría el final de ese momento "Cálido" y "Puro" que había estado viviendo.

Verán, la razón detrás del exabrupto del repentino albino fue debido a que, mientras él había estado ensimismándose en sus pensamientos, sus hermanas, siendo incapaces de contenerse o de relegar de la pasión que se estaba formando en ellas debido al contacto físico y las gentiles palabras del chico, se vieron motivadas; o mejor dicho, OBLIGADAS; a esforzarse para hacer aún más profunda su conexión, aun cuando, en el proceso, despojasen al acto del "Amor fraternal" que ostentaba, para así reemplazarlo simple y llanamente con deseo y lujuria.

Dicho de otra forma, lo que inicialmente había empezado como un simple abrazo entre hermanos, acabo por devenir en un acto algo más lascivo, en el cual, las tres muchachas que estaban siendo rodeadas por los alargados y cariñosos brazos del chico, comenzasen a deslizar sus manos de manera lenta por sobre la ropa de este último, encontrándose finalmente con un borde o hendidura presente en la misma, en los cuales ellas, ni lentas ni perezosas, se aventurarían a internarse con el único e inequívoco objetivo no sólo de acariciar directamente la piel de su hermano, sino también aprovechar la ocasión para ubicar o posar sus manos sobre una zona indecente del cuerpo del mismo.

Debido a esto, Lincoln se encontraba ahora sujeto por tres pares de manos, las cuales dividieron su atención en sus pezones, trasero y polla, y pertenecían respectivamente a sus hermanas Lola, Lana y Lisa.

-Mmm…¿C-chicas…? ¿Qué están…?- Trató de preguntar él, antes de ser interrumpido por el trío de muchachas, a quienes, en cuantito volvió a ver directamente a la cara, percibió notablemente sonrojadas y ansiosas debido a su actual e inusitado nivel de excitación.

-Lo sentimos, Linky. E-es sólo que…- Empezó a contestar una apasionada Lola, al mismo tiempo que invadía el interior de la camisa del chico para así colocar la punta de sus dedos alrededor de los pequeños pezones de este último.

-…el oírte decir que "Nos querías", al mismo tiempo que nos rodeabas con tus brazos y nos presionabas contra ti fue algo…- Continuó diciendo una traviesa Lana, mientras que sus manos; que ya se encontraban pasando por debajo de la parte trasera del pantalón y ropa interior del muchacho; se deslizaban por las nalgas de su hermano, buscando presionar y juguetear con las mismas.

-…demasiado tentador para nosotras. Por lo cual ahora va ser tu responsabilidad hacerte cargo de esto.- Terminó por decir una sobreexcitada Lisa, tras habérselas arreglado para desabotonar el botón del pantalón de Lincoln y, acto seguido, comenzar a frotar por debajo de su ropa interior el aparato sexual de este último.

-¿¡O-OTRA VEZ ESTO!? ¡CHICAS, POR FAVOR! ¡Y-YA SABEN LO QUE SUCEDIÓ AYER CUANDO INTENTAMOS HACER ESTO! ¡SI LILY LLEGA A BAJAR ENTONCES…!- Intentó razonar el albino, quién, si bien estaba tratando de ser la voz de la razón entre ellos; a fin de no revivir un incidente como el de ayer; lo cierto era que él también estaba excitándose debido al intenso y lascivo nivel de deseo e insistencia de sus tres hermanas.

Fue así entonces que, mientras Lola y Lana le decían que no se preocupará por ello, o que simplemente le rogasen que de todas formas lo intentasen a pesar de los riesgos, Lisa sacó a relucir un detalle con algo más de validez y que, a lo mejor, si pudiese acabar de convencer al muchacho.

-Yo realmente no creo que ese sea un problema en este momento, hermano. Ya que, como verás…- Comentó la castaña, al momento de sacar su Tableta de un bolsillo y enseñársela a sus hermanos. -Lily se encuentra en medio de una sesión de Tai Chi inmersivo, algo que suele hacer cuando tiene un mal día.- Continuó relatando, poniendo así algo de contexto a las imágenes digitales que los tres estaban viendo, en los cuales; a través de una de las tantas cámaras de Lisa; se observaba a una Lily realizando una serie de movimientos lentos pero complejos, al mismo tiempo que oía música con los auriculares y mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, muy seguramente para no romper su concentración. -Así que, según yo lo veo, este, objetivamente hablando, es el momento idóneo para llevar adelante la clase de actos de índole sexual de los cuales todos disfrutamos.- Terminó de explicar ella, segundos antes de rebuscar otro par de objetos desde dentro de sus bolsillos, para, acto seguido, exhibirlos ante el trío de chicos y declarar, con una expresión sumamente pervertida… -Y si por casualidad tus miedos deben su origen al "Desorden" que dichos actos puedan causar en la habitación, siempre podemos hacer uso de "Estos" para así mantener los mismos al mínimo.- Al mostrar un total de tres condones en su mano.

-¿¡YA VES!? ¡Lisa ya pensó en todo!- Declaró con entusiasmo Lola, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y felicitaba internamente a la castaña por su comentarios y preparaciones de antemano.

-¡SI! ¡Vamos, Linc! ¡Di que si! ¡Di que si! ¡DI QUE SI!- Insistió por su parte Lana, a la vez que sacudía ligeramente de los hombros al muchacho.

-_Juju. Vamos, hermano. ¿Con todo eso ya no deberías tener más escusas, o si?_\- Se preguntó internamente una Lisa con un semblante lleno de aires de "Ganadora" en su rostro, poco antes de despojar a la polla ahora erecta de su hermano de la tela elástica que lo cubría, rodear la misma con su mano y posteriormente cerrar la distancia existente entre ella y el cuello expuesto del chico, el cual; junto con la inesperada ayuda de sus otras dos hermanas; ella comenzaría a "Atacar" a base de pequeños besos y lamidas, que acabaron por poner todavía más rojo al muchacho.

-¿Entonces…?-

-¿…qué piensas hacer…?-

-¿…hermano mayor?-

Terminó por preguntar el trío de chicas, quienes ahora, además de tentarlo con seductoras caricias y suaves toques de sus manos y lenguas, también dejaron entrever una mirada extremadamente tierna y encantadora; llena de rubor, ojos brillantes y fogosos por obra y gracia del deseo, y unas expresiones faciales tan delicadas y femeninas como las que uno sólo podría encontrar en las jóvenes que pasaban por "La flor de su juventud".

La suma de todo ello finalmente acabó por resquebrajar y romper la férrea voluntad y actitud madura que Lincoln se había esforzado por mantener hasta ese momento, razón por la cual, luego de tragar un gran volumen de saliva, él declaró…

-¿Qué "Qué pienso hacer" preguntan? Oh, ¡AHORA LO VERÁN, PEQUEÑAS HERMANITAS SEDUCTORAS Y DESCARADAS! ¡ESPERO QUE TODAS ENTIENDAN Y ESTÉN LISTA PARA HACERLE FRENTE A LO QUE ACABAN DE CONSEGUIR!-

Y con eso dicho, el albino se abalanzó sobre sus tres hermanitas, dejando así que la lujuria se apoderará de él con el fin de corresponder al pedido que ellas tan insistentemente le habían hecho, y, ya de paso, aliviar su propio estrés debido a lo sucedido con la más pequeña de los Louds.

Es así entonces que, luego de haber hecho a un lado parte de su ropa y de haberse colocado uno de los tres condones que le había ofrecido Lisa, Lincoln se encontraba ahora más que listo y dispuesto a disfrutar y gozar lo más posible de aquella breve pero placentera tarde que sus hermanas le tenían preparada.

-Bueno. Ya con eso estoy listo. Ahora, díganme, ¿Quién va querer ser la primera?- Preguntó entonces el muchacho, dando a entender su disponibilidad a la vez que tomaba y sacudía ligeramente su polla con una de sus manos para así tentar ligeramente a sus hermanas, poco antes de que dos de estas comenzase a clamar su derecho de ser la primera con él.

-¡YO QUIERO, LINC! ¡DEJA QUE YO SEA LA PRIMERA, POR FAVOR!- Declaró una impaciente Lana, segundos antes de ser interrumpida por su gemela.

-¡NO, YO QUIERO SERLO! ¿¡VAS A ESCOGERME A MÍ, VERDAD, LINKY!?- Preguntó de un modo igual de entusiasmado Lola, quién, tan pronto había terminado de hablar, pasó a chasquear ligeramente la lengua y mirar de reojo y con recelo a Lana, quién, además de haber imitado dicho hecho, también procedió a esbozar una sonrisa evidentemente falsa que sirviese para calmar sus emociones con el fin de no discutir con su gemela, algo que ésta última también hizo. -¿Hah? ¿Cómo es eso de que tú quieres ser la primera? ¿Qué acaso no fuiste la primera en estar con él ayer? Lo justo es que ahora me toque a mí. ¿No crees, Lans?- Preguntó Lola, tratando de mantener la calma.

-No. A decir, verdad, no lo creo, Lols. Es más, creo que, como la hermana actualmente más mayor dentro de la casa, el hecho de ser siempre la primera en probar o hacer una que otra cosa es un privilegio que ya deberías de conocer bastante bien gracias a todos los años que vivimos junto a las demás.- Argumentó Lana, mientras un ligero tic le hacía sacudir el parpado.

-¿Oh? ¿Pero que acaso no has oído el dicho de "La belleza antes que la edad"? Porque, bajo esa lógica, OBVIAMENTE yo debería de ser la primera, ¿No te parece?- Refutó Lola, al momento de acortar la distancia entre su rostro y el de su gemela, mientras una pequeña vena en su frente comenzaba a ser vislumbrarle debido a su cada vez más creciente enojo.

-¿Otra vez piensas usar eso como excusa, eh? Pero en ese caso dime, ¿Quién de nosotras fue la última en hacerlo de forma unitaria con él ayer? TÚ, ¿No es así? Entonces…- Respondió Lana, también cerrando la distancia con la rubia y mostrándose cada vez menos dispuesta a seguir con su falsa actitud calmada.

-Entonces…- Acotó de igual modo Lola, segundos antes de que, tanto ella como su gemela, chocasen sus frentes entre sí y se dedicasen una mirada de enojo antes de exclamar.

-¡LA PRIMERA VOY A SER YO!-

Sin embargo, mientras las dos rubias sentadas a cada lado del albino exponían sus razones o argumentos para que de esa forma su hermano se decidiese a cumplir su pedido; obviamente, poniendo verdaderamente incómodo al chico que se encontraba sentado al lado suyo; ninguna de las dos cayó en cuenta de un cierto hecho que estaba teniendo lugar justo frente a sus narices, hasta que hubo sido ya demasiado tarde.

-Emm…¿Oigan…?- Musitó entonces Lincoln, para así obligar a las dos chicas antes mencionadas en su dirección.

-¿¡QUÉ NECESITAS, LINCOLN!? ¿¡NO VES QUE AMBAS ESTAMOS EN ALGO JUSTO AHOR-!?- Se apresuraron a vociferar al unísono las dos, poco antes de percatarse del hecho de que, mientras ambas estuvieron discutiendo entre sí, Lisa, muy por el contrario, se había tomado el tiempo no sólo de despojarse de su bata de laboratorio y dejarla estirada sobre la mesita cafetera, sino también de hacer a un lado sus bragas, desprenderse ligeramente de su sostén; asegurándose de que este no se salga del todo con el fin de ser capaz de ponérselo rápido en caso de una urgencia; y para colmo de todo, darse la vuelta y comenzar a montar de manera casual y despreocupada la polla erecta de su hermano, sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar entre las rubias, las cuales, al ver eso, exclamaron… -¿¡PERO QUÉ!? ¿¡LISA!?-

-¿Ah? ¿S-si? ¿Qué se les…¡HMM! ¡AHH!…o-ofrece, hermanas?- Comentó de forma despreocupada la castaña, luego de girar levemente su cabeza, pero sin molestarse en detener sus caderas o acallar sus pequeños gemidos de placer para responder, cosa que incomodó ligeramente a sus dos hermanas.

-¡M-MALDITA ENANA EGOÍSTA Y DESGRACIADA! ¿¡C-CÓMO TE ATREVISTE!?- Gritó una Lola enfurecida y sonrojada producto de la ira y la vergüenza que le daba el observar a su segunda hermana más pequeña, indiferente y calmada gemir y mover sus caderas con tal nivel de excitación.

-¡S-SI! ¡N-NOSOTRAS TODAVÍA NO HABÍAMOS DECIDIDO EL ORDEN EN EL QUE LO HARÍAMOS!- Continuó diciendo Lana, terminando así de expresar la misma queja de su gemela e imitando el semblante de esta a la hora de observar a la genio montar a su hermano sin ninguna clase de pudor o decoro de estar siendo observada por ellas dos.

Ante dichas preguntas y acusaciones, Lisa se tomó unos momentos antes de responder; en los cuales ni por un segundo dejó de mover de arriba a abajo y de lado a lado su cintura, a fin de poder saborear de la mejor forma la sensaciones que le producía el miembro viril al encastrarse, arremeter y frutarse con sus cada vez más húmedas y resbaladizas entrañas.

-¿Oh…? ¿Realmente habla…¡BAH!..n de eso? Para serles ho…¡OOH!…nesta, no les estaba prestando…¡AH!…t-tención.- Admitió abiertamente Lisa, poco antes de morderse ligeramente el labio inferior y comenzar a manosear ligeramente sus pechos debido a los embriagadores e irrefrenables escalofríos y temblores de goce que estaban recorriendo su ser con cada nueva arremetida, cosa que; en conjunto con la respuesta; no había hecho más que acrecentar el enfado de las gemelas. No obstante, lejos de darle importancia a ello, o a los pequeños susurros de Lincoln pidiéndole que "Dijese algo para mejorar la situación", la castaña simplemente se limitó a continuar diciendo… -Pero en todo caso, yo les…¡HMM!…haré esta pregunta. ¿Acaso el orden importa?- Cosa que, si bien causó revuelo entre sus tres hermanos, no fue hasta la frase siguiente que logró captar la atención y dejar en evidencia una cierta verdad que resultaría innegable para estos últimos. -Es decir, a final de cuentas, todas vamos a tener un turno con él, ¿No? En mi opinión, preocuparse por esa clase de trivialidades es algo no sólo improductivo, sino…¡AH! ¡JODER! ¡SIIII!…e-estúpido para este punto. Distinto sería el caso si nuestro hermano…¡OH CIELOS!…no nos hubiese dejado más que esclarecida su capacidad de alcanzar un número mayor a tres simples orgasmos, ¿V-verda…AAAHHHH…d?- Preguntó entonces la joven, dejando entonces sin argumentos a las otras dos chicas, quienes fugazmente tuvieron un repaso de todo lo que el albino y ellas habían hecho el día de ayer. Dándose en cuenta de que iba por buen camino, Lisa decidió darle un punto final a la charla clamando lo siguiente. -¿¡Ya lo ven!? ¿¡Díganme si no les parece…¡HAA!…muy estúpido preocuparse por algo como eso ahora!? ¡Objetivamente hablando, lo único que…¡OH DIOS! ¡E-ESTOY TAN CERCA!…d-debería de estar preocupándoles ahora es olvidarse de todo y disfrutar como puedan hasta que sea su momento de…! ¡Y-YA NO PUEDO! ¡ME CORRO! ¡ME CORROOOOOO!- Acabó por vociferar la genio, al momento de sentir como el hormigueante y gratificante calor y placer en su coño acababa de llegar a un punto en el cual una descarga eléctrica comenzó a recorrerle por la espalda luego de que su hermano nuevamente apuñalase la entrada de su útero, haciendo así que su brillante cerebro quedase en blanco por unos segundos, y que el único pensamiento presente en su mente fuese el de brindarse un último estímulo al presionar y jalarse nuevamente los pezones, y, acto seguido, liberar su clímax de un modo similar a los gritos que acababa de esbozar, es decir, de manera fuerte e incontrolable.

Siendo testigos de ello, y más aún, apreciar el momento en que su hermana recientemente llevada al clímax le procuró un beso en los labios al albino antes de decirle "Todavía no…terminamos…tú aún no…te corriste…" con una expresión pervertida como ellas pocas veces la habían visto hacer, tanto Lola como Lana fueron incapaces de refrenar su propia sensación de excitación y deseo de formar parte del suceso que tenía lugar frente a ellas. Razón por la cual, sin mediar palabra alguna, ambas simplemente se limitaron a exponer sus pechos y, acto seguido, presionarlos deliberadamente contra ambos lados del rostro de su hermano, quién, separado ahora de la boca de una sobreexcitada y temblorosa Lisa, finalmente fue capaz de oírlas al momento de decirle "Nosotras también queremos que nos atiendas, Linc/Linky", algo que hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja a Lincoln y lo motivo a marcar el verdadero inicio de la sesión de sexo en cuarteto entre ellos.

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡DÉJENMELO A MÍ!-

…

Es así entonces que, dejando finalmente toda clase de palabras de lado, el cuarteto de chicos decidió meterse de lleno en su labor de auto-satisfacción, razón por la cual, tanto Lincoln como Lisa optaron por variar ligeramente la postura en la que estaban, a fin de no caer en la monotonía y permitirle, en cierta forma, facilitarle la tarea al chico de atender a las otras dos nuevas y desesperadas integrantes del acto.

En dicha variante, la castaña, que otro hora había estado montando al albino de pie, reclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo al frente, para así no sólo ofrecer una mejor vista de sus orificios, nalgas y largas piernas cubiertas por una abundante cantidad de humedad a su hermano, sino también para poder apoyar sus manos encima de la mesita cafetera de la sala, y así poder valerse de esta para mantenerse en pie sin forzar sus agotadas piernas, a la vez que era capaz de seguir agitando incipiente mente sus caderas para así darle placer al todavía erecto y cálido pene del muchacho.

Ahora, en lo que respecta a las gemelas, las mismas se encontraban divididas una a cada lado de Lincoln, disfrutando de las caricias y cuidados que él tan gustosamente se había ofrecido a darles a modo de calentamiento antes de terminar con Lisa.

En el caso de Lana, el chico le había ofrecido a esta la posibilidad de sentarse sobre una de sus piernas mientras él se dedicaba a rodearla con su brazo y estimularla a través del que rápidamente se había convertido en el orificio predilecto de la joven, su ano; cosa que la rubia no solo aceptaría y gozaría, sino que, con el objetivo de aportar su granito de arena, comenzaría a lametear y jadear una de las orejas de la persona responsable de tentarla de esa forma, todo mientras, de manera inconsciente, se dedicaba a frotar su cada vez más humedecida entrepierna en el largo de la pierna y la rodilla que le servía a modo de asiento.

Ahora, en lo que a Lola se trataba, la chica, desde el primer segundo luego de anunciar su deseo de participar, se apresuró a aprisionar y monopolizar la cabeza y labios de Lincoln para sí misma, cosa que le permitió valerse de una cantidad ilimitada y cada vez más y más apasionada de besos tanto de boca como de lengua, a la vez que dejaba que el albino tuviera vía libre para hacer rondar a su mano restante a su antojo por cada pequeña y delicada zona erógena presente en su cuerpo; siendo sus pechos, coño y algunas partes de su rostro las más frecuentadas en el proceso.

Creo que sobra decir que, estando rodeado de la forma en la que estaba, el hallarse expuesto a una situación de riesgo de ser descubierto, y, para colmo, haber sentido como su hermana la genio había alcanzado su clímax al menos unas dos o tres veces sin siquiera retirar su polla ni por un segundo, fueron unos causantes más que aceptables de lograr que nuestro querido protagonista pronto se encontrase en el límite de sus capacidades, y que, más temprano que tarde, acabase por liberar una descarga que, si bien había resultado cálida y abundante, fue fácilmente contenida y retenida por la cubierta de goma que rodeaba su miembro, la cual acabó por permanecer dentro del interior de las ceñidas y palpitantes fauces de la castaña luego de que él retirase su pene y declarase estar listo para el siguiente encuentro.

…

En esta siguiente escena tendríamos a un Lincoln y Lola sentados sobre sus rodillas sobre los cojines del sofá, estando ambos pegados a través de su pecho y espalda, respectivamente hablando, todo mientras la incansable masculinidad del chico se hallaba cruda y, por algún motivo, metida entremedio de los muslos de la muchacha, sobresaliendo y asomándose al frente de la entrepierna de esta última, casi como si dicho apéndice fuese de su propiedad.

El "Porque" detrás de dicha postura tenía una sencilla justificación, Lola, en su afán de mantenerse en control y brillar siempre como la "Gemela Nro.1", se las había arreglado para convencer a Lana de ayudarla en algo que ella; y obviamente Lincoln; consideraría de lo más excitante, todo bajo la promesa de darle libertad absoluta de rondar a sus anchas sobre una zona específica del cuerpo del chico en lo que durase su turno.

Es así entonces que la diva dio a su hermana la tarea de colocar el condón que ella y Lincoln usarían entre sus labios, y, acto seguido, ocuparse de desenrollarlo y ceñirlo a lo largo y ancho del miembro viril propiciándole a este una breve mamada de garganta profunda; todo mientras que la chica que prontamente recibiría a su hermano dentro de sí sujetaba y guiaba la cabeza de Lana para así "Ayudarla" en su labor y dejar más que esclarecido quién de ellas manejaba la situación en aquel preciso momento.

Fue una vez que la capa de goma hubo estado fijada finalmente alrededor de la polla del albino, que este último se aseguró de ponerle un punto final al acto que su hermana había montado, el cual, si bien había resultado excitante a la vista, ya venía siendo hora de finalizar, tanto por el propio bienestar de Lana, como por el creciente deseo que él sentía por penetrar a Lola de una buena vez.

Es así entonces que, luego de liberar y hacer a un lado la cabeza de la rubia, adelantar ligeramente sus caderas y, en última instancia, hacer ingresar el miembro de su hermano dentro de sí, Lola se cercioró de que el mismo llegase a la entrada de su útero; obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior; antes de levantar la vista y observar como su gemela, ligeramente molesta, le recordase que tenía una cierta promesa para cumplirle.

Dándose cuenta de ello, la muchacha chasquearía ligeramente la lengua y emitiría una pequeña disculpa, poco antes de abrirse más de piernas y echar su espalda hacía atrás, haciendo así que su hermano la sujetase, y permitiéndole a su vez a su hermana una visión y espacio idóneo para contemplar y "Trabajar" los testículos del chico mientras él y ella follaban, cosa que Lana no tardó mucho en hacer.

Dicha postura fue entonces la que Lincoln y las chicas adaptarían y mantendrían, al menos hasta que en un determinado momento, una recientemente recuperada y todavía excitada Lisa se les uniese, colocando sus pechos detrás de la espalda expuesta del albino, segundos antes de empezar a juguetear con los pezones, lóbulos y cuello de este, haciendo así que la ya de por sí excitante situación llegase a un nuevo nivel que prontamente haría que el muchacho se pusiese más agresivo y consiguiese una seguidilla de violentos micro-orgasmos por parte de Lola, antes de finalmente alcanzar el suyo propio y obligar a esta a cubrir de líquido el rostro de una distraída y ensimismada Lana, quién, lejos de molestarse por ello, simplemente invitó a Lincoln a limpiarla antes de que su turno con él diese inicio.

…

Luego de brindarle a su hermana una rápida limpieza general de rostro; la cual finalizó con un beso juguetón propiciado por esta última; tanto Lincoln como ella decidieron no perder el tiempo y posicionarse velozmente en la postura predilecta para su encuentro.

Fue así entonces que, por petición de una Lana que había sentido una peculiar mezcla de curiosidad, excitación y envidia tras atestiguar la postura que el albino había usado el otro día con la diva que tenía por gemela, que la muchacha sugirió el uso de esa misma postura. Por esta razón, la rubia le indicó al chico que se pusiese de pie y aprovechase el momento para así colocarse el último condón que le quedaba mientras ella, por su parte recostaba su espalda contra los cojines del sofá y, acto seguido, se sujetaba de los muslos para así no sólo exponer su coño y tentar al albino, sino también para darle la chance de hacer llegar sus pies hasta sus hombros, emulando así el escenario preciso que ella buscaba imitar.

Una vez que hubo estado en posición, la chica, motivada tanto por la impaciencia que tenía al haber quedado última en la fila, como por la momentánea falta de vergüenza que sentía al en aquel momento, no tuvo tapujos en denotar y resaltar la abundante cantidad de líquido que estaba brotando de su interior tras haber adoptado su nueva postura, algo que, en sumatoria con su tierna e "Inocente" forma de hablar y la encantadora manera en la que instó a su hermano a darse prisa en "Tapar su cañería" con el fin de prevenir "Goteras indeseadas" en el mueble, hicieron que el muchacho rápidamente procediese a clavar toda la extensión de su masculinidad, al momento de cerciorarse de que el preservativo se encontrase bien colocado.

De más está decir que, si bien la pareja fue perfectamente capaz de disfrutar de unos breves momentos de placer exclusivamente para ellos dos; en los cuales la muchacha rápidamente pudo apreciar cómo, en dicha postura, su hermano no sólo era capaz de arremeter violentamente contra su feminidad, sino también ser capaz de frotarse contra varias zonas de su interior que le resultaban extremadamente placenteras, cosa que le hizo entender finalmente la reacción que su gemela había tenido en su momento; más temprano que tarde, ambos acabarían por recibir la visita de un cierto dúo que, lejos de tener la intención de mantenerse al margen y permitirles gozar en solitario, terminarían por aparecer esporádicamente a ambos lados de la pareja, para así intercambiar un par de palabras con esta y, finalmente, pasar a colocar sus brazos por encima del respaldo del sofá, darle la espalda a Lincoln y deliberadamente presentar sus dos palpitantes y humedecidos pares de agujeros ante este último, mencionando que ellas también tenían "Gotearas" que él debería de "Tapar" usando sus dedos.

Dicho acto, lejos de empañar lo que venía siendo un momento bello y "Exclusivo" entre los dos amantes, únicamente provocó que a la chica se le dibujase una sonrisa divertida en los labios y se le escapase una ligeramente risilla debido a lo cómico que le parecía ver a sus dos hermanas, la diva y la genio respectivamente, llevadas al extremo de mendigar atención y usar la misma clase de insinuaciones que ella, a fin de obtener algo por parte del macho que actualmente se encontraba follándola. Fue por dicha sensación, y por el hecho de querer devolver la cortesía que ella había recibido durante los turnos de sus dos hermanas, que Lana no tardó en darle permiso a Lincoln para hacerse cargo de ambas, siempre y cuando no se fuese a olvidar de ella.

Y con ello, nuestro simpático y querido cuarteto protagónico adaptaría entonces la postura que irían a mantener en lo que Lincoln tardase en llegar a su tercer orgasmo del día, el cual se haría presente única y exclusivamente luego de un largo rato de arremetidas atronadoras, manoseos maliciosos y lamidas descaradas dados a los expuestos y más que disponibles coños y anos que sus hermanas tenían alineados frente a él.

…

Tras haber usado el tercer y último profiláctico con el que contaban, y a habérselas arreglado para tener un turno por persona, nuestro grupo de chicos teóricamente se tendría que haber visto entonces obligado a ponerle un prematuro final al fugaz pero más que satisfactorio encuentro que habían organizado de manera esporádica en la sala, más sin embargo, con el objetivo de darle un cierre y recompensar tanto al miembro que se había encargado de complacerlas, como al muchacho dueño de este último, el trío de chicas se puso de acuerdo y se dispuso a brindar al albino una intensa, agresiva y sumamente voraz mamada triple, en la cual; si bien ninguna de ellas llegó a ser tan atrevida u osada como para entrelazar sus lenguas entre sí; todas se encargaron de lamer, besuquear, succionar y chupar hasta el último centímetro perteneciente a la zona del tallo y sus allegados más próximos; séase las bolas, el frenillo, el glande, la uretra, entre otros; todo con el fin de brindarle un último alivio a su queridísimo hermano mayor.

Fue así entonces que, tras unos minutos de contemplar y gozar de un incansable y excitante deleite visual y oral, respectivamente hablando, Lincoln anunció su llegada a su cuarto orgasmo consecutivo, el cual había causado que sus tres hermanas abriese su boca en señal de antelación, dándole así a entender que querían que repartiese equitativamente aquella última descarga espesa y caliente entre el trío de bocas y rostros que yacían en ese momento ante él, algo que el albino no se atrevió a rebatir o discutir ni por un segundo. Motivado por esto fue que, durante el breve par de segundos posteriores a su anuncio, Lincoln se encargó de llenar toda la sala de estar con una pequeña serie de gemidos y jadeos que, en conjunto con uno que otro diálogo lascivo producto de la calentura del momento, ayudaron a crear el ambiente idóneo para que él pudiese darse un último estímulo con su mano antes de comenzar a vaciar el contenido remanente en sus testículos.

Una vez que el albino hubo acabado, este fue capaz de apreciar y divertirse ligeramente por las distintas actitudes y reacciones que habían tenido sus hermanas momentos luego de recuperar su raciocinio y conciencia habituales tras recibir su última corrida.

-Vaya. Eso fue…inesperado. Según mis cálculos, no te debería ser posible de producir una descarga de estos volúmenes. ¿Alguna vez piensas dejar de impresionarme, hermano?- Preguntó una sorprendida pero visiblemente tranquila Lisa, al momento de quitarse sus lentes para así retirar el líquido blancuzco que había caído sobre ellos.

-¡SI! ¿¡Cómo es eso posible, Lincoln!? ¡Yo creí que, al ser la cuarta vez, irías a soltar una menor cantidad! ¡Pero mira nada más ESTO! ¡Casi que podría hacerme una mascarilla con esta cosa! ¡Y eso sin contar todo lo que me trague!- Declaró una contrariada Lola, a la vez que usaba su dedo para retirar los restos de semen de sus mejillas y frentes, para luego dedicarle a este una ligera mirada de asco producto de la sensación pegajosa y viscosa que dejaba en su mano.

-Pues no sé ustedes, pero a mí ¡ME ENCANTA esta cosa! ¡Así que, si necesitan ayuda para quitársela, no duden en pedírmela!- Acotó en última instancia Lana, quién en ese momento se estaba dedicando a estirar su lengua lo más humanamente lejos posible con el objetivo de relamer la mayor cantidad de sobrantes en su rostro, en un acto muy similar al de un perro o alguna otra clase de animal.

Al observar ello, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caer presa de las irrefrenables sensaciones de alivio y relajación propias de una espectacular cogida, Lincoln se limitó a esbozar una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de dejar que su mente divagase mientras observaba con cariño a sus hermanas.

-_Joder…Eso sí que fue algo…PERFECTO en todo el sentido de la palabra y bueno, sé que sonará raro decirlo, pero…¡QUÉ RAYOS! ¡Ya para este punto no tiene mucho sentido negarlo! Yo simplemente ADORO esta refrescante sensación de "Cercanía" y "Alivio" que comparto cada vez que hago algo como esto con una de mis hermanas. Hasta me atrevería a decir que es una de las principales razones por las cuales me sigo prestando para ello hasta el día de hoy_.- Se aventuró a declarar en su mente, poco antes de observar cómo las gemelas comenzaban una juguetona pelea luego de que Lana se metiese la mano de Lola en su boca para así degustar la leche que había en ella, algo que, lejos de disgustar verdaderamente a la diva, solo la impulsó a reírse de la situación mientras decía cosas como "¡Lana, mala! ¡Lana, mala! ¡Deja de lamer mi mano!", algo que motivo al muchacho para así seguir con su monólogo. -_"Eso" y el hecho de poder apreciar escenas como estas. Jeje._\- Acotó él, poco antes de cerrar sus ojos por cosa de unos segundos, producir un profundo suspiro y finalmente desviar la mirada hacia la izquierda, en dirección a las escaleras de la casa. -_Cielos…si tan solo esa chica fuese un poco más accesible, bien podríamos disfrutar esta clase de momentos todos jun…_\- Estuvo a punto de declarar Lincoln, poco antes de advertir el hecho de que la persona de la que se encontraba hablando en ese preciso momento se hallaba ahora sentada en los escalones inferiores de la escalera, dedicándole una expresión que no sólo le decía que llevaba tiempo observando todo, sino que, además, parecía conforme de ser finalmente notada.

Siendo testigo de ello, y de confirmar que efectivamente no estaba imaginándose a la muchacha luego de que esta le dedicase un breve saludo con la mano, Lincoln sintió como si todo el alivio y tranquilidad que había sentido hasta ahora comenzara a abandonar su cuerpo, con la misma rapidez que lo hizo el color en su rostro, cosa que, luego de procesar lo que sucedía, lo llevó a gritar "¡WAAAAH! ¿¡L-LILY!?", para así hacerles saber a sus hermanas de la repentina e inesperada aparición de la única persona de la cual se suponía que debían de cuidarse.

**Fin de la 1ra mitad**

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Transición 3.5**

Retomando entonces donde nos habíamos quedado, nuestro querido albino en el papel protagónico, así como también tres de sus cinco hermanas menores acababan de tener una sesión de sexo en cuarteto que, si bien pudo ser algo breve, sin duda había servido para complacer y calmar muchas de sus ansias e inquietudes, ¿Y lo mejor de ello? Todo sin levantar las sospechas de una Lily que, teóricamente, debería estar encerrada en su cuarto con los auriculares a todo lo que daba.

Sin embargo, esto no había sido así, y como se detalló en el capítulo anterior, la pequeña no sólo no se encontraba ahora en su cuarto, sino que, muy por el contrario, se encontraba sentada en los primeros escalones de las escaleras al segundo piso, dedicándole al cuarteto; y en especial a Lincoln; una mirada compleja que no acababa de dejar en claro si sentía sorpresa, enojo, incredulidad o ninguna emoción en particular.

Nuestra historia comenzaría entonces a partir del momento en el cual el chico, tras un breve período de reflexión introspectiva y pensamientos post-orgásmicos, voltease la cabeza para notar la presencia de la pequeña rubia, haciendo mención inmediata de la presencia de esta última al trío de chicas que lo acompañaban.

¿Qué es lo que surgirá a partir de esta situación? Eso es algo que tanto ustedes como los Louds van a tener que averiguar ahora mismo.

**Casa de los Loud. 1er Piso. Sala de estar.**

Sobra decir que, al caer en cuenta de la presencia de su hermana y percatarse por su expresión que ya llevaba un buen rato observándolos, la primera reacción de nuestro grupo de chicos fue caer presa del pánico más absoluto y desesperado.

-¿¡LILY!? ¿¡PERO QUÉ…!? ¿¡DESDE CUANDO…!? ¿¡CÓMO…!? ¿¡Q-QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!?- Fueron algunas de las muchas preguntas a medio hacer que alcanzaron a pronunciar todos y cada uno de los muchachos, mientras se esforzaban por cubrir su desnudes con sus manos, momentos antes de que la cabeza de tres de ellos girase en la dirección de una cierta castaña, la cual, para variar las cosas, se encontraba tanto o más confundida que ellos mismos debido a la situación, cosa que los instigo a llamarle la atención en búsqueda de respuestas. -¡LISA! ¡EXPLÍCANOS QUÉ SUCEDIÓ!- Vociferaron esta vez las dos rubias y el albino, sacando a la genio de su transe y llevándola a recoger su Tableta de la mesita cafetera donde la había dejado para así ver qué era lo que había sucedido.

-¡N-no lo sé! Pero…¡Voy a averiguarlo!- Atinó a responder la genio, tras haber agarrado su dispositivo; y ya de paso su bata; para así revisar el motivo por el cual su alerta color lavanda no había sonado en esta ocasión como se suponía debía de hacer en caso de que Lily mostrase signos de estar a punto de salir de su cuarto. -¿Ah? Pero…¿¡Y esto!?- Fue lo que exclamó la joven, tras haber desbloqueado su aparato y observar brevemente la filmación en directo de las cámaras dispuestas a lo largo del cuarto de Lily, las cuales le hicieron llevase una sorpresa tal que motivó al resto de sus hermanos a observar dichas imágenes, perdiendo así de vista a Lily; quién hubo permanecido silente durante todo ese rato; por cosa de unos segundos.

-¿Ah…? ¿Qué…? ¿Carajo…?- Acotaron de forma turnada Lana, Lola y Lincoln, complementando así el anterior comentario de su hermana, luego haber atestiguado a través de la pantalla la misma clase de sorpresivo e inexplicable escenario presenciado por esta última.

Tal era su nivel de confusión ante lo que veían que el pequeño grupo compuesto por los cuatro hermanos se vio obligado a ir rotando la atención de su mirada entre lo que se mostraba en la pantalla y la joven quinceañera que yacía inmóvil en las escaleras de la casa, repitiendo ese acto un par de veces antes de finalmente volver a pronunciar de forma interna, pero mucho más exaltada, la última frase que dijeron, momentos antes de revelarnos a nosotros, el público, el hecho de que, si bien la pequeña rubia estaba justo frente a sus ojos, la misma también aparecía en todas las cámaras de Lisa, todavía con los oídos tapados y enfrascada completamente en una sesión de Tai Chi inmersiva.

-_No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo es eso posible?_\- Fue la siguiente pregunta presente en las mentes de todos, poco antes de que la enmudecida y silente Lily rompiera finalmente dicho silencio para así tratar de decir algo que, si bien ninguno de ellos alcanzó a escuchar, fue suficiente para hacerlos recobrar sus sentidos y tratar desesperadamente de justificar aunque sea un poco aquella situación en la que estaban.

-_¡Carajo! ¡CARAJO! ¿¡Y ahora qué hago!? ¿¡Qué demonios podría decirle a Lily para justificar lo que ella…!?_\- Se estaba preguntando un frenético y perturbado Lincoln, a la vez que trataba de idear una forma en la que él y sus hermanas pudieran zafarse de aquella situación. Sin embargo, en medio de su proceso de pensamiento, la mente del chico, que se encontraba trabajando a mil por hora, terminó siendo golpeada de lleno por un fugaz recuerdo tanto de su charla como de la discusión que su hermana y él habían tenido durante la cena del día anterior, cosa que le hizo ver las cosas desde un nuevo enfoque. -_No…espera. No puedo simplemente pensar en una excusa y esperar que Lily simplemente se la crea y ya. Ella tal vez no sea una genio al nivel de Lisa, pero está lejos de ser alguien tonta o ingenua para no ver la verdad de algo tan evidente como esto_.- Ponderó el albino, mientras sentía como un ligero nudo se le formaba en la garganta y la boca del estómago al recordar que, si bien Lily nunca había parecido destacar o desarrollar algún rasgo de personalidad específico como el resto de sus hermanas, era seguro afirmar que gracias a la memoria fotográfica que tenía de nacimiento, así como también a la gran variedad de clubes y actividades a las que se había inscripto a lo largo de los años, ella había adquirido una serie de conocimientos que, en definitiva, no le permitían verla como una persona ignorante, de hecho, era seguro afirmar que ella bien podría ser incluso más capaz que él. -_Mentir NO es una opción, así que…lo único que queda es…_\- Musitó entonces en su cabeza, sintiendo así como el malestar de su laringe se agravó luego de que él tomase una decisión drástica y se forzase a tragar saliva para así comenzar a mover sus labios mientras pensaba… -_Apostar a un todo o nada diciéndole la verdad, y esperar que ella sea capaz de entendernos_.-

Fue así entonces como el albino se dispuso a sincerarse completamente ante su hermana, razón por la cual lentamente comenzó a abrir su boca y a pronunciar el nombre de esta, captando así la atención de Lily y, en el proceso del resto de sus demás hermanas. Sin embargo, debido al excesivo nivel de sudoración y nerviosismo que tenía, Lisa de inmediato logró advertir que era lo que él estaba a punto de decir, razón por la cual, sin pensárselo dos veces luego de vislumbrar las posibles y terribles consecuencias que dicha confesión pudiese tener, se apresuró a acallar abruptamente al muchacho y arriesgarse a tomar la palabra para pronunciar la mejor excusa que se le pudo ocurrir a su brillante cerebro en el escaso tiempo con el que dispuso.

-¡L-LO QUE PASÓ AQUÍ FUE DEBIDO A UN FALLO EN UNO DE MIS EXPERIMENTOS!- Se apresuró a declarar la castaña, logrando obtener así no sólo la completa atención de un silenciado Lincoln, sino también de sus otras dos hermanas y de Lily, quién pronunció un pequeño "¿Ah?" ante dicho comentario. -Verás, luego de que tú y nuestra unidad fraternal mayor discutiesen por…"Asuntos sin importancia", tanto yo como las gemelas nos vimos en la tarea de levantarle el ánimo. Pero, en mi afán de obtener resultados más veloces que me permitiesen volver a mis investigaciones sin sentir remordimientos o pesares, decidí probar el suero en el que había estado trabajando para así tratar de ayudarlo a mejorar su estado de ánimo.- Dijo a continuación ella, haciendo así que Lincoln recordase haber oído algo acerca de ese proyecto, o más precisamente, como la chica le había hecho mención tras su llegada a la casa, poco antes de que dicho experimento explotara y se llevase la mitad de su laboratorio principal con él. -Sin embargo, como ya habrás notado, el mismo tuvo ciertos efectos secundarios, los cuales generaron que la lujuria de nuestro hermano se descontrolase.- Terminó de explicar ella, poco antes de cambiar ligeramente su expresión por una que denotase miedo o preocupación para así decir algo que, en teoría, serviría para alejar definitivamente a Lily. -¡T-te aconsejo que te alejes lo más posible de nosotras de momento, hermana! ¡Ya que, debido a la ingesta de saliva y otros fluidos provenientes del cuerpo de Lincoln, nosotras también hemos sido afectadas y no sabemos exactamente qué podríamos llegar a hacer…!-

De más está decir que la idea de Lisa, lejos de sonar como algo ridículo, descabellado o sacado de la trama de un sinfín de historias o películas que uno pudiese encontrar en internet, tenía un pequeño punto de validez y posible credibilidad si se tenía en cuenta que ella de hecho estaba trabajando en un suero de dichas características y desde siempre tuvo problemas a la hora de poner en práctica varios de sus proyectos de química. Es decir, era una excusa relativamente creíble que verdaderamente podría llegar a sacarlos de esa situación.

No obstante, con lo que la castaña no contaba era que, muy a diferencia de ella, su hermano no sólo no veía en dicha excusa una salvación, sino más bien algo que podría degenerar una reacción mucho peor por parte de la joven rubia. Es por esto que, con la boca todavía tapada, él atinó a hacer a un lado la mano de Lisa y realizar un nuevo intento por sincerarse con ella, solo para acabar siendo acallado nuevamente por la genio, quién, en una movida desesperada y sumamente mal actuada, se apresuró a declarar que su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia, obligándola a besar al albino de una forma tal que le impediría nuevamente la comunicación.

Dándose cuenta de la situación, y observando, por medio de las reacciones de Lincoln, como este último trataba de decirle la verdad a Lily, Lana siendo la segunda persona más empática de aquella habitación, tomó la decisión no sólo de no seguir con el plan propuesto por la genio, sino que, por el contrario, tratar de contar la verdad, tal y como su hermano lo deseaba.

-¡No! ¡Escucha, Lily! ¡Eso no es…! ¡Haa! ¿¡L-LOLA!?- Fue lo que alcanzó a decir la muchacha, segundos antes de que su gemela, aparentemente de acuerdo y dispuesta a ayudar a confirmar la excusa dada por Lisa, la tomase por la espalda para así comenzar a masajearle los pechos y lamerle la oreja de manera sensual, impidiéndole, o al menos dificultándole a Lana la tarea de hablar.

-¡Lisa tiene razón, Lily! ¡Debes salir de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Deja que tus hermanas mayores sean las que se encarguen de esto!- Ordenó Lola, poco antes de susurrar por lo bajo unas palabras que sólo su gemela y las otras dos personas a su lado podrían oír. -Lis acaba de hallar una solución a nuestro PUTO problema, así que, si no piensan ayudar o tomar parte de ella para hacerla más creíble, al menos limítense a guardar silencio.-

-P-pero…¡AAAHHHH!- Trató de refutar Lana, poco antes de recibir una fuerte retorcida de pezones de su hermana, la cual nuevamente la obligaría a callarse.

Fue así entonces como los dos chicos, privados de su capacidad de comunicación, no tuvieron más remedio que abandonar la idea de sincerarse con su hermanita y esperar, de todo corazón, que la mentira inventada por las dos muchachas que se habían confabulado en su contra diese resultado. Sin embargo, cuando Lincoln alcanzó a levantar la vista para así ver el tipo de reacción que estaba teniendo Lily ante esto, el muchacho pudo vislumbrar como la misma se encontraba ahora de pie, con la mirada ligeramente hacia abajo y con sus dos puños firmemente apretados y temblando por alguna razón que, en definitiva, le daba muy mala espina.

-_Tengo un…muy mal presentimiento…_\- Acotó para sí mismo el muchacho, poco antes que el inevitable desastre que intuía se hiciese finalmente presente.

-¿¡QUIEREN DEJAR ESO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!?- Vocifero una Lily sumamente enfadada, haciendo así que el sonido de su fuerte grito de rabia reverberase e hiciese eco por todos los rincones de la casa, cosa que asustó ligeramente a los cuatro chicos ahí presentes, provocando además que tanto Lola como Lisa pusiesen un punto final a su acto y se dispusiesen a escuchar lo que la fúrica rubia tenía para decirles. -¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Están hablando jodidamente en serio!? ¿¡ACASO ESPERAN QUE ME TRAGUE UNA MENTIRA TAN ESTÚPIDA COMO ESA!? ¿¡ACASO CREEN QUE SOLO POR SER LA MENOR VOY A CREER EN CUALQUIER PATRAÑA QUE SE LES OCURRA!?- Preguntó entonces la muchacha, confirmando así no solo la razón que había tenido el chico al tratar de abogar por la verdad, sino también lo equivocadas que estuvieron sus otras dos hermanas al sobrestimar el nivel de ingenuidad que una joven de quince años como ella tendría realmente.

-P-pero, Lily, todo lo que te dijimos es…- Trató de insistir Lola, incapaz de aceptar el hecho de que la mentira no sirviese y que, de hecho, ella fuese la responsable de dejarlos todavía más acorralados que antes.

-¡Oh, te sugiero que te ahorres las mentiras, "PRINCESA"! ¡Porque verás, por más difícil que les parezca a ti y a esa enciclopedia con patas de ahí, yo NO SOY tan idiota para creerme algo así! Pero claro, "¡Es de Lily de quién estamos hablando! ¡Ella es pequeña! ¡Es inocente! ¡Seguro nos creerá cualquier chorrada estúpida que nosotras, SUS MÁS BRILLANTES Y LISTAS HERMANAS MAYORES, tengamos para decirle!" ¿¡NO ES ASÍ!?- Preguntó entonces la joven, permitiéndole a Lola decir una sola palabra antes de volver a interrumpirla con algo que terminaría de matar sus deseos de mentirle. -¡Pues déjame decirte algo, "Hermana"! Esta "Pequeña" e "Inocente" chica de quince años no sólo no es tan estúpida como tú pensabas, sino que de hecho es lo suficientemente inteligente y capaz no solo de Hackear todo el sistema de vigilancia de Lisa para así hacerla ver una filmación vieja de mí haciendo Tai Chi, ¡Sino que también, gracias a esa impecable memoria suya; de la cual a veces parecen olvidarse con frecuencia; pudo violar fácilmente todos los archivos cifrados en la computadora y los servers de Lisa, permitiéndole rescatar ciertas "Películas familiares" y poner a su merced todos los sistemas que ella ha instalado en la casa a lo largo de los años!- Reveló finalmente Lily, explicando así el "Cómo" se las había ingeniado para no activar la "Alerta Lavanda", y, además, amenazando no solo con tener en su poder a la colección de encuentros indecorosos entre Lincoln y las otras, sino también a toda la maquinaria y equipo de los cuales la propia Lisa disponía.

Al oír esa amenaza, e imaginar las posibles consecuencias que está traería de ser verdad, hizo que Lincoln y las dos gemelas produjesen un fuerte jadeo de preocupación y miedo, mientras que Lisa, muy por el contrario, se aventuró a dar un paso al frente para así tratar de desmentir dicha afirmación.

-¿Dices que lograste violar mis sistemas y apoderarte de todas mis computadoras? ¡Ja! De todas las mentiras que podrías haber dicho, hermana. He de decir que esa es por lejos la más inverosímil de todas.- Afirmó ella, tras haberse separado del resto de sus hermanos, ponerse su bata para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y luego marchar en dirección a una Lily que simplemente le preguntó en forma desafiante si realmente creía eso. -Sí, eso creo, Lily. Y para probar que tengo la razón y ya de paso demostrarle a el resto de mis hermanas que no hay nada por qué temer de ti, voy a hacer lo siguiente.- Comentó Lisa, luego de haberse detenido a menos de un metro y medio de distancia de la rubia, para así posar brevemente con sus dos manos dentro de sus bolsillos, dedicarles una mirada y palabras tranquilizadoras a sus hermanos y, acto seguido, proceder con lo que tenía en mente. -¡Computadora, quiero que procedas a escanear y eliminar todos los archivos de video y fotográficos existentes en la computadora de Lily, bajo la condición de que los mismos compartan similitud con los archivos presentes en la carpeta cifrada del servidor Épsilon! ¡Código de confirmación, 193! ¡Nombre usuario, Lisa-Curie-Novel!- Declaró entonces la castaña, haciendo así que una voz robótica proveniente de quién-sabe-dónde respondiese al pedido diciendo…

-Código de confirmación y nombre de usuario, confirmados. Iniciando el escaneo de archivos.- Respondió de forma servicial la voz de la IA que Lisa había desarrollado para así acatar ciertos pedidos y comandos tanto en sus propios dispositivos como en los de todos sus hermanos, únicamente mediante su voz y una serie de códigos y nombres claves específicos.

Al ver que su creación aparentemente estaba funcionando con normalidad, Lisa no tardó en presumir una amplia sonrisa de ganadora y de alentar al resto de sus hermanos a levantarse con tranquilidad, ahora que la amenaza había sido neutralizada.

No obstante Lily, lejos de mostrarse sorprendida, y de hecho, parecer contenta por la reacción de la joven genio, simplemente se limitó a cambiar su ceño fruncido momentáneamente por una sonrisa antes de responder.

-¡Computadora, cancela la última orden que te fue asignada e inválida cualquier futura orden emitida por alguien con una menor prioridad a la de mi usuario! ¡Código de confirmación, 1742! ¡Nombre de usuario, Lily-Anna!- Declaró entonces la rubia, haciendo así que la sonrisa de Lisa desapareciera de golpe debido a la impresión que le dio el oír a su hermanita usando el código de confirmación indicado para la orden que acababa de dar. Sin embargo, la sorpresa y la desesperación que había sentido en ese primer momento, lejos de desaparecer con el siguiente comentario de su IA, no hicieron más que acrecentarse.

-Código de confirmación y nombre de usuario, confirmados. Deteniendo el escaneo y bloqueando el acceso a todos los usuarios ajenos al principal administrador.-

-¿¡Q-QUE!? ¡Computadora! ¿¡A qué te refieres con todos los ajenos al "principal administrador"!? ¡Lisa-Marie-Novel ES el principal administrador, no "Lily-Anna"! ¡CONFIRMALO AHORA PEDAZO DE IA INSERVIBLE E INCAPAZ DE SUPERAR LA PRUEBA DE TURING!- Exclamó con enfado Lisa, quién, luego de ver que su código y usuario personal fue invalidado de forma sencilla, tuvo un terrible presentimiento que únicamente se confirmó luego de oír nuevamente a su asistente virtual e incorpóreo.

-Primero, auch. Eso hirió los pocos sentimientos que me programó, oh, venerable creadora.- Comentó de forma casual la voz, causando así que Lisa, lejos de mostrar importancia por lo que decía, simplemente le pidiese nuevamente la respuesta a su pregunta. -Segundo, acabo de volver a verificar mi base de datos, y puedo afirmar que, en definitiva, la usuaria registrada con la voz y características de "Lily-Anna" es efectivamente la que se registra como "Principal administrador".-

-N-no…eso no es…posible…- Comentó una Lisa con un semblante y expresión facial visiblemente desmejorado, poco antes de volver a ver en la dirección de Lily y hacerle una pregunta directa a esta última. -Mi contraseña…¿Cómo fue que mi contraseña de 100 dígitos fue…?- Estuvo a punto de preguntar ella, antes de que Lily, satisfecha por el estado actual de la castaña, diera una respuesta anticipada a la pregunta.

-Fácil. Con el pasar de los años he podido ver parte de ella a través de ligeros vistazos o visitas "Casuales" a tu laboratorio. Al principio, no lograba entender la relación que tenían los números que elegiste, pero luego de ver que los mismos correspondían a un segmento de 100 bloques del número pi, bueno, solo digamos que fue cosa de niños. Y es una pena, porque para colmo te tomaste el trabajo de poner un tiempo de tipeo entre números muy corto justamente para que nadie pudiese escribir tu contraseña sin sabérsela de memoria.- Reveló entonces Lily, con gran soberbia y un notorio aire de ganadora presente en su voz, cosa que obligó a una incrédula Lisa a tirarse de rodillas al suelo en señal de derrota y resignación, puesto que, el hecho de que la muchacha supiese incluso de la última de sus redes de seguridad, daba fe de que ella realmente hubiese sido capaz de hacer todo lo que acababa de decirles que hizo respecto a los videos y a su sistema de seguridad.

-Pero entonces…no…esto no es…- Musito entonces la genio, mientras tenía la mirada clavada al piso y se dedicaba a mover sus pupilas dilatadas por la impresión y a susurrar pequeñas incoherencias por lo bajo, cosa que, si bien causó una fuerte impresión en el trío de chicos que observaban todo al margen desde el otro lado de la habitación, también impulsó a uno de ellos a tomar la palabra.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ RAYOS TE SUCEDE, LISA!? ¿¡ACASO PIENSAS DEJAR QUE TU HERMANA MENOR TE HABLE ASÍ SIN DECIRLE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!?- Preguntó una ofendida Lola, al momento de dar un firme paso al frente y relevar a la castaña en medio de esta discusión, aun cuando esta y los otros dos hermanos a su espalda, le sugerían que no lo hiciese. -¡ESCÚCHAME, Y ESCÚCHAME MUY BIEN, LILY! ¡SI ACASO CREES QUE SOLO CON TENER ESOS VIDEITOS INSIGNIFICANTES NOS VAS A PODER CHANTAJEAR A TU ANTOJO DICIENDONOS QUE SE LOS ENVIARÁS A MAMÁ O PAPÁ, ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADA!- Declaró abiertamente la diva, elevando su tono de voz a lo máximo que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían, para así dejar en clara su posición y tratar de intimidar a su hermanita, la cual, ante dicha amenaza, únicamente dejó salir una pequeña risilla antes de responder.

-Juju. Creo que no estás entendiendo del todo la situación en la que estás, hermana. Si acaso crees que lo peor que puedo llegar a hacer con estos videos y los recursos de Lisa es enviarle todo a nuestros padres, debo decir que te hace falta MUCHA imaginación.- Exclamó de forma burlesca la joven rubia, segundos antes de dar a conocer su siguiente orden. -Computadora, quiero que elabores un esquema de envíos y subida simultánea de los archivos del servidor Épsilon, los destinatarios serán todos los contactos y personas registrados en los celulares y redes sociales de todas mis hermanas, sumando además todos los sitios porno más populares de la internet. La condición para dicho envío será si llegas a registrar alguna clase de daño físico u amenaza directa a mi persona por parte de alguno de mis hermanos. Código de confirmación, 9459-B.- Terminó de indicar Lily, momentos antes de que la IA registrará y diese a conocer la confirmación de su orden, luego de lo cual, tanto Lola como el resto pronunciaron un aterrado "¿¡Q-QUE!?", que daría fe al pavor que dicho escenario les suponía, el cual no hizo más que acrecentarse luego del próximo comentario de su hermana. -Bien. Como podrás ver ahora, hermana, realmente no es conveniente que me amenaces o te tomes a la ligera la situación en la que te encuentras tú y las demás.- Dijo ella, al momento de levantarse finalmente de la escalera y caminar impunemente por el pasillo, pasando por al lado de unas cabizbajas e impotentes Lisa y Lola, cosa que la hizo sonreír antes de esbozar un monólogo que tenía preparado para esta situación. -Durante años, ¡AÑOS! me he mantenido al margen de ustedes y de lo que hacen, de la misma forma en que ustedes lo han hecho conmigo. Me he callado la boca, he obedecido sus pedidos e incluso las he honrado y respetado como una hermana menor debería de hacerlo. ¿Pero saben? Todo tiene un límite. Un día, incluso los más "Callados" y "Distantes" sienten deseos de salir a la luz e intentar, una vez más, formar parte de algo a lo que habían sido excluidos. ¿Y qué fue lo que conseguí yo hoy al tratar de hacerlo? MENTIRAS ESTÚPIDAS Y EXCUSAS RIDÍCULAS DE LAS MISMAS PERSONAS DE SIEMPRE. ¿Y saben algo? Me canse. ¡ESO fue lo que finalmente me hizo alcanzar mi límite! ¡Así que, empezando desde ahora, pienso hacer que todas ustedes me escuchen…! ¡Me respeten…! ¡Me tomen en serio y obedezcan a TODO lo que les ordene! ¡Ya que, de otra forma, la pequeña a la que nunca vieron más allá de cómo una pobre bebé, no puede garantizar lo que les sucederá tanto a sus vidas como a las de las demás si no llegarán a hacerle caso! ¿¡FUI LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARA!?- Terminó de vociferar la pequeña, tras llegar finalmente al epicentro existente entre sus 4 hermanos, imponiéndose así como la única con el derecho de hablar, algo con lo que había soñado desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Sobra decir que ninguno de los cuatro Louds ahí presentes se atrevió a decir una sola palabra al respecto de lo que la más pequeña de ellos les había sacado en cara, algunos debido al miedo por las represalias que sus comentarios pudieran tener, mientras que otros; y esto incluye el caso particular de Lincoln; simplemente guardaron silencio por el simple hecho de creerse incapaces de refutar la verdad que la rubia profesaba.

-Así que, nada que decir, ¿Eh? Bien, así me gusta. En ese caso…- Comenzó a hablar nuevamente Lily, mostrándose visiblemente más calmada luego de su discurso, poco antes de comenzar a caminar en círculos alrededor del área intermedia formada por sus cuatro hermanos, para así detenerse frente a cada uno de ellos, mirarlo por cosa de unos segundos y finalmente comenzar a indicarle con exactitud qué era lo que quería de él o ellas. -Lo primero que voy a pedirles a todos es que se retiren y se encierren de forma individual por el resto del día de hoy. Esto debido a que, y espero que les quede claro, ¡NO QUIERO VERLOS TENER SEXO A MIS ESPALDAS! ¿¡OK!?- Preguntó de forma agresiva Lily, nuevamente, sin recibir respuesta del grupo, cosa que la obligó a aclarar. -¡RESPONDANME CUANDO LES HAGA UNA PREGUNTA! ¿¡ENTENDIERON!? ¿¡SI O NO!?-

-¡SI, ENTENDIMOS!- Fue la respuesta dicha al unísono por el cuarteto de chicos, quienes, debido a lo comprometedor de su situación, no pudieron evitar pararse de la manera más recta que les era posible, repitiendo así el mismo acto de disciplina que tenían con Lori, durante esas ocasiones en las que ella se quedaba a cargo; claro que, en este caso, al estar desnudos como estaban, ellos debieron de usar sus manos para cubrirse lo mejor posible mientras hablaban.

-¡Así me gusta más! Ahora…quiero dejarles algo en claro, si bien voy a mantenerlos encerrados, eso no quiere decir que vaya a prohibirles el derecho de cenar. Así que descuiden, les llevaré algo de comida a la hora de la cena. ¿No les parece que soy una muuuuuy buena hermana menor?- Preguntó con ironía ella, recibiendo así una nueva respuesta afirmativa por parte del grupo. -¡Eso pensé! Muy bien, con eso aclarado, creo que ya puedo pasar a comentarle acerca de los "Cambios de habitación" que haré por esta noche, y lo que voy a pedirles que hagan mañana.- Musito entonces ella, haciendo así que los cuatro chicos que la rodeaban intercambiasen una mirada en la que le decían mentalmente al otro "Tengo un mal presentimiento". -¿Y bien?- Preguntó Lily, mostrándose ligeramente molesta por no haber escuchado una respuesta inmediata de sus hermanos, quienes rápidamente se disculparon y le pidieron que continuase. -Jeje. Bueno, ya que insisten. Los cambios que haré por hoy serán sencillos y servirán únicamente para hacerles entender a "Ciertas personas" que, considere, poseen mayores signos de rebeldía.- Terminó de decir ella, al momento de pararse en frente de Lisa y Lola, poco antes de dedicarles a ambas una leve y maliciosa sonrisa. -Lisa, a ti te enviaré a dormir al sótano, solo con un colchón inflable y una sábana. Esto debido a que te quiero lo más alejada de todo posible, a fin de que no intentes nada raro para así "Mejorar su situación".- Declaró primeramente la joven, sabiendo bien que, lejos de sus artilugios y herramientas, y con una conexión con sus computadoras bloqueada, lo máximo que podría hacer Lisa sería cortar la energía de la caja de fusibles, algo para lo cual ella ya había tomado precauciones de antemano. Lisa ponderó unos segundos en silencio, pero a la final, acabo por dar una respuesta afirmativa, razón por la cual Lily pasó a centrarse en Lola. -En cuanto a ti, hermana, cómo lo único que hiciste fue gritarme, seré indulgente contigo. Puedes llevarte el colchón de tu cuarto contigo y dormir en el ático de la casa…- Dijo de forma incompleta ella, para así escuchar brevemente como su hermana le agradecía por el gesto, poco antes de destruir su idea de que "La había sacado barata" con la siguiente frase… -¡PERO! Deberás dormir lo más cerca posible a las cajas de Lisa, donde ella usualmente guarda las muestras fecales que ha ido reuniendo a lo largo de los años, así como también varias cosas viscosas y desagradables de sus muchos experimentos fallidos.- Acabó de aclarar ella, para luego deleitarse al ver cómo el rostro de la diva pasaba una variada gama de colores que dejaban entrever sus sentimientos al respecto, pasando de un blanco pálido, a un verde de asco, luego a un rojo de enojo y finalmente a un azul de resignación cuando finalmente recordó que no había nada que pudiera hacer para modificar su destino. -Muy bien, me alegro que ambas hayan entendido Ahora, en lo que respecta a mañana, mi única orden dada para todas ustedes luego de que se despierten y aseen como de costumbre, será que abandonen la casa y no vuelvan a ella hasta que caiga la noche, para así dejarme a mí y a ese chico de ahí completamente a solas.- Afirmó entonces, poco antes de girarse abruptamente y apuntar con su dedo a Lincoln, el cual, por simple acto reflejo, atinó a usar unas de las dos manos que cubrían su entrepierna para así apuntarse a sí mismo y preguntar "¿C-conmigo?", mientras observaba como su hermanita comenzaba a enfilarse a su dirección. -Así es. Quiero quedarme a solas contigo, hermano mayor. ¿No te parece eso genial? Después de todo, te pasaste todo el día tratando de obtener mi atención, ¿No es así?- Preguntó de forma maliciosa Lily, a la vez que veía como su hermano se ponía progresivamente más y más nervioso, cosa que la llevó a sonreír y darle una nueva indicación para así hacer aquella situación todavía más incómoda para él.

Fue así entonces que, tras pedirle que quitase las dos manos de su entrepierna y las pusiese a cada lado de su torso, la joven luego le pediría a Lincoln que reclinase la parte superior de su torso hasta finalmente dejar su cabeza al mismo nivel que el de ella, cosa que, más temprano que tarde, Lily aprovecharía para así tomar al albino a cada lado de su cabeza y así, sin ninguna clase de aviso previo o explicación, comenzar a besarlo de manera voraz y agresiva, internando su lengua en lo más profundo de su interior, haciendo la serpentear entre dientes y encías, poco antes de entrelazar y degustar el sabor de la saliva y el músculo bucal presente en la boca de un Lincoln cuya confusión no hizo más que crecer hasta que su hermana finalmente pusiese un punto final al beso al cazar su lengua con sus dientes, darle una ligera mordida y obligarlo a sacarla un par de centímetros hacia el exterior luego de que ella hiciese retroceder su cabeza.

Sobra decir que, dicho acto había dejado más que confundido tanto al muchacho como a las otras tres chicas que observaban todo desde fuera, más sin embargo, el siguiente accionar y palabras de Lily harían no sólo que dicha confusión se acrecentara todavía más, sino que generaría una nueva serie de preguntas y discordia dentro de sus cabezas.

-Mmm…no estuvo tan mal. Y además…- Dijo de manera casual la muchacha, al relamerse los restos de saliva alrededor de sus labios, a la vez que, de manera discreta, estiraba la mano en dirección a la entrepierna del chico, para así sujetar la ahora palpitante e involuntaria erección que se había formado en ella por producto del excitante y pervertido beso y el nerviosismo al no entender qué era lo que ella pretendía hacerle. -Fue lo suficientemente efectivo para dejarte BIEN duro. ¿Eh?- Afirmó ella, para así comenzar a palpar, sobar y observar atentamente el miembro viril en su mano, todo mientras el muchacho dueño de este último temblaba ligeramente y esbozaba pequeños susurros que, entre otras cosas, le pedían que se detuviese. No obstante, Lily simplemente hizo caso omiso de estos y continuó manoseándolo sin demasiado cuidado o decoro de estar siendo vista por sus otras tres hermanas. -En verdad tiene un grosor similar al de mi muñeca y es bastante largo…pero sabes, he de admitir que no me resulta tan imponente como las otras siempre pintaron en los videos.- Se limitó a decir la rubia, mientras se dedicaba a fastidiar la punta del órgano sexual, logrando así que su hermano produjese un leve jadeo debido a la sensibilidad que debía de estar sintiendo luego de los cuatro rounds que había tenido con las chicas. Dándose cuenta de ello, Lily borro la sonrisa de su rostro, previo a alejarse del chico y pensar y declarar… -_No, esto no es lo que busco_.- -Bueno, viendo que no estás en tus mejores condiciones, dejaremos esto aquí el día de hoy, pero espero que estés listo para lo que te espera mañana. Ahora…¡VAYAN A SUS CUARTOS TODOS!- Exclamó como acto final la muchacha, haciendo así que las cuatro personas que le servían a modo de público saliesen de golpe de su trance y, con la misma clase de confusión y perturbada expectación con la que habían estado observando todo hasta ahora, se retirasen de la sala de estar con una única pregunta formándose de manera conjunta en sus cabezas.

-¿Qué…rayos fue…todo eso? ¿E-ella planea…?-

Por su parte, Lily, luego de quedarse a solas en la habitación, finalmente tuvo la ocasión de aflojar sus hombros y dejar salir un fuerte suspiro, segundos antes de dirigir una de sus manos hacia sus labios y ensimismarse en sus pensamientos, sin dejar que la expresión en su rostro se viese a los ojos del público ni les dejase ver el trasfondo que había detrás de dicho acto.

…

Del resto del día, no quedaría nada importante que destacar, más allá de que, tal y como había prometido, la pequeña chica rubia se encargó de llevarles comida a cada uno de sus encerrados y divididos hermanos, intercambiando breves palabras con cada uno de ellos, pero sin cambiar ni por un segundo la posición que había adaptado. Es decir, nada de lo que los chicos intentaron argumentar o decir, sirvieron para hacer desistir a Lily de sus intenciones u objetivos, por lo cual, no tuvieron más remedio que acatar a raja tabla todo lo que ella les había pedido, permaneciendo encerrados en sus respectivos lugares de confinamiento, despertándose al día siguiente y obedeciendo a regañadientes el pedido de dejar al chico a merced de la pequeña tirana que los había acorralado.

…

**Casa Loud. 1er Piso. Entrada principal. Exterior.**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Luego de lo que había sido una noche difícil para todos, cuatro de los cinco Louds que habitaban actualmente la casa familiar, se encontraban ahora reunidos en la puerta de entrada de esta última. Esto se debía a que Lily, en un acto de buena fe con el resto, les había dado a sus hermanas la posibilidad de despedirse de Lincoln antes de abandonar la casa por el resto del día, razón por la cual, mientras ella se limitaba a vigilar todo desde las escaleras, pudo observar como sus hermanos mayores compartían una serie de abrazos e intercambiaban varias palabras de aliento hacia el chico, deseándole suerte y rogándole encarecidamente que haga todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para así remediar aunque sea un poco la situación.

Finalmente, cuando la rubia hubo considerado que la despedida se había alargado más de lo que ella habría deseado, no tardó en hacerle notar su opinión al resto de sus hermanos, los cuales, despidiéndose con un último abrazo familiar en conjunto y uno que otro beso dirigido al albino, finalmente se separaron y cruzaron de manera lenta el pórtico que formaba parte de la casa, echando la vista hacia atrás y saludando con la mano a un temeroso y entristecido Lincoln poco antes de ver como Lily, haciendo uso de la Tableta que había "Confiscado" a Lisa, las despidiese con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras levantaba una de sus manos y sacudía todos sus dedos, previo a activar el "Modo de Aislamiento Total", haciendo así que todas las posibles entradas y salidas de la propiedad Loud se cerrasen para así darle a ella y a su hermano un tiempo a solas que no podría ser interrumpido fácilmente por nada ni por nadie.

Fue así entonces que, tras haber sido expulsadas e imposibilitadas de volver a su hogar, el trío de chicas intercambio una breve mirada y un par de palabras que definirían lo que tenían pensado hacer ahora.

-_Muy bien, finalmente estoy afuera del alcance de su vista y tengo la capacidad de obrar libremente. ¡Ha llegado la hora de iniciar el contraataque! ¡Pienso enseñarle a esa…esa pequeña lo que es enfrentarse en una lucha de ingenio contra Lisa Marie Loud!_\- Exclamó de manera decidida la castaña, la cual, durante toda la noche que se la pasó en el sótano, se dedicó a fraguar y maquinar toda clase de medidas que le permitirían retomar el control de sus máquinas, inclinar la balanza a su favor y salvar a su hermano y hermanas del terrible destino que la más pequeña tenía planeado para ellos. Sin embargo, con el objetivo de no llamar la atención de los ojos y oídos dentro de la propiedad, la misma tuvo que abstenerse de revelar sus planes a las dos gemelas al lado suyo. -Bien, no sé qué piensan hacer ustedes, chicas, pero viendo que es Lunes y que ambas muy probablemente necesiten de la Van para transportarse, creo que simplemente me limitaré a recorrer la ciudad a pie hasta que se nos permita regresar aquí.- Afirmó la genio, poco antes de darle la espalda a sus hermanas y disponerse a marchar a la tienda de electrónica y ferretería más cercanas. No obstante, cuando ella estuvo a punto de retirarse, Lisa sintió como una mano, perteneciente a Lana, se posaba sobre uno de sus hombros para así impedirle el avance.

-¿De veras piensas que vamos a dejarte caminar sola todo el día por ahí? ¡Ja! Ni lo creas, Lis.- Declaró la rubia, a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada que expresaba decisión y compromiso con algo, acto que sería imitado por su gemela.

-En momentos como estos, es cuando nosotras, como hermanas, debemos estar unidas y ayudarnos entre sí. Llamaré a nuestro trabajo para decirles que no estaremos disponibles, así que…puedes contar con nosotras para lo que necesites, Lis.- Exclamó Lola, esbozando así la misma clase de mirada que la otra rubia, dándole así a entender a Lisa que ambas chicas habían entrevisto el significado oculto tras sus palabras y que, lejos de tratar de detenerla ante las posibles consecuencias que ello traería, estaban dispuestas a ayudarla en todo lo que estuviera en su poder.

Lisa ponderó un poco, acercó su mano a la de la muchacha que la tenía sujeta de los hombros y dejó salir un ligero susurro, poco antes de forzar los labios para así ocultar una sonrisa que ella consideraría vergonzosa y finalmente decir…

-¡De acuerdo! En ese caso, vayamos todas a pasear juntas.-

Y con eso dicho, el trío de chicas se aventuró a buscar los elementos necesarios para que la castaña le diese un giro de 180 grados a la situación, evitando así un desastre potencial y salvando a su hermano de lo que, según ellas, sería una experiencia que sería todo menos "Sencilla" o "Agradable".

…

**Casa Loud. 1er Piso. Entrada principal. Interior.**

Al mismo tiempo que las chicas se unían para trabajar juntas y partían en su noble búsqueda, cierta conversación estaba teniendo lugar entre un cierto muchacho de cabello albino y su pequeña pero sumamente maquiavélica hermana menor.

-Bueno, me alegró que ellas finalmente se hayan ido. Ahora, tú y yo vamos a poder empezar de una vez con…- Fue lo que dijo Lily luego de haber activado el cierre de la casa, poco antes de ser interrumpida por un Lincoln que, si bien sentía miedo y sabía que nada podría hacer para oponerse a los deseos de su hermana, debía de sacarse algo de su pecho.

-¿Porque estás haciendo esto, Lily?- Preguntó él, captando así la atención absoluta de la joven. -Sabes bien que todo este "Plan" no tiene futuro y que, independientemente de lo que hayas preparado, Lisa encontrará la forma de recuperar el control de la casa antes de que el día termine. Así que te preguntó de nuevo, "¿Porque?"- Resaltó abiertamente él, sabiendo bien que la castaña sin duda haría exactamente lo que dijo y que dicho hecho sería imposible de pasar desapercibido por alguien con el ingenio y astucia que había demostrado alguien como Lily.

-¿Oh? ¿Porque me preguntas eso ahora? ¿Acaso no vas a considerar la idea de que simplemente no tuve en cuenta eso por ser "Pequeña" y "Tonta"?- Cuestionó con ironía la rubia, recibiendo así un "No, no creo que eso sea posible" de parte de su hermano, lo cual la hizo sonreír ligeramente antes de responder. -Pues bien, ya que me lo preguntas de forma tan amable y reconoces mi capacidad intelectual como tal, creo que te lo diré. Mi idea con esto obviamente no es mantener bajo control y vigiladas a esas tres y a ti por lo que queda de la semana. ¡Joder! ¡El solo pensar en hacerlo me resulta un dolor en el trasero! Así que definitivamente no intentaría algo así.- Afirmó de una forma ligeramente juguetona ella, encogiéndose de hombros, levantando las manos y moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza. -Es por eso que me vi obligada a sacar a esas tres de escena, para así enfocarme en mi verdadero objetivo y así utilizar el escaso tiempo que tengo disponible para así llevarlo a cabo de manera más práctica y efectiva.- Terminó de relatar ella, provocando así que la siguiente pregunta esbozada por su hermano fuese más que evidente.

-Y…¿Ese objetivo sería…?- Preguntó él, segundos antes de que Lily, dejando a un lado la actitud relajada que tenía hasta ese punto, comenzase a avanzar hacia él con unas claras y libidinosas intenciones.

-Mi idea, hermano, es hacer que tú y yo no sólo marquemos el final de un largo ciclo de depravación y desenfreno que inició hace ya varios años, sino además, hacer que el mismo deje en vergüenza a todas aquellas "Primeras experiencias" con el resto de nuestras hermanas, asegurándome claro, de grabarlo con TOOOOODO lujo de detalles para la posteridad, permitiéndome así enseñarles a ti y a todas lo que YO, Lily Loud, soy capaz de hacer cuando me lo propongo.- Terminó de explicar ella, poco antes de apreciar cómo la mirada perpleja y contrariada del albino, así como el sonoro e incrédulo "¿¡QUE!?" que había pronunciado, hacía obligatoria la necesidad de repetirse a sí misma. -Cómo lo oyes. Básicamente hice todo esto para que tú me folles como nunca lo has hecho con ninguna de ellas. Así podré no solo demostrarles que ya no soy esa pequeña que conocían, sino que, además, fui la única capaz de mantener el control y "Dominarte" a ti desde el principio hasta el final de la experiencia.- Acabo por esclarecer nuevamente Lily, causando así que, lejos de reducirse, el exabrupto protagonizado por su hermano se acrecentara al punto de llevarlo a iniciar una discusión debido a lo delirante y alocado de dicha idea.

-L-Lily…quizá pueda entender una parte del "Porque" detrás de esto pero…¡Me es IMPOSIBLE ver esto como una "Buena idea"! ¡N-no necesitas hacer nada de esto para hacerte respetar! ¡Y mucho menos probarnos algo a mí o a las chicas! Así que, con la mano en el corazón te pido…¡Reconsidera acerca de esto!- Sugirió entonces el muchacho, quién, teniendo ahora un mejor trasfondo de la situación y objetivos buscados por la chica, no pudo evitar empatizar con esta última o expresar su deseo; como hermano mayor y como hombre; de que la joven no tire a la basura algo tan especial como lo sería su primera vez por algo tan infantil como lo sería no sentirse inferior al resto de sus hermanas.

Ahora, si bien las palabras de Lincoln habían sido dirigidas con las mejores intenciones posibles, éstas últimas, lejos de ser percibidas como tal por la rubia, devinieron en que ella hiciese desaparecer de un segundo al otro su sonrisa, poco antes de cerrar todavía más la distancia entre ella y su hermano, antes de decir…

-¡No hay absolutamente NADA que tenga que reconsiderar y NADA de lo que digas cambiará algo al respecto, Lincoln! ¡TÚ Y YO HAREMOS ESTO Y PUNTO FINAL!- Declaró de forma imponente la pequeña, logrando así que incluso un joven adulto como su hermano diese un par de pasos hacia atrás y agachase la cabeza de manera obediente mientras ella hablaba. -Así que…deja de hablar como si tuvieses algún problema con hacer esto con las sobras que te quedaron por reclamar.- Acotó a continuación la rubia, reduciendo significativamente su nivel de enfado y, de manera sorpresiva, intercambiarlo por una especie de tristeza o melancolía que la llevó a dejar caer una pequeña lagrimilla por uno de sus ojos.

Siendo testigo de ello, y del hecho de que su hermana se hubo apresurado a darse la vuelta y fregarse la cara para así ocultar dicha lagrima, Lincoln entendió que lo que Lily le acababa de decir sería quizá sólo la punta del iceberg o el comienzo de sus verdaderas motivaciones, razón por la cual decidiría dejar de oponerse y así esperar a que, con suerte, ella misma se dispusiese a sincerarse realmente.

-¡P-pues bien, con eso aclarado, creo que ya viene siendo hora de empezar a crear el "Ambiente" en el que espero que se den las cosas! ¡Ya que, si quiero que esta experiencia supere verdaderamente a todo lo que has vivido con las demás hasta ahora, la "Situación" en la que se dé el mismo es algo indispensable!- Vociferó entonces la joven, encarrilando nuevamente el tema y apegándose al plan original que ella había ideado. -Así que, ¡Acompáñame al primer escenario que preparé, vamos, Lincoln!-

-Si…e-está bien.- Se limitó a responder el albino, quién todavía se encontraba pensativo respecto al significado que podría tener esa lagrima traicionera recorriendo el rostro de su hermanita. -_Hay ALGO que ella todavía no me ha querido decir. Y no tengo idea de lo que sea pero…tengo la ligera sospecha de que lo averiguaré si le sigo el juego el tiempo suficiente_.- Pensó él, antes de seguir a Lily a aquel escenario preparado de antemano por ella.

…

**Casa Loud. 1er Piso. Sala de Estar.**

Es así entonces que nuestro querido dúo protagónico se movilizó y asentó en la sala de estar, en donde, tras una breve explicación y haber montado una pequeña cámara de video encima de la mesita cafetera ubicada en el centro de la misma, iniciaría la grabación de una escena que, de ser vista por cualquiera de las tres chicas que se habían ido, resultaría a lo sumo risible o irónica como mínimo.

Para ponerlos en contexto, en la misma podíamos encontrarnos a ambos chicos, los cuales, luego de montar y armar el último modelo de la consola Funtendo que tenían y colocarle dentro el videojuego que el albino había comprado el día anterior, se ubicaron y sentaron en el sofá, quedando así en frente de la cámara estacionaria, ofreciendo una visión que, de ser vista por otros, haría mal pensar la clase de trasfondo en el cual se había dado dicha situación en primer lugar.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ya me queda muy poca vida! Pero aun así…¡No pienso darme por vencida, hermano! ¡Esta vez definitivamente no perderé contra ti!- Declaró una Lily que, lejos de mostrar siquiera un atisbo de la malicia o animosidad que había exhibido el día anterior, emanaba un aura sumamente pura e incluso inocente mientras se dedicaba a presionar enérgicamente los botones de su Joystick para así tratar de darle la vuelta a una pelea que parecía, sería una nueva victoria por parte del albino.

-E-eso ya lo veremos, Lily.- Contestó un Lincoln que, lejos de prestarle verdadera atención al juego, parecía esforzarse por fingir una cierta gama de emociones mientras descuidadamente oprimía botones y centraba su vista en su hermana.

-¡No! ¡NO! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ah, rayos! ¡Perdí! ¡Otra vez!- Declaró con cierto fastidio la chica, poco antes de realizar un pequeño e infantil berrinche, en el cual infló ampliamente sus mejillas y se quejó levemente por lo bajo mientras su hermano le dedicaba una que otra palabra de aliento. -Oh, bueno. Supongo que no hay de otra, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó entonces la rubia, momentos antes de girar la cabeza y levantar la vista para así no sólo ofrecer una mirada tierna, sino también revelarnos que, durante todo el tiempo que hubo transcurrido la escena, ella había estado jugando sentada encima del regazo y la entrepierna de su hermano, mientras vestía un pijama simple compuesto por unos pantalones color lavanda y una camisa blanca, la cual, ella comenzaría a sujetar del cuello y a estirar de forma casual antes de preguntar… -Ahora…voy a tener que cumplir la prenda por haber perdido otra ronda contigo, ¿O no?- A la vez que le dedicaba al albino una mirada inocente y se aseguraba de presionarle ligeramente su rodilla izquierda.

-S-si. Así que, Lily. Lo siento, pero…e-esas son las reglas del juego.- Respondió ante eso un Lincoln del cuya expresión se podía distinguir un alto compilado de emociones, más sin embargo, ninguna de ellas era ni remotamente la actitud "Calmada" que se suponía debía de trasmitir por orden de la chica.

-Hmph…Bien. Si esas son las reglas, entonces…- Comentaría Lily, momentos antes de echar su espalda hacía atrás, recostándose así sobre el torso del muchacho, para acto seguido dirigir sus manos hacia su cintura y sujetar el borde de la parte inferior de su pijama antes de continuar. -No me queda de otra. ¡Tendré que desprenderme de estos!- Declararía finalmente, poco antes de quitarse los pantalones y quedar con sus bragas y feminidad reposadas encima de un Lincoln que, de igual manera, sólo vestía su ropa interior y una bata que; por orden de la chica; él debía de mantener abierta de par en par. -Jeje. Oh bien, al menos ahora tú y yo estamos iguales. Pero no creas que la próxima ronda te será tan sencilla, hermano. ¡No pienso dejar que veas mis pechos o mi cosita de manera tan fácil!- Declaró en ese momento ella, al momento de dedicarle una juguetona sonrisa con los ojos cerrados al muchacho, al mismo tiempo que volvía a posar su mano, esta vez, sobre la pierna derecha de este.

-E-eso ya lo veremos. Todavía no me has ganado ni una vez en este juego.- Recalcó Lincoln, mientras un gran número de gotas de sudor frío se escurrían por un lado de su cara al sentir como cada movimiento de caderas de su hermana parecía estar fríamente calculado para así estimular su cada vez más endurecido miembro viril.

-Jeeeee. ¡Pero eso es sólo porque tú eres demasiado bueno en esto, Linky! ¡De haberlo sabido antes, no hubiera accedido jugar contigo a esa cosa del Strip-Gaming!- Exclamó Lily, nuevamente sonando como una chica pura e inocente, poco antes de volver a tomar su Joystick, alzarlo en el aire con su mano izquierda y declarar… -¡Pero bueno! ¡Esto no es nada que la talentosa Lily Loud no pueda superar! ¡Ten por seguro que tú vas a ser el único en terminar desnudo aquí, hermano!- Todo mientras posaba su otra mano en la rodilla derecha del albino.

-¡N-no si yo puedo evitarlo!- Respondió el chico, con un tono de voz notoriamente menos animado y evidentemente fingido, respondiendo así de la mejor manera posible ante lo que su hermanita le pedía con cada sutil seña al final de cada uno de sus diálogos, las cuales le servían para saber si ella quería recibir una respuesta afirmativa (Izquierda) o negativa (Derecha) de su parte para así desarrollar la escena de la manera en que quería.

Sin embargo, era obvio que dentro de la cabeza del muchacho la chica no tenía forma de controlarlo u obligarlo a actuar de la forma en que ella quería, razón por la cual, al momento de iniciar un próximo Round, Lincoln aprovecharía para así divagar y perderse en sus pensamientos, compartiéndonos así lo que él realmente pensaba respecto de todo este curioso montaje.

-_Cielos, Lily…para ser alguien que decía "Voy a hacer el video sexual definitivo", he de decir que tu concepto para el mismo deja…mucho que desear. Es decir, sé que me dijiste que quería probar algo en lo que quedases como "La chica pura", pero esta trama simplona parece algo salido de una MALA porno_.- Comentó en su mente el albino, sin poder evitar comparar el escenario que le estaba tocando vivir con al menos una docena de filmes de índole sexual que él había visto en el pasado. -_Aunque…sí hay algo que debo de destacar…y ese es el hecho de lo buena que eres para mantenerte en dicho papel_.- Admitió él, a la vez que dejaba de prestarle atención a la pantalla de juego para así dedicarle un breve vistazo a la forma en que se comportaba su hermanita mientras jugaba, observando así la forma en que gritaba de emoción o movía de manera descuidada y a la vez seductora sus posaderas contra su entrepierna, de la misma forma en que lo haría una chica entusiasta por los juegos e ignorante al tema sexual al estar sentada en el regazo de alguien que teóricamente consideraría "Inofensivo". -_Es decir, viéndola comportarse así, hasta a mí me haría creer que realmente no sabe de lo que hace, y que el único pervertido aquí por SUPUESTAMENTE haber propuesto esto, soy yo_.- Continuó monologando, segundos antes de ver cómo Lily le aplicaba un combo que llamaba "Uno-Dos", el cual ella realizaba al mismo tiempo que movía todo su cuerpo de lado a lado, para así emular que era ella quien lanzaba los golpes, algo que, a su vez, provocaba que la polla del chico fuese "Golpeada" por ambas nalgas de la muchacha. -_S-sin duda tiene un talento a la hora de actuar frente a las cámaras_.- Acotó con ligera vergüenza, sin poder negar el hecho de que él comenzaba a excitarse con todo esto, cosa que lo llevó a cerrar brevemente los ojos y a dibujar una línea recta con sus labios mientras se recriminaba por su falta de auto-control. -_Oh bueno. De todas formas, lo que yo opine da igual. Sí lo que Lily realmente quiere es dejarse ganar hasta acabar desnuda y que yo luego me aproveche de ella como si fuese un bruto, no tengo de otra más que hacerlo y…_\- Se encontraba divagando él, poco antes de que el sonido de "KO" del juego, seguido de una serie de pequeños vitoreos por parte de su hermana, lo obligase a volver a abrir los ojos y prestar atención a lo que sucedía.

Es así entonces que, ante la mirada sorprendida de Lincoln, en la pantalla yacía el personaje que él había estado usando en los últimos juegos, tirado en el suelo y con la barra de vida en cero, indicándole así que acababa de perder contra Lily, la cual, sin romper la naturaleza del personaje de hermana menor inocente que interpretaba, pasaría a explicarle lo que quería del albino ante este desarrollo inesperado e incluso contradictorio de los acontecimientos que ella le había citado antes de empezar.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Finalmente te pude vencer, hermano! ¡Así que ahora es TÚ turno de cumplir con la penitencia!- Declaró la rubia, esbozando una alegre sonrisa de ganadora y dedicándole al contrariado chico una "V de la victoria" con sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que le presionaba la rodilla izquierda para así hacerle entender que debía darle la razón.

-E-eso…parece. Entonces…creo que voy a tener que quitarme mi ba…- Trato de decir él, solo para ser interrumpido en el acto por su hermana, la cual tenía una idea mucho más picaresca en mente que obligarlo a quitarse simplemente la bata.

-De hechooooo…Ya que mi hermano mayor es un pervertido que dijo querer jugar conmigo solo para tener la chance de verme mis jóvenes pechos o mi inocente coñito, creo que es mi deber como hermana menor responsable reprenderlo por ello. Así que, ¡Quiero que te quites los calzoncillos! ¡Así tendrás que jugar la siguiente ronda con tu cosita al aire!- Exigió entonces ella, llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla, mientras nuevamente volvía a presionar la rodilla izquierda de un Lincoln que, en lugar de volver a responder de forma afirmativa, dejó salir un fuerte "¿¡QUE!?" que daría a entender su grado de sorpresa ante esa orden tan inesperada para él. -¡Ya me oíste! ¡Así que adelante! ¡Hazlo! ¡Esas son las reglas del juego! ¿¡Recuerdas!?- Continuó insistiendo ella, a la vez que sacudía enérgicamente la rodilla en su mano, cosa que, antes de iniciar la grabación, Lily le había explicado que sería su manera de decir "Última advertencia, obedece o enfrenta las consecuencias".

Dándose cuenta de ello, Lincoln no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso y comenzar a quitarse con vergüenza los calzoncillos, al mismo tiempo que decía y pensaba…

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡YA ENTENDÍ! ¡YA LO ESTOY Haciendo! ¡JODER!- -_¿¡Pero qué carajos, Lily!? ¿¡NO SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTO SERÍA ALGO "TIERNO"!?_\- Se quejó internamente él, poco antes de acabar de hacer llegar su ropa interior hasta sus tobillos, revelando así ante su hermana y la mirada atenta de la cámara frente a ellos la leve pero evidente erección que él estaba teniendo en aquel momento debido a la frecuente e incesante estimulación a la que lo estaban exponiendo.

-¡VAYA! ¡Si que estabas bastante duro, Linky!- Comentó a modo de burla Lily; quien, con el fin de no interponerse en el camino del chico, se había incorporado y parado sobre el piso mientras este último llevaba a cabo la tarea de desprenderse de su prenda; recibiendo así solo un fastidiado "Si, si. Como sea. ¿Vamos a continuar?" por parte de su hermano, el cual no parecía del todo feliz con el desarrollo actual de la situación. -Jeje. Biiiieeeen. Entonces, vamos a…¡CONTINUAR DESDE DONDE LO DEJAMOS!- Exclamó en ese momento Lily, no sólo al volver a ubicarse de un salto sobre el sofá, sino que literalmente volviendo a este ocupando el mismo sitio que le había servido a modo de asiento con anterioridad; osease, el regazo de Lincoln; haciendo así que su entrepierna se ubicase encima del tallo de la polla, dándole además la chance de usar sus muslos para rodear y aprisionar entre estos el órgano sexual de su hermano, poco antes de que el confundido y cada vez más preocupado albino tuviese siquiera la ocasión de cuestionarla respecto a lo que pretendía hacer a continuación.

-¡O-OYE! ¡LILY! ¿¡QUÉ DE…!?- Volvió a tratar de inferir Lincoln, logrando así que la rubia nuevamente lo interrumpirse al dedicarle una mirada pícara antes de decirle…

-No pensabas que tu castigo sólo sería estar desnudo y ya, ¿O si?- Con una mirada maquiavélica y cínica, la cual le hizo arrugar ligeramente el entrecejo al muchacho antes de seguir escuchándola. -Solo concéntrate en el juego, hermano.-

Ante eso, y el notorio toque de rodilla que lo culminaba a responderle que "Si", nuestro querido protagonista no tuvo más remedio que acatar el pedido de la pequeña, procediendo así a entablar un nuevo combate virtual con ella, mientras ahora caía víctima de una nueva clase de ataques por parte de Lily.

Ya que, como verán, a diferencia de la vez anterior, los movimientos de cadera y frotadas de entrepierna de la rubia se volvieron en esta ocasión algo mucho más agresivos, alejándose así por completo de la naturaleza "Pura" e "Inocente" con la cual habían empezado a filmar, confirmándole así a Lincoln que este había sido el plan de la chica desde un inicio.

-_¡M-MIERDA! ¡ASÍ QUE ESTE ERA SU PLAN DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! ¡DEBÍ IMAGINARME ALGO ASÍ! ¡YO SABÍA QUE NO TENÍA SENTIDO QUE QUISEIRA VERSE "TIERNA" E "INOCENTE" EN UNA PELÍCULA DIRIGIDA PARA LAS DEMÁS PERO…!_\- Se recriminó a sí mismo el chico, mientras sentía como la presión ejercida por los muslos y la feminidad de su hermana alrededor de su polla se habían cerciorado de que esta finalmente alcanzase su grado más alto de dureza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la muchacha.

-¿Qué te pasa, Linky? por alguna razón…no te veo muy "Compenetrado" en esta partida.- Acotó de forma burlesca ella, poco antes de posicionar y presionar la zona cubierta de tela que protegía la entrada de su coño por encima de la punta de la polla de su hermano, jugueteando y meneando ligeramente sus caderas para así tentarlo otro poco antes de proseguir. -No vas a decirme que te sientes "Incómodo" o "Avergonzado" por esto, ¿O si? Porque sabes…¡Apenas estamos empezando!- Comentó ligeramente Lily, al momento de llevar una de sus manos hasta su intimidad y, acto seguido, usarla para así hacer descender la tela de sus bragas lo suficiente como para permitirle ubicar la línea de tela de la misma por debajo del pene del chico, haciendo así que, al momento de retroceder sus caderas, el mismo quedase presa de un nuevo agarre en el cual el tallo de dicho órgano quedase entremedio de su coño expuesto y su ropa interior, algo que, sobra decir, no hizo más que aumentar el cada vez más creciente y descontrolado libido del albino.

-¡Ahh! ¡L-Lily! ¡JODER! ¡E-eso es algo…!- Atinó a decir Lincoln, mientras se mordía los labios para así no mostrarse tan complacido ante los actos pervertidos y las variadas formas de estimulación procuradas por su hermana, algo que, lejos de funcionar, sólo harían que esta continuase frotándolo y presionándolo de manera descarada con sus muslos y entrepierna, cosa que, sumado a la más que esperada sensación de vergüenza de estar siendo reducido e intimidado por su hermanita, lo estaban conduciendo rápidamente a la llegada de su orgasmo. -¡Oh! Mierda…¡MIERDA! ¡Ya estoy muy cerca! ¡E-estoy a punto de…!- Declaró abiertamente él, recordando fugazmente que, según las órdenes de Lily, él debía de informarle a la muchacha de dicho hecho con un par de segundos de antelación, cosa que, el albino creía, le daría la chance a la chica de prepararse, mientras él se limitaba a disfrutar de una refrescante sensación de alivio en medio de aquella estresante y desfavorable situación en la que se encontraba, sin embargo…

-No. Espera. Esto…no está bien. De hecho, no está ¡NADA! bien. Así que…creo que lo mejor será detenerlo todo aquí.- Afirmó en ese momento Lily, saliéndose finalmente de su papel y recobrando su tono aburrido y seco, poco antes de detener de manera abrupta sus caderas y aflojar inesperadamente su agarre, impidiendo así que su hermano pudiese alcanzar su tan ansiado y esperado momento del clímax, cosa que lo dejaría perturbado y deseoso en más de un sentido.

-¿E-eh…? ¿¡Q-que!? ¿¡DETENERNOS!? ¿¡PERO POR…!?- Preguntó entonces un contrariado y algo molesto Lincoln, al mismo tiempo que observaba como Lily se ponía de pie frente a él y se agachaba para así recoger la cámara mientras le respondía su pregunta con cierta indiferencia y algo de frustración.

-PORQUE yo lo digo y punto.- Contestó ella, logrando así que su hermano soltara un chasquido de lengua y un pequeño "¿S-solo…por eso…? Oh…bueno…" en tono de decepción, cosa que provoco un exabrupto por parte de Lily. -¡Carajo, Lincoln! ¡Si alguien está molesta aquí esa sería yo! ¡Tu actuación durante esta escena fue nefasta y…! Jaaaa. Sabes que, solo…¡Olvídalo! ¿¡Quieres!?- Exclamó ella, para así luego quedar silente por cosa de unos segundos, luego de los cuales, motivada todavía por su enfado, comenzase nuevamente a dar detalles de los orígenes de su descontento con el acto. -Peeero, si quieres una respuesta más concreta, es porque no me estaba convenciendo ese acto inicial de hermanita simpática e inocente. Es decir, yo OBVIAMENTE no soy así, y desde luego no quiero que el resto me vea actuando de esa forma frente a la cámara, aun cuando solo sea por unos minutos antes de empezar con la acción.- Justificó la rubia, logrando así que su hermano se mostrase un poco más de acuerdo. -Y DIOS SANTO, lo repito, tu actuación, no solo dejaba mucho que desear, sino que no ayudaba en nada para representar tu verdadera personalidad, la cual tiende a ser más sumisa, complaciente y recatada en lugar de pervertida y presumida a secas.- Acotó también ella, sonrojándose ligeramente al decir eso en voz alta, pero ocultando dicha reacción al terminar de recoger la cámara y las partes de su ropa que yacían desperdigadas por el piso, para así luego abandonar con presteza el lugar.

-Umm…¿Gracias?- Se limitó a decir el albino, no estando seguro si aquello había sido un cumplido o una crítica a su actitud regular, aunque intuyó que la cosa se decantaba más por la primera opción, debido a las reacciones de Lily y a la forma en que esta se apresuró a fingir una pequeña tos y desviar su mirada antes de cambiar abruptamente el tema.

-E-en cualquier caso, lo importante aquí es que necesitamos trabajar bajo otro enfoque. Así que, una vez estés listo, reúnete conmigo en la cocina, para así intentar el siguiente escenario que tenía en mente.- Ordenó la joven, al momento de enfilarse a la cocina junto al resto de cosas que traía en mano, dejando así a solas a un excitado Lincoln que todavía tenía una última pregunta que hacerle.

-¡O-oye, Lily! ¡Espera! ¿¡Y qué se supone que haga con "Esto" de aquí!? P-porque sé que dijiste que querías tenerme en "Mi máximo", pero si no descargo ahora es probable que tarde mucho tiempo en…-Trató de argumentar él, quién, si bien se sentía inquieto e intranquilo al tener aquella erección y sensación pre-orgásmica crispándole la punta de su miembro, todavía recordaba bien lo que la chica le había pedido, así como que, para bien o para mal, la palabra de ella era una ley a la cual no tenía permitido oponerse.

Fue así entonces que Lily, detuvo su avance y giro lentamente su cabeza para así dedicarle una mirada seria y sumamente disciplinaria al chico, la cual fue lo suficientemente intimidante como para volver pesado todo el ambiente de la habitación, antes de que siquiera abriera su boca para responder a la pregunta.

-Esperaremos. Así que, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites. Y recuerda, te estaré vigilando.-

Y con eso dicho, la joven rubia reanudó su viaje hacia la cocina, dejando tras de sí a un petrificado y atemorizado Lincoln, el cual pudo sentir claramente como sus deseos de auto-complacerse se habían reducido significativamente por aquella última declaración.

-_Ok…es oficial. Lily tiene una mirada mucho más aterradora que la de Lori o Lola cuando algo la hace enojar_.- Acotó en su mente el muchacho, al mismo tiempo que sentía como incluso su masculinidad, que desde siempre había actuado de forma rebelde o contraria a sus deseos, se mostraba dispuesta a perder de manera más rápida su dureza con el fin de no hacer enfadar a la chica que acababa de salir de su campo de visión.

…

**Casa Loud. 1er Piso. Cocina.**

Tras por fin haberse calmado lo suficiente como para continuar, nuestro querido protagonista pudo finalmente dirigirse a la cocina para así reunirse con su pequeña hermana y dar el inicio al 2do escenario que está última había planeado, el cual, en sus propias palabras, sería más acorde con sus personalidades y el contexto en el cual ellos estarían actualmente.

Es así entonces que, al adentrarnos en la escena, nos encontraríamos con Lincoln, quien, en esta ocasión, estaría casi completamente desnudo, con la única excepción de un delantal de cocina blanco, el cual iba colgado sobre su cuello, dejaba su espalda y trasero completamente a la vista y apenas y alcanzaba a cubrirle hasta la cintura, dejando una parte de su masculinidad expuesta. Mientras que Lily, por su parte, no sólo se encontraba vestida con su típico vestido color lavanda, sino que además, se hallaba ubicada justo detrás de la espalda del albino, más precisamente, con la boca pegada a la nuca de este último; algo que sólo fue posible gracias al uso de un banco para así compensar la diferencia de altura entre ellos; cosa que le daba la oportunidad de tenerlo bien vigilado mientras realizaba la tarea que ella misma le había ordenado que realizase.

-Muy bien, creo que con esto ya estaríamos. La cámara está en frente, las cosas ya están a mano, tú estás propiamente vestido y yo estoy en mi asiento de primera fila para ver esto. Así que, llego la hora de dar inicio a la magia, ¿No crees, Linky?- Preguntó la rubia, susurrándole al chico directamente en la oreja, mientras este último, lejos de ponerle atención a ella o lo que hacía, se dedicaba a mirar con incredulidad y decoro los objetos que su hermana había preparado y dispuesto frente a él..

-S-si. E-eso creo, Lily.- Respondió él, haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que la joven dejó salir una risita y posteriormente una leve correntada de aire en su oreja antes de decirle…

-Estupendo. En ese caso, no perdamos más el tiempo y comencemos de una vez. Toma dos. Y…¡Acción!- Declaró finalmente ella, al momento de presionar un dispositivo analógico que pondría a correr su cámara, dándole así un inicio "Oficial", por así decirlo, a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir allí. -¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy yo, su ídola de la repostería y las decoraciones! ¡Lily Loud!- Exclamó ella, abriendo la toma como si se tratase de alguna clase de nuevo video para su canal de cocina. -El capítulo del día de hoy será especial por dos cosas. La primera de ellas será debido a que mi hermano Lincoln va a estar acompañándonos el día de hoy. ¡Saluda a la cámara, Linky!- Indicó ella, haciendo así que su hermano acatase dicha orden antes de continuar. -Y la segunda razón es porque, el video de esta ocasión va a ir dirigido especialmente al resto de mis hermanas, a las cuales, lejos de mostrarles cómo preparar o decorar simples y aburridos Cupcakes, pienso enseñarles como nuestro hermano y "Maestro Lechero" favorito me ayuda a llenar de "Su crema" a mis mundialmente conocidos…¡CUPCAKES ESTILO FAMILIAR!- Declaró la muchacha, al momento de hacer que Lincoln levantase ligeramente un molde de cocina que tenía encima un total de 10 Cupcakes, todos ellos decorados con la cara de una de sus hermanas; incluyendo a la propia Lily; y que poseían la curiosa particularidad de tener dos agujeros visiblemente resaltados y escritos en rosa con las palabras "Trasero" y "Coño", algo que, sumado al hecho de haber hecho posar a su hermano con una notoria jeringa de cocina rellena de crema pastelera; decorada con una etiqueta que decía "Crema especial de Lincoln"; dejaba esclarecida una parte de lo que la rubia pretendía hacer, más sin embargo no todo el trasfondo detrás, el cual ella pasaría a explicar a continuación. -Jeje. ¿Y saben que es lo mejor? Mientras está en eso, nuestro querido ayudante de repostería no sólo me dejará "Juguetear" un poco con él mientras lo hace, sino que, además, piensa compartirnos unas breves palabras de sus vaaaarios encuentros con todas y cada una de ustedes, momentos antes de finalmente consumar su unión conmigo mientras todas observan todo desde el otro lado.- Terminó de relatar Lily, poco antes de esbozar una pícara y desvergonzada sonrisa, previo a finalizar diciendo… -Realmente espero que disfruten mucho del show que les he preparado, hermanas. Ahora, Linky, siéntete libre de comenzar. Yo estaré escuchando ateeeeeentamente cada una de tus palabras mientras rellenas a todas y cada una de ellas.-

Y con esa última frase, dicha de manera lasciva por la joven, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una ligera lamida a su cuello, Lincoln se vio obligado a dar inicio al acto, recogiendo el primero de los Cupcakes del molde, siguiendo así un orden específico que Lily le había solicitado de antemano.

Fue así entonces que, teniendo el postre decorado por la imagen y rostro de la que había sido su primera vez, el chico se mostró ligeramente renuente a continuar, más sin embargo, una ligera palmada en la espalda y un par de palabras por parte de Lily le recordaron el "Porque" obligatoriamente debía de proseguir.

-**(Suspiro)** Está de aquí es mi hermana Luna, la cual fue…la primera de ustedes en adentrarme al mundo del sexo y el incesto.- Empezó a relatar él, poco antes de escuchar como, por lo bajo, la rubia lo felicitaba y lo incitaba a que continuase. -Ambos lo hicimos en mi cuarto, un sábado en la que todos estábamos en la casa. Ella me pidió que la ayudase a "Despejar su mente" para así poder escribir una canción para "La batalla de las bandas".- Continuó contando el albino, mientras trataba de desviar la vista de la cámara al hablar, ya que, el hecho de estar siendo obligado a ventilar cosas íntimas como lo eran sus "Primeras experiencias sexuales" para un video supuestamente destinado a todas sus hermanas; a la vez que la más pequeña de estas se pegaba a su espalda y lo frotaba por debajo del delantal que le servía como única ropa, simplemente era algo que superaba con creces el nivel máximo ;de vergüenza que el chico, o cualquier persona normal, podía soportar.

-Muy bien…Y dime, ¿Exactamente qué partes de ella "Llenaste de crema" esa primera vez, hermanito pervertido?- Preguntó una Lily que, lejos de sentir empatía por los sentimientos de su hermano, simplemente se limitaba a hacer uso de sus manos para así explorar todos los rincones y recovecos de este, acariciando así sus bíceps, pectorales y pezones, al mismo tiempo que procuraba una que otra lamida, susurro o mordida al cuello u oreja de su hermano, todo mientras lentamente bajaba para así establecer tacto con la cada vez más endurecida masculinidad de este último, la cual comenzaba a asomar la cabeza y elevarse justamente por sus toques y el decoro de la situación vivida por su portador. -Quiero que…¡ME LO ENSEÑES!- Declaró la muchacha, al momento de finalmente tomar entre sus manos la polla del chico, causando que este se sobresaltara y que su corazón brincase de golpe hasta su garganta, poco antes de que la rubia dejase salir una pequeña risita y le diese una mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja previo a decirle que continuase.

Ante eso, Lincoln no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tragar una buena bocanada de saliva, antes de finalmente dirigir su mirada hacía el utensilio dispensador de crema en su mano, y, acto seguido, dirigir la punta del mismo en la dirección de uno de los dos agujeros hechos en la parte inferior del Cupcake que representaba a su hermana, todo mientras Lily le susurraba toda clase de cosas al oído.

-Mmm~ Eso es. Sigue, sigue así, hermano. Quiero que la rellenes toda mientras visualizas los sucesos de aquel día. Recuerda la calidez de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su toque mientras eres estimulado por mí.- Afirmó la joven, quien, mientras hablaba, se dedicaba a frotar con un ritmo lento pero constante toda la zona perteneciente al tallo del chico, a la vez que, con su otra mano, se dedicaba a molestar o pellizcar un poco los pezones de este, y, como si eso no fuese suficiente, dedicarle una breve seguidilla de chupetones y besos que rápidamente consiguieron que el albino acabase por alcanzar nuevamente su mayor estado de vigor, cosa que, además de hacer que su miembro ahora sobresaliese por en frente del delantal, provocaría que Lily dibujase una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y malicia en su rostro, coincidiendo así con el momento en el cual Lincoln acabó de rellenar el "Coño" de "Luna" y rociar algo de "Su crema" encima del rostro de esta última; más precisamente, en los alrededores de su boca. -Juju~ Puedo ver que tuviste una primera vez muy atareada e interesante, hermano.- Acotó de manera risueña ella.

-P-podría decirse…que…s-si…¡Ah!- Respondió por su parte el chico, tratando de no dejar que se escapen gemidos de su voz, a fin de no darle el gusto a la rubia de llamarlo "Pervertido" o "Masoquista", algo que, si bien era una buena idea, era imposible negar que su rostro sonrojado y agitado se hallaba ya exhibiendo y retratando una expresión que coincidirá con tales características. -_¡Joder! ¡Amigo! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿¡No que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo por una vez el día de hoy!? ¿¡Porque siempre tienes que cambiar de bando cuando una chica me degrada o reduce de esa forma!?_\- Se cuestionó internamente el albino, dirigiendo dicha interrogante/queja a su "Siempre confiable" masculinidad, la cual nuevamente se había puesto erecta aun a pesar de sus deseos.

-Pues bien…ahora que terminaste con la primera…- Dijo a continuación Lily, desprendiendo así su mano de la polla, pero asegurándose de continuar entablando contacto de piel con piel entre el dorso de su palma y el cuerpo del albino, a la vez que posicionaba una de sus manos en el centro de su torso y otra por debajo de las nalgas, cosa que le permitió no sólo sujetarlo literalmente de las bolas, sino también deleitarse con la forma en que su corazón comenzaba a latir sin parar antes de finalmente concluir su frase diciendo y pensando… -Date prisa y continúa con las demás. Todavía tenemos una laaaargo camino por delante.- -_Por no decir que aún no he terminado de probar todas las otras formas que se me ocurrieron para así "Avergonzarte", hermano mayor_.-

Y con eso dicho, ambos chicos harían que la escena continuase de la siguiente forma; con una Lily empecinada en atacar tanto por el lado físico como el lado mental de su hermano, pellizcándole los pezones, masajeándole las bolas, jugueteando con la punta de su uretra cada vez más cargada de líquido pre-seminal, lamiéndolo en sus mejillas, cuello y orejas, tanto exterior como interiormente, e inclusive dibujando círculos con su dedo alrededor del pequeño y temeroso ano del albino, todo mientras se aseguraba de preguntarle detalles explícitos de sus encuentros con sus demás hermanas o simplemente le sacaba en cara cosas que lo hicieran considerarse un sucio pervertido. Por su parte, Lincoln se limitaba a seguir su labor de llenar y cubrir de crema a todos y cada uno de los Cupcake de sus hermanas, recordando y sacando a la luz todo lo que había hecho con ellas y el "Cómo" le habían hecho sentir cada una, cosa que, además de ponerlo nostálgico, lo convertía en un blanco excitado y sumamente sencillo de tentar y estimular ante las delicadas y estimulantes caricias y las palabras ásperas de su pequeña hermana.

En cierto momento, más precisamente, cuando el albino hubo terminado de llenar de crema a "Lola" y desvelar el cómo él y las gemelas habían pasado su primer encuentro, este sintió, por segunda vez en el día, el como él estaba llegando a su límite por obra y gracia de todo el conjunto de cosas que la joven rubia insistió en poner en práctica en cada una de las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo masculino. Fue por este motivo que, con la cara completamente roja y una erección crispándole y sacudiéndosele de manera violenta e involuntaria mientras Lily la sujetaba y le recorría tanto los bordes de la corona, como el frenillo que se unía con su uretra, Lincoln se vio en la tarea de volver a informarle a esta última acerca de su llegada al orgasmo, algo que, lejos de dar la impresión de desanimarla como la vez anterior, parecía haber hecho que a esta le llegase una brillante idea que no tendría tapujo alguno de poner en práctica.

-¿Oh? Así que ya estás cerca, ¿Eh? En ese caso…- Comentó ella, al momento de dejar de limitarse a fastidiar al chico solo con sus dedos, pasando entonces a rodear todo el diámetro del miembro no con una, sino con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que pegaba el costado de su cabeza a la espalda y disfrutaba de los cada vez más veloces y repetidos latidos de su corazón antes de finalmente terminar con el que sería su pedido final… -Quiero que tomes a mi yo-de-Cupcake y…¡LA CUBRAS DE TU CREMA! ¡QUE LA BAÑES COMPLETAMENTE CON TU ESENCIA MIENTRAS LE ENSEÑAS A TODAS LAS DEMÁS EL COMO DISFRUTAS SER MANGONEADO Y SOMETIDO POR TU PEQUEÑA…!- Estaba vociferando ella, sintiéndose ebria de poder, a la vez que observaba como el chico, muy probablemente debido a su extrema necesidad por acabar, obedecía complacientemente su mandato, sujetando el Cupcake con su imagen y posicionándolo justo en frente de su masculinidad.

Es decir, Lincoln literalmente había hecho lo que ella le había pedido. Pero de pronto, cuando él le había hecho saber a su hermana que su descarga ya estaba a nada de salir, esta última, lejos de permitírselo, se apresuró a ceñir con toda la fuerza de sus manos toda la extensión del tallo del albino, haciendo así que este último no sólo esbozase un leve jadeo de dolor, sino que también le fuese físicamente imposible liberarse del fluido que insistentemente trataba de brotar por su uretra, algo que lo llevó a flexionar la espalda hacia el frente y, entre muchas maldiciones y malas palabras, obligarlo a experimentar una mezcla de placer y frustración propia de un "Orgasmo seco", al mismo tiempo que oía, pero no escuchaba, la explicación que la pequeña le dio a modo de justificación por su repentino cambio de planes.

-Nonononono…¡NO!…Esto…TAMPOCO me convence. Si ya de por sí estábamos en un escenario exagerado, el concluir el mismo de esta forma antes de empezar a tener sexo sería algo que empañaría la "Magia" del acto de por sí.- Declaró en un tono tranquilo, casual y casi aburrido Lily, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que su hermano, ensimismado en sus sensaciones caóticas y quejas, no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención. -¡UGH! Y para colmo, si le llegásemos a mostrar esto al resto, nunca seríamos capaces de escuchar todos los chistes de "Creampie" que Luan SEGURAMENTE nos diría, así que no. ¡GRACIAS, PERO NO GRACIAS!- Acotó ella, mientras una imagen fugaz de la comediante contando al menos cinco bromas de esa índole se le venían a la cabeza, haciéndole arrugar ligeramente el entrecejo. -¡Jaaaaaa! ¡Queeeeee…! ¡MIERDA! Originalmente, esta me pareció una mejor idea, y he de admitir que CAAAAASI me logra convencer. Pero supongo que si realmente quiero captar algo que refleje el cómo te someto y tomó el control de ti, no me queda más remedio que optar por una ruta más "Clásica", por así decirlo.- Continuó la joven, segundos antes de observar cómo su hermano poco a poco parecía estar reincorporándose y recobrando sus sentidos, conforme sus fuertes e incesantes maldiciones se iban convirtiendo en simples "Joder…", "Mierda…" o "C-carajo…", a la vez que su respiración se iba aclarando y su pene, restringido con una presión manual significativamente más débil, comenzaba a soltar solo unos pocos remanentes del líquido perteneciente a la eyaculación fallida, cosa que llevó a Lily a preguntar… -Oye, tú, pervertido, ¿Crees que ya terminaste? Porque, por si no te diste cuenta, tengo ganas de empezar la siguiente escena el día de HOY.- Cuestionó ella, soltando así definitivamente la polla del chico, poco antes de tratar de animarlo diciéndole algo que, o bien podría llenarlo de deseos de continuar, o bien le dejaría entrever la clase de malicioso plan que ella tenía en mente para él ahora. -Te prometo que, una vez ahí, no volveré a dejarte a medio camino, y podrás correrte toooooodo lo que quieras, así que, ¿Qué dices?- Acotó la joven, tratando de sonar lo más amigable y amable posible, algo que, desde el punto de vista de un tambaleante y sumamente frustrado albino, no podría sonar menos creíble luego de que ella misma se encargase de negarle dos veces la llegada al orgasmo.

-_¡Eso lo creeré cuando lo vea! ¡Porque si llegas a hacerme eso por tercera vez, es casi seguro que voy a explotar!_\- Vociferó con enfado en su cabeza Lincoln, mientras se limitaba a responder con un "Si" a la pregunta hecha por la muchacha, quién le informó que el tercer intento tendría lugar en el cuarto que actualmente le pertenecía, otro hora conocido como el cuarto de Lori y Leni.

Muy seguramente, en un estado mental un poco más estable, el albino habría cuestionado o al menos tratado de averiguar qué sería lo próximo que su hermana le tenía preparado, más sin embargo, debido al modo en el que se encontraba ahora, él únicamente expresó una queja tipo "Al menos nada puede empeorar" en su cabeza, poco antes de incorporarse lo mejor que pudo y seguir a la misma hasta la ubicación que le habían indicado.

…

**Casa Loud. 2do Piso. Cuarto de Lily. Interior.**

Una vez que el dúo hubo llegado al cuarto y preparado todo para el tercer intento, Lincoln pudo dar fe absoluta del error que había cometido en su último comentario, viendo cómo, contra todo pronóstico, su situación se había vuelto cientos de veces más comprometedora y crítica.

La escena inició desde la perspectiva de la cámara que Lily había montado en el mueble frente a su cama, dándonos así la oportunidad de ver como esta última le dedicaba una mirada directa al aparato, al mismo tiempo que dejaba entrever de fondo una imagen del estado actual del albino, el cual estaba firmemente maniatado y amordazado en la cama.

Para ponerlo en contexto, valiéndose de un par de cuerdas dejadas atrás por la más ingenua, olvidadiza y descuidada de sus hermanas, Lily se las había arreglado para usar todo lo que había aprendido respecto a ataduras y nudos para así no sólo amordazar y restringir completamente a Lincoln en la cabecera de la cama, sino que, además, obligarlo a adaptar una comprometedora postura que lo confinaría a tener las manos detrás de la espalda, quitarle la capacidad de flexionar las piernas, tener las rodillas sumamente levantadas y forzarlo a abrir las piernas lo más ampliamente que le era posible, dejando así expuesta y a la vista de la atenta lente de la cámara tanto a su polla semi-erecta como a su pequeña cavidad anal, la cual el chico se esforzaba enérgicamente en contraer y mantener cerrada debido al miedo que le causó el haber sido informado del plan que la rubia tenía para esta nueva escena.

-Saludos a todos aquellos que estén viendo esto, y con eso me refiero a USTEDES, chicas. Esta es su no-tan-pequeña hermanita, Lily Loud quién les habla. Si están viendo esto, es porque finalmente encontré la manera PERFECTA de tomar revancha por todos los años de descuidos, secretos y mentiras que todas ustedes han cometido o me han dicho a lo largo de los años.- Comenzó diciendo ella, mostrándose feliz, serena y realizada, haciendo un contraste absoluto con el miedo y desesperación mostrada por Lincoln mientras la muchacha seguía hablando. -Detrás de mí se encuentra nuestro hermano mayor, mejor conocido como "El Hombre del Plan", Linky, Lincoln o mi favorito personal, "El chico que se follo a TODAS sus hermanas".- Declaró ella, al momento acercar su rostro para así cubrir toda la toma y dedicarle una mirada seria a la misma. -Bueno, "Todas"…a excepción de mí, QUIÉN, para variar, parece haber sido dejada por último o ya de plano olvidada y privada de esa clase de trato. Algo que, he de decir, es una verdadera lástima porque bueno…ya saben…¡SOLO MIREN EL TAMAÑO DE ESA COSA!- Comentó entonces, tomando la cámara para así hacer un acercamiento al miembro viril, luego del cual, ella volvería a centrar la lente en la dirección a su rostro. -En verdad, no es de extrañar que todas ustedes se hallan tentado en probar un pedazo de "ESO". Je. Cielos, incluso yo, con solo verla, me dan ganas de probarla, pero…he ahí el detalle…- Acotó la rubia, haciendo así una pausa y cambiando su expresión alegre por una que denotaba más decepción o tristeza que otra cosa. -A mí ¡NADIE! me comentó o dio siquiera la chance de elegir el querer hacerlo con mi hermano o no. NI UNA SOLA de ustedes tuvo la capacidad o consideración de decirme algo al respecto y, solo para que sepan, incluyo en esto también a las menores, ya que incluso Lisa y las gemelas ya han empezado a cogérselo y a formar un "Acuerdo" para compartirlo del mismo modo que hicieron ustedes 6 hace ya un buen tiempo.- Recalcó la muchacha, haciendo resaltar un notable crecimiento en su enfado a medida que más avanzaba, producto de estar sacando a relucir cosas que desde hace tiempo tenía guardadas en su pecho. -¿Y saben algo? Ya ¡ME CANSE! de ser excluida de todo. Así que ahora, pienso filmar esto para que así puedan apreciar el momento preciso en el cual finalmente me vuelva una de ustedes. Follándome a Lincoln, JUSTO AQUÍ Y JUSTO AHORA.- Comentó entonces, dejando así la cámara nuevamente montada en el mueble, poco antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, revelando así por primera vez ante los ojos de la audiencia el curioso conjunto que ella vestía y el gigantesco, grueso y estrafalario consolador que se hallaba firmemente sujeto alrededor de su entrepierna.

Describiendo brevemente a Lily, está literalmente representaba una completa contraposición con respecto a su hermano, ya que, luego de dejarse ver por la cámara se hallaba posando y sonriendo animadamente mientras presumía de su atuendo, el cual estaba compuesto principalmente de látex negro y consistía en un apretado corsé enterizo que le cubría la zona de su entrepierna y dejaba entrever una parte de su busto, unos guantes extensos pero que aun así no llegaban hasta sus codos, y un par de zapatos de tacón dotados de una voluminosa plataforma y una extensión que le hacían llegar hasta las rodillas de la muchacha. Ahora, en lo que al consolador respecta, este tenía un largo de unos 25cm, un diámetro considerable, una cabeza esférica dotada de bultos y, como detalle final, la inscripción de su nombre, "Ass-Breaker 9000", escrita en letras negras a lo largo de su extenso tronco de silicona.

-Juju. Solo que, en mí caso, las cosas se harán de un modo algo…"Diferente", por así decirlo. Ya que mi idea no sólo es hacer de este un momento "Inolvidable", sino también probarle tanto a él como a ustedes que yo ya no soy la bebita que conocían, engañaban o decepcionaban con cada una de sus acciones…- Continuó monologando Lily, a la vez que frotaba ligeramente el tallo del juguete falo céntrico unido a sus caderas, para así aplicar algo de lubricante a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que, detrás suyo, Lincoln parecía estar luchando inútilmente por liberar sus piernas, sus brazos o su boca, sin demasiado éxito, cabe aclarar, ya que era evidente que su hermanita tenía mucha experiencia y habilidad a la hora de hacer nudos. -Y…sobretodo…- Prosiguió ella, a la hora de sujetar el consolador y dirigir su mirada a la cama, haciendo que el corazón de Lincoln se detuviese y que, el anterior exabrupto producto de su intento de escape, sólo creciese en tamaño al ver como el dildo había empezado a vibrar cada vez con mayor intensidad conforme su hermana se le iba acercando. -¡Dejarles en claro que es muy, MUY mala idea el querer "JODERME" a mí!- Declaró entonces, al momento de programar al aparato en su máxima potencia y ubicarse justo en frente del albino, para así posar sus manos sobre las rodillas de este y colocar el juguete sobre su abdomen, ofreciéndole así una mirada de hasta donde le llegaría el mismo una vez que se lo introdujera. -Ahora…empece…- Estuvo a punto de decir ella, tras sujetar la base del consolador con su mano, momento que coincidió con el segundo exacto en el cual Lincoln se las había arreglado para desbaratar la venda que lo amordazaba, cortándola de una sola y desesperada mordida dada por sus prominentes incisivos, cosa que le daría la chance de hablar y, con suerte, persuadir a la joven.

-¡ESPERA! ¡POR AMOR DE DIOS! ¡TE PIDO QUE ESPERES SOLO UN SEGUNDO!- Gritó de manera desaforada y a más no poder el muchacho, logrando así captar la atención de una Lily que, más allá de decirle que se callara para así no arruinar la escena, no parecía dispuesta a introducir el Strap-on hasta escuchar lo que él tuviera para decirle. -¡S-SÉ BIEN QUE NO TENGO DERECHO A NEGARME A NADA DE LO QUE ME PIDAS DEBIDO A TODO EL MATERIAL QUE TIENES DE MÍ Y LAS DEMÁS! ¡P-PERO…! ¡EN HONOR A LOS QUE QUIZÁS SEAN LOS ÚLTIMOS SEGUNDOS DE VIRGINIDAD DE MI TRASERO, TE PIDO QUE AL MENOS ME DIGAS LA VERDADERA RAZÓN POR LA CUAL ESTÁS HACIENDO TODO ESTO!- Vociferó él con desesperación, rogando a los cielos no sólo para que Lily le concediera esa cortesía, sino que la misma le brindase aunque sea una ínfima oportunidad de salvar la integridad de sus intestinos.

Ante esa petición, Lily se mostró taciturno y algo reflexiva por cosa de unos segundos, luego de los cuales se limitaría a chasquear ligeramente la lengua y decir…

-¿Porque rayos tendrías la necesidad de saber eso ahora? Solo buscas una excusa para salvar tu triste y lamentable trasero.- Argumentó la rubia, disponiéndose nuevamente a retomar su tarea.

-¡T-TE EQUIVOCAS! ¡EN VERDAD QUIERO SABERLO! ¿¡PORQUE TE LLAMASTE "LAS SOBRAS" Y CASI TE PONES A LLORAR CUANDO LAS DEMÁS SE FUERON!? ¿¡PORQUE TE SONROJASTE AL HACERME ESE CUMPLIDO POR MI PERSONALIDAD!? ¿¡Y PORQUE BUSCAS DESESPERADAMENTE HACER DE ESTA UNA OCASIÓN "DISTINTA" O "ESPECIAL" A COMPARACIÓN DE LAS DE TODAS LAS DEMÁS!? ¡QUE ME RESPONDAS A TODO ESO ES LO MÍNIMO QUE ME DEBES ANTES DE QUERER VOLVERME TU PUTA PERSONAL! ¿¡NO CREES!?- Volvió a insistir el chico, logrando así que Lily, por segunda vez consecutiva, detuviese su avance y se detuviese a ponderar por unos segundos antes de finalmente responder.

-En verdad…¿Lo quieres…? ¿Saber…?- Cuestionó ella, en un tono entrecortado y algo incrédulo, recibiendo así un enérgico y exagerado "¡Si! ¡SI QUIERO! ¡DESDE LUEGO QUE QUIERO!" a modo de respuesta, el cual, además de motivarla a chasquear nuevamente la lengua, también la llevó a apretar fuertemente los dientes y a ocultar sus ojos detrás de la sombra formada por su flequillo, poco antes de responder… -Pues bien, ¡BIEN! ¡Si esto realmente es tan JODIDAMENTE importante para ti, entonces te lo diré! ¡La razón por la cual estoy llegando TAN lejos es porque soy literalmente la ÚLTIMA de todas!- Declaró finalmente la muchacha, gritando de manera fúrica, pero dejando entrever un par de lagrimillas alrededor de sus ojos luego de volver a dejar estos a la vista. -**(Sollozo)** Siempre soy…la última para todo. La última a la que sirven en la mesa, la última a la que le preguntan "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?", la última de la que se preocupan a la hora de organizar un viaje. Siempre he sido la última en esta familia desde el momento en que nací.- Denotó la rubia, al repasar mentalmente todos esos momentos en los cuales su familia le había dejado en claro que ella ocupaba el lugar del fondo en su barril de responsabilidades, cosa que hizo que se le escapase una lagrima de los ojos, la cual rápidamente se limpió antes de proseguir. -Y es decir, creo que es algo lógico, ¿O no? Digo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se detendría a pensar aunque sea por un segundo en una don nadie sin talento como yo cuando en su casa viven varias promesas a futuro como la estrella en ascenso Luna, la deportista de Lynn o la genio sin precedentes de Lisa? Comparadas con todas ellas…¿¡En qué rayos destacó o sobresalgo yo!? ¿¡EH!? ¿¡En tener una memoria que solo podría darle envidia a una puta computadora!? ¿¡En haberme anotado a más clubes que nadie, y luego dejarlos cuando me daba cuenta en que no destacaría ninguno como si lo habían hecho todas las demás en un pasado!? ¿¡En ser la única a la que, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, todo mundo seguirá tratándola y mirándola como si todavía fuese esa bebé que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que defecar sin control!?- Preguntó ella, tan ensimismada y absorta en su discurso que ya ni siquiera le preocupaba el seguir ocultando la manera en que sus lágrimas fluían incontrolablemente de la parte baja de sus ojos, mientras sacaba a la luz el enorme complejo de inferioridad que había desarrollado al crecer como la más pequeña de los Louds. -**(Sollozo)** Durante un tiempo…yo pensé que quizá tú podrías entenderme, ya que, al igual que yo, eras alguien que no solo no destacaba en ningún campo en específico, sino que además eras literalmente el único chico en una familia plagada de chicas…- Dijo de pronto ella, haciendo así que el albino, que hasta ese entonces se había limitado a escuchar todo atentamente, pudiese empatizar a un nivel más personal con la clase de sentimientos que su hermanita le quería transmitir. -Pero entonces…paso todo lo que paso con ese asunto del cómic que hiciste para aquel concurso y…tanto tú, como la manera en que te trataban las demás, comenzó a…"Cambiar"…- Continuó diciendo, captando así la completa atención del joven adulto de cabello cano. -Ya no eras simplemente alguien a quien ellas veían como a su hermano…ya no te veían como el pequeño Lincoln al que cargaron de bebé…ya no eras alguien a quién, a sus ojos, era menor que ellas en algún sentido. Tú literalmente te habías hecho de un lugar ante ellas y lo hiciste por obra y gracia del sexo, por más improbable y loco que eso suene.- Comentó Lily, previo a dejar salir una pequeña risilla y limpiarse con el dorso de la mano los dos ríos de agua salina que escurrían de sus lagrimales. -Y sabes, sé que sonará estúpido, pero…el verte "Encontrar lo tuyo" me dio fuerzas para seguir "Buscando lo mío". Me impulso a hacerme una carrera en Internet y poco a poco ir desarrollando varias facetas que me permitieron empatizar mejor con mi audiencia al otro lado de la pantalla.- Reveló entonces, haciendo así que su hermano pareciese tener ahora un mejor entendimiento respecto al trasfondo y objetivos que tenían las redes sociales para ella, y el cómo representaban una forma de "Escapar" de su realidad y pasar a ser el centro de atención de cualquiera que la visualizase a través de un monitor u otros dispositivos.

-Bueno…hasta ahora voy siguiendo y comprendiendo todo lo que me has dicho, Lily. Pero…sí yo y mi peculiar relación con las otras REALMENTE resultó tan importante para ti, entonces dime, ¿Porque hiciste todo ese exabrupto de ayer y nos metiste a ambos en…"ESTO"?- Preguntó entonces Lincoln, quién, no sólo no se olvidó de la posición en la que estaba, sino que de hecho la sacó a relucir para así saber que había motivado a la muchacha a querer realizar o al menos proponer esta clase de acto.

Ante esa pregunta, Lily se tomó un segundo para así apreciar con mayor detalle la situación que ella misma había propiciado, cosa que la llevó a sonrojarse con fuerza y cubrirse la cara antes de responder.

-Siéndote sincera…no estoy muy segura.- Dio a modo de respuesta la joven, causando así un ligero jadeo de confusión por parte de su hermano, el cual le hizo saber que no era la respuesta que él buscaba, así como tampoco era la que ella pretendía darle. -Verás…anteayer, cuando me fuiste a buscar…me di cuenta de que olías igual que esas veces en las que tú y las otras…bueno, t-tú sabes. Eso hizo que me diera cuenta que tú ya no solo te limitabas a hacer esto con nuestras hermanas mayores, sino también…con las menores. Eso me motivó a Hackear el equipo de Lisa y descubrir con cuál de ellas lo estabas haciendo. Y bueno, luego de ver que de hecho lo hiciste con todas…creo que…y-yo solo…- Trató de justificarse la chica, poco antes de que su hermano la sorprendiese al esbozar aquello que a ella tanto le estaba costando decir.

-Te volviste a sentir excluida del resto y…esa sensación solo acabó por explotar luego de que Lisa y Lola te trataran de mentir descaradamente, ¿Me equivoco?- Cuestionó el albino, causando así que la expresión de Lily se deformase ligeramente por la sorpresa, antes de finalmente decirle que tenía toda la razón, luego de lo cual, ella comenzaría a romper en una extraña mezcla de llanto, frustración y vergüenza, todo ante los confundidos ojos de Lincoln.

-¡Waaaaah! ¡SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA! ¿¡Porque carajos tuve que dejarme llevar por la ira en ese momento!? ¡Mi idea al bajar en ese momento era presentarme ante todos y pedirles abiertamente que me dejarán unírmeles! ¡Si hubiese tenido el valor y no me hubiese quedado petrificada viéndolos desde la escalera, nada de esto habría sucedido! ¡Las otras no me odiarían y no habría echado a perder mi oportunidad de que tú y yo…!- Se encontraba gritando con desesperación la rubia, la cual, ahora que había abierto su corazón y había dejado salir todos aquellos sentimientos amargos que la asediaban, tenía la mente lo suficientemente despejada como para ver con una renovada claridad la clase de embrollo en el que ella misma se había metido.

Sin embargo, cuando ella estuvo a la mitad de dicho ataque de pánico y pena, el albino rápidamente intervino para así detenerla.

-¡Wow! ¡Lily! ¡LILY! ¡TRANQUILIZATE!- Exclamó él, para así captar la atención de la joven, y, luego de obtenerla, comenzar a hablarle para así ponerle un fin a sus preocupaciones. -Todo mundo puede cometer locuras al enfadarse, y creo que no necesito recordarte que nuestras hermanas son EXPERTAS en eso. Lo importante aquí es que nadie resultó herido o sufrió un daño irreversible en su vida social por nada de lo que hiciste. Así que, si te aseguras de contarle a las chicas lo mismo que me contaste a mí, ten por seguro que ni yo ni ellas guardaremos alguna clase de rencor contra ti.- Declaró Lincoln, haciendo así que, entre lágrimas y pequeños sollozos similares a los de un cachorro regañado, Lily le preguntara…

-T-tú…¿Realmente lo crees?-

-Desde luego que sí.- Respondió Lincoln a la vez que procuraba esforzarse para así dibujar la sonrisa más tranquilizadora que jamás haya hecho, algo que, sumada a la expresión tierna de Lily y a la violenta hecatombe de sentimientos que se habían conformado en él conforme escuchaba la historia de esta última, sirvieron como preámbulo para lo próximo que el chico iba a decir. -Yyyy…en lo que respecta a esa "Oportunidad" entre tú y yo…Bien, yo no diría que esta se echó a perder.-

Absorta por esa declaración, la expresión de Lily, otro hora deformada por el llanto, pasó de inmediato a demostrar un inenarrable nivel de asombro e incredulidad, los cuales la obligaron a confirmar si realmente había oído correctamente.

-¿¡L-LO DICES EN SERIO!? LUEGO DE TODO LO QUE TE HE HECHO…TRAS HABERTE AMENAZADO, GRITADO, MALTRATADO Y NEGARTE LA POSIBILIDAD DE CORRERTE AÚN A MANO PROPIA…TÚ…¿¡REALMENTE ESTÁS DISPUESTO A HACER ESTO CONMIGO!? O…¿S-solo estás diciéndome esto porque todavía temes que use el "Ass-Breaker" en ti?- Cuestionó la rubia, siendo esa última pregunta algo que, al mismo tiempo, le parecía tanto una broma para relajar la seriedad del cuarto, como una preocupación más que válida desde el punto de vista de su hermano.

-Honestamente, es por las dos. Esa cosa tiene pinta de ser capaz de dejarme en muletas por una semana pero…- Respondió con humor Lincoln, tomando y devolviendo la broma que había hecho la joven, poco antes de recuperar su seriedad y decirle. -Más que nada porque ya no quiero pasar un solo segundo más excluyéndote de algo de lo que deseas formar parte, hermanita.-

-**(Sollozo)** L-Lincoln…- Farfulló la muchacha, a la vez que sus ojos se ponían vidriosos y atinaban a soltar un nuevo conjunto de lágrimas, las cuales, basándonos en la inverosímil y amplia sonrisa presente en su rostro, podíamos confirmar que estaban hechas por producto de la felicidad que la chica sintió al oír a su hermano decirle eso. -¡LINCOLN!- Exclamó entonces ella, al momento de abalanzarse sobre el todavía restringido albino, sin detenerse a pensar o siquiera darle importancia al hecho de que el consolador en su cintura todavía yacía encima del abdomen expuesto del chico, haciendo así que la vibración producida por este fuese mucho más notoria por este último luego de que ella aplicase la presión de su cuerpo sobre sí al momento de sujetarlo del cuello para así abrazarlo.

Es decir, mientras que Lily estaba llevando a cabo uno de los conocidos "Abrazos de reconciliación" de la familia Loud, su hermano, muy por el contrario, se limitaba a tratar de disfrutar de este último no sólo sin poder corresponderlo debido a las ataduras en sus manos, sino también por la poco discreta y perturbadora sensación de vibración que hacía temblar una buena parte de su caja torácica, haciendo que le fuese imposible pensar…

-_En verdad…¡DE LA QUE ME SALVE!_-

…

Fue así entonces que, tras haberse sincerado del todo entre ambos, nuestro querido dúo de hermanos dejó abandonada toda idea de querer hacer algo "Distinto", para así simplemente centrarse en el objetivo de consumar su unión. Es por esto que, en cuantito Lily liberó a Lincoln de sus ataduras y se desprendió del intimidatorio juguete que colgaba en su entrepierna, esta última finalmente pudo hacerle mención al chico del verdadero lugar o "Escenario" en el cual deseaba que se diese aquel suceso, el cual, se trataba nada más y nada menos que el propio cuarto del albino, quién no expresó ninguna clase de queja en respuesta.

Una vez estuvo zanjado ese tema, la pareja se dispuso entonces a marchar en la dirección del cuarto, más sin embargo, viendo que todo le estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que jamás su hubiese esperado, la rubia, invadida en deseos de seguir tentando a su suerte; o mejor dicho, la capacidad de su hermano para ceder voluntariamente a sus caprichos; se tomó el atrevimiento de detener el avance de Lincoln antes de que este saliese de su cuarto, para así poder hacerle mención de una última idea que, para su fortuna, el muchacho no tuvo reparos en cumplirle.

Es así entonces que, luego de asegurarse de abrir la puerta del cuarto, Lincoln alzó a la joven quinceañera en sus brazos, a la vez que esta; ya desprendida de toda clase de ropa alguna; se le aferraba al cuello y se dedicaba a dirigirle una mirada embelesada y extremadamente cálida, propia de una chica a la que su sueño de ser alzada en brazos hasta el umbral de la puerta se le hacía realidad.

**Casa Loud. 2do Piso. Cuarto de Lincoln.**

Una vez que hubieron llegado al cuarto, Lincoln abrió la puerta del mismo con una patada antes de mencionarle a una despistada y distraída Lily su llegada al lugar, un hecho que, lejos de molestar a esta última, simplemente provocó que la misma acotase un sencillo "¿Oh? D-de acuerdo." poco antes de permitirle a su hermano que la bajase, quedando así los dos de pie y frente a la vista del otro, algo que dio la chance a ambos de explorar y apreciar a detalle todos los rincones del cuerpo de su respectiva pareja.

Es aquí donde nosotros, como público, nos tomaremos un segundo para describir finalmente a la última de las Loud, quién, ya con quince años en su haber, contaba ya con una silueta delgada y con forma de reloj de arena, digna de una doncella de la antigüedad y envidiable por más de una chica de la actualidad; unos atributos que, a diferencia de otras de sus hermanas, se habían desarrollado de manera prematura, llegando a superar fácilmente al volumen que Luna o Luan habían exhibido al pasar por esa edad, más sin embargo, sin llegar al punto de competir con los de estas o sus otras hermanas mayores una vez que hubieran terminado de madurar; unos pezones que, además de ser poseedores de un bellísimo color rosa vivido, eran rodeados por unas areolas de un buena diámetro, cosa que los hacía destacar y que fuese imposible notar lo erectos y tentadores que se veían ambos botoncitos de carne en aquel momento; y, para rematar, un trasero que, si bien a simple vista parecería modesto o pequeño, el mismo estaba dotado de una forma esférica y una firmeza que, en conjunto con un juego de caderas más anchas que el resto de su cintura, las cuales le fueron heredadas indudablemente por su madre, lo hacían atractivo y un deleite sin par ante los ojos de un cierto muchacho alto y larguirucho que ya conocíamos demasiado bien.

-Wow. Lily…ahora que te veo…puedo decir que indudablemente has crecido…DEMASIADO BIEN…- Acotó abiertamente Lincoln, quién, lejos de alejar sus manos luego de haber depositado a su hermana en el suelo, directamente pasaría a deslizar el dorso de las mismas alrededor de los costados y silueta de esta, acariciando su piel como la porcelana a la vez que trataba de identificar y memorizar todos aquellos rasgos que, a sus ojos, la hacían una mujer bella.

-¿Si? ¿E-eso crees, Lin…? ¿ky…?- Preguntó de forma entrecortada la rubia, no sólo por la vergüenza de escuchar esas palabras, sino también por el hecho de poder ver la furiosa erección que se había conformado en la parte inferior del chico durante el "Tanteo" a su cuerpo. -_C-cielos…sé que ayer trate de fingir que no me impresionaba, pero…viéndola ahora, es algo VERDADERAMENTE asombroso._\- Acotó mentalmente una sonrojada Lily, poco antes de seguir el ejemplo del albino, colocando así sus manos en los costados de este y deslizándolas con el objetivo de crear una mejor impresión de las sensaciones y características presentes en él y su masculinidad en aquel preciso momento.

Fue tras unos segundos más de caricias, tanteos y toqueteos cuando finalmente Lincoln, quien se encontraba con las manos ubicadas en las dos posaderas de su hermana, puso a esta última en alerta luego de decirle…

-No sé tú, pero yo creo…que ya estamos listos para comenzar.-

Algo que, sobra decir, causó un ligero respingo de sorpresa en la joven, la cual, si bien se mostró algo nerviosa y dudosa al principio, al cabo de unos pocos segundos fue capaz de ordenar sus ideas y responder con gran firmeza…

-Si…e-estoy lista, Lincoln.-

Y con eso, nuestra linda pareja se dedicó de manera mutua una pequeña y tranquilizadora sonrisa, momentos antes de fundir sus labios en un beso que, muy a diferencia del que habían compartido el día anterior, fue llevado a cabo y dirigido por ambos muchachos, quienes, en un despliegue de pasión y deseo desenfrenado, fueron turnándose a la hora de imponer su propia superioridad o ansía por tentar una última vez a su pareja antes de dar inicio al coito.

Es decir, en un primer momento, Lily fue la que orquestó y mantuvo el dominio de la situación, explorando la boca y adentros de su hermano con su lengua; poco antes de que este no sólo le pagase con la misma moneda, sino que además la tomase de la barbilla y sujetase sus dos mejillas con sus dedos, para así tener la oportunidad de ladear su cabeza y encajarle un beso que le robaría el aliento a la muchacha; la cual, no queriendo quedarse atrás ni por un segundo, atinaría a prenderse al cuello de Lincoln, para acto seguido presionar y comenzar a mover ligeramente su vientre contra el de este, aprisionando y masajeando ligeramente en el proceso a la polla que yacía entre medio de ellos dos; algo que, lejos de desanimar al chico, únicamente lo incitaría a tomar a Lily de una de sus nalgas y luego valerse de un habilidoso movimiento de su pierna y rodilla para así estimular la feminidad de esta última; logrando así que su nivel de conexión y su beso escalasen hasta lo más alto y que, en consecuencia, ambos acabasen excitados y embobados al punto de sólo poder susurrar los nombres del otro antes de finalmente separar sus bocas para intentar recobrar una parte de su cada vez más escaso aliento.

-V-vaya…**(Jadeo)**…hermano…**(Jadeo)**…eso fue…**(Jadeo)**…increíble…**(Jadeo)**…- Declaró entre gemidos e intensas bocanadas de aire Lily, al mismo tiempo que experimentaba en carnes propias la misma clase de placer y goce que ella anteriormente había visto plasmado en los rostros de sus demás hermanas.

-E-eso debería decirlo…**(Jadeo)**…yo. En verdad eres…**(Jadeo)**…magnífica besando…**(Jadeo)**…- Acotó Lincoln, genuinamente sorprendido por la habilidad mostrada por la rubia, quien, vio en ese halago la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarse algo presumida y, ya de paso, hacer una pequeña propuesta.

-Je. Y eso que…todavía no has visto…n-nada. Dime…de casualidad recuerdas…¿Por qué cosa me gane algunos…trofeos de bebé…?- Preguntó ella, utilizando un tono sensual y mostrándose algo picaresca mientras esperaba que su hermano acabase de hacer memoria para así dar respuesta a su pregunta.

-Mmm…déjame pensar…eso era por…- Musitó brevemente él, segundos antes de que no sólo el recuerdo de dicho trofeo relacionado con la tarea de "Chupar" lo golpease de lleno, sino que, en conjunto, un atisbo de lo que seguramente estaría a punto de sugerirle su hermana también lo hiciese. -¡Oh! Ohohohoho. Creo que ya sé a DÓNDE quieres ir con eso. Pero dime, ¿Acaso sigues teniendo talento para…?- Cuestionó con cierta ironía y aires de desafío el chico, poco antes de observar cómo su hermanita lo obligó a llevar uno de sus dedos a su boca para así responderle con acciones en lugar de palabras.

Una vez que la falange estuvo dentro del orificio bucal, la muchacha no tuvo reparo alguno en dejarle más que esclarecido al albino el hecho de que indudablemente todavía era capaz de chupar y sorber como pocos, dando fe tanto de la presión y efecto de vacío que ella podía generar al hundir sus mejillas, como de la inusitada y abrumadora cantidad de saliva que dejo alrededor del dedo una vez que este hubo sido liberado de su agarre, algo que, en conjunto con la obscena y tentadora visión que la rubia ofreció al abrir su boca y dejar salir un alargado gemido, dejó literalmente sin palabras y aún más excitado al pobre de Lincoln.

-No dejaré a tu criterio. Hermanito. Jeje.- Bromeó Lily, mientras se relamía ligeramente y posaba uno de sus dedos en su barbilla en señal de victoria, pues sabía bien que se las había asegurado para impresionar al chico. -Oh, y para que sepas, esa solo fue una demostración. Pero sabes, si tú REALMENTE quieres ver lo que puedo hacer, te sugiero que dejes que yo…- Procedió a decir, poco antes de acercarse a la oreja de su hermano para así hacerle mención de la idea que tenía, luego de lo cual, ella se alejaría riendo a carcajadas y mordiéndose ligeramente la parte inferior del labio, al mismo tiempo que su hermano, fascinado por la sugerencia, se sonrojaría vívidamente antes de decir…

-M-me encantaría ver eso. ¡H-HAGAMOS ESO, POR FAVOR!-

-_Jeje. Sabía que eso le parecería candente._\- Vitoreó en su cabeza Lily, luego de ver la clase de reacción tan efusiva y entusiasta del albino ante esa propuesta, la cual ambos prontamente comenzarían a poner en práctica luego de adaptar las posiciones correctas.

Es así entonces que la muchacha finalmente se desprendió y puso fin al agarre que su hermano ceñía sobre ella, para acto seguido recostarse bocarriba y de manera transversal sobre la cama, es decir, con sus piernas chocando contra la pared y su cabeza sobresaliendo por uno de los lados, haciendo así que, con un leve movimiento de su cuello y la apertura de su mandíbula, el orificio de su boca no sólo se alinease perfectamente con su garganta, sino que además está última quedase a una altura idónea para ser penetrada por el miembro del muchacho, el cual sufrió un nuevo respingo de excitación al apreciar tanto la apertura del húmedo y tentador agujero frente a él, como la manera sexy en la que Lily le sacó la lengua y le hizo notar que ya estaba lista para empezar.

Sobra decir que, ante eso, la única posible reacción por parte del albino no fue otra más que la de tragar algo de saliva y sonreír morbosamente y con expectación antes de llevar a cabo un primer acercamiento entre su miembro y el rostro de la joven, el cual tendría como resultado que el primero fuese atacado de forma indecorosa y pervertida por el impaciente músculo bucal de la segunda, quién, apenas vislumbró el endurecido y palpitante miembro viril a su alcance, procedió a propiciar una serie de veloces lamidas que, mezcladas con la incitadora frase de "¿A qué esperas~? Date prisa~", servirían para apagar momentáneamente el raciocinio en la mente de Lincoln, forzándolo así tomar un enfoque más agresivo.

Dicho de otra forma, fue en ese preciso momento que el albino se dejó llevar por su lujuria y procedió, de la manera más cuidadosa en la que su nublado juicio se lo permitía, a sujetar los costados de la cabeza y el cuello de su hermanita, para acto seguido enfilar su polla en la dirección de su garganta y, de una moderadamente rápida y profunda estocada, hacer descender todo el largo de su miembro dentro de la tráquea y esófago de esta, haciendo que este último cayese presa de una estrechez y humedad tal que, involuntariamente, lo llevó a hacer retroceder sus caderas para así volverse a maravillar del placer que sintió al penetrarlo por primera vez.

-¡Ah! ¡L-Lily! ¡JODER! ¡Tu boca…! No, ¡Tu garganta…! No, carajo, ¡TODO EN ESTA PUTA MAMADA ES MÁS QUE FENOMENAL!- Se apresuró a vociferar él, tan ensimismado en la embriagadora necesidad de auto-complacerse, que ni siquiera advirtió el momento en el cual cerró los ojos, ni mucho menos en el cual reclino hacia el frente su pecho no sólo para hacer más profundo el acto, sino también para darle la chance de imponer un ritmo mucho más acelerado que el de antes.

-_Ah. Él está yendo…cada vez más rápido…Está tan enfrascado en esto que…literalmente está sacudiendo sus caderas sin ninguna clase de reparo_.- Comentó en su mente una atolondrada y enrojecida Lily, quién, sintiendo como acababa de aumentar la presteza y constancia de las arremetidas, se daría a la tarea de adaptar el ritmo y el intervalo de sus respiraciones para no sólo no acabar abrumada por la falta de aire, sino también para no verse forzada a descuidar sus tareas de sorber o ceñir sus labios cada vez que el chico embestía su colosal miembro y entrepierna contra su rostro, algo que, además de provocar que los testículos de este último la golpeasen en la nariz y parte de los ojos, al mismo tiempo la llenaban de una sensación de indescriptible satisfacción, puesto que aquello era una evidencia indiscutible de que su hermano verdaderamente gozaba y jadeaba de placer con cada una de sus pequeñas acciones.

-_M-mierda…¡MIERDA! Esto es malo. Por culpa de todo ese jugueteo previo y…r-restricciones a la hora de correrme, a duras penas puedo mantener la suficiente cordura como para no…_\- Declaró en su mente el albino, al momento de desacelerar sus caderas, pensando que sus nervios alterados y su imperativo deseo por el clímax a lo mejor lo estaban orillando a ser demasiado rudo con la joven, más que nada por ser esta su primera vez. -_V-voy a detenerme un segundo…si llegase a hacer algo que asuste a Lily, simplemente no me lo perdo…¿¡EEEH!?_\- Había optado él, no obstante, cuando el chico se hubo recriminado por su accionar, este pudo sentir claramente como la rubia, aparentemente no conforme con su decisión, atinó a responder a su reducción de ritmo y posterior cese de arremetidas con una pequeña seguidilla compuesta por movimientos de cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás, los cuales, en conjunción con los sonoros gemidos y los tentadores y voraces movimientos y presiones efectuados por su lengua y paladar, rápidamente instó al albino no solo a retomar su acto, sino también llevarlo un paso aún más lejos.

Es así entonces como Lincoln; al sentir como aquel minúsculo deseo de auto-refrenarse se resquebrajaba debido al descomunal peso de su lujuria; hizo finalmente a un lado sus inquietudes y dejó que sus impulsos fuesen lo que tomasen por completo el control, llevándolo así a estirar sus brazos y cazar a Lily de los tobillos, logrando así ejercer un agarre que le daría control absoluto sobre el cuerpo de la joven, al mismo tiempo que le permitiría ver con total lujo de detalle la forma en la que la entrepierna de esta última parecía contraerse con cada nueva arremetida atronadora generada por él luego de haber retomado y acrecentado el ritmo con el cual se follaba su garganta.

Esto último a su vez causó dos cosas; por un lado, hizo que todo el cuerpo de Lily temblase sin control debido a la excitación que le producía el estar siendo tomada de una forma tan ruda; y por el otro, provocó que la mente de Lincoln entrase en piloto automático, obligándolo así a agitar sus caderas como loco y a ir acortando cada vez más los intervalos entre retirada y estocada, logrando así que el cuarto se llenase de sus gemidos y una serie de sonidos chaposos y húmedos por producto de las chupadas constantes y el incesante choque de sus bolas contra el rostro cada vez más enrojecido de su hermana.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡C-cielos! ¡Ya no…! ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡Lily! ¡Mejor prepárate porque…! ¡YA ME VOY A CORRER!- Declaró finalmente el albino, al momento de internar una última vez su miembro dentro de la parte más profunda del cuello de su hermana, para acto seguido comenzar a correrse de manera desesperada y descontrolada en el interior de la garganta de esta, pudiendo así no sólo rellenar el interior de una de las cargas más espesas y concentradas de la vida de Lincoln, sino también culminando a este último a experimentar una de las mejores y más refrescantes sensaciones de alivio jamás vistas en su haber, todo mientras, entre pequeñas y fugaces estocaditas dadas por sus cada vez más temblorosas piernas, el chico se cercioraba de expeler hasta la última gota de aquel líquido dentro del estómago y el interior de la boca de la rubia, quién gustosamente hizo lo posible por recibir y tragárselo todo.

Finalmente, cuando el muchacho sintió que había terminado, este último fue capaz de recuperar una parte de sus sentidos, razón por la cual inmediatamente comenzó a retirar lentamente su miembro y despegar sus caderas del rostro de una Lily que, muy para su sorpresa y alivio, no sólo no parecía estar molesta con su egoísta y violento accionar, sino que, muy por el contrario, profesaba un grado de excitación más que evidenciado por cosas como la pequeña mancha de líquido que había aparecido sobre la cama en la zona alrededor de su babeante y temblorosa entrepierna, o la poco discreta expresión de perversión y deseo que había quedado presente en su rostro luego de que aquel primer acto acabara; dejándola así con ambos ojos entonados y perdidos, con las mejillas y el puente de la nariz al rojo vivo y con la lengua por fuera de la boca, prácticamente diciendo que quería más.

No obstante, lo que quizá sería lo más llamativo e impresionante de todo; además de los restos remanentes de semen depositados en el paladar y desperdigados por la parte superior del rostro de la joven; no sería eso, sino el hecho que de que esta última, no conforme con lo que acababan de hacer, atinase a estirar su cuello y lengua para así ofrecer una lamida a modo de limpieza y agradecimiento por aquella primera y abundante descarga. Ahora, si bien las lamidas comenzaron en la cabeza de la polla, más temprano que tarde pasaron a tomar lugar en el tallo, en donde la joven dibujó pequeños círculos usando la punta de su musculo bucal, poco antes de que su hermano, encantado y excitado por esa clase de trato, diese un paso al frente para así darle a Lily la chance de lamerle la base y las bolas, algo que finalmente acabaría por hacerlo recobrar por completo su erección y llevarlo pronunciar unas palabras que servirían para dar pie al inicio y compenetración absoluta de ambos chicos dentro del acto sexual.

-Caray, Lily. En verdad me fascina el hecho de que te muestres tan entusiasta por esto, pero…quizá deberías plantearte la idea de ir con un poco más de calma.- Sugirió el chico, el cual, si bien estaba siendo sincero en su sugerencia, podía notar a simple vista y por medio de la experiencia que la misma sería simplemente pasada por alto por la muchacha, quién en ese momento levantó y rodeo con una de sus manos la zona del tallo de su pene, para así masturbarlo ligera y despreocupadamente antes de responderle.

-Y te sugiero que te plantees la idea de solo relajarte y disfrutar el momento. Ya que, a final de cuentas, yo he "Ido con calma" y me he preparado mentalmente para este momento desde hace muuuucho tiempo, hermano. Jeje.- Respondió de manera risueña la rubia, segundos antes de fruncir sus labios y dedicarle una serie de pequeños besos y chupetones a las bolas del chico, las cuales, en conjunto con las suaves caricias y frotadas dedicadas a la cabeza y tronco de su pene, provocaron que el albino esbozase una ligera sonrisa.

-_Sabía que ella diría algo como eso. Desde hace mucho ambos hemos pasado el punto de no-retorno, así que ahora lo único que nos queda es…_\- Dijo para sus adentros él, a la vez que se disponía a subir a la cama y ubicarse al lado de la todavía aturdida y prácticamente inmóvil muchacha. -Me alegro que digas eso, porque sabes…- Declaró él, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Lily por haberse apartado del alcance de su boca, al mismo tiempo que dirigía una de sus manos en la dirección del chorreante y sobreexcitado orificio de esta última, posando dos de sus dedos sobre el erecto clítoris y obteniendo un pequeño comentario por parte de esta, quién rápidamente fue interrumpida por un enternecedor grito de placer que brotó del interior de su ser al momento en el que Lincoln decidió lamerle uno de los pezones antes de continuar hablando. -Tú y yo sabemos que esto es solo el comienzo.-

Y con eso dicho, el albino vio cómo su hermana le dedicaba una breve mirada de sorpresa mezcladas con aires de entendimiento, la cual él de inmediato se encargó de retorcer y deformar al momento de reanudar el ataque hacia su zona íntima, invadiendo así sus adentros con dos de sus dedos, quienes enseguida procedieron a masajear, frotar y separar varias de las sensibles áreas presentes en las paredes interiores y los labios vaginales de la muchacha, quién, viéndose incapaz de contener su propia voz, rápidamente dejó entrever a su hermano cuáles zonas eran las que mayor placer y goce le causaban.

-¡Ohh! ¡Dios! ¡L-Lincoln! ¡S-si me tocas esa parte ahora! ¡Vas a hacer que…! ¡AHHH!- Intentó alegar ella, sabiendo bien que, lejos de detenerlo, ese comentario solo alentaría y reforzaría todavía más los esfuerzos de su hermano, quién aparentemente se había empecinado en hacerla llegar al clímax antes de pasar al evento principal.

Fue así entonces que, habiendo ubicado y marcado mentalmente las zonas erógenas de la rubia, Lincoln pasaría no sólo a atacar con saña y presteza las mismas; haciendo ingresar y retirando repetidas veces sus dos dedos; sino que además volvería a dirigir su boca hacia sus pechos, a los cuales comenzaría a lamer y chupar por espacio de unos segundos, poco antes de realizar un fuerte chupetón que finalizó con un sonoro ruido de "Pop" al momento de retroceder la cabeza, que le permitió a su vez deleitarse con otro melodioso jadeo de placer y ubicar el que sería el siguiente objetivo de su voraz boca.

-_Juju. No parece que le falte mucho. Así que, es hora de aplicar los "Toques finales"._\- Comentó en su cabeza Lincoln, siendo testigo de los numerosos indicios que le llevaron a concluir que la rubia ya se hallaba al filo de su aguante, tales como su mirada perdida, su respiración agitada o los jadeos tan intensos e interminables que la llevaban a tener la boca abierta y la lengua para afuera, los cuales prontamente le darían a este una idea clara de cuál sería el estímulo final con el cual la haría correrse de una vez por todas. -Oye, Lily. Mírame.- Musitó él, logrando así que la joven, en medio de su caótico despliegue de disfrute, atinase a verlo de manera directa. -¡TE DEVUELVO EL BESO QUE ME DISTE POR SORPRESA AYER!- Declaró entonces, a la hora no solo de abalanzarse sobre la boca de la muchacha, sino también de hacer pasar la otra mano libre que le quedaba por detrás de la espalda de esta para así cazarla de uno de sus pechos, haciendo de ese un ataque de tres puntos que, en sumatoria, hicieron que la ya de por sí atrofiada y sobreexcitada cabeza de Lily llegase finalmente al cenit del placer y que, siendo ya incapaz de ofrecer resistencia alguna, su entrepierna comenzase a soltar una cantidad de jugo considerable, la cual rápidamente cubrió hasta el último centímetro de mano de su hermano y acabó por manchar todavía más las sábanas de este último mientras ella a duras penas era capaz de sobrellevar los temblores que su clímax estaba causando en sus gelatinosas piernas y el resto de su cuerpo.

-¡OOOOHHH! ¡JODEEEEER! ¡ME CORRO! ¡ME ESTOY CORRIENDO TAN JODIDAMENTE FUERTE!- Vociferó Lily, mientras sentía como un torrente de pequeñas descargas eléctricas le recorrían todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, obligándola en cierto punto a levantar ligeramente sus caderas, flexionar la punta de sus dedos, ceñir sus manos alrededor de la sábana y morderse una parte del labio con el fin de ser capaz de ponerle un punto final a las secuelas de placer que no paraban de llegarle con cada nuevo disparo de sus jugos femeninos. -_Oh, cielos…Dios…eso fue…fue algo…necesito un segundo…apenas puedo…respirar…_\- Fue lo único que pudo esbozar en su cabeza la chica una vez que su orgasmo hubo finalizado, creyendo así que iba a tener un momento para descansar y reunir tanto el aliento como la resistencia necesarias para encarar un encuentro directo con su hermano, más sin embargo, este último, motivado por la fragancia y el sabor embriagadoramente lascivo y tentador que quedó presente en su mano y la cama, rápidamente le hizo saber que ese no sería el caso. -¿Ah? ¿L-Lincoln? ¿Qué piensas ha…? ¿¡AAAAHHH!?- Alcanzó a preguntar ella, luego de ver como el albino inesperadamente la había hecho variar de posición; colocándola así con la cabeza sobre la cabecera de la cama; poco antes de darse la libertad de colocar sus dos piernas encima de sus hombros y comenzar a lamer y hacer ingresar su serpenteante y atrevida lengua dentro de su todavía palpitante, humedecida y sensible cavidad vaginal, la cual no tuvo reparo alguno de comenzar a enviarle a la mente de la joven rubia varias réplicas de las sensaciones producidas por su pasado clímax, conforme ella fuese molestada por la voraz y sedienta boca de su hermano, quién no se hubo abstenido de esto sino hasta haberle causado a la muchacha otro mini-orgasmo que le permitiese saborear el dulce néctar femenino de manera directa y "Pura", por así decirlo.

-¡Ah! J-joder. Lamento haber sido tan efusivo, Lily, pero es que…cuando note que tenías un sabor TAN JODIDAMENTE increíble ahí abajo, bueno…simplemente me fue imposible contenerme. Jeje.- Se disculpó de manera risueña Lincoln, sin ser capaz de dejar de relamerse los labios o quitarle siquiera los ojos de encima a la entrepierna de su hermanita, quien, advirtiendo que el chico todavía tenía ganas de "Repetir", se apresuró a decir…

-S-si no quieres…**(Jadeo)**…que mi cerebro termine de…**(Jadeo)**…volverse papilla, Lincoln…**(Jadeo)**…te pido por favor…**(Jadeo)**…que mires para otro lado y…**(Jadeo)**…t-trates de…**(Jadeo)**…contenerte…**(Jadeo)**…- Esbozó ella, tras elevar un dedo de una de sus temblorosas manos en el aire, al mismo tiempo que luchaba encarecidamente por tratar de hacer que su difusa y caprichosa mente se enfocase en otras zonas ajenas a su feminidad, algo que, cabe aclarar, le tomó una buena cantidad de tiempo.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, la joven rubia finalmente logró recomponerse lo suficiente como para continuar, razón por la cual, valiéndose de la posición en la que se encontraba, decidió adaptar una pose que le permitiese, al mismo tiempo, informar de su predisposición a su hermano, así como también tentar a este último a modo de recompensación por su paciencia.

Es así entonces que Lily, tras llamarle la atención al albino, procedió a separar nuevamente sus piernas y sujetar por ambos lados los labios de su coño, para así regalarle al chico una visión clara de lo humedecida y lista que se encontraba ya la entrada de su feminidad, la cual rápidamente comenzaría a verter un pequeño hilillo de líquido translúcido, que, en conjunto con las tan esperadas palabras de "Ya estoy lista…", produjeron que el ya de por sí acelerado y entusiasta corazón del chico diese varios tumbos que no harían más que acrecentarse luego de ver como la provocadora rubia pasaba a juntar nuevamente sus piernas, hacerlas a un lado y flexionar hacia arriba sus rodillas, dándole así la oportunidad de exhibir también su trasero y revelar; de una forma descarada y sexy; el agujero palpitante de su ano, todo mientras continuaba diciendo "Así que, por favor ven aquí y…tómame de una vez, hermano~", terminando la última frase al momento de tomar una de sus piernas con sus manos y levantarla lo más que podía en el aire, cerrando con broche de oro su acto de seducción y obteniendo una respuesta más que positiva por parte del chico, quien simple y llanamente había quedado hechizado luego del mismo.

-Ok, Lily. Como desees.- Exclamó el muchacho, al momento de sujetar su miembro viril; el cual había sido capaz de recobrar su rigidez y firmeza absoluta gracias a la pausa; y comenzar a enfilarse en dirección a la cabecera de la cama, lugar en donde su ardiente y más que deseosa amante lo estaba esperando.

-_Oh cielos__…¡OH CIELOS! ¡A-aquí viene! ¡Él finalmente está viniendo…! A…¿¡M-MÍ!?_\- Comentó breve e internamente una Lily que, si bien en un inicio se veía extremadamente emocionada, conforme su hermano fue acercándosele hasta finalmente encontrarse prácticamente encima suyo, la muchacha pudo sentir como sus dudas, miedos e inseguridades se iban acrecentando al mismo tiempo que la figura del imponente y gigantesco miembro viril de su hermano se le iba acercando cada vez más. -_J-joder…desde este ángulo…esa cosa se ve…mucho más grande y…p-peligrosa que antes. ¿Y-yo en verdad me metí algo de ese tamaño en mi boca? ¿¡CÓMO!?_\- Se preguntó entonces y de manera nerviosa la joven, segundos antes de caer en cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando. -_O-oh no. Yo…¿¡EN VERDAD ESTOY EMPEZANDO A DUDAR DE ESTO JUSTO AHORA!? ¡NO! ¡E-Eso no puede ser! ¡Ya no puedo echarme para atrás luego de llegar a este punto! P-pero…_\- Acotó en su cabeza ella, poco antes de atinar a darle otro vistazo a la polla y visualizar de manera fugaz el tipo de sensación dolorosa que la mismo podría llegar a causarle si el chico se la llegaba a meter entera, cosa que solo haría que su nerviosismo aumentara todavía más. -_¡Tch! Mierda. ¡Mierda! ¡Piensa un poco, Lily! ¡Tú ya te has cansado…! ¿Me oíste? ¡CANSADO! ¡De ver una y otra vez como fueron las primeras veces entre Lincoln y las otras! ¡Así que pon a trabajar esa jodida memoria tuya y piensa! "¿¡Qué fue lo que las motivó a ellas para hacer esto!?", "¿¡Porque razón ninguna de ellas se doblego del miedo ante la posibilidad de ser empalada por esa polla!?" Si logras descubrirlo, entonces quizás y solo QUIZÁS vas a ser capaz de…_\- Estaba monologando y debatiendo de manera desesperada ella, al mismo tiempo que rebuscaba y escudriñaba dentro del baúl de sus recuerdos por algo que la ayudase a hacer aunque sea un poco más llevadera la situación.

Más sin embargo, esa tarea le fue prácticamente imposible, y, a consecuencia de ello, a punto estuvo de orillar a la chica a llorar y a rogarle, con todo el dolor de su corazón, a su hermano; quién ya se encontraba sujetándole y acariciándole la pierna que ella tenía levantada; que le pusiera un punto final a esto, pero…

-Wow…tu piel sí que es bastante suave.- Comentó de manera involuntaria y esporádica un Lincoln que, en cuantito se percató de que había dicho eso en voz alta, de inmediato procedió a disculparse con su hermana, quién parecía haber salido de su propio trance para así escuchar, con un interés bastante peculiar, lo que el avergonzado muchacho albino tenía para decirle. -¡Wah! ¡L-lo siento! ¡S-sé que a lo mejor el haberme escuchado decir eso habrá sonado algo raro para el momento, p-pero…! La verdad es que al tenerte tan cerca, mi mente simplemente comenzó a divagar un poco debido a lo…e-encantadora que te ves justo ahora…- Se justificó velozmente el chico, mostrándose sumamente apenado al hablar, pero considerando que, en aquella situación, decir la verdad era lo mejor que él podía hacer. -N-no me malentiendas, no es como si quisiera decir que no me parecieras "Linda" antes, es solo que…b-bueno…siempre que las chicas y yo hacemos esto, yo me concentró tanto en ellas que comienzo a notar y decir cosas que, por lo general, me guardaría para mí mismo, y…- -_J-joder. Esto es vergonzoso_.- Fue lo que reveló y meditó en su cabeza el albino, al mismo tiempo que deliberadamente estaba evitando el contacto visual con la rubia, quien, lejos de mostrarse molesta o incómoda por lo que él decía, podía sentir como todos los sentimientos negativos y aires de duda que la habían estado asediando hasta ahora comenzaban a esfumarse ante la noticia de que ella, por primera vez, resultaba ser la única cosa dueña de la atención absoluta de alguien, cosa que la haría esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

-_Y-ya veo…Así que…ese era el "Secreto" ¿"Esto" fue lo que las motivo a todas ustedes también? ¿No es así, chicas?_\- Musito en su cabeza la rubia, poco antes de exclamar un pequeño… -Lincoln…- Que pondría en entre aviso y obligaría a su hermano a volver a dirigirle la mirada, cosa que finalmente le daría la chance de dar a conocer las palabras que su conmovido y acelerado corazón le estaba obligando a decir en ese preciso momento. -Eso no me molesta en lo más mínimo. Solo…trata de seguir adelante mientras todavía estás en ello, ¿De acuerdo?- Exclamó finalmente ella, dedicándole así una mirada suave y encarecida a su hermano, todo mientras pensaba… -_Ahora…__verdaderamente me siento igual que…una de ustedes_.- Y sentía como sus niveles de excitación y deseo por él se disparaban a un punto en el cual la sola idea de detenerse se encontraba ya fuera de toda clase de discusión alguna.

Obviamente, Lincoln no tenía forma de enterarse de nada de esto, pero aun así, algo presente en la mirada embelesada y sonrojada de la chica le hizo pensar que "Algo" había cambiado tanto en ella como en el propio ambiente, razón por la cual, sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, simplemente se limitó a acotar un pequeño "De acuerdo. Déjamelo a mí." antes de finalmente hacer ingresar su polla dentro del coño de su hermana, internándose en él de manera lenta hasta finalmente toparse con una delgada membrana de la cual se desharía segundos luego de brindarle una advertencia a la rubia, despojando así a esta última de su castidad y ganándose por parte de esta un gemido de dolor ahogado que, al cabo de unos pocos segundos, sería precedido por una frase que, a la vez, le helaría la piel y produciría un respingo de excitación por la naturaleza enternecedora y lasciva con la cual había sido dicha la misma.

-Así que…**(Sollozo)**…Así es como se siente…**(Sollozo)**…esto, ¿Eh? Esto es lo que se siente…**(Sollozo)**…volver a ser "Uno"…**(Sollozo)**…con alguien de mi propia familia. Que gran…**(Sollozo)**…felicidad. E-en verdad…**(Sollozo)**…¡N-no sabes lo feliz que me siento justo ahora, Linky!- Comentó Lily entre lagrimillas y una sonrisa que, lejos de limitarse a ser protagonizada sólo por sus labios, incluía cosas tales como un vivido sonrojo, el brillo de sus ojos o una indiscutible aura de felicidad genuina y absoluta, que la hacían pasar a ser una sonrisa de cuerpo completo.

Sobra decir que, aquel acto, fue el responsable directo de alentar al chico no sólo a susurrar por lo bajo el nombre de su hermanita, sino también de hacer que este último se aferrase instintivamente más a la pierna de esta, poco antes de hacer que sus caderas retrocediesen; estremeciendo y frotando así hasta la última de las paredes interiores de la joven; para acto seguido volver a arremeter contra la vulnerable e inocente intimidad, logrando así alcanzar una mayor profundidad y consiguiendo por parte de esta un nuevo grito que, lejos de refrenarlo, le serviría a modo de "Señal de arranque" para un acto que tanto la muchacha como él habían estado esperando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Dicho de otra forma, fue a partir de aquí que nuestra querida pareja protagónica decidió meterse de lleno y compenetrarse de manera absoluta en el acto. Haciendo así que, durante los breves y escasos minutos iniciarles, el albino, quién se encontraba fuertemente sujeto a la pierna de Lily, se la pasara estocando con gran cuidado el interior de la entrepierna de esta última, asegurándose así de marcar un ritmo que le permitiese irse acostumbrando tanto al tamaño de su miembro como a la ya de por sí exigente naturaleza que suponía un encuentro sexual en sí.

Sin embargo, conforme hubo transcurrido el tiempo, aumentando la cantidad y reduciendo el intervalo en que se daban las arremetidas, la rubia, quien otro hora era poseedora del último título de "Virgen" dentro de la casa, rápidamente fue capaz de sobreponerse a las dolencias propias de la pérdida de su himen, cosa que, al mismo tiempo, le había brindado la oportunidad de erradicar todo atisbo de dolor o incomodidad en su voz, y de limitarse única y exclusivamente a esbozar una serie de jadeos que, si bien, en un inicio resultaron tímidos e inclusive "Modestos", con el pasar del tiempo y el progresivo aumento de la intensidad con la que su hermano la atendía, al cabo de unos pocos segundos pasarían a convertirse en unos estrepitosos gemidos que, más temprano que tarde, cubrirían toda la extensión del cuarto.

Dándose cuenta de ello, y teniendo ante él la confirmación sonora e irrefutable tanto del acostumbramiento como del disfrute personal de la joven de quince años, nuestro bien intencionado y sobreexcitado protagonista de cabellos canos pasaría entonces a tomarse una serie de atrevidas "Libertades" que le permitiesen a él disfrutar en una mayor medida los placeres que el cuerpo de su hermana tenía para ofrecerle.

Entre las cuales destacaremos; el momento en el que estiró una de sus manos para así cazar y amoldar bajo el yugo de esta a uno de los pechos de la joven, dándole así la chance de palparlo, masajearlo o simplemente sujetándolo segundos antes de embestir con fuerza sus caderas, logrando así que dicha mama permaneciese imperturbable y quieta mientras que su compañera, muy por el contrario se sacudía con saña por cosa de uno o dos segundos, creando así un deleite visual tanto tentador como fugaz; a la vez en la que él, recordando que su hermana era poseedora de una buena "Elasticidad", se aventuraría a extender sus brazos para así no sólo probar que la misma era perfectamente capaz de llevarse la rodilla de la pierna hasta la altura del hombro sin problemas, sino también para aprovecharse de dicha variante en la posición para así poder encajarle un sorpresivo beso en los labios a la rubia y, acto seguido, dedicarle una seguidilla de penetradas que la llevarían a producir un gemido que, de no estar siendo ahogado por los labios y la invasora lengua del albino, muy seguramente habría acabado por ser escuchado por cualquiera que estuviese cerca de la ventana del cuarto, ya que, como imaginarán, el nuevo ángulo le dio a la polla del muchacho la oportunidad de frotarse con una zona extremadamente sensible del coño de su hermana; y finalmente, aquella ocasión en la que el joven, estando ya completamente ensimismado y absorto en sus movimientos de cadera, se decidió a juntar y colocar nuevamente de costado las dos piernas de Lily, haciendo así que esta adaptase una pose que, si bien era símil a la que ella había exhibido con anterioridad, en esta ocasión tendría como meta el darle a él la oportunidad no sólo de posar su mano sobre una de las dos seductoras y perfectas nalgas que conformaban su trasero, sino también presionarlas a gusto, separarlas de forma descarada e inclusive fastidiar con uno de sus dedos el pequeño y palpitante orificio que, motivado por la inherente vergüenza que le debía de producir el ser expuesto, parecía empeñado en ceñirse para negarle el paso a la falange, quién, luego de un pequeño esfuerzo, acabó por ingresar finalmente al mismo, procurando así que la rubia volviese a gritar por obra y gracia de un placer tan culposo e intenso que acabaría por ser desencadenante directo de su orgasmo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡L-Lincoln! ¡Y-ya no puedo…! ¡NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡Me voy a correr! ¡O-OTRA VEZ VAS A HACER QUE YO…!- Intentó pronunciar Lily, segundos antes de que su hermano, de forma imprevista y sorpresiva para ella, pasara a modificar una vez más la pose en la que ambos permanecían, haciendo así que él estuviese ahora con su torso pegado justo detrás de su espalda, similar a como se vería una pareja de amantes al realizar la postura popularmente conocida como "La cuchara".

-Oh, no. Ni siquiera lo pienses, pequeña. Ahora mismo, tú te vas a comportar como una buena hermanita menor y esperarás pacientemente a que tu hermano mayor…¡También se…!- Declaró Lincoln, quién, una vez se hubo acomodado en la nueva pose, de inmediato atinó a rodear con sus brazos a la chica; haciendo pasar uno de sus brazos detrás de la espalda y por debajo del cuerpo de esta; para así poder sujetar con ambas manos los senos de la misma y, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una picaresca lamida a su cuello decirle… -¡…CORRA CONTIGO!- Completando de ese modo su frase y haciendo a su vez que la misma se coordinase con una nueva estocada que fácilmente llegó a tocar y abrir ligeramente las puertas del cerviz femenino, generando así una nueva clase de estímulo y el esbozo de un grito de goce puro y gutural por parte de la joven, quien, cabe aclarar, pasó a ser una simple masa de carne gelatinosa y nerviosa que sólo pudo repetir "I-imposible…Eso es ¡Imposible!" ante aquella declaración y accionar por parte de su hermano.

Y con eso dicho, los cortos retazos de tiempo conocidos como "Segundos" pasarían a ser percibidos como "Horas" por la mente atolondrada y ebria de placer de la joven de cabellos rubios, la cual ahora, además de estar siendo sometida a las estocadas más profundas y veloces de su hermano, se vio obligada a soportar otras "Maldades" de su parte; tales como el esporádico descenso de una de las manos de este a su entrepierna, las consecuentes frotadas y manoseos de esta hacia su clítoris, o el inesperado aprisionamiento de sus senos y pezones dentro de la boca del muchacho; las cuales, en sumatoria, harían que literalmente el cerebro de Lily delirase y fuese atrofiado por el cada vez más creciente y sobrecogedor placer que la abordaba mientras hacía hasta lo imposible por satisfacer la exigencia de "No correrse" impuesta por Lincoln.

Pero por suerte y alivio de la casi destrozada y cada vez más escasa cordura de la joven, el tan esperado momento de orgasmo del chico acabó por serle informado luego de que este último finalmente se desprendiese del seno que mantenía cautivo y, entre pequeños susurros y gemidos que iban al son con el asedio provisto por sus incansables caderas, le dijese abiertamente… "¡A-aquí viene! ¡PREPÁRATE!" poco antes de chasquear la lengua, cerrar los ojos y maldecir por lo bajo a modo de preámbulo para la colosal y abundante descarga que comenzó a ser disparada por su uretra luego de cerciorarse de haber encajado el miembro en la boca del útero, el cual, de un segundo para el otro, fue invadido y llenado por un torrente casi interminable de líquido caliente, espeso y blancuzco, que, además de haberlo quemado, le serviría a modo de desencadenante a la chica para así darse rienda suelta y liberar, de una vez por todas y en forma líquida, las tan reprimidas oleadas de abnegado placer que desaforada mente había estado conteniendo desde hacía ya algunos minutos.

Dicho de otra forma, ambos chicos acabaron por llegar conjuntamente al clímax, haciendo así que sus respectivos sexos estallasen en una mezcla de sensaciones complejas y expeditas, las cuales, como era de esperarse, se complementaban mutuamente para así hacer que los respectivos orgasmos individuales se acrecentaran hasta llegar a un punto en el que, tras haberse sobrepuesto a la última contracción tanto propia como la del aparato reproductor de su pareja, ambos muchachos terminaron por caer de manera laxa y desganada sobre el sitio en la cama que cada uno de ellos ocupaba en ese preciso momento.

Y así es como ambos permanecerían hasta finalmente ser capaces de restaurar su cada vez más escaso y fatigado aliento, sin importarles en lo más mínimo el hecho de mantenerse íntimamente conectados entre sí o que de las aberturas del coño de la chica comenzasen a emanar los restos de la recién ordeñada descarga de semen.

-Jooooooder…Linky, eso fue algo…en verdad fue tan…tan…- Intentó esbozar una recientemente recuperada Lily, sin ser del todo capaz de encontrar el adjetivo indicado para describir lo que sentía.

-"¿Jodidamente perfecto?"- Preguntó Lincoln, buscando así asistir a la joven y, al mismo tiempo, dejar entrever la clase de sentimiento que él mismo tenía presente luego de la conclusión del acto.

-Umm…no.- Respondió de manera sonriente la muchacha, iniciando así un breve intercambio de palabras entre ella y su hermano.

-"¿Embriagadoramente adictivo?"-

-Nah-ah.-

-"¿Estremecedoramente placentero, quizá?"-

-Sigue intentando, hermano.-

-Mmm…a ver, entonces…- Comentó él, ponderando un poco antes de dar a conocer su siguiente respuesta. -Oh, ¡Creo que ya lo tengo! Me parece que…la descripción más apropiada para esto sería…- Musito entonces, momentos antes de deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de la rubia y dividir la atención de ambas entre el abdomen y una de las mejillas de esta antes de finalmente responder. -"Justo lo que YO, estaba buscando."- Acabo por decir el albino, segundos antes de ofrecer una despampanante sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual su hermanita no tardaría mucho en corresponderle.

-Jeje. Eso es. Me parece que eso encaja muy bien.- Respondió de manera risueña ella, dándole así la razón al muchacho, segundos antes de darse ligeramente la vuelta y fruncir sus labios para así mendigar un beso que nuestro protagonista no tardaría en ofrecerle, cerrando así el que sería el primero de otros muchos rounds que se sucederían y repetirían a lo largo y ancho de toda esa tarde.

…

En una de esas siguientes rondas, nos encontraríamos con una Lily que, sintiéndose más osada y atrevida, se había ofrecido voluntariamente a montar por su cuenta la polla de su hermano, mientras este último únicamente se dedicaba a observarla desde la cabecera de la cama.

La escena iniciaría con la rubia mirando fijamente y de manera embelesada al albino, la cual, ella no le quitaría de encima hasta finalmente acabar de hacer descender sus caderas hasta la base del miembro que ella sujetaba y guiaba con sus manos. Una vez que ella tuvo la completa enteridad del pene en su interior, la joven hubo tardado unos segundos antes de volver a habituarse a la sensación de tener un objeto de tamañas dimensiones encajado en lo más profundo de su feminidad, más sin embargo, una leve caricia dada por su hermano en una de sus mejillas y sus caderas, rápidamente la hizo volver en sí y la ayudó a encontrar su motivación para así empezar a realizar una serie de pequeños brincos. Dichos movimientos, si bien empezaron siendo algo torpes y apenas y alcanzaban a hacer retroceder la tonificada masculinidad del muchacho apenas unos centímetros, con el pasar de los segundos no solo fueron volviéndose cada vez más audaces y extensas, sino que además serían las responsables de hacer que la joven produjese un gran número de expresiones sonrojadas y excitadas, las cuales, más temprano que tarde, harían que nuestro querido Lincoln optase por hacer algo para acrecentar la naturaleza sexy de toda esta situación. Es por este motivo que, luego de que su hermanita se hubiese habituado a sacudir y mantener un buen ritmo con sus caderas, el joven albino comenzaría a usar sus manos para así sujetar a esta última del trasero, al mismo tiempo que utilizaba la otra para introducir su dedo pulgar en la boca de esta, quién de manera instintiva, comenzó a lamérselo de manera poco refinada y pervertida, casi como si se tratase de algo extremadamente delicioso o irresistible para ella. No obstante, lejos de limitarse sólo a eso, el chico también se aventuraría a hacer otras cosas como adelantar y juntar sus labios con los de Lily luego de que esta los humedeciese al chuparle el dedo, para así posteriormente ir bajando con su lengua hasta la altura de sus pechos, y de esa forma propiciarle un pequeño número de lamidas que, en sumatoria con la manera lasciva en que él rodeaba a la rubia con sus brazos para así aferrársele a su espalda baja y nalgas, habían hecho que tanto ella como él llegasen al orgasmo poco después de que la voraz boca de Lincoln se desprendiese de los senos, para así permitirle reclinar hacia atrás la espalda y sujetar; con mucha más fuerza y saña; las dos esferas perfectas y firmes que conformaban el trasero de Lily, forzando así a esta última a alcanzar una mayor profundidad con aquella sentada final y, a la vez, obligándola a dejar nuevamente expuesto el agujero que yacía generalmente oculto y refugiado de la luz del sol o el ojo de cualquier otra persona.

…

En el próximo escenario, la joven pareja se hallaría realizando una peculiar variante de la pose conocida como el "69", en la cual el chico estaría ligeramente reclinado con la espalda hacia atrás, recostando la parte superior de esta última junto con su cabeza en la pared lateral de su cama, pudiendo de esa forma, estirar sus piernas hasta hacerlas sobresalir del mueble y posar sus pies sobre el piso, todo mientras hacía uso de sus manos para sujetar las caderas y mantener el empapado y sumamente delicioso coño de su hermana al alcance de su voraz y sedienta boca. A su vez, esto le daría la chance a la rubia de utilizar su boca, manos y senos para así estimular y satisfacer a la más que endurecida y erguida polla que no parecía mostrar signo alguno de flacidez aún luego de las últimas dos rondas.

En resumen, desde dicha pose, Lincoln podía dedicarse a chupetear, lamer y explorar con el uso de su habilidoso y bien entrenado músculo bucal, toda la extensión y la entrada de la fragante sexualidad femenina. Al mismo tiempo, su hermana, sin tener intención alguna de quedarse atrás, se daba a la tarea de llenar de goce y placer al miembro frente a ella; usando sus manos para masturbarlo o masajearle las bolas; de su boca para mamarlo, lamerlo y cubrirlo de sendas capas de saliva, las cuales podían abarcar una zona en específico de la polla o limitarse exclusivamente a la punta; o también, aprovecharse, tanto del ángulo en el que se encontraban como de su espalda entrenada y flexible por el yoga y otras actividades, para así recargar una parte de su torso sobre el tronco del pene, haciendo así que a ella le fuese sencillo el poder rodear con sus pechos una buena parte de la misma y, ya desde esa posición, usar sus labios y lengua sobre la cabeza hasta que al final una buena descarga acabase por estallar de manera esporádica en su boca, llenando esta y cubriendo una buena sección de su rostro de esperma, todo mientras ella hacía lo propio al expeler y vaciar una buena dosis de su jugo sobre la boca abierta y expectante del muchacho.

…

Finalmente, y a modo de marcar como "Completa" la conquista de Lincoln sobre el cuerpo de la última de sus hermanas, la pareja decidió finiquitar el encuentro haciendo que el muchacho estrenase y reclamase para sí el último de los agujeros que le quedaban por reclamar, su ano.

Es así pues que, tras adoptar la postura clásica del "Misionero" y asegurarse de mantener bajo su agarre y bien abiertas las dos piernas de la joven, el albino procedería a enfilar y ejercer presión con la punta de su masculinidad en contra de la constreñida y apretada entrada a los intestinos de su hermana, la cual, al cabo de unos segundos y el uso de algo de lubricante, finalmente cedería y le permitiría el paso. No obstante, y debido en gran medida a la diferencia de tamaño y a la naturaleza ceñida del orificio, el muchacho, en un primer momento, se vio obligado a aplicar una considerable cantidad de fuerza para así poder adentrarse o dar siquiera marcha atrás en el interior de la chica, cosa que; además de hacer que esta última jadease y gritase de forma desaforada; provocó que el ritmo que él hubo marcado al inicio lo llevase a arremeter cada vez con una mayor fuerza contra las entrañas de Lily, haciendo así que su expresión se deformase y que sus pechos se sacudiesen con intensidad ante cada nuevo embiste hecho por su hermano.

Sin embargo, esto no fue más que sólo el inicio, ya que como verán, motivado por la lujuria y la embriagadoramente placentera sensación que le generaba el hacer uso de una cavidad tan cálida y apretada como lo era el ano de la rubia, Lincoln instintivamente atinaría a reforzar la fuerza de su agarre, para así levantar ligeramente las caderas de la chica y, inmediatamente después, reclinarse al frente de esta para así continuar con sus cada vez más veloces y atronadoras embestidas, sin darle importancia alguna a los interminables gritos que la joven esbozaba a todo pulmón, los cuales, lejos de detenerse, únicamente fueron creciendo tanto en frecuencia como en volumen luego de que el chico, empecinado en conseguir "Ese" estímulo final que le faltaba para alcanzar el clímax, hiciese que sus manos pasarán a ceñirse detrás de la espalda de la muchacha, afianzando nuevamente su agarre y permitiéndole de esa forma alcanzar la máxima velocidad e inclinación que le era posible desde aquella posición.

En síntesis, luego de adaptar una pose que le permitiera dar todo de sí, y al mismo tiempo levantar en el aire a una buena parte del cuerpo de Lily, Lincoln comenzaría a vaciar los últimos, más no escasos, resquicios de jugo masculino dentro de los adentros de la rubia, quién, entonando un fuerte y agudo grito gutural que se coordinó con un sonoro jadeo producido por el chico, de igual modo acabó por llegar al orgasmo mientras sentía como el flamante y tumultuoso líquido blancuzco era vertido sin cesar dentro de las paredes internas de sus intestinos.

Y con eso, y una posterior caída producto del cansancio conjunto de ambos chicos, se daría por terminado el encuentro, y posteriormente iniciado el periodo de recuperación post-coital, en el cual básicamente los dos muchachos tomarían un sinfín de bocanadas de aire antes de finalmente sentirse lo suficientemente recuperados como para intercambiar algunas palabras entre sí.

-Caray, Linky. Eso verdaderamente fue…algo intenso. En verdad eres una bestia insaciable, voraz y al acecho.- Comentó de manera esporádica y algo risueña la chica, al mismo tiempo que sonreía y se dedicaba a abrazar ligeramente la espalda de su hermano.

-"¿Pero?"- Preguntó el albino, intuyendo y adivinando por medio del accionar de la joven, que sus intenciones distaban de querer ofenderlo a través de esa clase de agudos comentarios.

Ante esa pregunta, y las posteriores "Cosquillas de castigo" realizadas por su hermano para así hacerla confesar, la muchacha simplemente se limitó a entonar una breve risilla y decir "¡Ya! A eso iba…Jajaja." poco antes de mirar con ojos acaramelados y dulces al albino.

-Pero…casualmente, eso es todo lo que yo y, por lo visto, también las demás, buscábamos en un hombre.- Terminó de decir ella, segundos antes de que ambos compartiesen un beso que, si bien resultó breve, tenía detrás una poderosa y compleja mezcla de varios sentimientos.

Tras separar sus rostros, tanto la rubia como el albino parecieron ponerse mentalmente de acuerdo a la hora de iniciar un enternecedor contacto visual luego de juntar sus respectivas frentes con las de su pareja, ignorando así todo lo demás a su alrededor para así darse a la tarea de asimilar y memorizar las emociones y sensaciones que les producía el tener el cuerpo del otro sobre o debajo de sí. Sin embargo, la paz y quietud de ese casto y bello momento se vería interrumpida y perturbada debido a un cierto comentario de la chica

-Y sabes, si bien ya no tengo pensado usar el video de este momento para así presumirle a las demás, en verdad me muero de ganas de ver lo que quedó grabado de él.-

-Umm…¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó Lincoln, siendo así invadido por unos ciertos aires de nerviosismo que lo motivarían a crear algo de distancia entre él y su hermana.

-Sé que a lo mejor me dejé llevar por el calor del momento y olvidé mi cámara en la habitación. Pero quién podría culparme, ¿No? La forma y el momento en el que me sinceré contigo y luego me trajiste aquí fue simplemente…Haaa…- Comentó la rubia, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas y una complacida y algo tonta sonrisa de "Chica enamorada", la cual se vio obligada a extinguir con una pequeña tos fingida antes de continuar. -P-pero volviendo al tema, de lo que yo estaba hablando era acerca de la grabación de las más que numerosas cámaras y micrófonos que sé que Lisa ha montado aquí con el pasar de los años. Estoy segura de que todas ellas deben haber captado el encuentro desde algunos ángulos MUUUUUY interesantes.- Continuó diciendo ella, con una expresión levemente pervertida en el rostro, causando así que la cara de Lincoln se palideciera un poco al recordar un detalle importante.

-O-oye, Lily…de hecho…- Trató de notificar él, solo para acabar siendo ignorado por la joven, quien, ansiosa por conocer los detalles de la filmación, procedió a darle una orden a la IA de la casa.

-Computadora, quiero que me notifiques de los detalles referentes a la última filmación capacitada para ingresar en el servidor Épsilon. Incluyendo el número de encuadres, los minutos de grabación y el puntaje que tus estándares le darían en una escala de 1 a 10. Código de confirmación 7341. Nombre de usuario, Lily-Anna.- Esbozo de manera firme la pequeña, solo para acabar recibiendo como respuesta un silencio por parte de la conciencia artificial, el cual, a punto estuvo de llevarla a repetir con enfado y un mayor volumen su orden. Sin embargo, cuando la muchacha se hubo volteado en dirección a la puerta para así gritar, esta última fue detenida en seco por Lincoln, quien aparentemente tenía algo importante para decirle.

-Yo…creo que deberías saber algo, Lily. La cosa es que…-

Empezó a relatar el albino, haciéndole saber de esa forma a su hermana que, debido a una cierta petición que él le había hecho a Lisa hace cosa de solo unos días; más precisamente, luego de que esta le brindase los medios para empezar a conocer o acercarse a la conflictiva y distante rubia fanática de las redes sociales; la joven genio de cabellos castaños se había dado la labor de apagar o deshabilitar temporalmente todos los sistemas de vigilancia y monitoreo ubicados en torno a su cuarto, algo que sólo podría significar una cosa de la cual Lily no tardaría en percatarse o resaltar.

-Así que, en resumen, lo que estás diciéndome es…¿Que nada de lo que hicimos fue filmado?- Preguntó una atónita y contrariada Lily.

-Mmm-hmm.-

-Pero…eso significa que…mi primera vez contigo, de entre TODAS las otras grabaciones de ti y las otras fue…¿La única en ser excluida del registro y no haber sido filmada por NINGUNA de las cámaras de Lisa?- Cuestionó entonces, poco antes de bajar la mirada y dejar salir una pequeña lagrimilla por uno de los costados de su rostro, la cual, Lincoln inmediatamente identificó como una señal de desilusión y frustración.

-¡B-bueno, q-quizá pero…! ¡E-esa no es razón para que llores, Lily! ¡A-a final de cuentas, el que haya o no video no modifica en nada que…!- Fue lo que trato de alegar el albino, momentos antes de que su hermana, en acto de desenfreno total y aparente alegría, se arrojase sobre él gritándole algo que no hubiese esperado oír de parte de alguien que ya anteriormente le había dicho que odiaba el ser tratada distinto o dejada de lado del resto.

-¿¡ESTÁS BROMEANDO!? ¡ESO ES…! ¡ES…! ¡PERFECTO! ¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡Y YO QUE PENSÉ QUE NADA PODRÍA HACER DE ESTE UN MOMENTO MÁS "ESPECIAL" Y "PERFECTO"! ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA!?-

-A-aparentemente no. Explícamelo, ¿Quieres?- Se limitó a responder él, sin poder dilucidar el motivo detrás del exabrupto, así como tampoco la razón por la cual la rubia se encontraba frotando su rostro contra el de él de manera tan exagerada y animada.

-¡Ok, te explico! Esto quiere decir que, lo que tú y yo vivimos hoy será algo que quede para siempre y solo exista dentro de la memoria de ambos. ¡Algo "SOLO PARA NOSOTROS"! ¡Algo IRREPETIBLE! Y lo mejor, ¡ALGO QUESE ADECUA A MÍ Y ME REPRESENTA PERFECTAMENTE BIEN, DE IGUAL MANERA EN QUE LO HICIERON LAS PRIMERAS VECES DE LAS DEMÁS! ¡OH, LINKY! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!- Terminó de vociferar la muchacha, para así, dejarse llevar del todo por los impulsos de felicidad absoluta que le produjo el enterarse de algo que ni siquiera ella sabía que deseaba y anhelaba tanto.

Es así entonces que, mientras trataba de asimilar lo que acababan de decirle, y ungía como el receptáculo de una avalancha interminable de besos dados por la chica, Lincoln atinó a sonreír con gracia y mirar hacía la dirección del imaginario público frente a él antes de decir mentalmente…

-_Oh, bueno. Si ella es feliz con esto, ¿Quién soy yo para negárselo? ¿No les parece? Jeje._\- Segundos antes de corresponder a las muestras de afecto de la rubia con una frotada de cabeza que, además de ser bien recibida por esta última, le hizo sentir y hacer notar al muchacho lo mucho que su relación con la joven había cambiado y mejorado en tan corto período de tiempo.

…

**Casa Loud. 1er Piso. Comedor.**

Luego de aquel último momento especial detallado y compartido por Lincoln y Lily, pasarían varias horas hasta que finalmente sucediese algo de verdadera importancia o que valiese la pena detallar, ya que, como verán, hubo un significativo nivel de paz y tranquilidad presente en el dúo durante el resto de aquella tarde. O al menos, así había sido hasta que la puerta blindada de la entrada principal estallase de manera repentina mientras nuestros dos protagonistas se hallaban llevando a cabo una tranquila merienda.

Luego del estallido, ambos chicos observaron como un pequeño objeto en forma de granada de gas era arrojado contra las escaleras, poco antes de explotar, cegando a los dos y rodeando de una espesa capa de humo toda el área referente al primer piso de la casa, cosa que, en teoría, permitiría tanto el ingreso como la subsecuente operación de extracción y rescate orquestada por un cierto trío de chicas, el cual tenía como único y principal objetivo el liberar a su hermano de los posibles horrores a los que Lily pudiera estar exponiéndolo.

-¡Finalmente entramos! ¡Dense prisa todas! ¡Tenemos exactamente 4,58 segundos para poner a Lincoln a una distancia segura, antes de presumir ante Lily el hecho de haber retomado completamente el control de la casa! ¡No quiero que se distraigan ni se tomen a la ligera lo que ella es capaz de hacer hasta que finalmente aseguremos al objetivo! ¿¡Está claro!?- Preguntó de manera esporádica la figura que parecía liderar al grupo, comunicándose con sus dos allegadas por medio de un canal de comunicación aislado, recibiendo así una respuesta afirmativa por este mismo medio. -_Quizá me tomó más tiempo del esperado, principalmente porque esa pequeña resultó ser un hueso más duro de roer del que pensé inicialmente, pero…¡Finalmente estamos aquí para ayudarte, hermano!_\- Musito en su cabeza la muchacha, justo al momento de doblar por el pasillo que llevaba al comedor de la residencia.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como el improvisado grupo de rescatistas dotadas de máscaras especiales hicieron acto de presencia y llegaron al comedor, todas y cada una de ellas se quedaron pasmadas ante su visión, haciendo así que simplemente permanecieran inmóviles en su lugar hasta que el humo se hubo disipado y les hubiese permitido ver, con sus propios ojos, el mismo cuadro impactante vislumbrado a través de su equipo de visión.

-Umm…Díganme algo, ¿Las tres están viendo lo mismo que yo? ¿No es así?- Fue lo que se aventuró a preguntar Lana, al centrar su mirada en las tazas y los curiosos refrigerios dispuestos sobre la mesa, los cuales, por algún motivo, se trataban de una serie de Cupcakes rellenos hasta el tope de crema y decorados para así simular los rostros de todas las ahí presentes.

-Sip, yo…lo veo, Lans.- Respondió Lola, enfocándose por su parte en la evidente desnudez y cercanía de ambos chicos entre sí y destacando, a su vez, el hecho de que ambos parecían estar tomados de la mano mientras tosían los restos de humo que hubiesen quedado en sus pulmones.

-Afirmativo. Yo también, hermanas.- Contestó Lisa, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba finalmente su máscara para así ver mejor todo y comprobar; por medio del sonrojo presente en el rostro de sus hermanos y por el más que evidente y mordisqueado "Cupcake-Lily" sujeto por la joven, el cual, casualmente, contaba con líneas dentales pertenecientes a la boca del albino; que lo que tenía frente a sí se trataba entonces de la escena de una pareja que, en actitud obviamente romántica, estaba disfrutando de su merienda al darse de comer el uno al otro por turnos. -_N-no puede ser. Esto es…_\- Musito en su cabeza la castaña, al momento de susurrar el nombre de sus dos hermanos para así llamarles la atención.

-¡Wah! ¡C-chicas! ¡Que sust…! ¡E-es decir…! ¡S-SORPRESA y alegría me da verlas! ¡V-verán Lily y yo…! ¡Ella…! ¡N-nosotros…!- Tartamudeo el chico, en un vano intento de esclarecer o dar tan siquiera algo de contexto ante lo que las tres muchachas debían estar percibiendo o imaginándose desde su punto de vista.

No obstante, lejos de darse a entender, este solo divagó el tiempo suficiente para que Lisa acabase de procesar sus conjeturas y resolviese dar una confirmación empírica y fehaciente a las mismas con una prueba.

-¡Computadora! ¡Quiero que compiles toda la información y registro de lo que pasó aquí en nuestra ausencia y respondas a mi siguiente pregunta! ¿¡Esto de aquí es el resultado de un "Escenario Post-coito N°3"!?- Preguntó abiertamente ella, haciendo así que la AI procesará y comenzase un exhaustivo análisis para dar respuesta la pregunta de la castaña, al mismo tiempo que el albino, siendo aparentemente el único ahí en no entender lo que eso quería decir, trataba de obtener una respuesta al respecto por parte de las dos expectantes gemelas o la risueña Lily junto a él.

-_¿Porque nadie me contesta? ¿¡Qué carajos es eso de "Escenario N°3"!?_\- Se cuestionó fugazmente él, poco antes de que la computadora llegase a un veredicto y afirmase, más allá de toda duda, que la pareja efectivamente había terminado en un "Escenario Post-coito N°3", algo que, por algún motivo, pareció alegrar mucho al trío de recién llegadas, cosa que sólo aumentó la curiosidad del muchacho.

-Fiu. Menos mal, ¿No? Eso quiere decir que ese "Posible desenlace" que nos planteaste antes se hizo realidad, ¿Verdad, Lis?- Preguntó una visiblemente aliviada Lola.

-Sí, todo parece indicar que si.- Afirmó la genio.

-¡Genial! ¿¡Eso entonces quiere decir que Linc se las arregló para…!? ¡YA SABEN!- Exclamó finalmente y de un modo alegre Lana, logrando así que el ansia por respuestas de su hermano llegase así a su límite.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Y ESPEREN! ¿¡Podría alguien ser TAN AMABLE de decirme QUÉ rayos sucede aquí!? ¿¡Qué es eso del "Escenario N°3"!? ¿¡Y porque todas ustedes parecen contentas por ello!?- Vocifero finalmente un Lincoln cansado de estar siendo excluido de la conversación.

Ante esa duda, el muchacho recibiría como respuesta una breve risa protagonizada por las cuatro chicas, la cual, una vez hubo finalizado, daría pie a una explicación de cómo era que Lisa clasificaba el final de los primeros encuentros sexual es del chico junto alguna de sus hermanas. Siendo el "Escenario N°1" aquel en el que, si bien la chica había disfrutado, por uno u otro motivo trataba de esconder dicho hecho y buscar una excusa que le sirviese para volver a repetirlo; siendo este el caso de Lori y Lynn. El "Escenario N°2", aquel en el que el acto fue disfrutado y tomado como algo "Divertido" y "Recreativo" para hacer con el muchacho durante sus ratos libres; destacando entre estos los encuentros con Luna y Luan. Y finalmente, el "Escenario N°3", donde, debid motivo, tras haber acabado el acto, la relación hasta ese momento existente entre el albino y la chica en cuestión cambiase de manera radical, acercándose así a algo más cercano al amor; siendo Leni y Lucy los dos exponentes más claros de este caso.

Teniendo entonces presente este nuevo concepto, Lincoln pasaría a dedicarle un vistazo rápido a Lily, momentos antes de que, motivado por la incredulidad de que los sentimientos o la forma de verlo de esta hubiese cambiado tan radicalmente como Lisa le decía, él moviese sus labios para preguntar al respecto, solo para ser detenido en pleno acto por un dedo de la pequeña, quién, sabiendo bien lo que este le iba a decir, se dispuso a ofrecer una respuesta anticipada.

-Juju. Solo dejémoslo en que, gracias a lo que hicimos, tú conseguiste que yo me volviese a sentir "Parte de mis hermanas". ¿De acuerdo, Linky?-

Y con eso dicho, Lincoln sintió como si con esa respuesta; tan llena de sinceridad y esbozada de una forma encantadora y enternecedora; todas sus dudas al respecto se extinguiesen y que, en su mente, sólo hubiese una forma de corresponder a esta y a la deslumbrante sonrisa que su hermanita le estaba dedicando en ese preciso momento.

-S-si…yo…creo que estoy bastante bien con eso, Lily…Gracias.- Afirmó entonces él, poco antes de abrazarse ligeramente al cuerpo de la joven y dedicarle un pequeño beso en la frente antes de decir… -Te prometo hacer todo cuanto esté en mi mano para hacer que ese sentimiento no se vuelva a extinguir. Te quiero mucho, hermanita.-

Sobra decir que esas palabras finales, además de provocar un intenso sonrojo y sensación de seguridad absoluta en la joven quinceañera, generó también que el resto de las hermanas menores, que hasta ese entonces habían estado observando todo con una mezcla de gracia o ternura, redujesen rápidamente su distancia entre ellas y la pareja para así colarse en medio de su momento y, de una manera poco sutil, comenzar a mendigar por un poco de la atención de su hermano mayor.

-Jeje. Ya, ya. No necesitan hacer una escena por esto. Saben que tengo más que suficiente amor para todas ustedes, chicas. Así que, vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma y…- Intentó expresar él, segundos antes de que, por medio de una inesperada tacleada conjunta, las cuatro muchachas que lo rodeaban lo derribasen de su silla, dando posteriormente lugar a una cautivadora escena en la cual el albino yacía en el piso, siendo rodeado y restringido por las cuatro féminas, quienes, en un intento juguetón por ser merecedoras de su atención, llenarían al chico de un sin número de apasionados y húmedos besos, que nos servirían a nosotros, como público, para dar cierre a esta ardiente y divertida historia llena de malosentendidos y amor fraternal.

**Fin de la parte 2**

**Y de la historia en general**

**Muchas gracias por leer y, espero de todo corazón verlos a ustedes y a sus Reviews presentes en un futuro no muy lejano, cuando realice un capítulo especial a modo de cierre definitivo, el cual llamaré "Las Conclusiones". No se lo vayan a perder :3**


	5. Chapter 5 (Final)

**Conclusiones (Desde el punto de vista de Lisa Loud)**

Iniciamos esta última parte de nuestro recorrido encontrándonos con Lisa, quién se encontraba recogiendo o comprobando el estado del empaquetado de una serie de cajas dispuestas a lo largo y ancho del laboratorio de la vieja casa Loud, al mismo tiempo que llevaba una pequeña grabadora digital en sus manos, para así registrar y darnos a conocer a nosotros, como público, la serie de acontecimientos que habían dado lugar a dicha situación.

-Registro de avances número 121020. En el día de la fecha, debo informar que se marca un antes y un después en lo que respecta a la vida tanto mía como del resto de mis unidades fraternales mayores. Y menor, para mi sorpresa. Un cambio por demás significativo una...Transición, si así lo prefieren.- Empezó relatando ella, a la vez que observaba con nostalgia los alrededores de su cuarto y reposaba su mano sobre una de las muchas cajas dentro del mismo, para así facilitarle a su mente la labor de continuar con su explicación.

-Cómo ya has de imaginar, las acciones que llevaron a esta situación se remontan al día en el cual Lincoln finalizó su residencia/cuidado temporario de la casa y de los habitantes de esta luego de una semana llena de...**(Toser)** "Recreación", "Re-conexión" y "Compenetración" con aquellas unidades familiares con las cuales había renegado en un pasado.- Comentó la castaña, tras haber tenido que aclarar su garganta para así recuperar la calma que la caracterizaba y disimular el ligero sonrojo y tono de emoción que había surgido en ella al recordar eso que sus otras hermanas llamaron "La Semana Mágica".

-Por obvios motivos, no pienso extenderme demasiado en aquellos detalles referentes a la despedida de Lincoln, por lo cual solo diré que...aún a mí me resultó difícil el tener que decirle "Adiós" luego de todo lo acontecido durante esos días.- Mencionó la genio, poco antes de ser asaltada por una leve sensación de añoranza y melancolía que, si bien resultaban desagradables, apenas y podían llegar a compararse con el grado de sentimientos que le había tocado experimentar al ver al albino subirse a un taxi y despedirse de ellas por quién-sabe cuánto tiempo.

-No obstante, en donde sí pienso explayarme es en lo ocurrido tras el regreso de nuestros padres, y la que sería la máxima autoridad fraternal de la casa en aquel entonces, Lucy.- Prosiguió Lisa, dejando de lado el poco sentimentalismo que la asolaba para así enfocarse en la joven poetiza y lo que el regreso de esta última a la casa había degenerado en todas y cada una de ellas.

-Es innegable el hecho de que, tras su llegada, ella tuvo la facilidad de perturbarme a mí y todas las demás con sus comentarios agudos y constantes insinuaciones respecto a, y cito, "Lo mucho que todas habíamos "Crecido" y "Madurado" como mujeres, durante esa semana que estuvo ausente". Además de mencionar explícitamente que "Seguro habrá sido obra de Lincoln".-Mencionó la castaña, sin poder evitar que le llegase a la cabeza el miedo e incomodidad mostrado en el rostro de sus hermanas luego de que la gótica hiciera resaltar eso; así como también su propia impresión personal al no poder imaginar cómo había hecho la misma para deducir lo sucedido con semejante premura y precisión.

-**(Suspiro)** Pero lo que seguramente tuvo mayor impacto en todas en ese momento; a excepción de mí; fue la supuesta "Profecía" de la cual ella nos hizo mención luego de considerarnos "Aptas" de escucharla. La cual, básicamente consistía en un sinnúmero de patrañas, mezclada con predicciones de acontecimientos específicos y justificadas con la endeble excusa de que todo debía su origen al "Conjuro" que ella había realizado sobre el manuscrito de índole sexual elaborado por Lincoln, cuando ella estaba en la tierna edad de 8 años.- Explayó la genio, rememorando así el nivel de incredulidad, absurdísimo y gracia que la sola mención de dicha "Profecía" le había causado, así como también el inverosímil grado de aceptación y emoción que la misma había generado en el resto de sus otras hermanas, quienes parecían sumamente encantadas con la idea de que esa idea fuese de hecho una realidad en un futuro.

-Es decir, la sola idea de que todas nosotras pudiésemos vivir en una pacífica y unida comunidad fraternal, en la cual todas pudiésemos contar con el apoyo y las "Atenciones" de nuestro hermano, al mismo tiempo que nos diese la oportunidad de ocultar nuestra verdadera identidad y criar a la respectiva línea de descendencia de cada una; la cual, según Lucy, debería engendrarse en orden de edad; si bien resultaría algo tentador y casi idóneo para todas, no dejaba de carecer de fundamentos o bases que indicasen que el resto de mis unidades fraternales mayores o el propio Lincoln siquiera estuviesen de acuerdo o se mostrasen dispuestos a llevar adelante un plan de dichas características.- Vociferó Lisa, sin temor alguno de dejar entrever lo que su mente; siempre lógica y analítica; le había hecho opinar luego de escuchar por primera vez dicha afirmación por parte de Lucy.

-Y sin embargo, contra toda clase de pronóstico o medida lógica posible, la descabellada y absurda predicción de Lucy comenzó a tomar forma luego de que, en medio de la celebración organizada por la reciente graduación de Lincoln, las dos unidades fraternales de mayor edad se presentaron ante todos con dos impactantes noticias. Siendo la primera de estas que Lori secretamente había dado a luz a una hija que, en ese momento, tenía ya un año y medio. Y la segunda, de que Leni se encontraba embarazada desde hacía ya unas cuatro semanas.- Informó Lisa, recordando así los múltiples revueltos que dichas noticias habían provocado, entre los cuales destacaremos; la mezcla de emoción, sorpresa y asombro por parte de seis de las ocho chicas Loud restantes; la incredulidad de Lisa ante la noticia, que casualmente se coordinaba con una de las predicciones de Lucy; la tristeza y sensación de dolor de los Loud padres hacia las chicas por no haberles comentado anteriormente que ya eran abuelos, y el enfado al enterarse de que, aparentemente, los padres de las criaturas no estaban al tanto de la existencia de las mismas; el desmayo y posterior ataque de pánico de Lincoln tras haber recordado las fechas en las cuales él había dejado de recibir "Visitas" de esas dos hermanas; y, por supuesto, al sensación de felicidad y regocijo de Lucy al contemplar como la idea presentada junto con su supuesta profecía comenzaba a tomar poder y ganar allegados con el nacimiento de la pequeña Loan y la reciente concepción de Liena.

-Francamente hablando, fue en ese preciso momento cuando el nivel de raciocinio y escepticismo al que yo estaba acostumbrada ver en mis hermanas no sólo alcanzó niveles críticamente bajos, sino que, los mismos no hicieron más que empeorar luego de que, en medio de una "Reunión de hermanas" en la que además de despejar dudas y notificarnos de la identidad del padre de las niñas, Lucy considerará como oportuna la ocasión de decirnos que debido a algunos de los muchos sinsentidos y tonterías astrológicas que seguía, la siguiente de nosotras en resultar embarazada luego del nacimiento de la hija de Leni sería considerada como el alma gemela o pareja idónea para una cierta persona que creo que sobra mencionar en esta grabación.- Continuó narrando la chica, tras llevarse una mano al rostro y rememorar, con un gran y evidente fastidio, la clase de reacción que había provocado el comentario de la supuesta adivina en casi todas sus hermanas, quienes, si bien habían fingido inicialmente desinterés, era obvio que habían sido motivadas por esta idea, por lo cual, no tuvieron tapujos de acrecentar tanto en número como en intensidad la frecuencia con la cual ellas entablaban encuentros fortuitos con su hermano, quién, durante el transcurso de las semanas y meses posteriores al nacimiento de Liena, acabó en un estado visiblemente desmejorado debido al exceso de "Atención" por parte de todas las chicas que lo frecuentaban.

-Pero por supuesto, siendo la brillante genio que soy y siendo plenamente consciente de la clase de comportamiento habituado de mis hermanas, yo me encargue de tomar ciertas "Medidas" para prevenir el catastrófico escenario en el cual todas ellas acabasen simultáneamente preñadas sólo por seguir algo tan absurdo y poco científico como lo sería una profecía.- Acotó ella, echando la vista atrás, hacia el momento en el cual le hizo entrega a su hermano de unas píldoras que le permitirían regular sus niveles de fertilidad, asegurándose así de evitar dicho escenario y, de cierta forma, dándole la oportunidad de elegir a la chica con la cual teóricamente pasaría el resto de su vida.

-**(Suspiro)** Pero irónicamente, esas mismas "Medidas" fueron finalmente lo que permitieron el subsecuente embarazo de la tercera hermana mayor, la cual, valiéndose aparentemente de palabras dulces y la promesa de renunciar a sus sueños de grandeza en la industria musical en pos de dar a luz y criar a su prole junto al padre de la misma, fueron lo que hicieron que el mismo no sólo la aceptará, sino que también comenzará a incitar y motivar al resto de las chicas a llevar a cabo el desquiciado plan de convivencia salido de la mente de una mera prepuber como lo era Lucy al momento de concebir la misma.- Reveló Lisa, recordando el momento en el cual tanto su hermano como Luna les habían hecho informe a ella y a las demás del embarazo de esta última, dándole así un final a la "Apuesta" o "Juego" que habían estado llevando a cabo y, al mismo tiempo, dándoles a conocer que el albino ya no tenía pensado huir de su aparente destino y responsabilidades como padre, razón por la cual solicitaría la ayuda y participación de todas para llevar adelante y hacer funcionar aquel ambicioso proyecto; siempre y cuando estuviesen de acuerdo con él.

Luego de eso, la castaña se tomó un minuto de silencio para así estructurar la cadena de eventos que había dado como resultado que todas y cada una de sus hermanas; incluida ella misma; finalmente aceptasen el trato y comenzasen los preparativos necesarios para iniciar su nuevo estilo de vida.

-Siendo brutalmente sincera, aún al día de hoy me resulta difícil creer que haya sido capaz de aceptar un trato que tiene todo el potencial de explotarnos en la cara y destruir de manera irremediable nuestra vida y la de las jóvenes criaturas forzadas a vivir bajo esta mentira.- Musitó ella, dejando que sus dudas y miedos fueran palpables y reconocibles en su voz poco antes de continuar... -Pero al mismo tiempo...también soy capaz de ver los beneficios que dicha situación ofrece. Además, creo firmemente que, con mi ayuda, el desarrollo y adecuado manejo de una comuna de poco más de una veintena de habitantes no es algo ni remotamente imposible. De hecho...e-estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerla funcionar.- Afirmó entonces, cambiando su tono de voz por uno que, si bien estaba cargado de ánimo, optimismo y emoción por la clase de placeres y libertades que la culminación de dicho proyecto suponía, la genio trataba de disimular lo mejor posible para que el futuro escucha de dicha grabación no pudiese ver explayados dichos sentimientos.

-Quizá tú no vayas a poder acompañarnos de inmediato debido a que acordamos que debías finalizar tus estudios primero, Lily, pero...quiero que sepas algo...- Continuó la chica, recuperando la seriedad de sus palabras para así darle el cierre definitivo a ese mensaje grabado para su hermana menor. -Tanto yo como las otras te estaremos esperando con los brazos más que abiertos a la hora en que decidas unírtenos. Así que, hasta entonces...- Se encontraba susurrando Lisa, poco antes de que un conjunto de otras cuatro voces, pertenecientes a tres individuos que, hasta ese momento, desconocíamos que estaban acompañando a la castaña, exclamasen...

-¡Cuídate mucho, hermanita!-

Y con esa despedida final, orquestada por el albino y cuatro de las cinco hermanas menores de este, la grabación que habían acordado dejar para Lily finalizó, permitiéndoles así centrarse en la tarea de terminar de empaquetar y cargar en el camión de la mudanza aparcado afuera el resto de las pertenencias y efectos personales de Lisa, quién, junto al resto de sus hermanas y su hermano, estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida.

**FIN**

**Muchas gracias por leer. No olviden dejarme una Review sobre este capítulo, así como también para el de Lily. Y por supuesto, échenle un ojo a mi historia "De Tal Palo…", ya que podría considerarse una continuación directa de la historia luego de este punto.**


End file.
